This Thing Of Ours
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: This is a story of a tough as nails, Bella, who can bring a mob boss, Edward, to his knees, but in all the right ways. What happens when these two strong personalities collide in more than one way? Content edited version will post on ffn, non-content edited versions will post on twcs and ficpad. AH/Rated M, completely out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this started out as a facebook story for our groups and we had several people ask us to post it on FFN, TWCS and FicPad, so here it is. This will be harshly edited for content on FFN, as to not break their TOS - however the full unedited for content versions will post to TWCS and FicPad.**

**This story was beta'd by AWayWithWords during the posting on Facebook, and before posting to the fan fiction sites, Jess2002 and Savannavansmutsmut went over them for us as well, however Nikky and I take full responsibility for all grammar and story line defects.**

**~*~  
**  
**All normal disclaimers apply, the Twilight mentioned characters used within this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters. This story is completely out of character, and the story line is the sole property of WeeKittyAndTAT.**

* * *

**This Thing of Ours – by: WeeKittyAndTAT**

**Chapter: One – EPOV**

**Edward Anthony Masen – Edward Platt**

I can't believe I am thirty-two tomorrow. Time seems to fly by, and the older I get, the quicker it goes. In some ways I feel like it's all going too fast and there's just not enough time. In other ways I look at what I have accomplished in my thirty-two years and go, 'wow, I have done all of that?'

I am but only one man, but I wear three very large hats: mob boss, professional business man – owner and father.

Some people personally know me as Antonio Masen, the head of the Masen family. Very few people personally know me, only very trusted, very old and close people know my identity. The Masen family is one of the oldest, and a leader among the crime families in the surrounding area. My great-great-great grandfather emigrated from Italy when he was a boy and he became sort of royalty among his fellow immigrants.

He was the person that everyone wanted as a friend, and no one ever wanted to be on his bad side. I find it a little strange about how much respect he got here, even more so with the last name he was given of Masen. The true surname was changed upon arrival to the States. He was born Antonino Eduardo Manseonie. Upon arrival, it was Americanized to Anthony Edward Masen.

Over the years my family has grown and became increasingly stronger. With that, we have made some enemies, mainly within the law enforcement field. But, as for crime family, versus crime families or criminals, our only adversaries are the Blacks. The Blacks were once our friends, allies even. However, there was a falling out—over a woman no less—and now we're enemies.

The part of my life that the public sees is the dashing and charming businessman. I own Platt Arms & Weapons Specialty Services. My clients chose the resources and materials, and then my company designs and make the weapons they request. I provide and design weapons, mainly for the government. Can you see the irony in that?

The part of my life that takes up most of my time, is my favorite, I'm a father. I have twins, so they keep me quite busy. Twelve years ago I wanted a family. Yeah, I was only twenty, with my whole life in front of me, but it was something I wanted. I lived a normal life, and ran my new business. Like my father, my ties to the family were only that; we were family. Family had always meant a lot to me and I wanted children of my own.

I started dating, trying to find the right girl to settle down with, but things never panned out. See, my grandfather, Aro, decided to retire. Someone needed to head the family. Since family values were deeply instilled in me—and because my father Carlisle was happy being a doctor—leadership was passed onto me. So my dreams of being a father got put on hold and I secretly took reigns of the family, no one was the wiser.

Then the government started contracting arms from my legitimate company. The family business took some restructuring to make most of it legal. I was busy keeping both business and family running smoothly. I used my grandfather's best men, loyal members of our family, to run the different nightclubs and businesses. Before I knew it, four years had passed.

Once things were more settled with the changes I made, my life had settled somewhat. I tried to find my soul mate, but no one I found or dated set the fire inside me. When I felt that burn or desire, I found it quickly burned out after a few months. With no woman or prospects of one on the horizon, my desire for a family only got stronger.

I met with a woman named Tanya. She was a woman in her thirties that had been a surrogate before. After meeting her, I selected donated eggs from the fertility clinic not wanting to know anything other than health about the woman that would share the DNA with my child. The in vitro process was started and there was a successful pregnancy the first try. The pregnancy went well, and five years ago I was blessed with, not one, but two children—Cullen and Cassie. My children have become everything to me, they're all I hoped and wished for.

However, sometimes late at night, I feel lonely.

* * *

**Chapter: One – BPOV**

**Bella – Last name: Stanley, Stein – who knows?**

I pull down the sun visor grabbing my sunglasses as the sun hits my eyes. I have been on the open road for three days, and I am dog tired. I have been traveling throughout the US, but couldn't find a place to call home. Here I am now; just sixteen hours from the only place I've ever called home, Cedar Rapids, Iowa. It's the place in which I grew up, the place I used to love. Now it holds both good and bad memories for me. I'm hoping I can find happy ones there again.

I look to my cell as it rings for the sixth time this hour. I pull over to answer it, knowing that she will not stop calling until I talk to her.

"Oh, I see how you are, _Dolce Ragazza_. So now you know how to pick up a phone, yeah?"

I roll my eyes at her calling me a sweet girl. I may be young, but I'm an adult and I sure ain't sweet. "Yes, Miss Honey," I say goodheartedly.

"Don't you Miss Honey me ... Now you tell me how it's going with you. How's the job with that boy – what was his name, Al, Jay, George, Leo—?"

I chuckle as she goes through all the boys' names. "I lost my job and kicked him in the nuts."

"What the hell happened?"

I chuckle a little at the pretend surprise she puts in her voice. "There was the big Hall's meeting and I was doing my usual job of taking notes. The meeting was interrupted and Za," what a fucking stupid name, "asked me to get coffee for everyone. I left and when I came back they were all laughing, but I got on with my work of pouring out the coffee.

"I was pouring Mr. Bing's when I felt a hand on my leg. I look at Mr. Bing and he licked his lips, but both his hands were on the table. Then Za leaned over and started to talk in my ear—you know dirty talk—but loud enough for the other assholes to hear. Then he said they wanted a show from me, a wet, hot show. So I gave them one. I poured what was left in the coffee pot over Za and kicked him as hard as I could.

"Before I could get a word out, Mr. Bing jumped up screaming at me, saying that I was fired. So, I throat punched him and then walked out. Fucking, old smelly bastards. Of course I was met by the boys in blue—well brown, a really horrible color. It didn't really help my case, when I told them what I thought of the color of their uniforms."

"Did you get charged?"

"Of course I did. I spent three hours in courthouse and then I was released without charges, just like normal," I say with a smile.

I can hear her chuckling in the background. "I still have no idea how the hell you do that—" she stops talking to me, but I can still hear her voice in the background.

"Bella?"

"Guido!"

"Do you need any help or money?" he asks right away.

I shake my head as I look at the road itching to get moving again. "Nope, I'm fine. I'm heading home," I say in a small voice. I know he'll know what I mean.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but no place else has made me feel at home. Besides, I have missed it and then there's you two—I've missed you both so much."

"We missed you, too, _Dolce Ragazza_."

I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall. "I'll see you both soon. Love you."

"We love you, too, Bella," they both say and I hang up.

I start up my truck and pull back out on the highway. I yawn as I pull into the gas station. I head to the ATM first and do a little _accounting_. Once I have money situated, I fill the gas tank and head inside. I walk about the place picking up some food and drinks.

"Number four," I say as I place my basket on the counter.

I head over getting a few newspapers, but turn and look at the man when I feel his eyes on me. "You staying around here?"

I shake my head at him give him a weak smile.

"Are you traveling?" he asks again.

This time I nod.

"Cat got your tongue, doll?"

I put my head down. "My mama said not to talk to men I don't know," I say _shyly_.

I can feel his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"Well, doll-face, I'm Harry, if you need a place to crash, I know of a place. A little thing like you shouldn't be traveling at night. You never know who you'll run into."

I refrain from rolling my eyes. What is it with creepy guys working at gas stations? I wonder if maybe a male must be creepy in order to get a gas station job.

"I can't, my dad's meeting me just down from here, and with him being a cop, I've always been told not to stay with people I don't know."

Harry looks at me confused. "What's you daddy's name?"

"Stanley," I say right away and watch as he pales.

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be away at college?"

"I am, but even college girls need time off."

"That's forty-four dollars even."

I hand him my card and he swipes it and hands it back. I pick up my bags walking out. I jump in my truck and wave at Mr. Creepy knowing he's still watching me. If he was smart, he would've realized that the name of the Chief of police was on a flyer on his counter, not to mention, if he'd have looked at my card, it said my last name was Stein. Clearly his name should be Gomer.

* * *

**A/N: The story may get a little confusing sometimes, but each chapter will have a EPOV to start and a BPOV to finish. There will be 40 chapters in full when the story is completed. The update schedule is Sundays and Thursdays, so in 20 weeks the story will be completed. If you have questions feel free to ask, we will do our best to make sure that they are answered in a timely manner. There will be rather small differences between this version and the one we posted on Facebook. Thanks for joining us on this journey. Nikky and Kasi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers apply - Thanks to the previously mentioned group of ladies who keep us readable - all mistakes you find or see belong solely to us.**

*****REMEMBER THE VERSION POSTED HERE AT FFN, WILL BE HIGHLY EDITED FOR CONTENT TO NOT VIOLATE THE TOS, THE UNEDITED FOR CONTENT CHAPTERS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD*****

* * *

**Chapter: Two – Meeting Cassie, Cullen and Edward Platt**

**EPOV**

Needing my soul mate, or rather wishing I had one, mainly bothers me more so, when everyone around me is in love. There are my parents who have been married for thirty-three years. Then there is my oldest friend, Emmett. I met him when I was four and started kindergarten. He's married to my auto mechanic specialist, Rose. Those two are the worst, they're into the whole PPDA—Public Pornographic Displays of Affection. Then there's my other best friend, Jasper. I met him in college and he now works for me as a weapon specialist. Jasper's married to my cousin, Alice. They've been together for three years now. They seem to be very low key, but there are times when they just get lost looking into each other's eyes.

I let out a sigh, as I put out the plates for breakfast. I'm spending the day with my kids, because tomorrow they're starting kindergarten. I hate that I won't just be able to call them whenever I want.

"Cullen, Cassie," I call and soon they walk into the kitchen with Mary Cope, she's their soon-to-be-retiring nanny.

"Here you are, little buddy," I say to Cullen. I get a few weird looks for his odd name, but Cullen was the last name of my mother's Irish descendants. To honor her and her family, I bestowed it to my son. Cassie, my princess, was named after my maternal grandmother. My mother's mother died when she was young and she was adopted by her step mother. My parents gave me my mother's step-mother's maiden name, Platt, so I would never be caught up in the family radar. Though I use Masen for family business, the world still knows me as Edward Platt. I was born with the perfect cover.

"Here you go, princess, and for you, Mary."

"Oh, Edward, you're too kind to me. I'm so going to miss you all when I leave," Mary sobs a little wiping her face.

"We're going to miss you, too, so much. I really don't think I'll ever find someone as good as you to look after them."

She shakes her head as she chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll help the new girl get settled before I leave."

I give her a wink and we all start eating breakfast.

Once we are done, I send the kids to get dressed before I head to my own room to finish getting ready. When I finish, I start packing the car with our picnic stuff. I've just finished, when my cell rings. I answer it as I head back in to the house.

"What?" I say as a greeting.

"Oh, someone's crabby today," Emmett says with a chuckle.

"Emmett, is there something you want? I'm trying to leave."

I hear Emmett sigh loudly.

"Edward, we just want to double check. Are you sure you don't want any of my men following you?" Jasper says calmly, which lets me know I'm on speaker. I roll my eyes. I get this debate every damn time we go out with it being just me and my kids.

"I'll be fine. I'm a great shot, not to mention fighter, besides most people don't even know my face." I've always kept my mafia identify a secret. Some of the law enforcement officers only believe that I could be helping the mob out, not that I run it.

"Fine, make sure you check in every hour," Jasper says, sounding as if he's telling me, not asking me.

"Remind me again, who's in charge?"

"Oh, that'd be you, Mr. Masen, but please just do this ... for me?"

I sigh, "I'll keep in contact with you when I can. I'll see you at the club later tonight." I end the call and walk back into the house to get the kids.

Once we're all in the car, I start to drive us to our meadow. It's a little far from the residence and will take an hour and half drive, then a fifteen-minute walk putting us in the middle of nowhere. I've never taken anyone, apart from the kids, to this place. I think that's part of the reason why Jasper's so wound up about us not taking any men with us.

**Chapter: Two – Bella on the road**

BPOV

"What can I get for you?" I look at the waitress as she snaps her gum.

"Burger, fries, onion rings, and a Heineken."

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "You got ID there?"

I sigh and hand it to her with a smile.

"You're twenty-five? God … you look closer to eighteen."

She has no idea how right she is. "You should see my mom. She just turned fifty and still gets asked for her ID. Just last week she went to the cinema, and they charged her the student prices.

The waitress laughs and gives me a smile. "Your food will be right out."

"I'll be over by the pool table," I say pointing at the free table.

I rack up, but feel eyes on me. I turn looking behind me to see a group of guys watching me.

"Hey girly, this is our table," says a cocky male from behind me.

I turn at the sound of a voice, and see four guys standing behind me. "Well then, since it's actually my money and you weren't standing by it or playing on it," I say turning back around.

"Come on, it's not like you're playing with anyone. Besides this is a man's game ... not to mention that stick is a little bigger than anything you can handle," he says.

"I have handled bigger," I say moving away from him.

"Listen, this is my table. I play here every night; this is my table."

"Barry, leave the girl alone."

My eyes go to my waitress who places down my drink and food.

"Shut it, Kate or you'll be on your knees with something in your mouth earlier than what you thought."

I glare at Barry. "I'll play you for it?"

"You want to play me at pool?"

I nod at him and he starts to laugh.

"Sure, I've got a few spare minutes."

"You want to break?"

"No, you can break. It'll be the only hit you get."

His friends all laugh and pat his back.

It takes a whole three minutes for the game to be over.

"Damn it," I say in a sad voice, egging him on. I bite my lip and look at him. "Play one more game?"

He looks me up and down. "Nah … I mean, you're cute and all, but there's really nothing you could give me, unless you want to blow me off. Kate's really good with her mouth, but kind of same old, same old."

Barry and his friends start laughing again, and I look at Kate seeing she's upset and embarrassed.

"What do I get if I win?"

"I'll show you a good time," Barry says with a wink.

"No. More like you'll do whatever Kate wants?"

"Oh, in that case if I win, I get to stick my cock any place I want, and my friends, too."

I chuckle. "Well, if that's the case, then I want two hundred if I win."

"Deal," he says and we shake on it.

"You go first my cock slut."

I roll my eyes and hit the white ball into the rack and send my first stripe in the corner pocket. The whole bar watches on as I hit ball after ball into the pockets calling each shot as I go. I turn and grin at him and hit the eight ball with my back to it still putting it right where I called it. Everything goes quiet, before people clap and cheer.

"Looks like … I win," I say holding out my hand for my winnings.

"You played me," Barry growls at me.

"Whatever, just hand over my money and be ready to be Kate's bitch for a while.

"No," he says right away.

"Barry, you made the deal, now pay the girl!"

I look over to see a few men standing with their arms crossed at their chest. Barry pulls out his wallet and slams the money into my outstretched hand. I pick up my meal, hand a fifty to Kate, and give him a wink and leave.

I eat in my truck as I look at my laptop to find a place to stay. The only suitable hotel I find close, is one of those real fancy ones. They always cost an arm and leg just to sleep there for a few hours. Not to mention they almost always require reservations booked weeks in advance.

I rub my hands together, before I get to work at booking my room.

* * *

**A/N: Up next we will see how they meet. Though each chapter has a epov and bpov (when posted on facebook epov chapters were odd numbers and bpov were even numbered) there will not be a lot of retelling the same thing in differing POVS - you will basically learn important info and clues from each person's pov. **  
**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing our stories. Hope you have a lovely end to your week and we will see you again on Sunday with another update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers still apply. **

* * *

**Chapter: Three – Edward bangs Bella**

**EPOV**

We arrive at the meadow just after lunch time. I take them inside the small cottage that was here and I fixed up long ago. After we have freshened up, we head out to the back of the cottage and I set out our picnic. I brought the kids' favorite—ham salad sandwiches.

While we eat, I check my phone and send off a text with a special code attached to Jasper, so he won't worry. I open an email I've been expecting from the contractor about the newest weapon we've been asked to design. I shoot off a quick message to Jasper about that on the work-secured email, and log out.

"Daddy, can I bring out my laser guns after lunch?" Cullen asks with hope in his eyes. I give him a smile and nod.

"What about you, Princess, will you want your gun out?" I ask.

She tilts her head as if she's thinking about it. "Can I use the pink one?"

"Cassie, that doesn't have a good range," Cullen complains.

Cassie rolls her eyes at her brother. "Yes, but it's pretty."

Cullen's mouth drops open as he looks at her. "Oh well, you'll be an easy target then."

"No, I won't, because I'm Daddy's princess and he will save me. Right, Daddy?" Cassie says looking at me with her big doe eyes.

"How about both of you against me with the laser set?"

They look at each other and nod back at me.

I spend the next two hours playing 'laser tag – hide and seek' with the kids. I made sure they won in the end and killed me – 'the bad guy.'

"Dad, can you push me on the swing?" Cassie asks at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, and you are standing next to me, so there's no need to scream."

Cassie looks up at me and gives her sheepish smile, and I take her over to the swing I put up for them in the big tree. I turn looking to see that Cullen is having fun on the obstacle course I built.

After we play a while longer, we all head in and clean up again. We get out the stuff we brought for our supper and sit around the small table and eat. Normally, they have at least two full hot meals a day, but today they had a great breakfast and two picnic meals. I have a great time with my children as we eat cut fruit with crackers, cheese and summer sausage.

After we eat, we play a few of the board games I've left here over the past couple of years. It's really late when we set off for home. I look in my mirror to see that Cullen and Cassie are both sound asleep hugging each other. I look at the road again in time to see a big ass rabbit hop out in front of me. I swerve to miss it and one of my tires blow. It sends me crashing into some truck that's sitting on the side of the road.

I look back checking Cullen and Cassie, thank God they look okay. "Are you okay, any pain?" I say as I stare at them.

"Dad, we're okay, but I think she's hurt," Cullen says pointing out my front window.

I look back seeing what appears to be a woman stepping out of the truck.

"Both of you stay here, okay?" They nod and I jump out of my car.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I approach the woman.

She turns looking at me and I see that I was wrong. This is no woman; this is nothing more than a girl. She's young, more than likely in her late teens, barely old enough to drive.

* * *

**Chapter: Three – Bella's night at the hotel**

**BPOV**

I park my truck in the parking ramp and grab my bag. I hold my head up as I walk into the hotel. A few of the staff look my way for a few seconds as I walk up to the check-in counter.

"I have a reservation under the name Coins."

The woman looks me up and down, but I don't take the bait. Places like this love to intimidate people. If you act like you don't belong, they'll treat you like you don't belong.

"Sorry, I don't see any, Coins, here."

I tilt my head and slide my sunglasses down my nose. I know for a fact she's lying. I checked before I got out of my truck that it was there.

"Tina … I can call you Tina, right?"

She nods at me dumbly.

"You see, Tina, I booked this room three months ago. I even called this morning to say that I was running late—the room was there then—so why don't you give me my room key and I won't have to call Bob about your rude behavior."

She just looks at me. "I'll check again," she says as she types away.

"Here, fill this out," she slams the form down on to the countertop and moves away to get my key. I watch a guy walk up to her and then talk in her ear. She giggles, but then pouts and motions her head in my direction. Her behavior clues me in on the plans they must have had. I'd bet they were planning on using my room for a midnight meeting, and I only bet when I know the outcome is solid. I feel bad for a whole two seconds, until the guy's wedding ring catches my eye—she's clearly not his wife.

"Here's your key," she says as she takes the form away from me.

I give her a smile and pick up my bags. "I'll get them for you, Ma'am," the bellboy says, taking them from me.

I follow him into the elevator and then down the hall to my room. "Have a pleasant night, Ma'am," he says going to the door. "Keep the riff raff away," I say after giving him a twenty.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

I nod at him and shut the door when he leaves.

I turn looking at my bed and smile. "What should I do first, shower or sleep? Sleep," I say out loud to myself, as I get naked before falling into the bed.

I wake early feeling refreshed. I pull up my laptop and get to work on what I need to do before I arrive in Cedar Rapids. I'm only halfway done, when I call for room service. I order my favorite breakfast of Eggs Benedict with a side of crispy hash browns.

I scroll through the houses and condos, until I come to one I like. With a few clicks it's mine. I clap my hands and head into the bathroom, looking at my dull brown hair. I walk back into my bedroom and pick up my bag, emptying it on the bed. I pick up three hair dye colors and walk back into the bathroom.

Two hours later I am completely groomed. I look in the mirror at my now chocolate brown hair that has flashes of red and blonde highlighting throughout.

"Well, Bella girl, you look hot," I say to myself in the mirror. My eyes meet my own brown reflection and I pick up my colored contacts. I place them in. I look back up to stare into my now green eyes. God, I'm so glad I have one of those faces that suit any kind of color change.

"So what do you think Dad ... Mom?" I ask looking at their picture that I stuck to the mirror earlier.

I round up all of my stuff and make sure to bag the evidence of my changing hair and eye color in a separate bag. I place that in my luggage to take with me. I quickly sweep the room, removing any traces of me from it. I put on my dark glasses and wide-brimmed hat I wore in last night. I leave the room with my belongings and head to check out.

"Hi, Betsy Coins, I'm checking out. Hey, I'm running a little behind here, can we do this quickly?" I say.

The desk clerk checks the account after swiping the keycard. Soon she hands me a printout saying the bill was paid online electronically, as I knew it would be. I give a wave and out the door I go.

When I'm about an hour from my destination, I pull to the side of the road and get out. I walk around a short bit and use the tree line to take care of some private business. I get back in the truck and take out my parents' picture.

"Going back is the right thing, right?" I close my eyes wishing I could hear their voices just once more. "I'm not chickening out. I just think I should stay here tonight and drive through in the morning. Yeah, that's what I'll do." I stick the picture to the dash of my truck and I lay down, reading a book.

I'm really into the story, when I hear a loud bang and I jerk to the side, smacking my head.

Great, some ass has just rammed into my baby! Whoever did this, is so dead. I open the door and get out in a mild rage. I look at the car, and I see a small child pointing my way. When the guy who was driving turns around, my breath catches in my chest. What the heck is the deal with that shit?

* * *

**A/N: Well and so they meet. Thoughts?**

CHECK THIS OUT:

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following categories:

1. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic for His Cimmerian View  
2. Favorite Angst Fanfic for His Cimmerian View  
3. Favorite Complete Fanfic for His Cimmerian View  
4. Favorite One-shot Fanfic for Show Me Your's, and I'll Show You Mine  
5. All-Time Favorite Author

Voting page will open to voters on March 31st, 2014. We will take votes for two weeks before closing the page on April 14th, 2014.  


Google: Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Four – Edward, and his double trouble  
EPOV**

"Okay, really? No, I'm not okay, some schmuck just ran into the back of me," she says as she's glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, there was a rabbit ..."

Her eyes widen and she starts talking over me. "A rabbit, you crashed into a parked truck, for a rabbit? You do realize, it's the chain of life. You're meant to run them over once in a while, not crash into parked vehicles, like my truck!"

I tilt my head at her and try really hard not to laugh. This very angry little girl is amusing to me.

"What's with the stupid grin? You think it's funny that you crashed into my truck? I mean, look at what your stupid shiny car did to my baby," she says pointing at a dent in her rear fender.

"Look here, girl—"

Again she cuts me off. "Girl? Shouldn't that be Miss?"

I start to feel a little angry that she's not allowing me to finish what I am saying.

"You're too young to be a Miss, and as I was say—"

She holds up her hand, effectively cutting me off again. "I'm twenty and will turn twenty-one in September. I think I'm old enough to be called Miss, okay, grandpa?"

I glare at her and my hand starts to twitch toward my gun. But I don't kill women, even the really annoying ones.

"Will you let me speak?" I ask and she waves her hand at me. "I swerved to miss a big ass rabbit and my tire blew, making me lose control and I hit you. I'll pay for any damages that I did to your truck."

She stays quiet, just standing there looking at my car.

"Gi ... Miss?" I say and she looks at me.

"You've got kids in the back of your car?" she says like she's unsure and just remembered.

I nod at her and squint slightly. "Yes, my children, they were asleep. But Cassie doesn't like me to hit animals. The last time I hit one, she didn't sleep for a week."

The girl looks at me and sighs out a sound that comes across like a bored and aggravated noise. "Don't worry about the truck. I'm sure she'll still run. Do you need help changing your tires?"

"No, thanks, I got it," I say holding back another chuckle. I mean, really, what the hell could this little girl do, hold a lug nut?

I walk over to the car and get the kids out and sit them down a little away from the car.

"I just need to change the tire and we'll be on our way again," I say as I hand them their comic books to read.

"Oh, um, Stark, I think you're going to have to call this in."

I look up to see the girl looking at my car.

"I'll have you know that I can change a tire, and my name is Edward Platt," I say as I pull everything I need from the trunk of my car.

"Really, so you're saying you have two spare tires?"

I stop and look at her. "What?" I ask not sure what she's getting at.

"Well Stark, you have blown two tires out, not one." At that she points to the front and rear tires. I move over to look closer and sure enough both passenger side tires are blown out.

"God-damn-it," I yell as I pull at my hair. I pull out my cell and hit speed dial three.

Rose answers within two and a half rings. "What happened?" she says as a greeting.

"I blew out two tires, can you send someone with another tire for me."

"Sure, I'll get right on it, is everyone okay?" Rose asks as I hear her moving around.

I look to the kids and see that the girl is now sitting with them.

"Yes, we're all fine. I hit someone's truck, you may want to come, too, just so I know she's not going to be left stranded in the middle of the road."

"I gotcha on GPS, see you soon, boss."

I hang up and make my way to my kids and the girl.

"Auntie Rose is coming," I say as they all look at me.

"Daddy, I need the toilet," Cassie whispers to me.

I pull on my hair looking around knowing there's not much around here.

"You'll need to do it somewhere in there," I say pointing at the trees, and Cassie just looks at me.

"It'll be okay, I'll be with you—"

Cassie starts to shake her head. "You can't, Daddy, you're a boy! And I don't want to go alone." I bend down and look at her.

"I'm sorry, princess, really I am. But that's the only choice we have. Auntie Rose won't be here for another hour, at least." Cassie just starts to bite her lip.

"I can go with her if you'd like?"

Cassie looks to the side and smiles at the girl. "Really… you'd go with me?"

The girl looks at me as if to ask if it's okay. Not really having much of a choice, I nod at her.

"Come on, I'll get some toilet paper, Cassie." I go through our bag and grab one of the rolls I brought with us. I look over to see the girl is far enough away from us.

"If she tries anything yell, and I'll be right there."

Cassie nods that she understands and I walk back over to the girl.

"Don't go too far, make sure you can see me," I say harshly and the girl just looks at me as if I'm nuts.

"I'm not going to kidnap your kid, Stark."

At that, she walks off with Cassie holding her hand.

My heart races the whole time they are away. I let out a breath when they get back.

"Better?" I ask Cassie and she nods at me.

"Much better, Daddy" Cassie says as I hand her the hand sanitizer. She sits back down and I look to the girl who's sitting next to her.

"If you need to leave you should go, since it's getting dark," I say to her.

"No, I'm good and in no hurry to get where I was going. I was actually planning to spend the night here."

I tilt my head at her. "Bella's moving to where we live," Cassie says with a big smile.

"Bella?" I ask.

"That would be me. I was telling Cassie that I'm on my way to Cedar Rapids to live."

I nod at her. "That's only like an hour down the road. Why are you stopping here?" I ask intrigued to hear her answer.

"I'm in no great hurry to get there. It's not like I have anything waiting for me. But, at the same time, Cedar Rapids is the only place I've ever been that I've called home."

For some reason her answer makes me feel sad. "Does your family still live there? Won't they be waiting to see you?" I know by the look on her face, it wasn't the right question to ask.

"It's just me now," is all she says.

"Why? Where're your Mom and Dad?" Cullen asks, putting away his comic book.

"My Mom died when I was around your age and my Dad was kil ... died when I was twelve," she says quickly, but not quick enough for me to miss her slip up about her Dad.

Thankfully, both the kids missed it.

The time seems to go by with the kids talking and laughing with the girl—Bella. When Rose arrives I feel happier about leaving them next to her while I help Rose change the tires.

"She seems nice."

I shrug my shoulders. "She's a little weird," is all I say.

Looking back at them, I see that Cassie and Cullen are laughing at something she said.

"She keeps calling me Stark."

Rose looks at me a little confused and I shrug not getting it myself.

"That's it… you're done. I'll just look over her truck and we can get on our way."

"Cassie, Cullen, say goodbye to Bella, we need to leave now."

Both of the kids pout, before hugging her and walking to the car.

"Your truck will get you to Cedar Rapids," Rose says looking at the truck still. "You really need new transportation." Bella nods and Rose passes her business card. "If you want to sell it, I know a few people who will buy it. They'd give you enough money to get a decent car."

I drive away and look in my mirror to see Bella getting back in her truck. I keep looking back and it's clear that she's not planning on moving from that spot for the night. For some reason I can't shake the odd feeling I have inside.

* * *

**Chapter: Four – Bella moves back home  
BPOV**

I watch him leave and I feel this pull to start my truck and follow him like a stalker. The kids were the cutest I've ever seen. Okay, well, I've not really been around kids since I was one myself, but ya' know … they seemed nice. Then there was Stark, himself. He sure is so much better looking in person, than what I've seen in pictures. What I don't get is why I told him my age—my real age—I almost gave him my date of birth. I can't fuck up like that again.

"So what were you doing out here, Stark?" I say to the magazine sitting on the seat that has his picture in it. "More to the point, why were you packing a couple of guns? And where was your protection detail?"

I bite my lip and pull out my laptop and start to type away.

"Stark, your security is shit! That took me a whole three minutes."

"Thirty-two, you look good for thirty-two. Egg donor, huh, what's wrong with the old fashioned way? Now, this is troubling. There are only a few pictures of you with girls, and they only seem to stay a few months. Either you're a player, gay or you don't string people along. Having a feeling it's the latter one, just from the way you are with your kids."

I tap my dashboard. "What are the odds we will run in to each other again? Slim to none?" I have the feeling of dread inside me at that thought, and I let out a breath knowing it's for the best.

At the ass-crack of dawn, I start my drive again. I pull up to my new condo getting the keys from the caretaker and head inside. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Surprise!"

I jump about six feet in the air. "Guido, Miss Honey, don't do that," I say still trying to slow down my breathing and heart rate. "Freak."

"Language," Miss Honey says right away. "We're here to help you settle. So let's get this place looking like home."

I roll my eyes and start to get to work.

It takes the three of us two days to get my security going at the place. We painted the walls and had my new stuff delivered.

"Here's to Bella and her new start," Miss Honey says with a wink.

"Here's to you guys, I love you both and thank you for all your help … for everything."

Guido winks at me as he gives me a smile.

"So, what kind of job you looking for?"

I let out a sigh and shrug, "At this point, anything."

"I can help. I know a few people, I can ask around."

"Who you going to ask, the old guy at the park you play chess with?" He slaps my arm. "I'm kidding, but really, I want to do this on my own."

"Your Dad was the same, never asked for help."

I look down, missing my father even more.

"I love you, dolce ragazza, and I don't want you to end up like him."

I wipe my tears and nod in understanding. "I know … I'll ask for help if I need it."

Guido nods at me, seemingly happy with my answer.

"Just no more escort jobs, capisce?"

I drop my fork and look at Guido. "I was hired to take notes and make coffee, it's not my fault they wanted live porn."

The rest of the night goes more smoothly and I'm upset when they leave the next morning, but I knew they had to go home.

"I'll call you in a few days, remember our door is always open for you," Miss Honey says as she holds me tight.

I feel Guido kiss my head. "Be good, if you can't be good, be safe."

As soon as I close the door, I run to the window and watch as they drive away.

I let out a breath and pull out the local paper. I turn to the employment section. Soon, I have a list of places to go, so I head into my room and get dressed. I throw some extra clothes into a bag knowing not all jobs are going to hire someone in a dress suit.

I've been to four office jobs, and I knew two were outright no go's. I would get arrested. The last one, I got a feeling that I'd be more than likely hired if I had a cock, but there wasn't one woman in the whole place.

I change into skinny jeans and tight top before heading into a bar on my list.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'm here about the job," I say to man behind the bar.

"You worked in a bar before?" he asks as he looks me up and down.

"No, but I've drunk my fair share."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Leave your resume and I'll get back to you."

I place it down and I walk away, when I get to the door, I turn back to see him throw it in the trash—four down, ten to go!

I pull up beside the local library, quickly change into the flowery, long dress and put my eyeglasses on to make myself look like I belong.

"Here at the New Age Library, we want our staff to be well read."

I nod at her. "That's no trouble, I enjoy a good book."

She gives me a look to say she was not asking me a question and I should remain quiet.

"But these days you can just download it from the comfort of your very own home. This place will soon no longer be needed. I fear we need to strive to keep libraries alive. We'll have to join this new-aged technology. The hours are nine to five with an hour for lunch without pay. You get a paid fifteen-minute break every four hours, and Sunday off. You'll be starting on Monday." With that she walks away from me.

I jump a little waving my hands. I chuckle as people look my way. I quickly walk out knowing I still need another part-time job. I look at the list of jobs I have left to go and one stands out.

"Twilight Moon, here I come," I say to myself with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: So Bella knows a bit about Edward, and is able to hack past his security measures. Interesting. Who do you think Bella really is? Do you think there is a tie in here, or do you just think she is good with kids?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I may have been a tad confused yesterday and posted, thinking it was Thursday - but hey that just means you all get an extra chapter, because we always post when we say we will, unless there is a serious issue or emergency. So here you all go, enjoy the extra chapter for this week - who knows there may be more coming at you soon.**

**Be sure to keep us on alert, because well some new stuff's about to drop ... like SOON.**

* * *

**Chapter: Five – Edward and the new nanny  
EPOV**

The days pass us by and I put Bella out of my head and get on with things. Our new nanny started last week and things don't seem to be going well. Jessica is a twenty-six-year-old college graduate, who couldn't find a teaching job. The only problem I have run into with her is her inability to cook. Since I'm really good in the kitchen, it's not that big of a deal. But Cassie and Cullen really hate her. When I asked them why they disliked her, they've only said they just don't like her.

My mom seems convinced that it's because Mary had been with them for so long, and they'll get used to Jessica as the new nanny soon enough. I, on the other hand, am completely unsure. I want my kids to like their nanny. It shouldn't matter what I or anyone else thinks of them. They're the ones that will be spending the time with her.

The kids have also started kindergarten and that's not going too well either. Cassie really doesn't like being there.

"Daddy, do I have to go to class?" Cassie asks as she gives me her best pouting face.

"Tell me why you don't want to go?"

Cassie shrugs her shoulders.

"Cullen, Cassie, come to me, it's almost time to go," Jessica says as she walks into their bedroom.

"I'm just getting Cassie ready," I say without turning toward Jessica. Nanny or not, I prefer to take care of them when I'm home.

"I can do that Mr. Platt; you should be getting off to work." Jessica kneels and smiles at Cassie who just moves closer to me.

"I want to stay home," Cassie says into my chest, hugging me.

"Cassie, I'm not going to be here sweetie, but you could stay here with Jessica," I say softly to her.

Cassie looks at me then to Jessica shaking her head. "No, I'll go to school."

I frown a little about how reluctant Cassie is to spend time with Jessica.

"Okay then, finish getting ready and I'll drop you off today," I say standing up.

"Mr. Platt, I can drop them off," Jessica says as she walks after me.

"No, she's upset, so I'll do it, beside I would like to have a word with the teacher. You could go and get some shopping done for me."

I look at Jessica as I hand her the money and a list. I get a weird feeling that makes me feel unsettled. I shake it off thinking that I'm just picking up on my kids' dislike for her.

Once the kids are ready to go, we head out. I drive to the private school they attend and I walk the twins into their classroom. Looking around for their teacher, I see her at her desk.

"Mrs. River?"

She turns and looks at me smiling. "Yes, you must be Mr. Platt. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about how Cullen and Cassie are settling into their class."

She looks around the room and smiles when her eyes land on them. "Cullen has started to make friends, but Cassie's a little shyer. Overall, both of them seem to be settling and doing well with their studies."

"Cassie doesn't seem very happy to come here, is that normal?" I ask her as my eyes go to Cassie.

"A lot of children are the same when they first arrive, but I assure you she's fine when she's here. If there's nothing else then, I will need to get ready to start the class."

"Mrs. River, just make sure you keep an eye on my kids, if anything strange happens, let me know right away. I don't care how little or insignificant it seems to you, I want to know." I make sure my tone is the one I use when I mean business.

Mrs. River looks at me and then backs away a little afraid. I put on my sunglasses and give the kids one last wave, before walking out.

* * *

**Chapter: Five – Bella's lunch surprise  
BPOV**

I walk out of the library and head down to a small, little café I found last week.

"Can I get a chicken salad sandwich, potato chips and a sweet-tea, please?" I move away from the counter sitting at a nearby table.

I take my book from my bag and start to read it, when I hear a voice I know. I look up and sure enough, Stark is there along with two other men—Jasper and Emmett—according to the information I got.

"I want a chicken salad sandwich, roast beef sandwich, and a tuna salad sandwich," Emmett says with a grin. "Oh, also I need a chef salad with ranch, a piece of that cheesecake, a piece of the chocolate cake, too, and a large strawberry milkshake."

The woman nods and goes to turn away from them, but Stark stops her. "That was just for him, I'll have a grilled ham and cheese on sourdough and a side salad with raspberry vinaigrette. I'll take a coffee as well."

"I'll have a chicken salad croissant and a coffee, too, please," Jasper says.

"Here you go, dear," another worker says as she puts my food down.

"Thank you," I say, but turn back to Stark and his friends, only to find that Stark is looking at me a little confused.

"Hey, Stark, where's the kids?"

When he doesn't say anything I keep going. "Bella, you know you banged—" as soon as I start to say banged, Emmett nudges Edward's shoulder wiggling his eyebrows, "into my truck just ten days ago."

"How's the truck … Rose hasn't said anything about you turning up?" he asks moving to my table.

I shake my head taking a drink. "Nah, I love that truck. I've been driving her for years—almost seven now to be exact."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You ... but you're only twenty, so shouldn't that be four years?"

I lean back looking at him. "You tell me you've never broken the law?"

He chuckles, which seems to light up his face making him even better looking.

"Well, it looks like our friend isn't going to introduce us. I'm Emmett and this Jasper," Emmett says sitting down at my table.

"Nice to meet you both," I deadpan, but give them a coy smile.

Edward sighs. "Is there anyone sitting with you?" I nod.

"Yes, Stark, my two new friends, Jasper and Emmett." Stark rolls his eye and pulls out a seat.

Two of the women bring out Emmett's food, then Jasper and Stark's. "So, why don't you tell us about you?" Emmett says with a mouth full of food.

"My name is Bella, and I am twenty," I say looking at them.

"Bella what?" Jasper asks, but I know that tone. He's trying to get information from me so he can check me out.

Ha, good luck on that! "Swan," I reply taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Are you new around here?"

"No, not really. I've been coming in here for my lunch the past five days, well ever since I started at the library."

Jasper just looks at me. "No, I meant new to Cedar Rapids?" Jasper says with a sigh.

I look at Stark who is glaring at Jasper. "No, I lived here when I was younger." I know that I had to tell him that, since I already told Edward this.

"Where are Cassie and Cullen, today? You haven't gone crashing into other things, I mean, they're still all cute and alive, right?" I ask not giving Jasper a chance to ask another question.

"They're at school," Edward says with a grin, clearly a proud dad.

"Oh, aren't they a little young?" I ask knowing they just turned five.

"They're in kindergarten."

"You should bring them to the library sometime. Schools aren't open on the weekends, right? Anyway, tomorrow at two is story time. This week it will be held by yours truly—me."

Edward grins at me as he shakes his head. "I'm not sure. I have some work to do, but if they really want to come, I'll have their nanny bring them."

He stops talking and just looks at me, after a few minutes he shakes his head and grins.

I jump when my alarm goes off. "Sorry gentlemen, but I need to return to work. It was nice meet you both. Later, Stark," I say walking to the counter to pay for my lunch as well as theirs.

I walk out and wave to them through the window heading back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think the guys response will be now?**

**CHECK THIS OUT:**

**CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following categories:**

**1. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**2. Favorite Angst Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**3. Favorite Complete Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**4. Favorite One-shot Fanfic for Show Me Your's, and I'll Show You Mine**  
**5. All-Time Favorite Author**

**Voting page will open to voters on March 31st, 2014. We will take votes for two weeks before closing the page on April 14th, 2014.  
**

**Google: Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

*****Hope you all are loving the bonus chapters, we're not sure if we'll post everyday but we're loving the reviews***  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Six – Edward and the guys  
EPOV**

"Sooooo," Emmett says the second Bella walks out of the café.

"So what, Emmett?"

He rolls his eyes taking a large bite of his sandwich. "Bella, that's what ... you want her, want her?" Emmett wiggles his eyebrows as he talks.

"Emmett, I don't want to see the food you have in your mouth, and she's a kid."

He shrugs his shoulders at me. "She's still hot and legal is legal."

I turn my head looking at Jasper who's typing away on his laptop. "Jasper," I say in a harsh whisper.

"We need to check her out, you know this," Jasper says still typing away.

I rub my face, becoming agitated by Emmett's childish behavior and Jasper's thinking everyone is an enemy. "She was on the side of the road. I ran into her with my car!"

"So you think?"

"Yeah, of course, she must've parked her car there waiting for me. When she saw me coming, she sent the rabbit out on the road, knowing that I would blow two tires and crash into her just so she could meet me. Then she came for lunch here to wait for us—when we only decided to stop here an hour ago, because and to quote, Emmett, 'you get loads of food for cheap'—just to run in to me again!"

"It could happen."

"Will you knock it off? Stop checking out everyone that says hello to me."

"Look, Edward, you're my friend, I even see you as a brother, and I'm in charge of your safety. I'm not leaving anything to chance. Besides that, she checks out anyway. Full name is Isabella Marie Swan, date of birth, thirteenth of September 1992. Mother was a teacher, Sue Reni Dewing-Swan, died when Bella was four. Father was a cop, Charlie Thomas Swan, was shot during an armed robbery, when Bella was twelve. She graduated from high school with a 3.8 GPA. She was a cheerleader," Jasper says with a grin. "No college, no arrests, the only other thing I have is her address, truck information, and that she currently works at the New Age Library."

Jasper closed his laptop seemly pleased with the information that he found.

"Now that's done, can we get back to work?" I ask and Emmett and Jasper nod. As they start to clean up the table, I head over to pay our bill.

"Can I have our bill please?"

The woman just looks at me strangely. "That young girl you were with has paid for it already."

I frown a little, and put away my wallet. "Did she leave a note or anything?"

The woman shakes her head at me.

"Did she leave a tip?"

"Yes, sir, she's a sweet girl. She gave me ten dollars."

I give the woman a smile and slide on my sunglasses, before walking out of the café.

I arrive home to find Jessica looking frantic. "What's wrong?" I ask taking my jacket off.

"Oh," she seems startled, "nothing, the kids and I are playing hide and seek. I was just looking for them."

I give her a nod and walk to my office. I unlock my door putting in my code that I change every two weeks. I walk in and close the door behind me. I quickly sweep the room for bugs, finding none, so I move to the wall that houses my safe. I punch in the code that makes the section of wall slide open. I scan my hand and enter in the nine-digit code. The safe door opens, I put the new weapon blueprints in and close the door locking it up. Once the wall slides back and closes, and the keypad is hidden again, and I set the wall sensor alarms. I double check everything, because even though I tease Jasper, I know many people would love to get their hands on this information. I walk back out of my office and lock the door behind me.

I move into the family room and I'm a little troubled to see Jessica still seems to be looking for the kids.

"How long have they been hiding?" I ask walking up to her.

She jumps and turns looking at me. "About an hour," she huffs.

I frown at her. "What the hell do you mean, an hour? My kids have been missing for an hour and you neglected to tell me?" I shout angrily.

"No, they're not missing, just hiding."

"Have you tried calling for them?"

"Yes, but they don't come out."

I roll my eyes having not heard her yell once since I've been back.

"Cassie, Cullen, you want to go out for Pizza?" I yell.

Within seconds, I can hear them giggling and running toward me. "Daddy, can we have ice cream, too?"

"Where were you both?" I ask crouching down to them.

"We were playing in my room like Jessica asked us to," Cullen says sweetly … a little too sweetly.

"What? No ... I checked there," Jessica says in a whine-like voice. "They keep doing this and never do anything I ask. They're trying to make me look bad," Jessica says pleadingly to me.

"Jessica, I'll have a word with them. You're free for the rest of the night. Come on you two, let's go get pizza and ice cream."

The kids cheer happily, until Jessica starts to speak. "Can I come, too?"

I let out a little sigh not wanting to be rude, but I have missed my kids so much while being at work and I'd like time with just them. "Sorry, Jessica, not this time. Since you have the night off, why don't you call some of your friends," I say as I help the kids put on their jackets.

The night is nice with just the three of us and the kids promise to be better behaved for Jessica. In return, I told them I would get her to take them to the library on Saturday. They were even happier to find out that Bella was working there.

* * *

**Chapter: Six – Bella and the broken arm  
BPOV**

"Bye, Bella," the group of kids cheer as they leave the children's library. I start to clean up and put away books, games and toys left out. There is a bit of a mess, but not too bad.

I let out a sigh as I pick up the book I was reading to them. "Come on, Bella, he didn't say they would be here, only they may," I say to myself, realizing I really was looking forward to seeing them again. I'm not sure why I miss them so much, but I do. Hell, I've only met them the one time.

"Isabella, may I speak with you?"

I roll my eyes before turning to face Ursula. "Yes, Mrs. Wattles," I say sweetly.

I walk into the office and she closes the door behind us. "What was all of that racket about?"

I raise my eyebrow at her unsure what she's getting at. "The noise, Isabella—with the kids stamping their feet, waving their arms, singing—that noise?"

"It was story time and we were going on a bear hunt," I say sweetly. Got to love it, she wants kids to read real books, but has a problem when kids get interested.

"They should be reading quietly, this is a library, not a playground. In the future, they should read by themselves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I snark back, but make sure I have a sweet innocent smile on my face.

"Now that the rules are set in your head, and since it is half past three, you can just leave for the day. Be sure to take some time and really think about what I said."

I pick up my bag and walk out of the library. That woman is crazy and not the good kind. Most of the kids that come to the story group are five and under, and most have no idea how to read.

I walk to the park sitting on a bench and bring out my lunch. I eat as I read my book.

"Help," a little voice yells.

I look up as I hear the child hollering. I look around until my eyes fall on a small figure standing by a tree. I slide my sunglasses down as I stand up. "Cullen?" I call out questioningly.

I grab things and shove them in my bag and start to walk toward Cullen. I start to scan the area for Cassie and Stark, but can't seem to see them anywhere.

"HELLLLLP," I hear her voice cry out.

My eyes travel up the tree, when I hear Cassie yelling. Sure enough, I find her hanging on to the tree, barely. I drop my bag and run toward her as she falls.

I catch only half of her and I wince at the sound I hear as one of her arms is under us.

Cassie starts to cry right away and I slowly lift her from me, "Cassie, it's Bella, sweetie, let me see your arm."

I wince when I see it. Yeah, there is no doubt, it's broke; they don't bend in the middle of the forearm otherwise.

"Where's your Dad?" I ask as Cullen moves to his sister's side.

"He's at work," Cullen says wrapping his arm around Cassie's middle.

"Careful, honey, her arm is broken," I say removing my scarf. "Cullen, sweetheart, can you go and grab my bag? I dropped it right over there," I say pointing to it.

He nods, gets up and runs to get it.

"I'm going to put this on you to help support your arm. Are you okay, sweetie?" Cassie sniffs her tears back as she nods at me. I make fast work of it and by the time I'm done, Cullen is back with my bag.

"If your Dad's at work, who are you here with?" I ask a little worried not seeing anyone around and I've been with them for almost five minutes.

"Jessica," Cassie says the name like it's a bad word.

"Oh, and who's Jessica? Can you see her anywhere?"

I ask and Cassie makes a face, so I turn to Cullen.

"She's our nanny. We wanted to go to the library for story time. Dad said we could if we were good. But, Jessica bought Cassie ice cream ..."

"Rum Raisin, at the café, the ice cream has raisins in it and it's gross," Cassie says with wide eyes. "It was just yucky!"

I chuckle and nod at them. "Okay, so what happened next?"

"I told her I didn't want it, she said the bowl had to be empty before we could go to the library so I—" Cassie whispers the next part and I could hardly make it out.

"You what?"

"I poured it on her skirt," Cassie mumbles beginning to cry again.

"Then what happened?" I ask softly pulling her into my arms carefully.

"She said we were going home and she hoped Dad would give us the spanking we deserved. Then she said if she was our mom, we would be in boarding school. She walked to the car, but when her back was turned, we ran away and hid in the tree," Cullen says looking down.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time we went to the hospital. If your nanny, Jessica, was around, she would've been here by now."

"Cullen, can you carry my bag, so I can carry Cassie?"

"Yes," he says.

"These are my truck keys. Can you hold them for me?"

"I can do that, too," he says excitedly about helping me.

Cullen nods taking both my keys, and he picks my bag back up. I gently lift Cassie, and we walk for my truck. It doesn't take us long to get to my truck. I get the kids loaded and belted into the truck. I take one last look around still not seeing anyone before driving away.

"Cullen, can you hand me my cell so I can call your Dad?"

Cullen quickly finds my cell phone and even brings out my hands-free.

"Oh, you've done this before?" I say with a smile, taking it from him.

I let out a sigh when Stark's cell goes straight to voicemail. I tell him to call me right away. I look to Cassie who's still sniffling and I know it's because of the pain.

"How about some music?" I turn it on hoping it will help take her mind off it.

"Okay, let's try your Dad again," I say. I call him again and it goes straight to voicemail, and I know this must mean he knows his kids are missing.

"Who can I call?" I say out loud. "Oh, wait, I have your Auntie Rose's number," I say.

"Cullen, have you seen Auntie Rose's business cards before?"

"Yes, we helped her make them," Cullen says pleased with himself.

"Can you go into my bag and get me your Auntie's card?"

Within a few seconds he produces the card. I pull over and dial the number. I let out a breath when it rings.

"Look, I'm busy you'll need to call back," Rose says right away and I could hear Edward's heartbreaking voice in the background.

"Don't hang up, Topspin, please, it's Bella, put Stark – I mean Edward on the phone, please." I hear her huff and I know it's not going to work.

"Fine … tell him that his stupid nanny upset his kids and they were hiding at the park. But, Cassie fell and she broke her arm and I am taking her to St. Luke's," I yell and then hang up.

Within seconds my cell is ringing. "What have you done with my kids?" Stark yells.

"Nothing, I found them. I need to go, we just arrived at St. Luke's, answer your phone when they call you, will ya?"

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Stark yells again and I hand the cell to Cullen as I jump out of the truck.

"Daddy, we're sorry we ran from Jessica, please don't be mad. We hid in a tree and Cassie got stuck. Bella came out of nowhere and helped catch Cassie, but she hurt her arm. Are you coming?" I watch heartbroken as Cullen tries to stay strong.

He hangs up and hands me the cell.

"He's on his way."

This is not going to go well, but I will allow him a little leeway knowing these are his kids and he's just worried.

* * *

**A/N: Well seems like Edward has some serious security issues to work on, and don't you just LOVE Jessica? This ought to be interesting. Are you loving the nicknames she has for everyone? Does anyone know what Stark stands for? A few of you have guessed correctly - hint Stark and the person who Bella got his nickname from both have one occupation that is alike. How about Topspin, can you figure out why Bella calls Rose, Topspin? Some of you think that Bella may be an under-cover cop or agent. Some think her father is mob too, and was killed by the Masen Family. A lot of you think that Bella is the biological mother of the twins. A lot of you think she is older than she told Edward. Out of all of those assumptions we will tell you this...100% for sure, Bella is NOT the twins bio-mom, Edward did not use her eggs to have the kids. Bella gave her correct age and therefore she would have had to donate eggs at age 13 or 14 in order to be the bio mom of the twins and I know this is fiction, but even that step is to far for us to take. ***We will post nick-names mentioned thus far at end of next chapter, and who they belong to and where they are from. The only exceptions will be the people whom we only know by nick-name - their identities are not known yet for a reason. ****See you tomorrow? maybe... if not see you Sunday for sure ... posts will happen every Sunday and Thursday barring major problems until story is finished all other days are merely bonuses. **  



	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

*****See the bottom A/N for the nick-name list to date.*****

* * *

**Chapter: Seven – Edward freaks out  
EPOV**

I look the plans over, trying to work out the bug. I get frustrated and I grab the latest error report, roll it up in a ball and throw it at my door just as it happens to open. I look at Jessica who is sobbing at the doorway.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" I say still a little confused.

I look her up and down seeing her skirt is covered in ice cream. Damn it. "Cullen, Cassie, get in here now," I yell making Jessica cry even more.

"They're not here," Jessica sobs again.

"What do you mean? Better yet, where are they?"

"Edward," I hear Jasper yell, as he barges into the office, knocking a still crying Jessica to the floor.

"Where are my kids, Jessica?" I say harshly.

"They're missing, Felix is on it."

"Somebody tell me what the hell happened?"

I move to my computer pulling up the GPS that I have them wear. "Why are my kids showing up at home?"

"They're not there, Edward we tried ..."

I move quickly to Jessica needing to get the answers right away.

"Jessica, what the hell happened to my kids, who took them?" I swear if the Blacks have anything to do with this, I will torture every single one of them until the end of time.

"They were bad, so I told them I was bringing them here to you, because they threw ice cream around the café. They were right beside me, and then when I looked around, they were running away."

I start pulling my hair as I feel like I'm coming undone. "What about their bracelets. Why don't they have them on? I told you they don't ever leave the house without them!"

Jessica looks to the floor. "Cassie threw a fit this morning, because you left early. She said I put it on all wrong and ripped it off. The clasp broke, so Cullen took his off. I told them to put them back on, but they didn't and then they demanded that I take them out or they'd lie to get you to fire me. I'm sorry. I should've called you this morning."

Still feeling very angry, I move away from Jessica. "Jasper, find someone to take her home, make sure they stay with her." Jasper nods pulling Jessica out of my office.

If what Jessica just said is true, my kids will be in some serious trouble with me. This is so far and beyond the normal behavior of Cullen and Cassie. I know I can't rule it out, since I behaved real badly and lied about my nanny when I was younger. I just need them to be okay – safe. Something is going on and they will be talking to me, once I find them. "Oh, God we have to find them!"

The hour ticks by and now it's been two hours from when Jessica arrived at my office. The whole family, apart from my dad, is here with me. I have called just about everyone I know, seeing if they have heard anything.

"Dad, any sign yet?" I ask trying to hold myself together. My father stayed at St. Luke's and left explicit directions with his friends at Mercy, in case they were brought there. If anything does happen, he can authorize treatment until I can get there.

I look to Rose as her cell rings, she tells whoever it is that she's busy, but I watch her face pale. "She's got the kids, something about Cassie having a broken arm. I grab the cell calling the number back, to get some strange girl who acts like she knows me. I feel like a weight has been lifted when I hear Cullen's voice. I let out a sob when I hang up the cell.

"Call, Dad, tell him they're at the Emergency entrance of St. Luke's," I say running out of the building and heading to my babies. The whole way to the hospital, I'm unable to sit still. Whoever this little girl is that has my kids—she's in big fucking trouble—she just may be the first female I'll kill.

"Cassie Platt," I say to the nurse at the desk. I know my tone was way too harsh, when she takes a step back. She gives me a room number and I listen to her call security as I move toward the room.

I run to the room as fast as I can. "Hey, Bones, that's hurting her. I thought you said you were being gentle?"

I stop when I hear a voice I know, but also I can hear that my kids are now laughing.

"I swear to God, Bones, what part of ouch don't you get. You hurt her, she pinches me." I look in the door and there is Bella sitting on the backside of the bed. I look to see both Cassie and Cullen sitting on the bed just in front of Bella. Cassie's getting her arm wiped down by my Dad.

"Don't you do that to me again," I say rushing in and hugging both of them and getting my Dad in the process which makes the kids giggle again.

"Hi," I say to Bella and then look to my Dad.

"Where's the girl that brought them in?" I ask and I feel everyone looking at me.

"That was me, Stark, I told you and Topspin on the phone—"

I tilt my head at her. "Topspin?" It's not really a question I should be stopping to ask, but I have no idea who the hell she's talking about.

"Yeah, Topspin, you know the tall blond Barbie that transformed into Ms. Mechanic and changed your tires—what… almost two weeks ago?"

"Rose? Wait ... you had my kids?" I say getting upset again.

"No, Stark, follow along. I found your kids. I got off early, because I worked through my lunch hour. After work, I went to the park to read and have a snack. I was going to relax and do some reading. When I heard some little voice calling for help. That's when I saw Cullen, so I went to him. Then I saw this one was up a tree. I'm sorry, I swear I tried to catch her—well all of her."

I catch the guilty look on Bella's face, which if this was a made up story, it just wouldn't be there.

"You should have seen her, Dad, she came out of nowhere," Cullen says smiling at Bella.

"Did someone in here order a cast?" I turn seeing the nurse coming in with a casting cart.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I say nodding to the side.

"Yeah," she says.

She frowns at me but follows. Once we get in the hallway I turn to her. "Look, thanks for bringing them here, but my family is here waiting to come in. I have your number, so I'll call you."

Bella looks around, but nods at me. She walks back in the room and grabs her bag. "Okay, you two, I have to go to work. No more climbing trees." They hug her, Cullen with both arms, and Cassie with one as they look at her sadly.

"Bye," she calls out.

I wave my hand at her and she walks out the door. "So, Princess, what color are you getting?"

"Pink," my Dad, Cassie and Cullen all say together.

The night drags on and I'm sad to see Cullen go home with Mom, but Dad wanted Cassie to stay the night.

"Edward," Jasper calls out.

I look to the door seeing him standing there. I look back at Cassie who's asleep, so I wave him in.

"I tapped into several businesses' surveillance videos around the park area and caught when Bella met the kids on tape. You need to see this," he says handing me a tablet. I watch the events unfold just like Bella said. Now, I understand that guilty look. It was because she felt she didn't move fast enough or guarded her better as they hit the ground.

"Fuck, shit," I pull my hair, "I was really kind of rude to her, too."

"Flowers, they are the answer to everything."

I look at Jasper and he shrugs. "I like her. She kept her head in the game. She took care of Cassie. Several times she looked about for anyone that might be there for the kids. She even called you twice, got your voicemail and called Rose. All while getting Cassie here and as soon as she could. She just got herself the Jasper seal of approval."

I roll my eyes at him and he takes back the video and heads for the door.

"Jasper," I say in a loud whisper

"Yeah, Boss?" he says with a half-smile.

"What kind of flowers?"

Jasper just smirks more and walks out ... asshole.

**Chapter: Seven – Bella, the hospital and memories of Charlie  
BPOV**

I walk out of the room, sad about leaving them. It was clear Stark wanted private time with his kids. He was still pretty strung out. I walk down the hallway seeing all of Edward's family sitting there chatting and waiting. I already knew his father, Bones, works at this hospital and that's the reason I brought Cassie here in the first place.

I'm thankful for the fact I'm able to get out without them seeing me—truth be told, I think they were all clearly worried. As soon as I get out of the doors, I let out the breath I've been holding ever since I walked through those doors.

It has been nine years since the last time I went through them. I walk to my truck l and just sit there thinking about the last time I was here.

I was twelve. Dad had been working on some big case and he had left me with Miss Honey and Guido. I loved staying over with them, but hated that my dad had to be gone again. I missed him so much when he was gone and often found myself bored. I was bored a lot when he was around, too, but at least when he was around, I had someone that could keep up with my mental thoughts. He came back after being gone a week, but his return was rather odd. He was in a hurry and it was the middle of the night. Both Miss Honey and Guido tried to get him to talk and tell them what happened. They knew he needed help, but he refused to ask for it, instead he picked me up carrying me to the car.

We stayed in this little cabin, way off the beaten path. He was always looking around, like he was expecting someone to jump out at him. It had been weeks since we'd been out of the house. We finally went out for the first time and we were having fun. We were playing hide and seek, and I watched him coming my way. Suddenly, his body jerked strangely and he started to fall to the ground, but again his body jerked. As he hit the ground his eyes fell on mine and I just sat there looking at him. When I could breathe—think—I ran to him begging him to get up. I cried the whole way to his car. He was up, but leaning on me heavily. It took me so long to get him into the car, but I knew how to drive. All he said was that I needed to hide—hide from everyone—and never tell anyone, but Hawk, Guido and Miss Honey who I was. I sat alone in the waiting area. When it was clear they weren't telling me anything, I went to look for my dad. It only took me a few minutes to hack into the hospital's computers to get the information I needed. At that age, I shouldn't know what the morgue was, or what was held there—but I did and that's where I saw him. I must've been there with his dead body for quite a while, before I left to go call Miss Honey and Guido. When I made my way back upstairs, I saw the doctor with the police and other people in the emergency room, and I heard them, they were looking for me. I ran, and I haven't stopped since.

I wipe away my tears and start my truck. I head home knowing I need to take a shower, and get ready for my shift at Twilight Moon tonight.

I arrive at work smiling at the doormen and give them a little wink before walking in. "Hey, Skipper, you're late," the boss man says.

"Spike, thirty seconds can't really be construed as being late. It's still the time I'm supposed to arrive."

"A second past your start time is late."

I roll my eyes and put by purse away. I walk to the bar collecting my notepad and cashbox tray.

"What tables am I on tonight?" I ask looking at Spike.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on stage? You would make a killing on tips alone."

I look at him with my hand on my hips and both eyebrows raised high. "We talked about this, Spike! I serve the clients their drinks and keep my clothes firmly on. You're lucky I wear this shitty piece of cloth you call a uniform.

Spike chuckles at me. "You really have a bite to you, Skipper, but you need to be careful. I may bite you back one of these days," Spike says with a snap of his teeth.

I roll my eyes at him and he blows me a kiss.

"Even number tables on the lower floor are yours, now get to work, Skipper, I've got stuff to do."

I chuckle as he puts on his iPod and Billy Idol's, White Wedding starts to blast throughout the club.

* * *

**A/N: Well a lot of you guessed right Tony Stark aka: Anthony Edward Stark was the obvious choice for our Bella to give our Edward Anthony Masen as a nick-name. Good thinking you all! Below is a list of nick-names that have been used so far. We will not repeat the whole list each time, but we'll note new nicknames each chapter, when they are used. You just may not know who is who right away. Bella has a nick-name for everyone, but the kids. Also someone asked about Bella and if the info Jasper found was true or not. We know for certain she is really 20 almost 21, because she said she told Edward her real age. However keep in mind our little Bella is quite good with computers ...  
**

**Edward - Stark - Iron Man**  
**Cassie - Princess - Her daddy calls her that**  
**Cullen - Little Buddy - His daddy calls him that**  
**Rose - Topspin - Transformers**  
**James - Spike - Buffy the vampire slayer**  
**Carlisle - Bones - The doctor on original Star Trek**

**?*?*?*? - Guido - Cars (from the movie)**  
**?*?*?*? - Miss Honey - Teacher in Matilda**

**Bella - Dolce Raggaza - Sweet Girl (nick name given to her by Miss Honey and Guido - ironically only a couple other people call her this).**  
**Bella - Skipper - Barbie's little sister - James given nick-name**


	8. Chapter 8

**More nick-names added below.**

* * *

**Chapter: Eight – Edward eats crow  
EPOV**

"Daddy?" I half open my eyes to find Cassie's face very close to mine.

"What," I say trying to move back, but my head is against the back of the chair.

"I need the toilet," Cassie whispers.

"It's just in that door, Princess," I say pointing to the attached bathroom.

"Will you stand right outside?"

I sigh pushing her back as I sit up. "Of course I will, Princess, come on, let's go," I say walking over to the door.

She goes in leaving the door open as she babbles at me the whole time.

"Wash your hands," I say when she comes straight out.

She runs back in, washes them, and I walk her back to the bed.

"Daddy," she says sounding suddenly very small.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I think you'd sleep better in the bed, and I don't want to hurt you."

Cassie's lip wobbles.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she starts to cry. "Are you in pain?"

She bobs her head a little and I buzz for the nurse. "I'll get them to give you some more medicine."

"Daddy, can we go and see Bella at the library tomorrow?"

I feel my heart starting to beat fast. I notice Cassie has a large smile on her face as she waits for my answer about seeing Bella.

"The library is closed on a Sunday, Princess."

Cassie's smile drops from her face right away and her sniffles start again.

"Oh, Princess, please don't be sad."

Cassie looks up at me trying to smile, but can't pull it off.

"Is there something wrong? Are you in pain, honey?" the nurse asks.

Cassie nods at the nurse with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go find you something to make you feel better and I'll be right back."

I watch her leave the room and I know I need to cheer up my sweet little girl. "I have Bella's number. I'll give her a call and see when we can drop in on her next story time. How does that sound?"

Cassie's entire face lights up, and it's clear somehow, Bella has worked her way into her heart in the very short time she has been around. I know that Cullen feels the same way, because he, too, was sad when she had to leave the hospital earlier. I really don't like this bond they seem to have with her. I have no idea who this girl is, or what she's like as a person. I hate the fact she has some power over my family. She could easily break my kids' hearts and no one is allowed to do that.

The nurse comes back and gives Cassie some medication that seems to help her fall asleep. I'm just about to fall asleep, when my cell beeps once and vibrates. I pick it up without looking to see who it was.

"Yeah," I say with a yawn.

"_Hi, Stark ... oh, shit, it's really late. Damn it, Bella, calling a guy at four in the morning is just ... argh!" _

I chuckle a little as she rants to herself, out loud.

"_Hey, don't laugh at me. I think I'm doing the call while asleep and you're yawning every few seconds isn't helping. Moving on, how is Cassie?" _

I open my eyes a little hearing the clear worry in her voice. "She's just had some more pain medication and is now sound asleep."

I hear Bella let out a breath. _"Good, well… I'll let you go back to sleep."_

I frown a little, and then I remember that I was rude to her earlier. "Bella," I say.

"_I'm here,"_ she replies.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I treated you ... I just ..."

I close my mouth, it's not like I can tell her I was worried about my enemies kidnapping my kids.

"_It's fine, Stark, I understand. I mean, you're a very powerful man. You have fame and money, and that makes your kids a target. You were worried about their safety, and of course thinking the worst." _

I smile and hum through the cell to her and then I realize it was four in the morning. "Why were you out until this time?" I ask to get her to talk again.

"_Work,"_ she says sounding like she's a little away from the cell. I can hear her moving around almost as if she's getting changed.

"Are you undressing?"

I hear her chuckle. _"I'm getting ready for bed. You called the wrong number for that kind of talk."_

"You called me, remember?"

"_Semantics."_

"I take it you're all changed and in bed now?"

"_Yes, I am, but I'm not telling you what I'm wearing." _

I chuckle. "I'm not going to ask a question like that with my daughter right next to me. Besides, I'd rather see what a girl is wearing than hear about it."

"_Go to sleep, Stark."_

"Don't want to," I say with a pout.

I smile as I hear her chuckle.

"_I'll call you in the morning to see how she's doing. Goodnight, Stark."_

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

**Chapter: Eight – Bella's problem – Stark!  
BPOV**

I chuckle shaking my head as I put my cell on the bedside table. Stark seemed so easy to talk to tonight—more than likely because he was half asleep. Or maybe it was because Peabody was able to back up my story. I know he tapped into the cameras outside of the library. I hit my pillow smiling as I fall asleep.

I sit straight up try to catch my breath. Fuck, that was some dream, a very bad dream. I get up and go to wash my face. As I apply my cleansing lotion, I think of the conversation I had with Stark earlier. I look in the mirror and still see a stupid grin on my face.

"Very bad idea, Bella, no falling for boys—well men—especially ones like Stark. He's a man, I may add, who is eleven years older than you are. A man who has kids two kids, that he thankfully and clearly makes his number one priority. A man that could bring a shit load of attention to you and to your life, if you're seen together! Just put him and the kids out of your mind. You probably won't see or hear from him again ... well, at least after you call to see if Cassie's okay ... it would be rude not to, right? Fuck, I've got to make friends and stop talking to myself!" I rinse and dry my face before leaving the bathroom.

I groan and pick up my cell. The phone rings and when I hear the click, I start talking before he says anything. "Hi, Stark, it's Bella."

"Hi, Bella, this is Alice, Edward's just showering Cassie right now."

I let out a sigh over the fact he didn't pick up, but I know this is for the best. "Oh, okay, well I was just calling to see how she was?"

"She's doing well, still in some pain. Uncle Carlisle said that's normal."

I start to speak, but Alice carries on talking.

"I think that Edward's having the most trouble, because he's still on edge. God, that boy is going to give himself a heart attack. He yelled at me because I told Cassie I would take her out for the day! Really, he acts like I would lose her just because the nanny did! But, I just told him that I was taking her, and he would have to deal."

I start to laugh cutting her off. "Thanks for the update, Betty."

"My name's Alice."

"I know your name, Betty. You might want to give the guy a break. He had a huge fright yesterday. Of course he's going to be on edge. Oh, and just maybe you shouldn't give a stranger so much information over the phone."

"You're not a stranger; you're the girl that helped Cassie."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, but you've never met me before or even talked to me. So, how do you know I'm who I said I am?"

Betty seems to think this over. "Damn, okay, umm, don't tell?"

I chuckle and smile, I think I like Betty. "I won't if you lay off Stark for the day, Betty. Just let him be with his kids and relax."

"Deal, and just so you know, I think we going to be best friends."

I roll my eyes at the excitement in her voice. You would think she never had a best friend before. I hang up and look out the window and see that it's raining–blah.

"Going out for the day is off the cards," I say walking to my film collection. "What will I watch?"

~TTOO~

The week passes without even a word from Stark. I frown when there is a knock on my door. I quickly look at the camera on my iPhone and see a delivery guy standing there with a huge flower bouquet. I hold my taser in my left hand, which I have behind my back.

"Miss Swan?" he says as he looks me up and down licking his lips. It's not his fault, it's this stupid ass uniform.

"Yes … and my eyes are up here on my face."

He gives me a sheepish grin and hands me the flowers. "If you're not doing anything tonight, I could come back."

"I'm going to have to pass on that, thanks," I say closing the door and locking it.

I put the flowers on the breakfast bar and I open the card that was with them.

_Bella~ Just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for my princess. She sends her thanks as well. So, thank you, Edward_

_P.S. the kids are dying to attend your story time. I have next Saturday off, so we'll see you then. Edward._

_P.P.S. Cassie and Cullen have asked me to add that if you're having a late lunch that day, would you join us in the park and they promise not to climb the trees. XOXO—the kisses and hugs are from the kids, Edward._

Shaking my head smiling, I put away my taser and pickup my purse, before I head out for work. I need to hurry before I am late, again.

"Just want everyone on their best behavior tonight, we have some very important guests coming in," Spike says looking at everyone.

We all do the collective, "yes, boss."

"You are on the stage to announce the girls out tonight," he says in my ear and slaps my ass as he leaves.

The night seems to go well, more so because Spike leaves us to get on with it as he entertains his important guests.

I walk on stage making sure I swing my hips as I do. The guys all start to cheer and whistle.

"Good evening, gentlemen and ladies. I hope you're all having a good night," I say looking around the room and my eyes land on Stark who seems cross as he makes his way over to me.

"Stark?"

* * *

**A/N: Well some of you guessed that Stark may own the strip club Bella is working at, and you were right. What do you suppose he is going to do now? Gotta love Edward when he gets all bossy and stuff, this ought to be good!**

**Adding to the nick-names:**

**Jasper - Peabody - From Rocky and Bullwinkle **  
**Alice - Betty - Betty Boop (short dark hair, cute, and we're sick of calling her a fairy or tinkerbelle)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah we figured you all would love the last chapter ... Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and Savannavansmutsmut who edited this for us, all mistakes found belong to us.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Nine – Edward gets possessive  
EPOV**

I couldn't be happier when I brought Cassie home from the hospital. I spent the last two days with her and Cullen just chilling out as we watched some movies. I've put off addressing what happened that day with Jessica. However, I need to address it and since I'm going back to work, I need to get to the bottom of it now.

"Cassie, Cullen, I want to talk to you both," I say softly to them. They both pale a little, but bob their heads and walk straight to my office knowing this is where we always have our talks.

"I want to know what happened on Saturday."

"I don't like raisins," Cassie says right away.

"So, because you don't like them you threw your ice cream all over Jessica?"

"She said we had to clean our plates," Cullen says after a few minutes.

"Yes, and I agree that you need to eat your meal. You both know this, so why did you run?"

"We thought you would be mad, and spank us," Cassie says.

"Have I ever spanked you?"

They both shake their heads at me. "I want you both to apologize to Jessica, and you need to behave when you are with her."

They look at each other and then to me. They seem resigned to do as I say.

"Promise," I ask.

They cross their hearts and we do a pinky swear.

"Listen, you two, her trial runs out in two weeks, if you still don't like her, I will find someone else, but give her a chance."

I watch as they both smile over the fact Jessica may not be their nanny for much longer.

"Okay, let's get you guys ready for bed. You both have school tomorrow."

They both frown and I pick them up and throw them over my shoulders and walk toward the double bathroom.

The rest of the week goes by and the kids behave better both at school and with Jessica. As a reward I take them out to spend their allowance. We also end up picking out flowers for Bella; the kids help me with the card.

"Mr. Platt?" I look at Jessica and wave her into my home office, but carry on with my work.

"I know I really screwed up by not catching up with the kids, but for this to work, you have to trust me with your kids."

"Jessica, what is this about?" I say not getting drawn into her drama.

"Your Mom is here to watch the kids."

I want to roll my eyes at her, but I keep focused on my work.

"Jessica, my mom hasn't spent much time with them this past week. She's just wanting some grandma time, and I don't need to clear any of that with you. Now, if that's all, I need to leave. I'm already running late."

I walk Jessica out of my office and lock the door behind me. I walk to the living room where my mom is sitting playing with the kids.

"Okay, I'm off, you two be good for Grandma."

"They're always good for me," my mom says right away.

"That's good, because Grandma's getting old you know," I say smiling at the kids.

My mom cuts my laughter off by slapping my arm.

"I'm not too old to give you an ass whipping, just remember that. Now scoot, off you go."

I chuckle giving her and the kids a kiss. As I do, I feel someone's eyes on me, and I look to see Jessica watching me very closely, but in almost a creepy way.

"Goodnight, all," I say walking out to the waiting car that has Emmett and Jasper in it.

"Come on, bro, James has been calling to see what's been taking us so long."

I roll my eyes at Emmett as Jasper starts to drive to one of my clubs run by my cousin, James, Alice's brother.

"Eddy, Emmy, Jazzman," James says as he greets us at the door.

"Have you been bleaching your hair again? You know if you use too much of that shit and it's going start rotting your brain," Emmett says, while his eyes stay trained on James' extremely bright, white, blonde hair.

"Really, you're going talk to me about brains? Mister-names-things-come-in-pairs, and has to smell everything he gets?"

This cracks me up, because Emmett is very sensory ruled, he even smells his ammo before he loads his gun.

"Hey, that was ages ago."

"No, it was in the car on the way here, Emmett. Now, that's enough, both of you," I say walking past them both.

"Oh, Eddy, I've hired this new chick. She is so sexy, and she has a bite to her, too," James says all pleased with himself.

"You haven't passed on her details to me, James," Jasper says with a glare.

"She just started and with all that happened to little Cassie—by the way, how is my sweet girl?"

"She's my sweet girl, James, and just make sure Jasper has the girl's details before we leave and she better check out. What have you been having her do, anyway?"

James smiles pleased that I'm not making a big deal over his fuck-up. "She's just been serving the tables on the main floor. She says she wants to keep her clothes on, but the money will make her change her mind, just wait and see. She's due up on stage to announce the girls tonight."

I look at the stage taking a drink of the Scotch James had waiting for us. Just as I take a drink, I see Bella walking up on stage. No fucking way in hell is she working here. I stand up and start to walk to the stage. As I do, Bella's eyes fall to mine.

As soon I reach the stage, I use my finger to motion for her to come closer to me.

"What?"

"Come closer," I tell her.

When she's close enough, I pull her over my shoulder and start to walk to the office.

"Hey, Stark, you're showing everyone my thong."

I roll my eyes, but catch my reflection in the mirror, and she's right, everyone can see the luscious globes of her very nice ass. I use my arm to cover it and place my hand on her ass, copping a quick feel, before placing her on the floor of the office.

"What the hell, Stark?" she says putting her hands on her hips.

"You are not working here," I say removing my jacket, shirt and then I pull my white t-shirt over my head.

"Says who?" she asks, but I can see her eyes trained on my chest.

Yeah, I may be mister business savvy, but I do have some nice definition. I twitch my pecks and her eyes come to mine quickly, and I give her a cocky grin. "Me. I say you don't work here," I answer handing her my t-shirt.

"What's this for?"

"To cover up. What the hell are you wearing? Shit, you would be more covered if you were naked."

"Come here, Stark," Bella says using the same finger motion. "Closer, and bend down you're too tall."

I move closer and bend a little and Bella leans to speak in my ear.

"You don't own me! I'm not one of your many girls. You don't own me, and you don't tell me what to wear."

I move back and glare at her.

"You are not working here," I say more firmly.

"Is it because I'm black?"

"What ... Bella, you're not black."

"Ah, so you're firing me because I'm not black, you racist pig!"

I close my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. I'm finding it harder to keep up with her thoughts.

"Bella, enough—you're not working here, end of discussion."

"You don't own me," Bella sings again, but I cover her mouth moving closer to her.

"I don't, but I do own this club, therefore, I have some say, and I say you can't work here."

I look down at her to see she's looking up at me. "Now be a good girl and put this on," I say handing her my t-shirt again. "I'll pay you for the whole month, plus tips."

"Stark," Bella says as she puts on my shirt.

"Yes?"

"You may not own me, but I know you want to, and don't think I missed you copping a feel of my ass. Maybe next time I'll get to feel yours, too."

I chuckle shaking my head at her. She blows me a kiss walking away.

"Oh, he so wants her."

I look to see the three musketeers standing at the door grinning at me.

"Who's taking me up on that bet?"

"James, we know he wants her, it's pretty fucking clear with the baseball bat in his pants," Jasper says.

"Okay, I say he'll come in his pants before he asks her out," Emmett laughs.

I cross my arms over my chest, which has no effect as they all start taking bets on Bella and I.

* * *

**Chapter: Nine – Bella shops and gets an invite  
BPOV**

I turn my back and roll my eyes at Ursula. The woman really is bat-shit crazy. She asked a seventeen-year-old boy to leave, because he sneezed. I felt so sorry for the boy, it was clear that he was a student here to study. She's been in a mood, because she found two teens kissing earlier today in the stacks. She ran them out of here by the scruff of their collars, one in each hand.

I may have not helped the matter either. She asked what authors I liked, so I told her I was very fond of Paul Sheldon and his chain of books. She's spent the last two hours trying to find him. She finally gave up and came asking for some of the titles of his books. I gave her his list and she went back to searching. I had to hold in a laugh when I left work and she was still at it.

I head straight to the supermarket to get some food. I grab the first cart I see in the parking lot. I push the cart through the first part of the store and make a face at the fruits and vegetables. I'm not really a health nut, but I have no reason to really cook anything healthy. I head straight for the frozen food aisle. TV dinners are my lonesome forte. I throw in a dozen or so meals in my cart. I need to find somewhere to work soon, so I can eat meals away from home. It's not like I have a family to eat a meal with, therefore, nothing motivates me to cook. Now that I have the main courses covered, I move along to the ice creams.

"Cullen, it's my turn to get the ice cream, you got the popcorn."

"But I want to get it and I'm faster."

"Only because I have a broken arm."

I smile and chuckle a little as I look to where the voices and the running feet are coming from. I'm just in time to see Cullen running as he looks back at Cassie.

"Bella," Cassie yells even louder, which makes Cullen stop running. Cassie runs past him and wraps her arms—cast and all—around my waist. She's quickly joined by Cullen, who hugs both Cassie and I, since she's not letting go yet.

"Hey, you two, hope you're not hiding from the nanny again."

"No, they're shopping with me."

I look up seeing Stark standing in front of me with a half grin on his face.

"So, you're not here to throw me over your shoulder and out the door?"

He gives me a cocky grin and shakes his head at me. "No … you're safe."

"Maybe I don't want to be safe."

Stark just looks at me, and I just look back at him with what I know is a very coy look.

"Bella," Cassie sings out.

"Yes," I say kneeling down, so we are face-to-face.

"Why are you buying ready-made frozen meals? My gran says they are not good for you and taste yucky, too.

"Well, you see, I had another job, but my mean boss fired me."

The kids just look at me in shock. "Wait, were you bad?" Cullen asks.

I shake my head and pout my lower lip. "No, I was really good and worked very hard, too. I think he just doesn't like me very much. And now I don't have that job, so this is all I can afford," I say showing them the frozen meals.

"You should come home with us?" Cullen says with wide eyes.

"Yes, me and Daddy can cook for you, and we can get Daddy to call your boss to tell him not to be mean."

I hold back the chuckle. "Ah, that's really nice of you to ask, but ..."

"Noooo, pleeeease come home with us? Daddy, tell Bella to come with us, pleeeeeeease," Cassie says and they both finish together.

Then the two rascals give me the most heartbreaking look that makes me afraid to say I can't. Kneeling, I look up at Stark who has a strange look on his face.

"You should join us, but you've got to put this sh ... stuff back," he says after clearing his throat.

I don't get a chance to respond as Cassie and Cullen are already emptying my cart. I take the hand he offers to help me stand up, and he uses it to pull me close to him.

"To be fair, I gave you four thousand dollars and I didn't fire you."

I raise my eyebrow at him silently questioning his authority.

"I just informed you that you couldn't work in that club. If you are really in need of another job, I could speak to a few people."

I look at him as my panties get wet over how sexy his voice is.

"No, that's okay," I say with a smile.

"Bella, come pick some ice cream," the kids say.

I bite my lip and move away from him. As soon as I'm a few feet away, I let out a long breath.

The four of us shop together, until Stark has everything he needs.

"Okay, I'll be sure to not drive too fast," Stark says as I get in my truck.

"No running away, because I will find you," Stark says closing my door and getting into his car. He drives slowly to his house and I follow behind him. The whole time I could see Cassie and Cullen's smiling faces.

I look at his house in awe, after I pull up.

"Are you coming in?" Stark asks opening my door.

"Yes, but before I go in, I just want to make sure that you're not one of these people that believe in 'you break it you pay for it'?"

He chuckles shaking his head. "Come on, Bella."

I let out a breath having no idea what the hell I've gotten myself into as I walk in the house with Stark, Cassie and Cullen.

It's not until I am fully inside the house that I realize Stark's still holding my hand. I look to our joined hands and then to him, and see he, too, looks equally shocked.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, a little hand holding and much more flirting. What's your favorite line? ********Hope you all enjoyed this and hope it brought a smile to your face. How many of you know who Bella's favorite author, Paul Sheldon, is? **I have to tell you all that when we first wrote the above part we messaged some good friends on Facebook who are in the group and were reading this, to be sure that the whole racist thing did not come off as inappropriate or rude. So special thanks to S&I for their input and advice. If the part in question offended you, we are sorry it was not meant in anything other than a silly way for Bella to push Edward to his limits. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Nick-Name addition:**  
**Mrs. Wattles - Ursula - Evil Sea Witch from Little Mermaid. **


	10. Chapter 10

**All normal disclaimers apply.  
**

**We may be more excited than you are to post this chapter, hope you enjoy it, I know we enjoyed writing it! Oh and I (kasi) may just post a second chapter a little later this afternoon, when I return home.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter: Ten – Edward feels pretty  
EPOV**

I show Bella around the downstairs of my home. For some reason I seem unwilling to let her hand go. Where this action totally unnerves me, I'm still pleased that she's allowing me this little bit of contact.

"I know I promised you a meal cooked by me, but I'm thinking we should just call for our supper and have it delivered. If we do that, we can get a variety of foods and let the family fun night begin."

I watch as Bella swallows, there's a brief look of pain in her eyes, before it quickly disappears and she smiles at me and the kids. "Sounds good to me," she says, all trace of pain gone.

I head to my office to place the order, leaving Bella helping the kids set up our first game. I chuckle when I get back and see that they've set up Twister.

"I get to be the spinner, Daddy, and you, Cullen and Bella have to do what I say," Cassie says pointing to the mat.

It doesn't seem to take too long, until Bella is bent over with her ass high in the air. Since I'm a lot taller than her and leaning over her, I've got a great view of her tits.

"Really, Stark, you're about as subtle as a screaming toddler. You really should take a picture, it will give you something to stare at once I leave," she whispers.

I ignore the thought of her leaving and chuckle wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"I'll remind you of this when your princess is all grown up, and has some boy—or I hesitate to say boyfriend—who checks her goods out in front of you!"

I growl at the very thought, and Bella gives me a nudge making me fall over.

"Daddy, you're out," Cassie says in a loud voice as Cullen chuckles.

"Oh, sorry, Stark, looks like you're the loser." I grin and grab her arm when she turns her head away from me. When she falls, she comes down landing on me.

"Yes!" Cullen shouts, "I won, I won." Cullen cheers as he breaks into a victory dance.

I smile looking at my kids who seem happier now than they were earlier. My eyes drift to Bella who's just watching Cullen and Cassie dance. They're doing their normal victory dance, but I can see that look of hurt and pain in Bella's face again. I gently stroke her arm and her eyes flick to mine.

"You okay?" I say softly.

"Yeah, Stark, I'm fine, no worries."

We seem caught up in each other's eyes again. We're interrupted when there's a knock on the front door. "That will be our dinner," I say jumping up. I offer my hand to Bella and help her up. I pull her close enough to whisper in her ear. "I'm here, any time you need someone to talk to. No judgments, I promise."

Bella just smiles at me and I turn heading to my front door getting our food. We all help to set the dining room table, before putting out dinner. In all of my time with my kids this has been the best dinner, not just for me, but for them, too.

The night goes quickly and we have a lot of fun, in the end the kids and I talk Bella into staying. As soon as the kids are in bed, we address the fact Bella will need clothes for tomorrow.

I direct Bella to the spare room that's being used as a walk-in closet where everyone keeps their extra things. There are several outfits in there as well as sleepwear that belong to Alice, Rose and my mom. They all keep some clothing here for when they stay over.

"Ah, Stark, I would never have picked you as a guy that cross-dresses. I guess that just goes to show you can never tell a book by its cover."

I glare at her back, since she's facing away from me. "These are my Mom's, Alice's and Rose's clothes, but you can still pick out anything you like."

Bella turns shaking her head at me. "Stark, come on, it's just me. I won't judge you, I promise." I watch as she picks up a large poncho and places it over her head. "Besides, I can just picture you in here with all these pretty clothes singing. 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay ...'"

I move to her, grabbing the dress I wanted her to pick out and wear. "You really think that these cute, little bitty clothes, would cover…" I lean against her, "this body?"

She smiles at me taking the dress from my hand. "It's a crying shame, Stark, you'd look hot." She slaps my ass and gives it a squeeze, before walking out. "Oh, and I'll take another one of your t-shirts to wear to bed." I chuckle picking up a pair of new panties and follow her out of the room.

I take her to the room she'll be sleeping in and then head to my own room. Once I'm in bed I run through the whole night again. In all of Cullen and Cassie's lives, they've never taken to someone as much or quickly as they have to Bella. Even when they spend time with Alice and Rose, it's never been like this.

As soon as we'd finished dinner, we headed into the living room to watch a movie. The kids sat between Bella and me. I think it was then I realized how lonely I am, too. I know now it isn't just the adult company that I'm missing in my life. I want the kids to have that mother figure, to have family nights like we had tonight.

Maybe I should just let my mom set me up with someone? I mean, Bella is great and all, but would she really want to date a guy eleven years older than her? Not to mention one that has two kids already? Then there's my life as a businessman who's in the public eye. Not to mention my private business life. It's not like I could hide being in the Mafia from my mate. I close my eyes knowing I am getting way ahead of myself. I should just take this strange friendship we seem to have and be grateful.

**Chapter: Ten – Bella impromptu babysitter  
BPOV**

I get woken up by small people jumping on the bed. I peek at them and then go back to pretending to be asleep. It doesn't take Cassie long to lean over me. Once she's close enough, I carefully grab her, pulling her down on the bed with me. She starts to giggle as I tickle her.

"I've got you now my pretty," I say in an over-the-top, fictitious, scary voice. Cassie howls in laughter and kicks her little legs.

"Me now, Bella, tickle me," Cullen says as he joins us. Soon Cullen, Cassie and I, are under the covers and I'm tickling them both. It doesn't take me too long, before I have them both screaming with laughter.

"What are you doing to my kids?"

I pull the blanket down and turn my head to see Stark standing at the door with his arms crossed over his bare chest. I look him up and down, and he's got a nice bod. Trailing my eyes back down, I realize that he's only wearing black boxer briefs. When my eyes meet his face, I see that he's grinning—obviously pleased, I'm blatantly eye-fucking him.

"What do you mean? We aren't doing anything. It must be those old ears of yours," I say all innocently.

Stark shakes his head as he chuckles a little. "Come on you two, let's go and make Bella some breakfast, while she gets ready."

I watch the kids jump out of bed and run over to their Dad taking his hands.

I smile giving him just enough time to get to the kitchen and I jump up to get washed. I go to pick up the clothes Stark gave me last night, but then grin and place them back down. Smirking as I leave the room, I skip down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," Stark says looking up at me. I watch as his eyes travel across my flesh, and I watch as his adam's apple bobs slightly when his eyes scan my breasts covered by his white t-shirt.

"Umm, Stark, your eggs are burning."

He looks at me confused for a few seconds, before the burning smell hits him. "Shit," he mumbles out.

"Oh, Daddy you said one of the bad words, should we phone Gran?" Cassie asks as she looks between Cullen and her Dad.

I cover my mouth to help hold in my laughter, but it doesn't work very well, especially when Stark looks my way with a playful glare.

The rest of breakfast goes well with no more mishaps. Stark asks the kids to go and get washed up and dressed for the day. I pick up the kids' plates along with mine and Stark's. I take the dirty dishes to the kitchen, rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Closing the dishwasher, I can feel his presence right behind me.

"I thought you were getting dressed for breakfast?" Stark says huskily close to my ear, and I feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

I stand up taller and brush my back against him. "And be the only one dressed? Nah, besides, it has turned out much better like this."

"I have to agree, this is so much better," Stark says with his lips grazing my pulse point.

He jumps back quickly when his cell rings. "Yes?" He frowns looking at me and holds up one finger. "But Jessica's not due back until tomorrow." His hand goes up to his hair and he grabs it tight. "No, this is one client I want and need to deal with myself."

I watch his face screw up in thought.

"No, that won't work. You know that Mom, Alice and Rose are away for the day."

I tilt my head working out that he needs to go into work, but has no one to watch the kids.

"I don't want them in the building with him being there. Are you insane? Do you want to watch them?"

I move to him grabbing the hand that's still pulling his hair.

"I'll watch them. We could play games or I can take them to swing at the park, and maybe a picnic for lunch."

Stark pulls the cell away from his face, as he looks at me.

"I swear, I won't kidnap them, even if they are the cutest kids I've ever seen."

"Hang on," Stark says and my face pales. "I was talking to Emmett, you want to watch them?"

I give him a smile. "I have no plans for today. My great plan today was to see how far I could drive you up the wall, but that can be put on hold ... temporarily."

He grins at me and gives me a deep chuckle. "Are you sure?"

"I love winding you up, it has now become the highlight of my day; of course I'm sure."

"I meant about you watching the kids."

"Yes, I want to. I was having fun playing with my little buddies earlier, until you went all, good father, on us and made us stop playing."

"Okay, if they agree, then I'd like to take you up on your offer." I watch him put the phone back to his ear. "I'll be able to come in. Stall him if I'm not there before he is." Stark hangs up his cell and motions his head at me to follow him.

"Kids, I'm sorry, but I need to go into work today for a little while."

I watch as they both pout.

"Does that mean Jessica's coming back early?" Cassie says.

Her sounding like that gets my attention, what's the deal with this nanny anyway?

"No, Jessica's not due until late tonight or early in the morning tomorrow. When I got the call to come in, Bella said she'd watch you," Stark says a little guarded.

"Oh, really, Yeah! You better get ready and go to work right away, Daddy," Cassie says as Cullen pulls him toward the bedroom door.

"Yes, Daddy, don't keep them waiting."

Stark just looks at his kids with an open mouth. "Okay then," he says a little unsure before looking my way then walking out of the room.

I sit with the kids and Stark comes back to say goodbye and gives them each a kiss, and then puts a bracelet on each of them.

"I'll have my cell by my side the whole time, if there's any problems call me immediately."

"There won't be, but if there is, I'll call you right away."

I watch as he lets out a sigh and walks out.

Through the morning I text Stark a few times just to say the kids are fine. He replies each time with a smiling face.

"Bella, we're bored, can we please go to the park?"

I sigh looking at them. "Okay, but first ground rules. There will be absolutely no climbing trees of any type. We all play in the same areas, no splitting up. Also, no running away from me or hiding from me, got it?"

They both bob their little heads and hold out their pinkies. We pinkie promise and I get them ready. I send Stark a quick text to tell him I am taking the kids out and where. He sends me back a text saying that's fine to text him again when I get to the park.

We arrive at the park and I text Stark. The park is pretty empty, there are only a few kids around.

"Can we feed the ducks first?" Cassie asks and I nod in agreement. We walk over to the small duck pond, hand in hand. I take the bread out of the backpack and I get the feeling someone is watching me. I turn making it look like I am looking for a place to sit and see one of Stark's men sitting on the bench with a newspaper.

I turn back and feed the ducks with the kids. "Really, Stark, he sticks out like a sore thumb. If you sent the Incredible Hulk, it would've been more elusive," I mumble to myself.

* * *

**A/N: So they had a family night, and there was some major flirting going on too. Bella has the kids at the park, with Hulk watching over them. Your thoughts?**

**Nick-Name to add to the list:**

**Felix - Hulk - Incredible Hulk (it kinda sticks after she compares him).**


	11. Chapter 11

**All disclaimers we normally give still apply.**

**What do you say we find out what was so important that Edward had to go into work on a Sunday?**

* * *

**Chapter: Eleven – Edward gets threatened  
EPOV**

I look at my house one last time before driving away. Never have my kids been as pleased as they seem to be right now, to see me go to work on a Sunday.

When I arrive at work, I head straight into my office immediately being met by both Jasper and Emmett.

"Do you have any idea what it is that he wants?" I ask not looking at them.

"No, the appointment was only made late last night. Randall called me right away, and at first, I thought he made an error on the name. However, after a little digging, I found that he was right."

I nod at him, taking out my trusted gun, loading it and putting it behind my back. "When is he due to arrive?"

"He should be here any minute now."

"Okay, you two stay hidden. Make sure Randall's geared up, and then I want one man for every man that he brings."

Jasper and Emmett both give me a look to say they are not pleased, but my tone made it clear there's no room for negotiating with me. I hear Emmett taking care of my directions. I know Jasper trusts Randall; he's Alice and James' older brother. He's another cousin of mine and my assistant. I know that I am safe with him here, and of course, it does help me breathe easier that he's a dead-eye sharpshooter.

I look at Jasper as the voice sounds over his radio. "AMS 45 to AMS 1, the target has just arrived, there is a plus one."

Jasper pushes his button. "AMS 1 to AMS 45, roger that. All AMS on orange alert stand down and wait for further instructions."

With a swift nod, both he and Emmett leave my office through the hidden door. I sit at my desk making myself busy.

"Mr. Platt, I'm sorry for the interruption. But your ten o'clock is here," Randall's voice comes across the intercom.

"Show him in, Randall," I say.

I stand up at my desk as my door opens. Randall stands to the side keeping it open. I watch as Jacob Black and his right hand man, Sam Uley, strut in.

I take a quick look at Jacob, seeing that he's smaller than what I am by a few inches, and seems to look like he spends all his time in a gym. I already know that he's twenty six and not the brightest bulb in the box. Sam is around my height and is my age. Again he looks as if he spends a lot of his time in a gym.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," I say shaking his hand, and then Sam's, playing as if I have no clue who they are.

"Mr. Platt," Jacob says, but comes across sounding overly cocky.

"Please have a seat," I say as they sit.

As I sit, I notice Randall rolling his eyes at Jacob and Sam. He closes the door and sits at the back of the room.

I sit down and I start to speak, but Jacob cuts me off before I can say anything.

"You have made a name for yourself over the past years. It's gotten you to the stage where everyone seems to want a weapon made by you. They all say you're the best."

I lean back a little and just look at Jacob as he carries on talking.

"You have peaked my interest, which as I see it is a good thing for you. I'm here to test out how good you truly are. I have these notes of what I am looking for. How long do you need?"

"Mr. Black, I am unsure what you have heard about me, but I don't just do business with anyone. I have to know what the weapon is for. I can't just go around making illegal arms for any person that comes my way. There is a lengthy amount of paperwork to go through first."

Jacob starts to chuckle. "I'm a man that you want to do business with, Edward."

I raise my eyebrow over him using my first name. "Well, Jacob, why don't you let me be the judge of that."

Jacob glares at me. "It's, Sir — Edward! You will be working for me, do you understand that?"

I chuckle closing my fist, he's really damn cocky. "No, I won't be. I'm not really sure what it is that you want, but this is how I conduct my business, if you don't like it, go elsewhere."

"Edward, let's cut the bullshit, you know exactly who I am, and who my family is. Just like I know you provide—find—arms, for those Masen leaches. Now, they won't be around for long, and if you stand with them, you will go down with them. However, come over to work for me and my family, and we'll make sure you and your two cute kids will be looked after. Think about this, Edward," he tosses the papers on my desk, "I'll give you a week. Just remember, we're always watching." Jacob stands up and grins, showing off some strange fang-like teeth, and walks out of my office.

I let out a breath as Jasper and Emmett come in and sweep the area to make sure it is clean of bugs.

"He's a stupid, arrogant bastard," Emmett says.

"You're the cockiest guy I know, but even you weren't that much of an asshole when you were in your twenties," Randall says.

My cell buzzes with an incoming text. I smile seeing that it's Bella saying the kids are still alive and well. I chuckle and send back a smiling face.

"I take it that's this girl of his?" Randall asks looking at Emmett and Jasper who are both trying to look innocent, while trying to look busy.

"I am so in on this bet, James says she's got spunk and called him Spike to his face."

I frown a little hearing she also gave James a nickname.

"Oh, no, I think I may have just said the wrong thing. I'll just get back to work. I'll text you later, Emmett," Randall says walking out the door.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Jasper says.

I roll my eyes and look at Emmett and Jasper. "You know why. Do you see my life? She's twenty with a full life ahead of her. I can only offer her secondhand goods, and a life filled with danger."

I let out a sigh sitting back down and taking a look at the papers Jacob left on my desk. "The stupid idiot wants a laser gun that can stun and vaporize people. Oh, and if that isn't enough, he also wants a light saber—in green," I say pushing the sheets of paper across my desk as Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Black, I'll get right on that," I say as my cell buzzes. I smile knowing already that it's Bella asking if she can take the kids out to feed the ducks. They always want to go feed them on Sundays. I read the text and I type out my agreement and reply. "Get Felix to follow her to the park, but make sure he's discrete about it."

The rest of my impromptu workday goes quickly, and I am glad when I can head home. I walk in on Bella making dinner with the kids.

"Hi, I'm home," I say at the kitchen door. Both kids run to me clearly looking very happy.

"We made dinner," they say together with a smile.

"I can see that," I tell them. "It smells wonderful, too."

I look to the dinner table seeing only three plates sitting out.

"Okay, you three get washed up while I get this on the table," Bella tells us. I go and wash my hands and help the kids wash their hands.

"There you go, dinner is all done and on the table. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you guys around," Bella says giving the kids each a kiss, before putting on her jacket.

"You're leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah, Stark, I think you should have some family time with your kids without me hovering over you.

I shake my head. "Don't feel like you need to leave. I really have enjoyed spending time with you."

"I have enjoyed the last two days, too. I'll see you around, Stark."

I watch her leave, not knowing what to say to make her stay.

I let out a sigh and join my kids at the table. While we eat they give me a run down on all the stuff they did with Bella today.

* * *

**Chapter: Eleven – Bella loses her temper  
BPOV**

"Hi, Miss Honey, Guido," I say into my cell as I put my TV meal in the microwave.

"Dolce ragazza, where have you been?"

"I just spent the day with the cutest twins alive, babysitting. It was so great."

"Edward's?" Guido asks.

"Yes, it was a little strange babysitting his kids and at the same time I was being babysat. He needs to train his guys better at staying inconspicuous; they'd never pull off being a spy!"

I hear Miss Honey and Guido laugh a little.

"Do you need ..." I cut off Guido's question.

"No, I am fine. I can take care of things, don't worry."

"Dolce ragazza, we will always worry about you. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I let out a sigh. "I have nothing else to lose, do I, well apart from you both?

"You will never lose us, dolce ragazza. If you need us, call. When the time comes, you will know what to do. Goodnight."

I hang up the cell getting my dinner from the microwave, maybe I'm getting too involved with the family?

I frown as my cell buzzes and I pick it up reading the text.

_Bella – Thank you so much for today. The kids really enjoyed themselves. We'll see you on Saturday, if not before. Goodnight. ~Edward – P.S. xoxoxo – from all of us._

I throw my cell away from me, feeling guilty. I move to my window looking out. As I scan the street my eyes fall on my new babysitter's car. "Great, I'm stuck with Rock. Looks like I'm going to have to be even more careful than before."

The week goes by with me taking my babysitter all over the place. I had to chuckle a few times, when I would just change lanes or turn at the last possible second. I made myself look like I was just a ditzy driver. But, they always seem to be able to find my truck which leads me to believe that Stark has put a tracker on it. I decide it was for the best just to leave it as it is for now.

It's Saturday and I arrive and get straight to work. I try to spend as little time as I can in Ursula's presence.

"Hey, babe," a cocky voice whispers in my ear.

I look up and hold back the, "for fucks sake," that tried to escape out of my mouth.

"Hi," I say as nicely as I can to Marmaduke.

"I thought I would come and ask what your plans were for tonight, pretty girl?"

"Well I ..."

"Isabella, this is a library and you are at work. Keep that kind of thing until you're on your own time!"

I turn mentally saying thank you in my head to Ursula and her rude interruption. "I'm so sorry," I say and turning back to Marmaduke who is glaring at Ursula.

"I'm sorry, but I'm at work and I have a boyfriend. I'm not sure he'd be too happy if I agreed to see another guy."

"Dump him, pretty girl. I could take better care of you than anyone can. I do own the largest car company around," Marmaduke grins at me.

I hold back my eye roll. I know he owns three shops and he thinks it's an enterprise. "I need to get to work," I say picking up the stuff I need for my story time.

"I'll be seeing you soon, doll face," Marmaduke says with a wink as he strokes my face before walking over to Kato.

As soon as he can't see me, I wipe my face clean, making a mental note to disinfect everything he touched. I really may need to think of a way to get rid of him if he keeps this up. He could blow my whole cover if I'm not careful.

I move to the kids' room and start getting story time set up. I've just finished when the two voices I love hearing the most come my way.

"Bella, we made it this time," Cassie says.

I smile bending down to them. "I'm so glad that you did," I say to each of them as I take their jackets.

Story time has become an event not to be missed by the children and the time passes quickly. The kids all have fun, joining in and singing along. Ursula gives me a few glares, but says nothing, knowing that my story time has brought some new people to the library.

"Well done everyone, give yourself a big clap." All the kids clap and cheer. "Well, we are done for the day and I'll see all of you next week," I say and help the smaller kids put on their jackets.

"Daddy, can I pick a book to take home?" Cassie asks.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. What about you, Cullen?"

"Yes, please Daddy, but first I need to potty." Edward motions his head at me.

"Go ahead, I can help Cassie while you guys do your business?"

"Thanks, Bella," Edward says softly taking Cullen's hand and leading him to the restrooms.

"What kind of book would you like?" I ask Cassie.

"One about princesses and true love," she says in a dreamy little-girl voice while spinning around.

"Okay, we have some of those books over here," I say taking her to where they are located.

"Miss Bella," I hear a little voice.

I look down at a small girl who is tugging at my skirt.

"Yes, dear?" I answer.

"I can't find my mommy," the little girl says quietly.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around here someplace. Cassie, stay right here while I take this little girl over to the counter to call for her mom."

Cassie gives me a nod.

I walk across the floor keeping an eye on both the kids. Just as I get to the counter, the little girl's mom comes up.

"Sammy, I told you I needed to use the toilet and I'd be right back. I'm so sorry. I should've known she wouldn't have heard me, with her head in a book."

I wave the mom off. "It's fine, no worries."

I turn back to check on Cassie who's still looking through the books. "I'm just going to go help her."

The mom nods at me taking hold of Sammy's hand. I start to make my way back to Cassie. I can see that she's struggling to hold the four books she picked up with the one hand. Before I reach her, they tumble out of her hands to the ground right at Ursula's feet.

"What is the meaning of this? We don't throw books around."

"It was an accident," I say reaching them both and putting Cassie behind my back and out of Ursula's reach.

"Really, an accident you say?"

"Yes, if you would look, you'd see she only has the one arm and hand she can use right now," I say. I point at the hand and arm that is in the cast. "Not to mention, she's only a child and dropping things happens."

Ursula rolls her eyes at me. "Just clean it up, Isabella."

"Bella, why is she so mean?" Cassie asks quietly as Ursula walks away.

However, it wasn't quite quietly enough, because Ursula's head snaps around.

"What did you just say, little girl?"

"Nothing, she didn't say a word," I protest.

Ursula reaches around me quickly and takes a hold of the book Cassie still has in her hand. "No books for you, young lady, you're officially barred from this library."

"What! Have you lost your ever loving mind? She's a child. What is your dysfunction? Why are you so ... mean?" I really wanted to use another word, but Cassie and the other children are too close by.

"Get this child out of here now," Ursula says right in my face as she points her finger at me then points it toward Cassie. "You are nothing but a bad young lady, in my day ..."

I grab Ursula's finger, twist it enough to make her do what I want, and pull her to me. "You need to shut up, before I rip your tongue out. In my day, I was taught if I had nothing nice to say then to shut up. You will never speak to this child like this again."

Ursula just glares at me. "That's it, you're fired. Take that heathen out of here now, and take your harlot bottom with her."

"Gladly, you stuck up old bat."

I pick Cassie up and turn seeing a very angry looking Edward. I swallow and close my eyes, I so need a drink. I try to hand Cassie to Edward, before entering the office, but she won't let go. I grab my things and throw down my ID badge. For good measure, I write 'FUCK YOU, URSULA' across my time card before I clock out.

I walk back out of the office and toward the door. Edward doesn't say a word to me the whole way out to his car. I hand him over Cassie, who has been refusing to let me go.

"Sorry about your job," Edward says softy after putting Cassie in the car.

"I'm not, she was crazy and I mean, bat-shit crazy."

Edward laughs a little.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," I say softly and he lets out a sigh.

"Hey, call me if you need help getting another job."

I give him a smile and a wave. Soon he's gone, and I let out the breath I was holding onto. I'm in way over my head on this one, that's for sure.

"Let's just have a good night out. It was your birthday yesterday, after all, and you're now legal to drink," I say. I really need to get that friend, I've been debating. Self-pep talks are starting to get me nowhere. I smile at my own personal brand of crazy. I head toward a little dress shop I've found. My smile only gets bigger when I pick out a sexy little dress for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Well now little Bella is completely un-employed, what do you suppose is going to happen now? Any idea's yet on who Guido and Miss Honey are? Hmm, how about Marmaduke or Kato? Well lots of story yet to come, hey you never know, we may post more again tomorrow.**

**Nick-Names to add to the list:**

***?*?*?* - Marmaduke - The cartoon character**  
***?*?*?* - Kato - Green Hornet's right hand man**  
**Banner - Rock - The Rock WWE wrestler/Duane Johnson's screen name (he is a guard from the Masen family)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we go another unscheduled update, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter: Twelve – Edward's night out  
EPOV  
**

This has been a busy week for me. Most of my time has been trying to figure out what Jacob and his pack of morons are up to. He was none too pleased, when I told him no. He was astonished I was refusing to do his bidding. The mongrel really has no idea who the hell I am. Unlike him, just because I think he is the biggest asinine waste of space to walk on earth, doesn't mean I'd put down my guard. The kids now have two followers and two forms of GPS on them at all times. Jasper has tried to up security on me, but I have refused. I had him send the extra men to cover the other members of the family, including his and Emmett's wives.

Today I took the kids to see Bella, because they've missed her. Truth be told, I've missed her too. As Bella reads and interacts with the kids, I can't take my eyes off her. There's just something about her. She seemed older and wiser than what her age says she is. But, there's more than being mature, and that's the thing that worries me. I can see the sadness; it only shows every so often. It runs deep and she tries to hide it, but the girl has seen a lot of sadness and heartbreak.

I had only parted from her to take Cullen to the restroom. When I got back, I saw Bella's boss laying into her and Cassie. It was during this time, everything about Bella changed. There was just something that reminded me of the women in my family—she looked lethal—ready to kill. On the way out, she seemed quiet and unwilling to talk, so I let it go.

Arriving home I was met by Jasper, Emmett, Randall, James.

"What's going on?"

"We're here to take you out for a guy's night out." Emmett grins at me.

"I can't ..."

"Yes, you can, Jessica is here."

Jessica gives me a creepy smile and a little wave, as she sends Cassie and Cullen upstairs.

"Come on guys," I almost whine.

"No, all work and no play makes E-D-D-Y a douche bag to work with."

I glare at James.

"See? What's with the glares and all? Just go get ready. We wanna check out this new club and hit on some hot babes."

"James, Emmett and Jasper are married, and I'm too old for that shit. Besides, I've never been into that scene."

"Fine, then you can sit back and watch the master strut his stuff," James says with a grin.

"The last time you did that, there was an arrest involved and the 'hot babe' turned out to be a guy in drag."

A snigger makes me turn my head. I see that Jessica is still standing there. When she feels my eyes on her she gives me a smile before biting her lip. It looks like she's getting canned for sure. Not only do my kids not like her, but I don't put up with employees flirting with me.

"Jessica, you're supposed to be looking after my children. That is what you get paid for, right?"

Jessica looks at me in shock and then to the guys almost, as if she's pleading at them to help her.

"Just go and check on them, Jessica, it's not rocket science." Jessica scrambles away. "I really need a drink."

"That's why we're here," Randall says with a chuckle.

"Fine, I need to get ready and have dinner with the kids first and foremost. Come back for me around eight."

They agree and all leave for awhile. The rest of the early evening goes by with Jessica staying out of my way, which I'm happy about. After supper, the kids pick out a movie to watch. After the movie, I get them showered and ready for bed. Cassie and Cullen go to their room to play and I go get ready to head out. Before the guys arrive, I get my munchkins settled in bed and kiss them both before I leave.

The boys and I have been to a few bars and have just made our way to the newest night club that has opened in the area. I always send a few of my guys out to check out anything new that opens on my turf. It only takes a few weeks for the new places to call Jasper asking to hire his security guys. We don't go in heavy, but most of the time if there's any trouble started, they have a load of back up.

When we arrive, the owner is all over us, asking if we want to be seated in the V.I.P. area. We turn it down and head to the main part of the club.

"HO ... OH!" Emmett hoots with a large grin.

"I think our guys' night out just ended," James says with a smile and motions his head to the dance floor.

I roll my eyes, but look to where he's pointing.

"Holy fuck, she's hot," Randall says as my eyes zone in on Bella.

She looks fucking sexy in the little dress she has on. She's dancing with a group of guys around her.

"Stay here, I'll be back," I say making my way to her. I check each of the guys out, and it's clear she's not with any of them, but they're all trying to make a move on her.

I look at her dress up close. It's a lot like a baby-doll nightgown, silky, fluttery and held up with tiny laces of string. I close my eyes trying to calm myself down, both mentally and physically. I move closer and I grip her arm pulling her to me.

"Hey, fucker—oh, Stark, it's you—don't grab a woman, I was about to lay you out."

I chuckle a little as she moves closer to me.

"I'm sure I could handle it, little girl," I say with a grin.

I'm quickly rewarded with the angry girl in her appearing. "Woman, Stark, we've been through this."

"We have, and you're not meant to be in here."

"I turned twenty-one on Friday, Stark. So relax, I'm not under age."

"This is a twenty-five and over club, my dear."

"Hush ... I won't tell if you won't. Besides my ID for the night says I am twenty-five." She flashes me an ID before putting it away. "Now why don't you dance with me instead of just holding me? That's if you can keep up with me, grandpa."

I shake my head and spin her away from me and back again. "Oh, baby, I've got moves that you've never seen before."

I pull Bella closer to me as we start to move with each other. The small mumbling around us makes me take a quick look. I see a lot of guys glaring at me and Bella. I just grin more and pull her even closer.

"Well, birthday girl, why don't you come with me and I'll buy you a birthday drink?"

Bella looks up at me and nods. I lead her back to the table the guys are now at.

"Bella, you already know Emmett, Jasper and James. This last guy is Randall."

Bella gives him a smile and shakes his hand.

"I have no idea who the ladies are."

"I'm Victoria, and this is Bree," the one sitting nibbling on James' ear says.

I get the server's attention and order a round of drinks.

"I've got to use the ladies room, be right back," Bella says in my ear.

I watch her intently until she enters the restroom.

"Fuck, she's really hot! You planning to tap that?" James asks after removing his mouth from the bimbo's on his lap.

"She's a kid, James. I'm just keeping an eye on her."

"Come on, Eddy, live a little. There's nothing wrong with a one night stand."

"Hey, Vick, Bree," an overly sultry voice says.

I look to the side and see a girl sit down in Bella's seat.

"That seat's taken," I say right away.

"I know, sweetie pie, I'm Lauren and couldn't help overhearing what your friend said. He's right, there's nothing wrong with a one night stand." She runs her fingers across my hand.

"Don't touch me," I say harshly, "as I said, that's someone's seat."

The girl just looks at me. "But—"

"Stark, be nice and she's fine to sit there." My head turns seeing Bella standing next to my chair. "Is anyone sitting here?" Bella asks as she slips on to my lap.

"There is now," I say wiggling my brow at her.

Bella adjusts a little and her ass comes into contact with my gun. I watch her eyes widen, before she looks at me. I try not to groan over the fact she will now think that was my cock.

"It's not what you think," I whisper in her ear.

"Oh, Stark, I think it's exactly what I think."

"Believe me, my little albatross, it's not."

"So, Stark ..."

"My name's Edward," I say cutting off Lauren who's still in the seat next to mine.

"But I thought—" Lauren starts off, but gets cut off by Bella.

"Honey, I think you and your friends should go and find someone else to fuck, there seems to be many guys to pick from."

The three girls get up and walk away. "Oh, Eddy, she was a sure thing. Shit, you know how rare it is to find those kind of girls, not to mention pick them up?" James complains.

"Spike, just stand outside a STD clinic and I'm sure within a few days you'll be able to get one of their phone numbers, at least."

Everyone but James laughs.

"Hey, how about I show you a good time?" he says with a wink at Bella.

I growl at him and he holds his hand up.

"Really, James, she's still sitting on Edward's lap and you think you have a chance?" Emmett says laughing.

The night goes by with me keeping Bella very close to me. When we aren't dancing, I make her sit on my lap. I like her there.

"I just need to go to the restroom before I leave," Bella says getting up.

"Please, tell me you're going to take her home with you?" Randall says, and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm taking her to her home, before going to mine. She drank a shitload, and your mama would kick your ass if she heard you talk like that."

Randall takes a quick look around almost like he expects her to jump out at him.

"Eddy, your girl just left," James says.

I look to the main door and sure enough, Bella's walking out of it. I run to catch up to her. I go out the front door and look down the street. My eyes catch her at the end of the block.

"Little Albatross," I yell and Bella turns looking at me.

I grin at her, but it soon falls when I see the group of guys who are clearly drunk making a move on her. Just as the larger one grabs her and pulls her to him, I'm already running toward her. I'm momently stunned as she throws her head back knocking him in the chin, before hitting him in the balls. She turns and hits him in his throat, but a second guy grabs her knocking her forward and she hits her head on the car that was there. I reach them and immediately start hitting the fucker in the face. As the last guy takes a swing at me, it's stopped mid swing. Before I can blink Jasper has him down and pinned to the ground. I look to see the other guys running before looking to Bella who's holding her bloody head.

"Bella," I say softly to her.

"Stark, I need to go home."

I shake my head at her. "No, you need a doctor and the hospital."

"No, no hospital, Stark. Promise me?"

I just look at her and nod almost dumbly.

"Fuck, damn it, you're hot, but I really don't think it's a good thing that I can see two of you." At that she sways slightly and I just catch her before she falls back to the ground.

"Get that fucker to the warehouse and pick up the runners now!"

The three of them nod and get to work as I pick Bella up and carry her to my car. The ride home is quick and I carry her in, only to be met by Jessica who's dressed in a corset and panties.

"Who's she?"

"She's none of your business, and don't dress like that around my home."

"But Edw—"

I glare stopping her mouth. "Jessica, I'm not discussing this with you, it's non-negotiable."

I walk away taking Bella to my room. I quickly change her into one of my soft t-shirts, after cleaning her legs and arms with a warm cloth. Once she's cleaned up, I get to work on stitching her head wound. Having a father who's a doctor has always come in handy.

When I'm done, Jasper calls to say all three guys are at the warehouse. I tell him to keep them wide awake and I will deal with them sometime tomorrow. I sit in the chair close to my bed, knowing I'm in for a long night.

* * *

**Chapter: Twelve – Bella, Donkey, the twins and the zoo  
BPOV**

"Bella," I hear someone say softly into my ear. "Come on, my Little Albatross. Let me see those beautiful green eyes of yours."

I smile as I hear Stark's soft words next to my ear.

"I'll have to call my dad, if you don't respond to me?"

The worry in his voice is so clear to hear.

"Please open your eyes, if only for a moment, I really love looking into your eyes."

I open my eyes seeing that it's really dark and Stark's face is close to mine.

"There you are pretty girl. You were starting to worry me."

"My head hurts," I say feeling it makes the pain increase.

"There's a nasty bruise there, so no touching. I have some medication for you, if you feel like taking it."

I barely nod, because it's painful, and Stark helps me sit up. He gives me two tablets and an open bottle of water. I shiver a little feeling really cold.

"I think I should call my dad. Your eyes are really dark looking," Stark says leaning over to turn on the light. My hand shoots out, knowing I must have lost my contact at some point and if he turns on the light, he'll see I have brown eyes not green.

"No, just please. I'm fine."

Stark lets out a grunt, which may as well scream he doesn't believe me.

"Okay, fine, my head feels like someone took a sledge hammer to it and I'm really freaking cold. Please, just let me sleep it off?"

Stark lets out a sigh and I know I've won. "Fine, but I will call my dad if I feel you're not all right in the morning. Go back to sleep," Stark says moving away from me. I lie back down pulling the covers up trying to get warm.

I feel myself shiver and shake over how cold I feel. "That's it, I'm calling him, and you're shaking like a leaf."

"No, Stark, please? I'm just cold, more like frozen, I'm not in shock, just hug me."

"What?"

"Use your body heat to help warm me up, please?"

When I hear nothing, I go to plead again. If his dad looks me over, he'll know my eyes are brown. Even if I get new contacts in, he'll know. That would just lead to questions that I don't want to answer right now. Everything in me tells me I can trust Stark. I know this, just like I know that's not the issue. The real issue is I have spent so long running from my past, I'm afraid to stop and face it.

I let out a breath, when I feel Stark's body coming next to mine and his arm wrapping around me pulling me close to him.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, my sweet Albatross? I know something happened to you—something big—but you can trust me. Who are you afraid of, who was it that hurt you so much, my Little Albatross?"

I close my eyes holding back my tears. "Stark, I'll tell you, I swear I will, please not today, not until I can tell you. My head hurts, Stark, please, can we go to sleep?"

I feel his lips on my head and even with the pain I can still feel the spark.

"I'll leave it for the time being, now go back to sleep."

I feel the light hit my eyes and I slowly open them seeing that I'm still in a room with my head on Stark's chest. I try to move away from him, but he has me in an iron grip.

"Stark, I need the bathroom." I feel his smile in the way his body reacts. "Please, Stark, I haven't wet the bed in like five years."

I feel his breath as he chuckles without a sound.

"Daddy," I hear Cullen call from the hallway.

My eyes widen as my mouth drops to an O shape as I look to the open door. Remembering my eye color situation, I close my eyes as Cullen comes in the room.

"Daddy, Jessica said ... Daddy, is that Bella? Cassie, Bella's here. Dad, why didn't you tell us?" Cullen says all at once.

"What, Bella's here? Yay, Bella's here," Cassie sings as she comes into the room, too.

"Daddy, you're not supposed to sleep with girls. Remember, you told me that boys and girls don't sleep in the same bed, until they're really old and married. Oh, did you mean that just the man had to be old? But wait, you're not married ... wait, did you marry Bella?" I bite down hard on my lip trying very hard not to laugh.

"Cassie, I'm not old," Stark says and I can just imagine the pout on his face, not that the kids took much notice of what he said anyway.

"Cassie, that can't be it. They aren't married, because if they were married ..." something inside of Cullen must have clicked as his words slow down, "She'd be – our – new – mom!"

"Daddy, did you marry Bella? I'll be so mad if you did! I didn't get to dress up as a princess. Oh, you can make it up to me by taking me to Disney World. Oh, and if Bella is our mom, that is good." Cassie turns to Cullen, "Cullen, guess what? That means no more Jessica, yay!"

I snort loudly, unable to stop the noise from coming out of my mouth.

"Okay, you two, let's leave Bella to get dressed, or at least freshen up for the morning. We can go and make her something yummy to eat and I'll answer all your random questions."

Stark kisses my head, before sliding out from under me.

"Daddy, can I go and call gran, Auntie Alice, and Auntie Rose, right now?"

"Why do you want to call them right now, Cassie?"

"Because, we need their input about what we saw today, Daddy," Cassie says like it should be obvious why she wants to call them.

I chuckle to myself as I make my way to the bathroom. I take a look at my head seeing Stark was right, there is a nasty looking bruise, but there's also a cut that's been stitched. I quickly wash up and look at myself in the mirror seeing my own brown eyes looking back at me. I walk back into the room finding my bag and getting the new contacts that I keep hidden. I put them in and look at myself in the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing, girl? You know if you and he keep this game of cat and mouse up, you're going to have to tell him, and he's going to be pissed. Is this pretending to be a part of a family going to be worth it, when that time comes and you lose them like everything else?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before walking to the kitchen.

"You need to put clothes on," I hear a nasally voice.

I look to see a woman sitting at the table with the kids who both are still rolling their eyes at her for the way she's talking to me.

"Good morning, Cassie, Cullen, after breakfast, do you think you could help me pick out something to wear?"

"You really think he's going to let you wear any of his family's clothes?"

I turn looking at the woman and offer my hand to shake. She looks at it taking only a little of my hand.

"Hi, Donkey, I'm Bella," I say with a smirk.

"Jessica is my name," she snarls pulling her hand away from me and wiping it on the napkin.

I raise my eyebrow, when she throws the napkin away. I notice the kids' mood is drastically changed from when they were in the bedroom. They're picking at their food and look like someone took away their birthday.

"What's with the sad face, you two?" I ask.

"Daddy needs to work, so we can't go out," Cullen says taking a peek at Donkey.

"Well, what if I asked your dad if you could join me at the zoo today? Would that be something you'd like?"

The kids look at me with happy faces.

"What the hell are you on, girl?"

I turn looking at Donkey who looks ready to kill me. "Girl," I say sarcastically, "I'll show you girl. Watch your tone, Donkey."

"I am their nanny. You really think he'll let the whore he picked up for the night, be out and about with his kids? You really are quite delusional."

I just smirk at her and pour myself a coffee. I smile at the kids and they smile back and finally start eating their food. When Stark comes in, I decide to really play it up.

"Stark," I say with a little pout on my face.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been to the zoo in years—scrub that—I haven't been to the zoo ever."

Stark tilts his head as he tries to work out what I am going on about.

"The kids were telling me you had to work, and you see, I was planning on going to the zoo on my own. I know sad, right? Anyway, I kind of said that if it was okay with you, I would take them with me. I know I shouldn't have opened my mouth before speaking with you first. I'm sorry about that, but can I take them with me, please? I swear I won't lose them." I look at Donkey from the corner of my eye as I say the last part. "And, they'll be the same way as they are now, when I bring them back to you."

Stark just looks at me and then to the kids, which is funny, because they're pouting like I am.

"Fine, but I'm giving you money to get you and them in. Also, you'll be taking one of my cars, mostly because your truck's not here and it's a death trap."

I roll my eyes over his comment about my truck.

"Hey, Stark?"

I hear him chuckle as he looks at me. "Yes?"

"Can I borrow more clothes? I would wear the dress again, but it's supposed to be kind of windy today and I don't want all the animals or kiddies to see my girly parts."

He chuckles more. "That's fine, too."

"So, you're just going to let this, this wh ... girl, take the kids out?"

"Jessica, they are my kids and she's my fa ... friend. I don't need, nor want to go over with you, who I allow my kids to go out with. Furthermore, you need to watch what you say in front of them."

"But ..."

"Look, Jessica, I don't have the time to talk with you today, but I will be talking to you tomorrow once the kids are at school."

I look at Donkey who looks ill and then to the kids who seem happy. _Looks like she's getting canned!_

Stark lets me go to the room to pick an outfit out, while he and the kids clean the dishes. Once I am dressed in skinny jeans and a loose top, I make my way around the house, until I find Stark and the kids in the kids' bathroom, getting washed up.

"Can I help get them ready?" I ask and Stark nods at me with a smile. Cassie comes running up to me and takes a quick look at what I have on, before going to her clothes and pulling out something similar.

"Bella, can you do my hair?" Cassie asks quietly and I look to Stark who is busy with Cullen's hair. He gives me a nod without looking my way.

"What would you like me to do?"

Cassie lets out a hum. "Well, Daddy normally does ponytails, braids or puts it in a bun. Can you do something different?"

"Your dad is real cool just like my dad was."

Cassie smiles, but keeps her head straight.

"When I grew up it was just the two of us, and he used to do my hair, too. It took him a few tries to get it right, but he always tried anyway."

"Daddy used to mess my hair up, too, but he's getting better."

"I bet he did, and my dad did, too, but I loved it anyway, because it was done by my daddy."

Cassie's mouth opens and closes. "Me, too, I love it when I have crazy hair. I just tell everyone it's a new hairstyle my daddy did."

I chuckle and take a peek at Stark who's blushing a little as I continue to do Cassie's hair.

"Well, there you are. I'm done. What do you think?" I ask showing her the hairstyle.

"I love it, Bella and I love you," Cassie says giving me a hug.

I close my eyes getting a little caught off guard by her saying she loves me. "I love you, too, Cassie, and you, Cullen." I manage to get out as Cullen hugs me, too.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Stark whispers into my ear and I nod at him. "Come on; let's go pick you out a car."

I walk out with him and the kids, but feel someone staring at me. When I look back, I see an angry Donkey glaring at me. There's something not right with this chick. I think I may need to have a look and see what I can find. That's first on the agenda, just as soon as I am done with the zoo.

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like Donkey is on her last leg ... LOL. I love this Bella so much. What do you think about the things that transpired in this chapter? Do you think you have Bella figured out yet?**

**NICK-NAME additions:**

**Jessica - Donkey - Shrek (Nothing about Jessica really reminded me of Donkey from Shrek, but one of my favorite lines from the movie is used coming up when talking to Jessica, and that is how the nick-name fit her.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**All normal Disclaimers apply ... I totally forgot to update all of the nickanmes from last chapter, so I guess we just couldn't leave you hanging ... how about joining us on a trip to the Zoo?**

***DISCLOSURE: There is no Zoo in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. There are a few smaller scale animal habitats in the central area, but nothing like an actual zoo. However this is fiction and the zoo is ficional, so pretend...***

* * *

**Chapter: Thirteen – Edward goes to the zoo, too.  
EPOV**

Once Bella drives off with Felix and Banner on her tail, I head to the warehouse.

There are only a few guards around and all of them are high up in the ranks, but still Randall is the only person they see as he drives me in.

Once we are parked in the building I step out, buttoning my jacket. "Get them freshened up for their meeting," I bark out.

I move into the meeting room and sit at my desk, which is at the far end of the room. I click on the screen and I watch as three of my guys walk in with a water hose and spray the ice cold water on the guys.

"Here, start getting washed," Demetri says throwing a bar of soap at them each.

"What the fuck?" one of the guys yells.

"The boss wants to see you, so you'll need to clean up!"

"Hi, Boss," Jasper says.

I turn down the volume on the screen and look at him as he walks my way.

"We have Tom Hartbenz. He's the one that first grabbed Bella. He's freshly released from incarceration in the state of Illinois. He was serving a five-year sentence, and was released on good behavior, after serving three years. His priors consist of domestic abuse and stalking, his victim was his now ex-wife. The one that hit her head against the car is Jack Scotsley. He works at the Coralville Mall as a security guard. A search of his car found loads of drugs. Last is Matthew Marktellis, who attends UNI and is in his third year of his degree in education. We screened them all and they all came back showing they took drugs at some point during the night. We ran the tapes from the club, and they were watching Bella most of the night. None of them seemed overly happy when she went with you."

I nod taking the papers from him.

"Subjects are on their way in." I look at the door at the other end of the office. The lights are lowered on my end and are bright at the other end. Tom, Jack and Matthew are brought in and made to sit on the metal bench at the opposite end of the room from me.

"Gentlemen," I say using a different accent, knowing they can only hear me.

"What the hell?" Jack yells, but is quickly tagged by Stefan across the face.

"Do not speak unless you're answering a question that I ask. Now, you're all here because you touched my girl."

"What girl?" Tom says and is smacked across the face.

"Did I or did I not just go through the rules?"

The three of them mumble a yes.

"You know fine and well what girl I'm talking about. What gives you the right to touch my girl?"

"She was begging for it, she was all over us in the club and every other guy, too. There was this one that she almost fucked right there in the middle of the club. Am I right, guys?" Tom says.

"What guy was this?" I ask already knowing who he's going say.

"That egotistical Platt, or is it Prick," Tom chuckles.

"Tom, you really have no idea how much trouble you are in. You touched my girl, and now you sit there smug like it's some game, calling my girl a whore? But after today, I'm pretty sure it will be made very clear to all three of you, that you don't touch another man's girl."

I stand up and grin, knowing they can tell I'm standing, but can't see over here well enough to know my face. "Boys, code thirty-four," I say sliding on my glasses and walking out the door by my desk. I smile hearing the first sounds of finger breaking.

"Jasper, you're in charge, I'm off to the Zoo," I say with a smile. I know Tom, Jack and Mathew will have their fingers broken, have a little beat down, then be dumped in the middle of nowhere naked. About twelve hours later we'll call the cops reporting a flasher. They will be picked up and taken to jail for a few days. Even more so when they find the bag we're leaving them with is full of the drugs from the car and a bottle of water each.

"The Zoo," Jasper asks me.

"Yes, Bella's taken the kids and I thought I could join her. Call me when the drop happens," I say walking away.

Thanks to the kids' GPS, I find them in no time. "Why is that monkey picking at the baby monkey's head?" Cassie asks.

"It's taking the insects off the baby and eating them," Bella says. I can see just enough of her face to know she's making the yuck face, ever since she said it.

"That's so cool. Cassie, come here, so I can look for some on you," Cullen says.

"I don't have insects in my hair, Cullen, do I Bella?"

"No, sweetie pie," Bella tilts her head a little, "you don't." Quickly, she turns looking around and her eyes fall on me. It was like she knew she was being watched. I'll say one thing, the girl has stellar perception.

"Hi, is it okay for me to join you?"

The kids run up to me as Bella smiles nodding at me. "If you must," she says in a bored tone.

I chuckle as I give the kids a hug. "Where are we off to next?"

"The elephants," the kids scream.

"Can I hold Bella's hand, Daddy?" Cullen asks.

I let him go and he runs to hold Bella's left hand. I frown at Cassie when she lets go of my left hand and moves to the other side of me.

"Now you can hold Bella's hand too, Daddy," Cassie says. I take a chance and move closer to Bella. I slide my hand to hers and when our fingers link, Cullen and Cassie fist pump and then smile at each other.

"How long did it take to teach your kids that move?" Bella says softly to me.

"Sweetheart, that was all them." I pull her hand to my mouth and kiss it. "One day soon I will show you my moves," I say huskily in her ear.

The rest of the day is spent with the four of us looking at the animals. We even get to feed some of them. I made sure to take loads of pictures.

"Bella, would you like to join us for dinner?" I ask as we head to my car. I had Felix take the other car back home already, so we could ride together.

"I'm not entirely sure that Donkey would be overly happy with that." I chuckle at her calling Jessica, Donkey.

"She did seem to act a little crazy, but she's not an issue. We can go home, get changed, and then head out?"

Bella just looks at me biting her lip.

"Kids, you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Yeah," they both yell.

"You think Bella should join us?"

"Yes!" they yell even louder this time.

"Okay then, let's give her our sad faces until she says yes."

All three of us stand in front of Bella and pout, Cassie even blinks like she's holding back tears.

"Really low, Stark, using your kids like that."

I keep the pout on my face and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I'm paying for supper. You paid for this and for lunch."

I shake my head at her. "Nope, I'm buying supper, besides you don't have a job anymore. The way I remember it, you could only afford TV dinners when you still had at least one job," I reply cheekily.

"Stark!"

I tap her nose and twitch my brow. "Be a good girl and I'll even buy you ice cream."

I open the car doors letting the kids and Bella in. Soon we're all strapped in and I drive us home.

"Okay, kids, I need you to pick something to wear when we get home and come to my room once you have it. Bella, you can pick something out if you want to change."

They all nod at me and we walk in the house together. I look around not seeing Jessica anywhere, so I make my way to my office to call Jasper. After unlocking the door, I go inside. When I get to my desk, I get the feeling that my things have been moved or touched. I walk over and check my safe and let out a breath seeing everything is there.

"Hi, boss, we're at the drop off point now," Jasper answers.

"Soon as you're done, I want you here. Something is not right in my office."

"On my way, boss, I'll send some extra guys over right now if you need them?"

I shake my head. "No, it should be ..."

"Get your freaking hands off of me," Jessica's yelling cuts me off.

"I'll call you back," I say hanging up and making my way to the yelling Jessica.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirteen – Bella lays hands on Donkey  
BPOV**

I smile as I look through the clothes. I really can't believe I've spent the day with Stark and his kids. It was amazing. I just felt like I belonged in their little family. I feel my smile drop as the guilt takes over.

"What in the hell are you doing, Bella? You're digging yourself a really big freaking grave. Shit, okay let's just go out tonight and then call Miss Honey and Guido tomorrow and see what they say. Maybe there's a way out of this?" Here I go again talking to myself. I take a few deep breaths calming the panic that seems to have fired up inside me. "If your feelings for them—for him—increase any more, you'll have to tell him the truth," I say chuckling a little.

Great – not only will he find out that I have misled him in who I am, but also that I have a huge crush on him. Most likely he'll run for the hills. Bottom line, I have to lie about who I am inside, it's only the outside I have changed, and my name, too, of course. That's not too big of a deal, right?

I close my eyes, getting frustrated with myself. "Just pick something and go help the kids." I grab a dress and clean underwear, before heading out of the room. I walk down the hall, but change directions when I hear Donkey's voice being snarly.

"Listen you little brats, you're going to beg your dad to keep me on or I swear when I am done, you'll never see him or any of your family again. You don't want your dad to die, do you?"

I walk right up to Donkey grabbing a hold of her arm that she's using to hold Cassie. "Get your freaking hands off of me," Donkey shrieks out.

"Donkey, two things," I say tightening my grip on her. I hold up one finger, "shut," I hold up a second finger, "up!" I keep my eyes on her, but address the kids.

"Cassie, Cullen, you two go to your room, your dad or I'll be right there."

"No, stay where you are or I swear ..." Jessica starts to say, but I twist her arm behind her back, spinning her and push her against the wall.

"One more word out of your mouth and I will rip your lips off and nail them to the floor," I say in her ear making sure the kids can't hear.

"I promise you both, your dad or I will be right with you, off you go now."

Cassie and Cullen listen to me and head out to their room.

"You two-bit whore, let me go," Donkey starts to yell, and I sweep her feet, and pounce down on her. I grab her lower lip and push it against the floor.

"I warned your ass, would you care to keep it up?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Stark yells, but I don't look his way.

"Shit, Bella, baby, let Jessica go," Stark says gently into my ear as he rubs my arms.

"You better get the hell out of here, I'll give you three minutes," I say to Donkey after I let her go and get my knees off her lower back.

"You crazy bitch," she gets up and says. "Eddie, she just attacked me for no reason. She told those beautiful kids of yours to lie to you. All I want to do is my job," she sobs out the last part.

"Donkey, you got two and half minutes left. Stop with the sob story and move your ass!"

Stark glares at her and turns to me. "What in the hell happened?" Stark asks looking between us.

"I was talking with the kids and she grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall," Jessica says on another fake ass sob.

Stark looks to me and Jessica grins and flips me off. "That's it, Donkey, times up," I say going for her again, only to be stopped by Stark.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asks.

I hit Stark, sweeping his knee and make my way around to Donkey. I hold her by her throat against the wall. She digs her fingernails into my wrist trying to free herself.

"I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them," I growl in her face.

I feel Stark behind me and he again grabs me from Donkey, only this time he clasps both my hands in one of his and holds them above my head against the wall. He then moves his whole body up close to mine.

"Stark, let me go, before I knock the shit out of you, too! I'm going to take Donkey down, she threatened your kids and she threatened them with ending your life."

Stark just looks at me, he doesn't even turn his head when someone approaches us.

"Get Jessica out of here, take her to her room."

"You crazy whore, I hope he kicks your pathetic ass," she says.

I growl and wiggle in Stark's arms, but I know there's no way out of this without really hurting him. "Let me go," I snarl.

"Come on, my Little Albatross, calm down. For Cullen and Cassie's sake, they can't see you like this."

Stark moves closer to me and his entire body is now pressed against mine. "Take a deep breath," he whispers out placing his forehead on mine.

"Stark, she had her hand around Cassie's arm. She told them to make you keep her on or she'd make it so they'd never see you again. She made it sound like she was—that you would be dead. I ... that's not ..." I stutter out as the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I only moved her away from them. I didn't touch her until they were gone, I swear—I wouldn't want them to see that. I've seen that and it doesn't leave you ... ever."

I feel him kiss the side of my head. "I'll deal with her, just calm breaths, baby, I've got you." I feel myself weaken in his arms and he lets my arms go as he scoops me close into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

He cuts me off by hushing me. I feel like I'm in his arms for an hour, but I know that it's only minutes. "I want you to go have a bath or shower."

I look at him in panic.

"But I told them I would be right up."

"Baby, listen to me. I want to talk to them, before I deal with Jessica. You look like you've just been in a boxing match. I have been in those angry shoes before. Just take the time you need and we will be here."

He kisses my head once more and winks, before walking away. I close my eyes taking a deep breath, before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone wants to know, is Bella: A Cop, FBI, Mob Princess of a rival mob out for taking over the Masen's, did the Masen's kill her father and she is out to infiltrate and kill them, Was her father a part of the Masen family at one time, is she part of the Black family, and about six other scenarios I didn't name ... Well we can't tell you what the real answer is, because it would ruin the whole story. Part of finding out who Bella really is, is a HUGE part of the story line. So far none of you have been dead on perfect at your guess or assumption of who and what Bella is and is about. We just have to ask that you keep faith in us to tell the story and bring everything to a resolution in the end and maintain a happy and balanced ending. Things have already been hinted at, about who she really is and there are a LOT of clues coming up. Also want to point out that Miss Honey and Guido, cannot be Carlisle and Esme, because Bella already calls Carlisle, Bones. You will learn Esme's nick-name soon.  
So did anyone figure out what my (Kasi's) favorite quote from the movie Shrek is?**

**Nick-Names to add to list:**

**Bella - Albatross/Little Albatross/Sweet Albatross - Edward given nick-name - Defined as: a source of frustration or guilt; an encumbrance. (She sure does frustrate him, doesn't she?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal Sunday Update ... YAY. There may be more, not sure if it will be today or tomorrow ... you all know we love to give you more-more-more!  
All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: Fourteen – Edward is calm, for a minute.  
EPOV**

As soon as I'm far enough away from Bella, I stop and let out a long breath. In the last ten minutes I think I've gone through just about every emotion possible.

When I first came across Bella and Jessica, I was a little turned on, until I really looked and saw how angry Bella was. I was then pissed and Jessica's instant sobbing—there was just something about her story that didn't ring true.

Of course, Bella started her countdown to whipping Jessica's ass—not telling me what happened. I wasn't really surprised, when Bella went for Jessica. When Jessica flipped her the bird, I thought Bella would hurt me to get to her. Jessica's actions just proved that: A, she was lying, and B, she's really not that smart. There was a mirror in the hallway that gave me clear view of her. I never turn my back on anyone.

Being so close to Bella again—when I had her pinned against the wall to stop her from killing Jessica—just spiked my desire for her. Having her so close to me, was heaven and hell. I felt myself going into my own world with her. Even when Randall showed up, I was unable to turn and look at him. I just barked my orders out.

Randall and Jessica were gone in seconds, leaving Bella and I alone. I watched as her anger left her body and she tried to tell me why she reacted the way she did. When she told me what she saw, it only brought my own anger to the surface.

I told her I've been in her shoes—where the only thing you can see is your anger and the person that got you there—I helped her to calm down. Through the years I've been able to control my anger better and get all my facts before reacting.

I take another breath and open the door to my children's room.

"Hi," I say softly and they both snap their head my direction.

"Daddy," Cassie says with a little whimper.

"Come here, both of you," I say kneeling on their floor.

Both of them come over and wrap their little arms around me and I hug them without words for several minutes.

"I need you to tell me what happened, but first and foremost, neither of you have done anything wrong. Do you understand that you are not in any trouble, I just have to know what happened?" I ask sitting them in front of me.

They both nod at me.

"I'm sorry…" Cullen gets cut off by Cassie's sobs.

"Come on, Princess, what's all this about?" I ask softly as I wipe away her tears.

"Her arm's sore," Cullen says for her and I frown seeing that she's holding her arm that's in the cast.

"Oh, honey, I'll get you some pain medication," I say taking a look. When she flinches a little, I move her top and my breath catches when I see the angry red marks above her cast.

"Cassie, honey, you have to tell me who did this. Can you do that?"

Cassie looks to the floor, but she gives me a slight bob of her head. "Jessica grabbed me," she whisper-mumbles.

I pull out my phone and quickly text my dad to come over and check Cassie out. "Okay, you two start talking, tell me everything. I want to know everything that happened and what was said," I say.

"She keeps trying to be our friend ..." Cassie says still sobbing, so I pull her onto my lap.

"But it's weird," Cullen carries on stopping as he looks at Cassie.

"Like when Auntie Rose played the wicked witch," Cassie says looking at Cullen who nods.

"I saw her in your room, and she's not allowed in there, right?" Cullen says looking at me.

"No, she's not," I answer.

"I told her I was going to tell and I was running to find you."

"I didn't mean to knock the vase down, but Jessica looked mad and I was scared," Cassie carries on and I kiss her head.

"She started yelling and I told her we were happy she wasn't going to be our nanny and Bella was going to be our new mommy."

I look at Cullen a little shocked. I think I need to talk to them about Bella and me. Shit, what do I tell them?

"She grabbed Cassie's arm telling us we had to make you pick her, and she was going to be our new mommy. She said if we didn't, she would take us far away from you, and we'd never see you or anyone again. Then Cassie said she was a mean old witch and she…" Cullen stops and his eyes widen.

"And what?" I ask.

"I stuck my tongue out at her. That's when she grabbed my arm. She said that if we didn't listen, you'd die."

I close my eyes knowing that the anger inside of me is starting to build up.

"Bella came and took hold of Jessica, she made her let me go, and told her to be quiet just like Shrek did to the Donkey," Cassie says smiling for the first time.

"Bella told us we had to go to our room and stay here until you or she came to us. Then Jessica started shouting, she looked so mad at us and I was scared again."

"But it was okay, Cassie, because Bella kept Jessica away from us. Bella told us it was fine and to go," Cullen says patting his sister's hair.

There's a light knock on the door and I turn seeing my dad walk in. "I had just left to head to the hospital. What's going on?"

I give him a nod and kiss both my children and whisper my love and tell them I'll be back.

"I think it's just a little red, but I still just want you to look it over. Can you stay with them until I deal with Jessica?"

I don't really wait for him to reply, I know he understands and I know the kids are safe with him. I know if I said much more, he would hear my anger, and though I'm the man my parents raised me to be, anger wasn't something that pleased them. My father knows me very well, and where he never grasped or loved the Masen heritage, he never denied me learning it. He didn't love that I stepped willingly into the head of the family, but he will always look out for me.

I walk straight to Jessica's room knocking on the door before walking in. I see she's still sobbing and Randall looks like he wants to blow his brains out.

"Jessica, why does Cassie have a nasty red mark on her arm—her arm that is in a cast, I may add?"

"She tripped and I tried to stop her from falling. I caught her, but it shouldn't have been that bad. Oh, you know maybe the whore, Bella, did it."

I use everything I have not to glare at her, it's clear to me she's lying through her teeth.

"Jessica, I have had a word with my kids, they back Bella's story to a T."

Jessica looks at me in shock. "She must've gotten them to lie. I know they're afraid of her. Please, Eddy, baby, don't let her make a fool of you," Jessica says with what I think she thinks is her sexy smile.

Who the fuck does this twit think she is? Eddy, baby?

"My name is Edward, or Mr. Platt to you. Don't ever call me anything like Eddy or baby again. As for my children, they're not afraid of anyone, because they know I will take on anyone to keep them safe. Start packing your things and don't leave anything behind, because you're not welcome here. Oh, and before I go, were you in my office or bedroom?"

"No, of course not," Jessica says.

I don't say anything just walk out of her room.

"Boss," Jasper calls.

I let out another breath and make my way to where Jasper has just called me from my office.

"Yes?"

"There's no sign of anyone being in here, but I believe someone has. I ran the room for fingerprints, didn't find any—including yours."

I raise my brow at him.

"Yes, clearly an idiot," Jasper says.

I nod. I have a feeling Bella's not an idiot, so that leaves Jessica.

"Did you get the film from what happened in the hallway?"

"Yes, and wow, I really wouldn't want to get on Bella's bad side, she makes Rose look like a declawed kitten."

I chuckle a little taking the feed from him, which runs just like both Bella and the kids said.

"Run another background check on Jessica. Put at least two men on her. I want to know who she talks to. I also want everyone she spends time with to be checked out. For now, I'll leave her with the partial beating Bella gave her. But, believe me, if I find she's working for the Blacks, or the government—I'll happily sit back and watch Bella beat her within an inch of her life."

Jasper follows me up to the kids' room and I smile at them as I walk in the door. "Uncle Jasper's here to see you. I am just helping Jessica get her stuff together, she's leaving here tonight."

Both kids give me a weak smile. I nod and head out the door and my dad follows me.

"It's just a little red, it should go away without leaving any marks. I did give her some pain medication. She's fine."

I nod at him, and I walk him out. I head back to Jessica's room seeing that she's still crying, but her room looks clear.

"Randall's going to give you a ride and drop you off."

Jessica tries to give me puppy eyes, but just looks pathetic.

"Jessica," I say as she gets to the door of her room.

"Yes, Eddy ... uh, Mr. Platt?"

"For your sake, you had better not have been in my office, or bedroom. If I find that you have, and you lied to me about it, well, that would be a huge mistake. If you lied, I will let Bella nail your lips to the floor. For the record, I don't take kindly to people threatening my kids. I'm watching you closely, if there's anything you think I should know, or if you're helping anyone that's planning on hurting my family, I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

I walk her and Randall to the door and then head to the bathroom for a shower. I want to get freshened up a little before finding Bella again.

I open the door and my mouth drops open as I see a very naked—very wet—Bella, still showering.

Her head tilts up as she lets the water run down her face. My eyes start to travel down with the water. Fuck, her body is amazing.

My eyes stop at her hip and I see there's a mark there, very small, but looks like a bullet wound. I watch as her hands travel across her slick wet skin.

I'm frozen in my spot, and feeling quite dazed, when the door opens slightly and she looks me in the eye.

"Stark, if you're coming in, come in already. I'm getting cold with that door open."

I hurry out and pace my floor, running my fingers through my hair.

* * *

**Chapter: Fourteen – Bella and the pajama party.  
BPOV**

Even though I'm still raging mad at that bitch, Donkey, I at least feel my temper has cooled off. I loved that Stark walked in while I was showering. I knew he'd see the bullet wound, but I really just wanted to have some fun with him. I thought if I faked a little scene for him that would put him in line. I did pretty well for not ever really doing something like that before.

I feel my heart beating faster, when I realize he's barely in control. I had to let him know I knew he was there, so I did by inviting him in the shower with me. All I can do was mentally fist pump and scream "checkmate" inside my head, as he rushes to get out of the bathroom.

I get out of the shower as soon as he closes the door, dry off and get dressed. When I walk out of the bathroom, I'm a little surprised to see him pulling at his hair and walking in a circle.

"Stark, why are you chasing your tail?"

He doesn't look at me, he just about bolts into the bathroom and closes the door. I smirk and blow a kiss at the closed door. I head up to the kids' room, seeing Jasper sitting with them.

"Cassie, Cullen, Peabody," I say as I enter.

Jasper looks at me and chuckles. "So I get a nickname, too?"

I shrug and hug the kids who came right to me.

"It's cool, but don't tell Edward, at least not until I've gone home."

I chuckle as I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Peabody, whatever you say. Hey, how are my two favorite curtain climbers? That bad Donkey didn't hurt you, did she?" I ask as the kids still hug me tightly.

"We're okay, but are we still going out?" Cassie asks looking real tired.

"Do you want to go out or do something else?" I ask softly as I pull them both back to me, needing the comfort of their cuddles.

"We really just want a PJ party," Cullen says and Cassie nods, like one of those nodding dogs you see in the back window of old ladies' cars.

"What is a PJ party?"

"Oh, it's when we have to put on our pajamas and go to Daddy's room. We all share a bed and eat bad food as we watch movies," Cullen says with a great big smile.

Before I can say a word, Peabody's phone beeps, he frowns giving me a nod and looks at the door silently, telling me he's going out to the hall.

"That sounds amazing, I'm sure you'll all have a great time."

"You will, too, Bella," the kids say together, both using that are-you-stupid-or-something tone.

"You sure you don't want time with just your Dad?" I ask, but get cut off with Jasper coming back in.

"Stitch, I need to find Stark, you okay here?"

"We want you here, too, Bella. Don't you know your Ohana?" The kids laugh at the fact that Jasper has just called me Stitch.

"Ohana means family," Cassie says softly. I can't help but smile when they both give me Eskimo kisses.

"I'll see what I can do," I say hugging them once more.

"Want to see our toys?" Cullen asks.

I pull myself up to standing and help them both up.

"Sure."

The kids lead me to the largest playroom I've ever seen. "Wow, you could get lost in here for years," I say looking around as they chuckle.

"I do hope you eat before you come in here."

"We have a fridge that Dad keeps healthy stuff in. Come on, come up to my tower," Cassie says pulling me to the far side of the room and up the small staircase.

I walk into the room at the top and I see how pretty it looks. "What's all this?" I ask as I look at the princess dresses and dress up stuff.

"This is my tower – my princess tower. This is my long hair," she takes me over to where there's a window that looks out to the room below. At the window is some rope that looks like blond braided hair. "When I play Rapunzel and Daddy is my prince who comes to save me, he can climb up the hair."

"That's amazing," I say and look at Cullen who is waiting to show me something.

"Come this way, Bella," he says. He opens a small door and disappears. I move to the door and see that it's a slide. I smile as I slide down and see that I'm now aboard a ship.

"Oh wow, I mean really, oh my God," I say truly amazed about what Stark has done for his kids.

"This is so I can play pirates ... arg," he says as he swings his play sword.

It doesn't take too long for us to all be dressed up and playing with the many swords. I chuckle as I stumble back. Something hits the back of my feet and I fall backwards, only to land in Stark's arms.

"Albatross," he says smiling at me.

"Stark, could you set me up right?"

Stark grins at me and pulls me to his chest. "You look very sexy in this, which isn't a good thing, considering I see my son wearing this all the time. Now, when he wears it, I'll be picturing this and that's wrong," Stark says in my ear before setting me on my feet.

"I think it's a little late to go out tonight, how about pizza and a movie?" The kids both cheer their approval.

"Albatross, are you game?"

"Sure, I love pizza and movies."

Stark shakes his head, but keeps grinning at me.

The night goes too fast for me, but I can't hide my smile, when Stark asks me to join him in putting the kids to bed.

"Hey, Stark, thank you, you know ... for helping me to calm down. I wish I could say I don't get angry like that often, but it would be a lie. But, I can promise you I will never hurt those two," I say pointing up.

He nods and then looks at me as he tilts his head. "Were you just playing with me in the shower or did you really want me to join you?"

I look at him in fake, over-the-top shock. I shake my head and chuckle. "I knew you were there, Stark. I figured after seeing me try to kill someone, you'd enjoy a show."

"Why did you invite me into your shower with you then? I mean, what would you have done if I took you up on the offer?" I can hear a little anger in his voice.

"I didn't invite you into my shower, only into the shower room, and why did you come in anyway? How did you get in, I locked the door?"

Stark's face gets red. "The lock broke a few weeks ago, and the shower room is sound proof."

I look at him with raised brows.

"Yes, okay, it's the only room I get any privacy from my kids. But back to my point, please, Albatross. You don't just invite guys into your shower as a game, you could end up hurt."

I swallow seeing that his anger is over him worrying about me. "Stark, I trust you, and if it was anyone but you, I wouldn't have even been in the shower in the first place. Just so you know, I wouldn't be allowing you into my shower for real, unless we were a couple. And, we're not that close and you haven't even really kissed me," I say standing up and heading back to the spare room to sleep.

"Albatross," he calls out as I am on the steps.

I turn and look at Stark.

"_Yet_ – I haven't kissed you yet."

I feel my heart starting to take off as he grins at me, knowing full well he won this round.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think that shower scene (highly edited at FFN) may have tested Stark's limits a tad, but his comment on the YET sure shut her up, didn't it? What are you thinking? Do you suppose that Jessica will have messed up more than she already has? What do you see coming in her future?**

**We were asked to recap the nick-names again so we will do so about every five chapters or so.**

**Edward - Stark - Iron Man**  
**Cassie - Princess - Her daddy calls her that**  
**Cullen - Little Buddy - His daddy calls him that**  
**Rose - Topspin - Transformers**  
**James - Spike - Buffy the vampire slayer**  
**Carlisle - Bones - The doctor on original Star Trek  
?*?*?*? - Guido - Cars (from the movie)**  
**?*?*?*? - Miss Honey - Teacher in Matilda  
Bella - Dolce Raggaza - Sweet Girl (nick name given to her by Miss Honey and Guido - ironically only a couple other people call her this).**  
**Bella - Skipper - Barbie's little sister - James given nick-name  
Bella - Albatross/Little Albatross/Sweet Albatross - Edward given nick-name - Defined as: a source of frustration or guilt; an encumbrance. (She sure does frustrate him, doesn't she?)  
Jessica - Donkey - Shrek (Nothing about Jessica really reminded me of Donkey from Shrek, but one of my favorite lines from the movie is used coming up when talking to Jessica, and that is how the nick-name fit her.)  
*?*?*?* - Marmaduke - The cartoon character**  
***?*?*?* - Kato - Green Hornet's right hand man**  
**Banner - Rock - The Rock WWE wrestler/Duane Johnson's screen name (he is a guard from the Masen family)  
Felix - Hulk - Incredible Hulk (it kinda sticks after she compares him).  
****Mrs. Wattles - Ursula - Evil Sea Witch from Little Mermaid.  
**Jasper - Peabody - From Rocky and Bullwinkle   
**Alice - Betty - Betty Boop (short dark hair, cute, and we're sick of calling her a fairy or tinkerbelle)  
Bella - Stitch - Lilo & Stitch  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

**Bonus Wed. Update. YAY! See you tomorrow for normal update.**

* * *

Chapter: Fifteen – Edward wants more  
EPOV

I lay on my bed and all I can think of is Bella. Everything about this girl is driving me crazy. I'm not sure if the lust is building because I haven't dragged her to bed, or because of this teasing each other game of cat and mouse we have fallen into. The bantering and the flirting may very well be the death of me.

Most women I find attractive, I make my move pretty quickly, get in, get out, be done. With Bella, I'm always trying and remind myself that she's a kid and she's hiding stuff from me. Even Jasper said that he likes her, but as my head of my security he can't fully trust her.

I look at my alarm clock and see that it's just past five in the morning. I rub my face and decide that there's really no point in me going to sleep now. I grab my gym clothes and check on the kids who are both sound asleep.

Making my way to my own personal gym, I can't help but stop at Bella's room. Shit, not Bella's room—my spare room. I slowly and quietly open the door. Even in the darkened room, I'm able to make out her body. I know I should close the door and walk away, but I don't, in fact, I walk in the room and over to her.

I look down at her and see that she's laying on her front. The covers have slipped down a little and I can see that she's not wearing a top. I see the curve of her breast from the side. Her head is turned to the side and hair seems to be fanned out behind her. I sit on the edge of the bed and lean over moving the hair that's covering her face. As I move her hair out the way, I'm stunned to see yet another bullet wound.

"What happened to you, my little Albatross? Are you my friend or foe? I really think it would kill my kids if you are the latter of the two, and I'm not really sure what it would do to me."

Without even thinking about it, I move in close to her and kiss the side of her head. Unable to resist, my mouth opens slightly and I taste the sweet saltiness of her skin. I brush my hand lightly down her spine, until my fingers meet the sheet. Quickly, I get up and walk out of the room closing the door behind me, before I do more.

When I get to the gym, I change, flick on the iPod docking station and start my workout. Once I feel better, I head back up to my bathroom to enjoy my huge shower.

I take a deep breath as the water hits me, and the images of Bella being in here last night comes floating back evading my mind. I move my hand, traveling down my body to grip my thick hardness. I stop when I feel someone staring at me. I turn and see a smiling Bella standing at the shower door.

"Stark, don't stop now. The show was just starting to get good."

I can't help but chuckle, her words are very sexy and coy, but there is a small hint of a blush on her face. I just keep staring straight at her. I see that her eyes are fighting to remain on my face. My smirk gets bigger, when they lower down my body.

"See something you like, my little Albatross?"

Bella shrugs, "It's very steamy in here, Stark. I'm sure that's why I can't see anything."

I chuckle shaking my head. I may not have the biggest cock on the planet, but in no way am I small or easy to miss.

"Just thought you should know, breakfast is almost ready. The kids are setting the table. Will you be joining us?"

I look to the clock on the wall and see that it's already half past seven—fuck!

"Yes, sorry, I'll be right there," I say, but Bella just stands there.

I grin and decide to call her bluff. I slide open the glass door and step out.

"Okay, um, yeah, um, I'll go ... I better check on breakfast," Bella stutters out and walks backward out of the bathroom.

Looks like I win again!

As soon as I'm dressed, I join the kids and Bella at the table.

"Daddy," Cullen says as I pour my coffee.

"Yeah, lil buddy?"

"Who's going to pick us up today after school?"

Fuck! I completely forgot about that shit. I've got to get my head together.

"I'll call gran. Shoot, no wait she can't, she has that big meeting at the museum. Don't worry, I'll find someone or I'll just come pick you up myself," I say as I run through my work schedule in my head.

"I'll pick them up if you'd like, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Yes, Daddy, can Bella pick us up? No wait, can I stay home with Bella instead of going to school?" Cassie says.

"Cassie, you have to go to school, honey, it's important to make friends and be social. Believe me, staying home all day gets boring real quick, when you do it day in, day out," Bella says.

I frown looking at her knowing this sounds different from what I've read of her.

"Did you get to stay at home instead of going to school?" Cullen asks the very question that was about to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I used to beg to be sent to sc ... hool." Bella swallows and I see her pale a little.

I know that I'm right. She just said something that doesn't match what Jasper found out about her.

"I was home schooled when I was your age," she says. "I was glad when my dad changed his mind and sent me to school," she adds trying to regain the ground she felt she lost. "I may not have liked it much, but it was better than being at home all day. Besides, if you spent all day with me, you'd grow tired of me really fast. Sometimes even I wish I could get away from me."

Cassie bobs her head a little. "But I love you, Bella. I always want to be around you."

"Okay, kids upstairs; wash your hands and brush your teeth. We'll be up in a few minutes to help get you ready," I say and both kids run out.

"I'm sorry, me and my mouth. I swear it's not always connected to my brain. It's okay. I'm not going to be upset if you say you prefer if I didn't pick up the kids."

I softly place my hand over her lips to stop her diarrhea of the mouth. "I'm not going to lie, it worries me so much how attached they are to you. I'm more so worried about Cassie, because she's a young girl and she's going to need a mom at some point in her life."

I feel her chuckle and move my fingers, and we both sit on the breakfast bar stools.

"I just had a dad, well at least until I was twelve, and he did just fine. Sure he screwed up," she shakes her head, "like when he was giving me the talk about changes my body would go through. He had this contraption—well it was pipes that he joined together. He had a book in the other hand showing me what my internal woman bits looked like on the inside. Sadly, he told me that women laid an egg every month, and I said like a chicken. Him wanting it over with just agreed. I spent the rest of the week in panic that I was going to start laying these eggs all about the place ... then I was worried about what the hell happened to them, do we eat them. Thankfully, Miss Honey sorted me out and told me the right information."

I shake my head trying to hold back my belly-rolling laughter that wants to burst out.

"You can laugh. I know it's funny, but I was six."

I chuckle a little wide-eyed at her age. "He was getting the talk done really early then, huh? I mean, there's no way I'd want to have that talk with Cassie, especially not yet. Hell, I'm not even looking forward to the boy talk with Cullen."

Bella shrugs a little. "It was just the way we were—I think ..."

I feel my heart sink at the amount of sadness radiating off of her right now.

"Give me something, Bella, tell me something – anything. Show me that I can trust you, so I know you're not going to hurt them. They really love you, and me—I'm not sure, Bella—my heart trusts you, but the businessman in me is telling me to be careful. I know there's something you're not telling me, and I am not sure what it will mean to me, my family."

I stand up to go to get my kids ready, but Bella's arm shoots out and holds mine in a grip.

"My eyes are really brown," she whispers.

* * *

**Chapter: Fifteen – Bella get a visit from the police.  
BPOV**

I take a deep breath, when I reach the room I was sleeping in. "My eyes are brown, really, Bella? Arg," There I go talking to myself again. I need help, like phone-a-friend or something of the sort. Damn, I need a friend first.

I get dressed and head to the kids' room, and peek in seeing that Edward is helping them get ready for the day.

"Need another set of hands?" I ask in an almost whisper.

"Could you finish dressing them, so I can go throw a suit on?" I nod without looking at him, unsure what to say. Stark walks passed me and out of the room and I feel more relaxed.

"Okay, so what are you going to wear to school today?" They point to their uniforms that are on the bed. As I pick them up, I make a yuck-face, which makes them both laugh.

Once they are both dressed, I brush both, Cassie and Cullen's hair. I walk with them to the main living room and see Stark waiting.

"If everyone's ready, let's go," Stark says and I follow him out. All buckled in, we head off.

"You need to come into the classroom, so I can introduce you to Mrs. River, and let her know you are picking them up today. I also need to take Jessica off the list.

"So, you're okay with me picking them up?"

Stark turns a little and grins at me. "Of course."

I close my eyes and let out a long breath, unaware I was holding on to one. I feel someone touching my hand and I look down to see Stark has covered my hand with his. "This is their school."

I open the door helping Cassie out as Edward gets Cullen. We all walk in together and Edward introduces me to their teacher. Once he is done speaking with her, he walks me back out to the car. The drive to my apartment seems to go by quickly, almost too quickly.

"May I come in?" I nod and lead him inside my condo. He looks impressed at my household security.

"This is really a nice place, Albatross," Stark says, and he takes a quick look around. When he seems happy with his inspection of sorts, he comes and stands in front of me. "Can I see your eyes?"

I swallow and look at him, but give him a quiet, "yeah."

I remove my contacts and Stark places his hands on either side of my face. "Beautiful," he whispers as he gazes into my eyes. "That's why your eyes looked so dark, the other night—the night this happened," Stark says as he touches the cut on my head.

"Yeah, Miss Honey always said she knew when I had a sore head, she said my eyes would be black." I chuckle a little, not sure why I keep telling him stuff about me.

"Don't be ashamed of telling me stuff. I want to learn these little things about you. I really like your brown eyes, but I have a feeling you're going to keep wearing your contacts, aren't you?"

I give him another slight nod.

"We'll be talking more tonight. I have to go now, but thank you for telling me, for trusting me." Stark kisses my head and walks back out of my apartment.

I run over to the door, lock it and I turn leaning my back against it as I slide down to the floor. I pick up my cell and dial the number I always call when I need to talk things out.

"_Dolce ragazza_?" Miss Honey says as she answers the call.

"I told him some stuff and showed him my eyes," I say as the nervous feeling starts to build.

"_Dolce ragazza_, you trusted me—us—yes?" comes Guido's voice letting me know that I'm on speaker.

"Yes, Guido—you know—I trust both of you."

"We know you're not ready to tell him everything, but we both believe he will be shocked, angry and hurt, but he'll protect you, you are safe with him."

I shake my head, though they can't see me. "You can't know that, you have no idea. I mean, you do, but it scares me. Think of the bad things I could bring to his home? I should just walk away I know this, but I can't. I broke rule number one ... I think, shit, I know I'm falling in love with his kids and with him. He's not going to want me like that, but when I'm with him, all my doubts disappear ... and I want to tell everything."

"Dolce ragazza, calm yourself. How can he not love you? You are an amazing, gifted young woman, the kind any man would be proud to be with."

I wipe my face and clear my throat. "I should go and look for a job, thank you, both of you," I say before hanging up.

I take some time to check and see if anyone has been looking in to me. I'm pleased to see that still only Stark that has taken an interest. I switch off the computer and head for a shower. Once I'm done, I get some of my own clothes on.

I get my stuff all together and just as I go to open the door, there's a knock on it. I frown and look at my video feed. I see that there's two guys in cheap suits—cops—great!

I open the door a little looking at them. "Can I help you?"

They both smile at me. "I'm Detective Mike Newton of the Cedar Rapids Police Department, and this is my partner Detective Eric Yorkie, may we come in?"

"Can I see your identification?" Mike lets out a sigh as Eric hands me his. I glance it over and hand back.

"And yours, Mike?"

"You have just seen his."

"So look, you either give me your identification, or you can leave."

Mike passes his identification to me and I look it over and hand it back. "Two minutes," I say holding up two fingers, before pulling out my cell.

"Who the hell are you calling?"

"The Cedar Rapids Police Department, Mike," I say snarling his name. "Your lack of handing over your identification promptly and your attitude is why I'm double checking you."

Mike growls a little like he's getting pissed off. "Look here, little girl, you've seen our identification, now let us in."

"Mike, your ID looks like something a person could find at Toys R Us ..."

"Cedar Rapids Police Department, this is officer Pattinson, how can I help you."

"and I'm nothing if not through ... Hi there, I am Isabella Swan, and two non-uniformed guys have come to my door claiming to be police officers."

"Detectives," the one claiming to be Mike snarls.

"I asked for their identification, because you can never be too careful. One of them hands over nicely without hesitation, but the other took a few more minutes to do so. So I look them over and realized I wouldn't know what a real Cedar Rapids Police identification looks like. Can you tell me if these two guys are who they claim to be?"

"Sure, Ma'am, can you give their names?"

"There is one, Mike Newton, he is about five foot ten, blond hair, and blue eyes, very pale and likes to growl and refuse citizens' requests for proof of identification. The other is Eric Yorkie, he's is a little shorter more like five foot eight. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and he has more of a nice olive skin color. He complied immediately with the request for proof of identification."

Mike just glares at me as I rattle all of this off.

"Yes, ma'am, they are two of our detectives, you are safe to let them in."

"Thank you so much for your help," I say and then hang up.

"Well, don't just stand out there, come on in," I say getting another glare from Mike as he walks past me.

"Can you tell us where you were last night until first thing this morning?" Mike asks right away.

"I was out, staying over at a friend's house."

"Who was the friend, we'll need to speak with them, too?"

"What's this about? Do you believe I did something?" I ask getting a little pissed at Mike's tone.

"Mrs. Martha Wattles was found badly beaten outside of the library first thing this morning."

I feel myself pale. "What, is she okay?" I ask right away a little alarmed that she's been hurt. She may be bat-shit crazy, rude and mean, but she's still an old woman.

"She's in stable condition, now where were you and how did you get that cut on your head exactly?"

I take a deep breath. "I got into a little fight with some guys on Saturday night when I left a club."

Mike cuts me off. "Did you report it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously, you're a cop, use common sense, you know why, I mean, really. But just to satisfy your need to know, Roscoe, I didn't know who they were, nor did I get a clear description of what they looked like. I had nothing info wise that I could give you, and even if I did, what the hell would you have done? You'd have told me to be more careful, not to walk home alone, and not to dress the way that I did or put myself in situation where I could be hurt. And, what about them if you had caught them? They'd have been told not to do something like that again, and slapped on the back of the hand? Being a cop you should know only thirty-seven percent of rapes—not that I'm saying that was what happened or his plan—but only thirty-seven percent of rapes get reported. Of that, only eighteen percent get prosecuted and found guilty in a court of law, the rest get a slap on the hand or nothing comes of it at all. The only thing he did was grab me and knock my head against a car when I pushed him off. Karma will get him, I'm sure."

"Who were you with last night and this morning?" Mike asks moving on.

"Edward Platt," I say and Mike's eyes go wide.

"Edward Platt, the Edward Platt of Arms & Weapons Specialty Services?"

"Uh, yeah," I deadpan.

"Edward Platt, the bachelor, whose face is in nearly every magazine for getting into the top sexy available or richest men?"

"Yes," I say again wondering if this dude has the hots for Edward more than I do.

"Edward Platt ..."

I hold up my hand cutting him off. "For God's sake, yes, Edward Platt. Do you have a hard-on for him or what? He took care of me Saturday night after I got hurt. On Sunday I took his kids to the zoo, he joined us, we ate dinner and I stayed over at his house. He dropped me off here around an hour ago."

Mike grunts, but I can see the disdain in his features, there's something up with this dude. "Miss Swan, Mr. Platt's not someone you want to hang around with. He's a cocky, arrogant son-of-a-bitch, not to mention he's very dangerous."

I stop myself from rolling my eyes at this douche-nozzle. "Is there anything else? I need to shop and then head off to the hospital."

Mike just looks at me. "We'll be in touch."

I walk them out and close the door behind them. I wait until I know they have gone, before I sweep my home for bugs. I don't trust cops—hell anyone. Once I know it's clear I pull out my cell, punch in a number and hit send.

"Bella?" Edward says when he picks up.

"Stark, I just had two cops here."

"What , is everything okay?"

"Yes, no. Ursula was found beaten badly, I guess." I sit down on my sofa feeling a little light headed.

"I am taking that was your ex-boss from the library?"

"Yes, they asked me where I was and I told them I was with you. I think they're heading over to check that out. Detective Eric Yorkie was quiet and polite, but there was this, Detective Mike Newton, who clearly doesn't like you. He was a real ass."

I frown when I hear Edward's chuckle. "Mike went to school with me. He's always had a chip on his shoulder. Are you okay? Would you like me to ask my father to check on Ursula?"

I smile hearing his concern for my feelings. "Please, if Bones would, that would be cool, her name is Martha Wattles."

"Bones, huh? Okay, I'll let you know soon as I know anything."

"Oh, Edward," I say before he hangs up.

"Yeah, Bella?" he replies clearly shocked I said his name instead of Stark.

"She doesn't have any family, can you find out if I can get in to see her?"

"Yes, I will, Bella, are you okay? You can come over here if you'd like, or if you don't want to be alone?"

"I just may take you up on that. I mean, I'm okay, but it's just she was a little mean and crazy. She didn't deserve to be beaten and left like trash."

"No, she didn't, come over here, you're more than welcome." I nod, even though he can't see it. I know this has nothing to do with him. That was clear in his voice, but can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with me.

I grab my bag and head out to my truck knowing my plans to look for another job will have to be put on hold.

* * *

**A/N: Well Bella clearly had nothing to do with Ursala being hurt. We have learned the girl has a soft side and cares about others. Mike sounds like a tool, but no worries you'll be hearing more from big bad detective Newton. Wait until you hear Bella's nick name for him ... LOL. So what did you think of the shower interaction this time? Someone asked when the Lemons would start, and where I am always up for reading a good lemon in a story, this is about more than lemons. They are getting there, but certainly not ready to jump into bed yet. What did you think of her letting Stark in a little? Someone asked who Hawk was and I forgot to address that question, Hawk's storyline will come about in a few more chapters, but he was essentially the person who protected Bella all along during her childhood years, before and after she lost her parents.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I messed up again, I forgot to update the info on Mike's Nick-Name. No worries, I plan to work on chapters today and when I do, you will be getting more bonus chapters updated. YAY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Sixteen – Edward's realizations  
EPOV**

I sit in my car for a few seconds taking deep breaths to calm myself. I thought Bella's eyes were beautiful before, but seeing them as they truly are is even more breathtaking. I have never seen someone with such deep, dark brown, soulful eyes.

I take one last look at her condo, before heading to work. I arrive and get on with my work. I'm a little surprised, when Bella calls. As she talks, I can hear the hurt and worry in her voice.

"Randall, I need you, Emmett, and Jasper in here immediately," I say into the intercom. Within seconds all three of them walk in.

"Mike Newton's on his way over, make sure you make him wait for a bit before bringing him in," I say addressing Randall.

"What – why?" Emmett asks.

"Bella's boss from the library was found beaten, that's why. I need you two to figure out who and why. I want those feeds from around the library, everything you can get your hands on. Take it from Saturday morning until now. Also, get a guy in the hospital to guard over her. Bella said she doesn't have any family members. Change her records to say that she has a cousin or something; just get someone in the room with her at all times."

Jasper gives me a nod to confirm that he's already doing what I ask.

"When Bella arrives, show her straight in. Call grandpa and ask him not to come here until nearly three for our meeting. Bella will have left by then to pick up the kids."

"Bella's going to be picking the kids up? Are you sure that's wise?" Jasper asks me.

I glare at him and he holds up his hands. "Boss, I like Stitch, very much, but we both know she's hiding stuff. Even taking that out of the equation, if she were to find out who you really are, she could turn you in. I'm just worried for you and the level of trust she's managed to gain, not just from you, but from Cassie and Cullen."

I sigh and drop my head a little and shift the papers around on my desk. "Believe me, Jasper, I know," I say in an almost whisper.

Nothing else is said as each gets on with what I asked them to do.

"Boss, Mike has arrived, he and Eric are on their way up," Randall's voice comes over the intercom.

"Thank you, Randall. I'll come and get them when I'm ready," I say as I log on to my computer.

I spend some time looking through my emails and even check on the Facebook page I have. After twenty minutes have gone by, I log off and walk out to greet Mike and his partner.

"Please, come in," I say and Mike glares at me.

"Really, Platt, you think I have time to sit around and wait for you?"

I keep the smirk on my face, because I know it pisses him off more. "I was busy, and it's not as if you had an appointment."

"Whatever, we're here to ask you about Isabella Swan."

I nod at them and motion with my hand for them to sit down. "Sure, what about Miss Swan?"

"She claims she was with you from late Saturday evening, until first thing this morning?"

"That sounds just about right, but I'm sure she told you that there was around two hours on Sunday morning that I was not with her. I had to take care of something here at work and she took my kids to the Zoo."

Mike just looks at me with his normal glower of hatred. "When did you meet up with her?"

"It was around eleven at night on Saturday. We had ended up at the same club."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

I hold back a growl not liking his tone. "No, but I don't see where our relationship status or lack thereof is of any concern of yours."

"Is she dating anyone?"

I frown as I look at Mike. "Why is that important?"

"Just answer the question."

"Not that I am aware of."

Mike chuckles. "I have it from a really reliable source that she had turned someone down and claimed that her boyfriend wouldn't like it if she went for a drink with them."

I swallow, fuck, I have never asked her if she was dating, but surely she would've told me, and then there's the whole flirting. "Again, I would have to ask why that is important."

"She's a little young, plain and boring for you, don't you think?"

I smirk at Mike. "That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, if you have no more questions that are related to your case, not that any of your questions after the first two, were to do with it anyway. Clearly, unlike you, I am busy and need to get on with my work."

Mike just looks at me. "Still the same asshole, I see."

I roll my eyes at him. "Mike, you are supposedly here on a professional basis. If that is true, then I kindly request you leave your hatred of me at the door, unless I should need to file a formal complaint with the commissioner of police. Now, good day."

I walk Mike and Eric out. As soon my office door is closed Jasper and Emmett come in.

"That was entertaining. I've run a check on Eric Yorkie, he's just a rookie."

"Poor guy gets side-lined with Mike as a partner," Emmett chuckles.

"Okay, as for Mrs. Wattles. There was a van, with at least four guys that picked her up Saturday night around half past ten. She was dumped off this morning just before six. There's no clear picture of who the guys were and we even ran the van plates and they're fake."

I let out a long breath and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"That's not all though, Boss, there seems to be some of the feed missing. Between one and two in the afternoon on Saturday, I can't find anything from inside or outside the library. I'm tracing the logs and searching that time period, so I'm still on it."

"This doesn't sound like a random hit? This sounds like some sort of message to me."

Jasper moves his head in agreement. "Whoever did this knows their stuff, without a doubt."

I sigh rubbing my face. What the hell's going on? I wonder what this has to do with Bella.

"Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but your girl just arrived."

"Thank you, Randall, show her straight in. Jasper, call dad, have him give you an update and find out if Alec has arrived yet. I want Alec to be in her room as much as possible. In fact get Tia with her nursing degree in there, she'll be able to help. On the off chance, take a look into Mrs. Wattles, there may be something in her background that would explain this."

"Yes, Boss," they both say walking out just as my office door opens.

"Hey," I say as I walk to Bella. As soon as I reach her, I pull her to me. "I'm sorry about Mrs. Wattles," I whisper softly to her.

"Thanks, but I really didn't know her, it's just—"

I place my hand over her mouth. "Albatross, I understand," I say as I pull her to my desk.

"So, this is where you do all your hard thinking?" she asks as she looks at the pictures on my desk.

"Not always, this is just where I handle most of my company business."

Bella gives me a smile as she walks behind my chair and sits on the edge of the shelf behind it.

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off? I really don't know why I wear heels. They kill my poor feet."

I chuckle and look down her bare leg, until I get to her—fuck me hard, all day long—shoes.

"Sure as long you don't have smelly feet."

Bella chuckles a little. "I don't, because my feet smell like rainbows and roses. Now excuse me, for a few seconds, or I'll be flashing you my panties."

I whip my head around to see she has one of her feet up on the shelf beside her, as she unbuckles her shoe. I keep looking, and I chuckle seeing that she's right; in this position if I want to, I can check out her panties. I push back on my seat, turning. I take a hold of her legs and move them, so she has a foot on each armrest.

"Let me," I say as I start to unbuckle the shoe she had been working on.

"Ah, so you don't want to check my panties out then?"

I look up at her and see she has a playful pout on her face.

"Oh, my little, Albatross, I know exactly what panties you have on, I'm the one that gave them to you. Besides, this way I get to feel your legs," I say as I run my hand up her left leg pushing her skirt up as I go. I stop, when I get near her pussy. The whole time my eyes remain on hers and I can see desire in them.

Bella bites her lip and chuckles. "Yes, Stark, who can forget your penchant for wearing women's clothing."

I smile as I chuckle at her comment and slap her leg and get on with removing her shoes. As I remove each shoe, I lift her foot, rub it down and place a kiss on the top of it.

Our time together seems to go by fast, and before I know it, she needs to leave to pick up the kids.

I frown hating that she's needing to leave. "I may not be home until closer to half past six."

"Do want me to make dinner for the kids and feed them?"

"Yes, that would be nice, if you could."

"I'll make sure to leave you some, too," Bella says with a wink.

I help Bella to stand once she has her shoes back on. "Will you stay the night? I really would like to talk to you some more, I have an offer for you."

"Well, you've got me intrigued, so yes I will. But you know I need to go home at some point, right?"

I nod at her but I know my eyes are saying _no_.

We seem to stand just looking into each other's eyes.

"Edward," my grandfather says.

I jump a little and look to my office door seeing my grandfather Aro standing there.

"Oh, hi, Grandfather, this is my ... Bella, Bella this is my grandfather Aro."

Aro just looks at me, and I know it's because I just introduced him as my grandfather. This is something I have never done before.

"Hi," Bella says with a smile. "I'd better get going to get the children."

I nod and walk back to the door as soon as I see her getting on the elevator. I close my office door and bang my head.

"Are you okay, _Cosa Nostra_?"

I sigh and make my way to my seat. "I'm not sure."

He just looks at me and I give him a rundown of what's been happening.

"What does your gut tell you?" he asks as we discuss Bella.

"It tells me to trust her, but to be careful. I don't think she'll hurt me or the kids, but she's been through more than I can imagine."

Aro gives me a little smile. "Always trust your gut, _Cosa Nostra_, mine has never led me on the wrong path. However, this old man still has a trick or two in his hat. If you like, I can have a friend check her out, as well as this Jessica girl?"

I sigh closing my eyes. "Jasper is already digging into everything on Jessica, but with Bella, we seem to be hitting a brick wall."

"I will have Dora look into them all anyway."

I just look at him. "Dora, as in Dora the explorer? What kind of name is that?"

"No matter the name, you want the best, it is what Dora is. Trust an old man, _Cosa Nostra_, I've trusted Dora with my life, with my family's life, and I would again and again. If there's anything to be found out about Jessica, Mrs. Wattles, Bella, or these two officers that were here today, then Dora is the way to go."

I chuckle a little. "I have to say I find it funny, because I just keep seeing a fifty-year-old man named Dora."

"Well, Dora's the best and I have known them, oh, must be going on fifteen years now. So, do you want my help?"

I lean back nodding. "Yes, of course, Grandfather."

* * *

**Chapter: Sixteen – Bella gets a job  
BPOV**

I arrive at the school five minutes early. I park my truck and make my way to the place Stark told me I was to wait. I'm actually excited to see them, they always make me smile.

"Hi," I hear a woman's voice close to me say.

I turn to the voice and see a female in her twenties standing there. "Hi," I reply to be polite. I mean, I'm at the kids' school.

"I'm Angela, my son is Ben, and he's in kindergarten."

"I'm Bella," I say not offering any other information.

"Are you just new to picking someone up, or is your family new to the school? I don't think I've have seen you before."

I look back at her. She's either nosy or just likes to talk. "I'm just picking up my friend's kids."

Angela bobs her head as she pulls out a pack of little cigars. "Would you like one?" she asks me after placing one between her lips.

"Uh, no ... thanks," I say a little taken back, not only with what she's smoking, but also that she's doing it right outside of a school.

She puts the pack away and lights the little cigar. "I just love the smell of these things. My dad—he's one of the local reverends—so he's always at weddings or some functions for the church. He seems to always smoke these when he attends these functions. When he would come home, when I was younger, I could smell them. When I turned sixteen all my friends wanted cigarettes, but I chose these instead."

I motion my head yes at her a little amused by her statement, clearly she loves to talk.

"I really need to quit. I keep telling myself this is my last one, but ..." she says showing me inside her purse where there're at least three more packs.

The bell rings and Candice, as I've decided to call her, knocks the cherry off the cigar with her fingers. "Looks like that's all I'm going to get until later tonight. See you around, Bella," she says walking toward the kids who are coming out the doors.

"Bella, you're here," Cassie shouts as she runs toward me with Cullen a little behind her. "I made you a picture today," she says handing me over a piece of paper.

"Oh, wow, this is great," I say happily as I look at the picture.

"You really like it?"

I smile and nod at her. "Of course I do. I actually love it, because it's from you."

"I made one for daddy," Cullen says as he holds his picture close against his chest.

"Oh, wow, he's going to love that," I say smiling.

"Okay, you two, let's go. What do you say we go shopping and we cook your daddy a nice dinner, and we can even make a pudding cake for dessert?"

"Can we really help you make supper and dessert, too?" Cassie asks and I chuckle, nodding at her.

"I'm sure things will go much smoother with you two helping me."

Thankfully, the shopping doesn't take too long and we arrive home with enough time left to do everything.

"Okay, first off, you two go get changed out of your school clothes. Wait, do you need help with that?"

They both shake their head and run upstairs.

I start to wash the vegetables and cut them up. I'm just finishing the prep for the stew, when the kids arrive back down, in their pajamas.

"Okay, both of you wash your hands, and we'll get cracking on making this yummy cake.

I place the recipe down on the counter between us. "What do we need first?"

Both Cullen and Cassie look at the paper. "Bowls," Cassie says.

"Spoons," Cullen follows.

I smile and nod; happy that I found a picture recipe and printed it.

We go through the list, getting everything that's needed out. After that they take turns at mixing and putting in the ingredients.

"It looks so yummy," Cassie says.

"It smells good, too!" Cullen adds.

I get it poured in the pan and into the oven. We sit at the table and do some workbook sheets from their backpacks. When the cake is done, I poke holes in it and pour the pudding over the top. Once it has cooled, I sprinkle the top with powdered sugar and put it in the fridge to cool. I check the stew and it is nice and thick.

The kids and I decide to play a game of Candyland and wait for Edward. We all look up when we hear the front door. "Daddy's home," the kids cheer together.

"Why don't you go greet him and I'll start dishing dinner out."

Without saying a word, they are off and running for Edward.

I move around the kitchen getting everything into the serving dishes.

"Evening," Stark says as he comes right up behind me. "This smells wonderful, and what's really good is the fact my kids were smiling when I walked through the door. They look like they've had a good time with you."

"That's good, because I had a wonderful time with them. Dinner is ready, so go wash up and I'll set the table for dinner."

"Make sure there's a place for you, because you're staying, even if I have to hold you here against your will." Stark kisses my head, and quickly moves away from me before I can say a word.

Dinner goes by fast, and it's not until it's over, I realize just how routine it all felt. Without saying anything, Stark and I seemed to know what the other needed to do. We work together as if we've been doing so for years.

"I still need to speak with you; just give me ten minutes to read them a story, and I'll be right back down," Stark says softly to me.

I watch him go upstairs with the kids after they give me goodnight hugs. I take my shoes off, and lie back on the sofa stretching out my legs. I grab a book from my backpack and begin to read. I'm into my second chapter when Stark comes back into the room. He picks up my legs and slides under them, placing them on his lap.

"I would like you to become my nanny," Stark says looking at me with a smirk.

Oh, there is no way I will allow that comment to go without a smart-assed response. "Your nanny, really? I mean, I'm all for reading about that daddy kink stuff ..."

I put on a fake confused look on my face, while Stark looks at me in shock.

"You know, I could understand the daddy kink. I mean it's like totes, hot and all, but nanny? Are you sure that I'm not too young for that? I mean, I don't really think you're old, but you seem to—"

Before I can complete what I was saying, Stark covers my mouth with his hand.

"My kids' nanny, and don't pretend like you didn't know what I was talking about."

I smirk at him as I shrug my shoulders. "What was I supposed to think? First it's the cross dressing ..." The last part comes out in a squeal as Stark starts to tickle me.

"Say: 'I knew what you were talking about, Stark,'" he demands as he keeps tickling me.

I shake my head as I laugh and squirm. "No way, old man."

That comment only makes him tickle me more as he moves us until he's on top of me.

"Say it, little girl," he growls in my ear.

"Wo ... man," I gasp out between peals of laughter.

"If I'm an old man, then you're a little girl."

"Please, stop, okay, uncle," I gasp.

"Nope, that's not what you're supposed to say, and it's not what I want to hear," Stark says right before he starts blowing raspberries along my neck as he keeps tickling me.

"I knew what you were asking, Edward," I finally manage to pant out.

Stark freezes hearing me again say his actual name. I take advantage of his stunned moment to roll us off the sofa. As we tumble to the ground, I land on top of him and his hands are on my hips.

"Oh, now what, it looks like I am on top," I say.

Stark just grins at me and quirks his brow. "Please say yes?"

I swallow as I look down at him. "What would it mean?"

"It means you'd be my kids' nanny. You'd stay here with us."

I shake my head, because I need my space even more so when I get fixated on something. "I need to have space. I need to be able to stay at my condo."

"Fine… how about five nights here, and then two at your condo?" Stark sighs.

"Three at my condo," I counter.

"Every other week you do five on, two off. On the off weeks, you do four on, three off?"

"Deal," I say with a smile and nod in agreement. "Hey, Stark, what about this," I ask waving between us.

"What about it?" he says, stretching his hand up moving my hair out of the way.

I move off of him and sit on the floor with my knees close to my chest. "I like our banter," I say quietly.

Stark sits up next to me. "I do, too."

"I'm hiding my past from you."

"I know you are. I'm not naive."

"But I'm not pretending to be anything I'm not. The only thing fake about me is my hair color, eye color and past, including my name," I say swallowing. "However, the person I am when I'm with you and the kids, it's me, and this is who I am. Nothing about my behavior with them or you is a lie."

"What's your real name?" he asks as if he's confused.

"I ... I can't ... but I was not meant to be called Bella. I had another name set out, but for some reason when Cassie asked what my name—who I was, I told her Bella. Bella is sort of my name. It's the one only the people who know everything call me. Well, they have pet names for me, too, but when I'm in trouble, it's Isabella." I chuckle a little. "I thought you should know that, I mean, if you trust me with your kids ..."

"How about we just talk some more. We can ask questions and answer. We can stop or veto, but try to trust me." I look at him a little worried. "If you can't answer that's okay, and you can ask me things, too?"

* * *

**A/N: Well some thought that Roscoe was for Mike, but some questioned it, so I'm sorry I forgot to add Mike to the nick-name list. How do you suppose their 'talk' will go? I love how easily they admitted they both enjoy the _banter_ between them. What are your thoughts?  
**

**Nick-Name additions:**

**Angela – Candice – Phineas and Ferb's sister who loves to talk and talk and talk.**  
**Mike - Roscoe - Named after Roscoe P. Coletrane the confuzzled police officer on the Dukes of Hazzard.**  
**Edward – Cosa Nostra – Aro, his grandfather – this has many different meanings, however we used it under the terms of American Italian mob meaning: our thing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The extra update is brought to you by the lack of ability to update things correctly, I (Kasi) forgot to put the other nick-name on the list...**

**Some questions are answered below in the author's note.  
All normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: Seventeen – Edward learns enough to worry  
EPOV**

"Would you like a drink?" I ask getting up.

"Please," she says as she stands.

I go in the kitchen and grab a six-pack of beer, and walk back in, sit next to Bella, who's back on the sofa. I hand her the beer and place the others on the table beside the sofa. I pick up her legs and put them back over my knee. I unscrew the top of my own beer and take a drink.

"All my questions are about the real you, not the person you've created. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one; you?"

"Thirty-two," I say, happy that she's not really younger than what she already told me. "When is your birthday?"

"September thirteenth," she says and gives me a pointed look while taking a drink.

"August twenty-fourth. Where were you born?"

"Here, well not here in this house, but here in Cedar Rapids."

"Me, too," I say with a smile. "What about your parents?"

"My mom passed away just before my fifth birthday. She was killed in a car crash. My father was killed when I was twelve."

I almost choke as I swallow my beer, hearing the sadness in her voice. "Was he a cop?"

"Yes, no, well, of a sort." I look at her confused and she just looks back at me like I should move on.

"Okay, my mother is Esme; she works at the Museum of Arts and my father you already met. Did your father teach you about guns?"

"Yes," she says with no emotion.

"It was my grandfather who taught me about weapons. Did your father teach you how to shoot?"

"Yes," she says, again with almost no emotion.

"As you can guess, I am an excellent marksman. I've actually been called lethal. What about you, are you any good at shooting?"

Bella smiles, shaking her head at me. "Yes, I am very aware of your skills at shooting, and some have said that I'm quite lethal as well."

"How many times have you been shot at or hit?" I ask a little worried about her answer to this.

"I have been shot at many times, more than I care to keep track of to be honest; however, I've only been hit twice."

"Same for me on the first part, but on the second part, I've been hit ..."

"Five times," she finishes for me and I give her a quizzical look.

"You're good, but I'm not scared of you. What are your talents, what are you good at?"

"Many things, Stark, I'm good at many things. I'm observant and I've learned to retain things I learn."

I tilt my head looking at her.

Bella picks up her beer bottle and downs the rest. She moves so that she's now straddling me. I feel her breath and she leans in close to my neck. I grab a hold of her hips as she moves closer running her nose across my jaw and puts her lips to my ear.

"Like when we first met, you were packing a side arm under your left arm, and on your right ankle. There were two in the trunk of your car. One at the side of the back left wheel, one under the ledge behind the hinge on the right. I also know at the club that was the barrel of your pistol not your cock—though I'm betting they were both about the same density."

She kisses my cheek and slides off my lap. "I think I've had enough for one night, goodnight, Stark. I think I'll take a shower before bed."

I sit for a few seconds thinking about what she just said. I have no idea how she knew about all the guns. I get the feeling this girl knows more about me than what she's letting on. This may just be my hope building up, but I will fight for this. I bite my lip and jump up. I stand outside the bathroom and I give myself a few minutes, before opening the door. I walk in closing the door behind me. Just like I knew she would, she turns and looks at me.

"What, no show?" I walk forward keeping my eyes on her. I slide open the shower door, but my eyes don't leave hers.

"You are one dangerous girl, but I'm happy that night happened." I run my hand over the side of her face and thread my fingers into her wet hair and grip it. I lean forward slowly and even stop giving her the chance to say no before I place my lips on hers. When our lips meet, I feel her kiss me back instantly. I smile into the kiss and take control of her lips a little more. When we are both panting for air, I move back and look her in the eyes.

"One last question and we leave the rest for next week. How many people know you, the whole, real, nothing-made-up you, and all about your past?"

"That are still alive?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Four, including me."

When she says the words I can see a little bit of pain in her eyes. I lean forward and kiss the side of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Bella," I say before turning around and walking out of the bathroom. I head right for my office. I enter the code and go inside. I close and lock the door, stalking to my seat. Thinking of her I moan out, "Bella."

**~TTOO~**

I sit at my computer looking through the jewelry. "Isn't that a little grown up for Cassie?" Jasper asks as he looks over my shoulder.

"I'm looking for Bella," I say.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Bella, she turned twenty-one, last Friday."

"Okay, but a book, and some flowers might be a more appropriate gift, don't you think?"

"No, I want to get something nice."

"Edward, please be careful."

I take my eyes from the computer and look at Jasper.

"Listen, Boss, I've never seen you like this ... so unsure. You're so caught up in this girl. I've never seen you so caught up in anyone. I know you are falling for her, fast and hard. Thankfully, I don't think anyone else has picked up on yet, mainly because you're a great actor. Still be careful, I don't want to see you hurt."

I nod at him and look back at the screen. "Would you be able to fix this with a GPS?"

Jasper looks to the screen and nods at me.

"How long will it take?"

"I'll have it done by tomorrow."

"Fine, put it at the top of the 'to do' list," I say switching off my computer as my father, Uncle Eleazar, Randall and Emmett all walk in.

After greeting each other, I have Randall call and order our lunch.

"Your mom's worried about this new girl, Bella?"

I sigh looking at my dad. "Grandpa was here and we talked, he's getting someone he knows to look into her, Jessica and a few others."

"Did he say who he was going to have look into things for him?"

I sigh and look at Emmett giving him the look that says not to crack a word. "Dora," I say and Emmett's eyes widen and he starts to bounce on his seat.

"As in, Dora, the explorer," Randall asks, and I turn and look at him.

"I sure as hell wouldn't let him hear you say that, he's one scary dude."

I look to Uncle Eleazar. "You've met him before?"

"Yeah, a few years back, he's really good at what he does. He can be quite crippling to be honest. I've really never seen anyone with this guy's knowledge. He's really well-trained."

"What does he look like?" I have to ask.

"He's in his… well, he's got to be fifty or so. Dark hair, like five foot ten, medium builds, and he dresses like some kind of truck driver."

"When did you meet him?"

"It was quite a few years ago," Uncle Eleazar says with a shrug. "He was talking to Mom and Dad, he seemed a little stressed."

I sigh and nod in thought.

"But Dora?" Randall asks.

"Yeah, that actually came from a program that he made. It was a computer virus he designed. The virus – it was destructive and caused damage of monumental proportions. Once Dora was released into the system, it explored and gained all the information. Once it procured the info it would leave behind a terminal virus, crippling everything. He hacked into the government several years back, remember when everything crashed?"

We all nod in agreement. It was more ten years ago, but still very memorable.

"Yeah, that was him. You should trust your grandfather. If this Bella or Jessica or anyone else is or was working for anyone, he'll find it."

I push my lunch away not wanting anymore. Everyone keeps talking about this and that. I only look up, when I feel Jasper's stare. I know he's silently asking if I'm okay. I move my eyes up and down to tell that I'm good. Shortly thereafter, everyone takes their leave and soon it's just Jasper and I left.

"Boss?"

"Jasper, she's opening up to me, slowly, but she is. What if this Dora tells me something and she finds out and freaks that I didn't give her the time she needed? I'm ..." I close my mouth and rub my face, "I'm in deep with her, aren't I?"

"You are."

"What the hell am I going to do?"

Jasper shrugs his shoulders. "Only you can decide that."

"What if I make the wrong choice and I lose her? Cassie and Cullen would lose her, and I don't want to hurt them like that."

Jasper sighs looking at me. "Boss, what is it? There's something worrying you, what is it?"

"I have a feeling our family is the cause of her pain, and I can't shift it. When her father was brought up, she said he wasn't a cop, but he sort of was. What if her most painful memory has something to do with our family?"

"Then we best find out the truth, so then we'll know how much she knows and what she plans to do with that knowledge."

I sink down in my seat closing my eyes. I may have just found my one, but I could lose her because of who I am, and what, by default, the head of the family, had done.

* * *

**Chapter: Seventeen – Bella has all eyes on her  
BPOV**

I switch on my radio as I drive around town. I'm quickly becoming bored. I'm in the mood to create something new, so I head for the nearest computer shop. I park and get out of the truck. I look around at the many laptops and computers they have sitting out on display.

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" I turn looking at the sales assistant.

"I'm just looking for now. I want to try out a few of these different machines, to find my own fit. Is there net available for use?"

"Yes, all the display models are up running and ready to go."

"Thanks, I'll let you know when and if I need anything," I say. Walking around the shop some more. I see the best laptop in stock and I move to it. I quickly get around the firewall and I swiftly get into a secured server. I make quick work of the few things I need to do. After fifteen minutes of uninterrupted time, I notice the tech guy watching me a bit. I quickly wipe clean the keystroke program they have and delete all traces of myself on this system.

"You cost almost three thousand and you're a slow-ass piece of shit," I say aloud, "but you'll have to do."

I turn to the guy, who was already walking to me. "I think I will take this one and I also want all of this," I say handing the guy a list of products. I watch his eyes bug, but he quickly rounds up all I ask for.

I pick up a few more things that I need and head over to meet him at the checkout. I end up paying for the five thousand dollars' worth of equipment. Sadly, all of this is crap compared to what I've built myself before, but it'll have to do. I put everything inside my truck and drive toward my condo. I'm almost there, when the red and blue flashing lights get my attention. I pull over and watch as that douche, Roscoe gets out and comes my way. I pull out my cell and set it up to record and put it in my bra edge, so it gets everything on video.

"Miss Swan," he says when he gets to my door.

"Roscoe," I say back to him and he glares at me.

"It's Detective Mike Newton," he says in a sneer.

"Is there a reason you pulled me over?"

"You were speeding," he says with a smirk.

"I was speeding? This truck doesn't go past fifty. The speed limit on this road is forty-five and I was doing thirty-seven," I say.

"Well, I had your speed at fifty-five," he says showing me the readout from radar.

"You are wrong and should get your radar looked at, or perhaps pull over the correct vehicle, like the Escort that blew past me right before you pulled me over."

"It wasn't wrong, and I know what I'm doing. Now give me your license, registration and proof of insurance."

I smirk at Roscoe and hand him everything he requested to see.

"Step out of your vehicle, Miss Swan."

"Why?"

"Because I need to look over this piece of crap you're driving. I don't think it's safe to be on the road. I also have to give you a ticket and that's done while you're sitting in the back of my car."

I step out of my truck and I look over to see Hulk is also now out of his car and it appears he's talking on the phone, no doubt with Stark. I walk with Roscoe and he opens the back passenger car door to let me in. He closes the door, giving me a smirk like my being in the back of a cop car will frighten me. He goes and looks over my truck. I know the digital spy lens in the truck will record his movements. At least I'll know what he was up to over there. He spends a good twenty minutes looking through my truck, but I'm not worried about him finding the things I have hidden in there—he's not smart enough.

He comes back to the cruiser and makes a big production out of getting in the driver's seat. "Well, Miss Swan, we have quite a few problems. You see, I found a number of problems with your truck. I will talk it all out with you, don't worry."

I watch him as his eyes are traveling to the front of my shirt. I', repulsed by him checking out my girls, but I refuse to show him any reaction. I puke a little in my mouth when he licks his lips suggestively at me.

"I've got a proposition for you. I'm willing to forget everything I just found and the fact that you were speeding. All you have to do is stay away from that asshole Platt and attend a party with me."

"Oh, jeez, that sounds like such a tempting offer. How could I possibly refuse, um, well, NO ... hm, that was easier than I thought it would be."

Mike just smirks at me. "You are very pretty, but really kind of stupid, aren't you? You will do as you're told and you will stay pretty, if not, well, don't say you weren't warned. Here's a ticket for everything I found wrong with your truck and your speeding ticket as well as a ticket for reckless driving. You have seventy-two hours to make the repairs and mail the completed fix-it tickets back or citations will be written and the truck will be impounded."

He gets out and struts around the cruiser to open my door. He makes it so I have no choice but to almost rub against him to get out. I make a move to get out of the car, but Mike pulls me close to him.

"I'm sorry I have to be so hard on you, but I'm looking out for you. Remember, not a word to anyone, including Platt. I'm always watching you, so don't try to be cute!"

Roscoe cops a feel of my ass and hands me all the tickets. It takes everything I have in me to walk away without ripping his cock from his body and shoving it in his own ass.

I get in my truck and I see Mike get back in the front of his car and drive off. I hit my wheel, closing my eyes and start to count to ten, hoping it will calm me down. It takes me over a half hour before I feel able to drive and I head to Topspin's car shop. I get out and see most of her male staff looks my way, watching me.

"Get to work," Topspin yells as she makes her way to me.

"Bella?"

"Topspin, hi, I just got pulled over. They say I need these things fixed. I was hoping you could get me the stuff so I can do it."

Topspin looks over my pile of fix-it tickets.

"You need a real professional to do most of these."

"I should be able to do it. I don't like my truck being away from me."

Topspin stops going through the stack of tickets and looks at me.

"Tell you what. Since these have to be back to the Police Department within three days, I'll sign off that I'm doing the work as the parts come in. I'll mail them in, that legally gets them off your ass. I'll order all the parts and I can come to Edward's and fix it a little each day until it's done."

"Sounds good," I say giving her an actual smile.

"So, why did you get pulled over in the first place?"

"Roscoe claims I was speeding."

"Roscoe?"

"Yeah, Detective Mike Newton."

Topspin's eyes widen as she looks at me.

"You've already told Edward, right?"

I shake my head at her.

"You better. This is something he would want to know about."

"Hey, Rose," I look behind me and see that Betty and Stark's mom are walking our way.

"Hi, Betty, Molly," I say as they approach.

Betty smiles at me. "Bella, oh God, I've been dying to meet you, are you joining us for lunch?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I just stopped by here to ask Topspin to help me fix my truck."

"Oh, come on, you should join us, right, Aunt Esme?" Betty says looking at Molly.

"Hm, yeah I guess. Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mom."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," I say shaking her hand.

She still looks at me as if she's a little confused. "Why are you calling Alice, Betty and Rose, Topspin?"

"I have problems, a lot of them actually. But the name thing, I'm not sure. It's something I've always done. I like finding a name I feel suits the person I'm talking to. As for Alice she reminds me of Betty Boop, so I call her Betty."

"It's also a way to keep things from getting too personal?" Molly replies questioningly.

I give her a smile, but don't answer her.

"You're free to join us, Bella. I've been wanting to meet the woman that has captured my grandchildren's hearts."

I swallow a little and look at her. "Can it be another day, Molly?"

She smiles at me. "Yes, tomorrow," she says.

Damn, she's almost as good at this as Miss Honey. I bite my lip, but nod at her. "That sounds good, Molly."

Molly smiles at me and quirks her eyebrow. "As in, Molly Weasley, from Harry Potter?"

I grin and give her thumbs up. She really is smart, like Miss Honey.

She shakes her head, but gives me a big smile. "I like it."

"Okay, well, I need to go and collect some clothes, since Stark's making me stay at his place. So, see you tomorrow, Molly. Thanks, Topspin, you've got my number, bye, Betty," I say giving them a wave.

I drive straight to my condo and put down all my bags. I'm only in the condo a few seconds, when there's a knock on my door. I look at the feed and I see a guy standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers. I grab my gun this time, feeling a little on edge. I know for a fact that the guy standing out there is clearly not a normal delivery guy.

"They are for you," he says thrusting the flowers at me before he walks away. I watch him get into a car and drive off.

I step back inside and close and lock my door. I take the card out reading it.

_Sorry, but it was needed. I really don't like you with Platt, and I would hate to have to hurt you or him to make my point clear, but I will if I have to. You are mine until I am done with you. Find someone else to fix your truck. I really hate the blonde amazon bitch. I'm always watching you. Keep that in mind, you belong to me._

I frown as I read the card again. I jump a little, when there's another knock on my door. I place the card down beside the flowers and move to the door. As I check the feed this time, I'm a little shocked, but happy to see Stark standing there.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Stark says as soon as I open the door.

"What?"

"Rose called me and told me about Mike. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, he was just being an ass, nothing I can't handle."

Stark frowns at me and looks to where I put the flowers and card. "Those are nice, are they from your Miss Honey?"

I look to him and can't help the small grin I get when I hear the hope in his voice. "No, but I'm about to throw them out," I say picking up the card.

"Why?" Stark asks looking back at me.

"I don't want them ..."

Again Stark frowns and his hand wraps around mine that's holding the card in it. He arches his brow and I give him the card and watch as he becomes angry.

"Get your stuff, you're staying with me."

"Yes, five days, then two here, then four days there and three back here."

"No, you'll stay with me full-time! Fuck this; you're even coming to work with me."

I roll my eyes at him. "It's fine, I just ..."

"This is not fine, and I will make sure Mike doesn't get away with it, but it will take time."

"Stark, look at me—I said no, I need my space—do not push me. I have better security here than what you do at your house, believe it or not."

"Stark just shakes his head at me and gives me a pleading look. "If he hurts you and I wasn't there to help you—save you—I ... please. Love, I need to know you are okay."

I let out a sigh. "I'll make a deal with you, if anything else happens, I will tell you immediately. If it becomes more than simple notes and flowers, then you can handcuff me to you, if you feel the need."

Stark smiles at my choice of words and I can see him softening a little. "Fine, but you better tell me, and you have to promise to wear this at all times."

I frown at him and he hands me a wrapped gift. "What's this?"

"A late birthday gift, now open it. It wasn't supposed to be ready until tomorrow, but I made them speed it up.

"You didn't have to ..."

Stark covers my mouth. "I wanted to," he whispers.

I open it, seeing it's a beautiful necklace. I touch it lightly and my trained eye catches the opening, he's got GPS in it.

"Please say you'll wear it?"

"I will, and I will never take it off. It's really beautiful."

Stark smiles at me taking the necklace from my shaking hands and turns me around. I hold up my hair as he puts it on me. As soon as the chain relaxes around my neck, I feel his soft lips pressing against my skin. Without turning me around, his hands run down my arms and across my waist.

"He can't take you from me," Stark says in a pained whisper.

Everything in my body wants me to wrap myself in his arms and never come out, but I know that we need to learn about each other. He needs to know about my dark past. I just hope when it all comes out, we are able to face it, together.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I had to go and forget a nick-name in the update process and there was a ton of questions, so I was thinking I'll just take care of it all at once, update again and give you all the answers and stuff too. Well of course I will not tell you stuff that will ruin the story. Thank you to one of our biggest critics for decently correcting us on a spelling issue.  
**

**QUESTIONS:**  
**1. When Aro referenced 'Dora's', could he be talking about Miss Honey and Guido?**  
**He could be, Dora's identity is still a mystery as is Miss Honey and Guido.**

**2. Why would Bella be using her real name is she is part of a witness protection program?**  
**We never said she was in witness protection, good guess though.**

**3. Why isn't Hawk still protecting Bella?**  
**Never said he wasn't, and he has not always been with her all the time.**

**4. Is Angela a significant character?**  
**I'd rather comment on this at a later date.**

**5. Does Bella know Edward is a Mafia Boss?**  
**Yep.**

**6. So Mike has another nickname other than Roscoe?**  
**No, Roscoe is his nick-name.**

**7. Bella doesn't trust cops. Was it's a dirty cop that killed her father and put the hit on her? How much do Miss Honey and Guido know about Edward Platt? Are they privy to inside information?**  
**I'd rather not give out this info it will greatly ruin the storyline.**

* * *

**NICK-NAME LIST ADDITIONS:**

**?*?*?*? - Dora - Dora the Explorer**  
**Esme - Molly - Harry Potter series**


	18. Chapter 18

**All normal disclaimers all still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: Eighteen – Edward gets possessive  
EPOV**

"Edward, we got a problem." I look at Jasper as he comes in the door.

"What now?"

"Dora got back to Aro. Jessica is in fact, Jane," Jasper says as he hands me the information.

"Twins ... so Jane took on her sister's life?"

"Yes, it looks that way. Dora's still looking for the real Jessica, but keep looking, it gets better"

Fucking great, just what I needed. "So, Mike Newton and the Jessica imposter, Jane are married?"

"Yes," Jasper confirms that I read it correctly.

"Jane is something else. I mean, fucking your twin sister's boyfriend, marrying him and taking over her life. How did you miss this?" I ask a little angry.

"She's covered their tracks very well. Jane lived with her father, Jessica with her mom. Their parents divorced and there was never any contact. It looks as if they didn't come in to contact with each other, until sometime last year. It's hard to even say if they even knew of each other."

I rub my face and Jasper clears his throat. "You also need to look at the next page."

I look and my eyes go wide as I look at a picture of no other than Jacob Black, who's touching Bella's cheek. "What the fuck!"

"Dora was able to get the missing feed from the library, you're not going to believe this." Jasper hands it to me.

I watch as Jacob talks to Bella, she smiles, but I know that she's unhappy. Until her boss interrupts, which she actually looks relived about. Jake, however, looked ready to kill Bella's boss.

"He's the one that hurt Mrs. Wattles," I say not really questioning it. I already know deep down that he did. "I've got to ask how Dora got this feed and we couldn't?"

Jasper's very skilled in fighting and hacking, that's why he's the head of my security. He learned everything from my grandfather's head of security Peter and Peter is Jasper's father. We only met in college, but Jasper knew who I was as a child. But, this guy Dora has just made Jasper look like nothing more than a half rate amateur.

"I have no clue how he even got it, so I can't tell you," Jasper clears his throat loudly and I look at him. "I don't think it's a good idea for Bella to be around the kids."

I look up at Jasper and glare at him.

"Boss, she knows him," Jasper says pointing to the photo.

"She didn't look like she knew him too well. I mean, fuck, Jasper, she didn't want him touching her. Everything in me tells me I can trust her with my kids, that she won't hurt them."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't work for him. What about you and your safety. If it turns out we are responsible for her father, don't you think she would want revenge?"

I swallow not wanting to think about that. I'm worried that I could be the one who is responsible for hurting her so much.

"We need to find that out. If I did it, I will throw myself at her mercy."

"And, if she wants to kill you?" I just look at Jasper unsure how to answer.

Thankfully, his radio buzzes. "AMS-10 to AMS-1."

I nod at Jasper to take it, knowing that's Felix who's following Bella.

"AMS-1, go ahead AMS-10."

"Sir, Mike has just pulled over Miss Swan, and he's taking her to his car."

"Roger that AMS-10, do you know why?"

"Sir, I'm unsure, she was not doing anything illegal."

"Copy that, AMS-10, tell us when she's back out."

"Roger that, AMS-1, over and out."

I move to my office door.

"Boss, where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to go and get her."

"You can't ..."

"She's mine," I say opening the door, only for Jasper to slam it closed.

"Get out of the way now!"

"Hold up, you say you trust her, so show it, trust her."

We sit there for several minutes just staring at each other. I know he is right, but he has to trust my choices, too.

"AMS-10 to ASM- 1, she's back in her truck now and Mike has left."

"Roger that AMS-10, stay with your charge and give updates as necessary."

"Yes, Sir, AMS-10 over and out."

Jasper turns to look at me and I look up from the file I was looking at again. "So what did Dora find out about Bella? I don't see anything in the information that you gave me."

"Aro didn't say, he only faxed this stuff."

I sigh rubbing my face. "It looks as if Mike's working for the Blacks. Find out why the hell they're on our land. I need that GPS necklace today."

"Boss ..."

"No, there is no 'boss' about it. I want it today, now as a matter of fact. I want it ready to go within the next hour."

The next hour seems to go slow, but as soon as I have Bella's necklace in my hand, I drive to her condo. When she lets me in, I know right away something is wrong. She's on edge and that's when I see the flowers. Reluctantly, she shows me the card that came with them and it just pisses me off. I know this is Mike or Mike's doing on behalf of Black. But, he can't have her. I just need to work out a way to get her to move in with me.

I put the necklace I got her around her neck. Being so close to her makes me lose a little control and I kiss her neck. 'He can't take you from me,' I say in my head.

After I move away from her, I show her the photograph of Jacob Black touching her cheek. "Okay, we need to talk about this," I say handing her the picture. "Who is this?" I ask praying that she won't lie to me.

"Marmaduke, he came in a few times during my last week working at the library."

"Marmaduke?"

"Yes, Marmaduke, he's a dumb, big, oaf of a dog. Hell, I almost started singing, Who Let the Dogs Out, when I saw him and his side kick, Kato."

I grin and let out a chuckle as Bella keeps talking.

"His real name is Jacob Black, and his side kick is Sam Uley, but you already know this."

I shake my head at her, because she knows I know. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes," she says in a duh voice.

"Who?"

"He is Jacob Greywolf Black, son of William Wolfland Black, owner of the Black car company."

I nod at her, and motion for her to continue, so I can see just how much she knows.

"He was voted seventy-six on the list of sexiest men breaking into business. However, I have a feeling you're waiting for me to say his family is connected. I'm sure you'd like to hear that his family is the dumbest of all families with mob connections. So, yeah, he is the son of the head of the Black family.

"He has twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca, both of whom want nothing to do with their father and the family. Rachel lives with her Samoan husband and their three kids in Kauai. Rebecca is attending design school in Paris and has no intention of ever returning to the states if she can help it."

I swallow and look at her and pull my hair. "Do you know about ..." I trail off a little.

"That you are Edward Anthony Platt Masen? Yes, your security is quite frankly shit. I found that out the day we first met."

"Why the hell didn't you say you knew?" I ask a little pissed that she's known all this time.

"Because, at first I didn't think we would meet again. When this happened," Bella waves her hands between us, "I wanted that to be something you told me when you were ready."

I move closer to her. "Who is it that killed your father?"

"I don't know. I've never been able to find out that information. Everything I've found has been completely wrong."

I swallow and let out a breath. "Did he work for a mafia family?"

"No, he was aboveboard—he worked for the government's top security—that's all I can give you."

"Thank you, what did Black want with you?"

"He asked me out, and I told him I was seeing someone, but that didn't stop him. Thankfully, Mrs. Wattles told me to get to work and he left."

"Yeah," I say.

"I feel guilty and yeah, she's still mean and crazy, but she is just old. More than once I wanted to smack her, but for him to do that to her, because she told me to get to work ... I mean she screamed and called Cassie names and you didn't put a hit on her."

I pull her onto my lap and hold her. For the first time I see it, she's not as strong as she tries to make herself and everyone else believe.

"It's okay, I swear, I'll make sure he doesn't get you. If I can, I will make him pay. Okay, love, get your stuff and I'll drive you back to the house, and then we'll go and pay a visit to Mrs. Wattles."

"I'm taking my truck," she demands and I chuckle a little.

"I'll drive it, just come on," I say not feeling safe here, even with three of my guys outside.

"Stark, this place is safer than your ..."

I roll my eyes, which shuts her up. "Please just get your belongings and let's argue about this at my place?"

"Fine, can you take those to the car? If you're going to make me stay there, I'll need something to do when the kids are at school."

Bella walks away and I look at the load of bags she has sitting on the table. I'm surprised to see a top of the line laptop, iPod and loads of other stuff.

"When did you get all this?"

"This morning; didn't Hulk give you a complete run down of my whereabouts yet?"

"Hulk?"

"Yes, my babysitter, who has no clue what stealth means."

I chuckle and pull at my hair. I'm more than sure I look a little sheepish. "You mean that you knew you were being followed?"

"Of course, but I swear, I will stop giving them the run around and I'll be good and allow them to tail me without trying to give them the slip."

"You tried to give them the slip?" I ask chuckling about the time Felix lost her for ten or so minutes.

"Only when I was alone," Bella says with a grin, and I can see her whole face has lit up, she looks so beautiful. I frown a little as my eyes go to hers and I see green not brown looking back at me.

"Can I see those brown eyes of yours again?"

Bella takes a deep breath and removes her contacts. I move closer to her cupping her face softly in my hands.

"There you are. You're so fucking beautiful." I move my head closer to hers and I look right into her eyes. I move my lips closer to hers, but wait for her to give me the sign that it's okay.

She tilts her head slightly and licks her lips, and I descend to her mouth. When our lips touch, the fire inside me lights and I move my hand to her back pulling her closer. Almost as if she's reading my mind, Bella's hand goes around my neck and her fingers thread in my hair.

As my hand starts to move her top up, I know it's time to stop. We both pant as we look at each other. "Go on a date with me?"

Bella looks at me in shock. "You still don't ..."

I cover her mouth with mine. I pull back and smile. "We'll face it together, this," I place my hand on her pounding heart, "is what's making me ask. And this," I run my other hand over her forehead, "keeps me on my toes and that's good. These are the most important things, my Albatross."

"What if?"

"No what if's, just yes or no."

* * *

**Chapter: Eighteen – Bella**  
**BPOV**

I let out a deep cleansing breath as I pack my bag. Stark is one great kisser, that's for sure. He could've just fucked me against the window and I wouldn't have blinked an eye, as long as he kept kissing me like that.

I pick up my bag and walk out to see Edward looking through my stuff. "This is all really good stuff you've got here."

I shake my head at him. "No, Stark, that all is actually shit. And don't get me started on the speed, but it'll do for what I have in mind."

Stark just shrugs and picks up the bags. We walk to the door and I set my alarms. Soon we have everything in my truck and Edward starts to drive.

I watch as he glances at me and then back to the road. "Albatross?"

"What?" I say with a sigh knowing he's going to start with the questions again.

"What was the wrong information you found out about, regarding your father's death?"

I close my eyes. Of course he asks the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Please?" I can hear the hope in his plea for answers.

I open my eyes and look to him. "Pull over first, and then we can talk safely." He does what I ask and I take a deep breath. "It said that Aro Masen organized the hit on my father and me."

"Wh ... at? Fuck, NO, grandfather would never put a hit on a child for sure."

I place my hand on Stark, knowing he's starting to lose it. "This is why I had you pull over. It was all nothing more than a rotten lie to try to draw out the one they missed. I'm not sitting here and claiming I know everything about your world, but there's one thing I am one hundred percent sure of and that was it wasn't true. Whoever killed him, has been trying to get me – kill me. They wanted me—needed me—to believe it was Aro." Besides, if it were true, I would have lost all my trust in Miss Honey and Guido long ago, but I'll save that info for another time.

"Bella, I swear that I ..."

I move myself to him and straddle his lap. "Edward, it wasn't him. If it were, he'd be dead by now. I wouldn't kill your kids or you as an act of revenge. I would kill Aro and the guys he hired and that's all. Oh, and for the record, I would never allow two kids who have nothing to do with the bad from my past, build a relationship with me, only to use them. I may be a bitch and calculated at times, but I would never be that cruel to any child. I've been there it sucks."

I feel Edward pull me closer to him. "I have killed many people. I've organized even more than I've carried out myself. Hell, I got the guys who hurt you," he says as he looks at the cut on my head. "They're still alive, but in jail, where they belong. Before they went there, I had their hands broken, they were beat and left naked in the middle of nowhere, then picked up by the local police."

"Thank you," I say trying to give him a smile.

"Are you really okay with this?"

I feel my heart starting to beat faster at his question, but I know I have to say the truth and reassure him, too. "Yes, it's a part of you, besides I have a rather dark past, too."

I clear my throat trying to hold back the tears.

"What the hell have you been through? Why would someone put a hit on a child?"

Stark just stares right in my eyes, and everything goes quiet. All that can be heard is our joint beating hearts and breathing. I jump a little when his cell vibrates. Stark pulls it out of his pocket. "Put your contacts back in, love," he says before answering the cell, but he keeps me in place on his lap.

"What," he says as he watches me put the contacts in. I watch him pout a little and then wink at me. "Randall, just cancel all my appointments, I'll be back in the office tomorrow."

I go to move off his lap and Stark pulls the cell away from his mouth. "No, stay please, just a few more minutes?"

"Randall, I'm busy," Stark sighs. "Fine, I just said fine," he growls before closing his cell and throwing it on my seat.

His head drops on to my shoulder and he moves my top a little. Just as I'm going to ask him what he's doing, I feel him kissing me along my collar bone. "You smell ... fucking amazing," he says with another sigh. "Okay, off you go, while we still have time to visit Mrs. Wattles."

I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips. I pull back and go to move, only to have him grip my hair and pull my mouth back to his. The kiss this time is hard and full of passion. When I pull back, Stark takes my bottom lip and bites it.

He lets me go as he clears his throat. "Come on, let's get going."

We park the truck at the hospital, and Stark tells me that Banner will come and take it to his house and put my bags in my room.

I get some chocolates and flowers at the gift shop and we make our way to the elevator. My heart start to beat faster and I feel the room closing in on me.

"Albatross, what's wrong?" Stark whispers.

"Don't like hospitals, I need out of this elevator," I say and quickly get off as soon as the doors open. I bolt heading for the stairs.

"Albatross, slow down," Stark yells as he chases after me.

When he catches me, he pulls me close in his arms. "Distract me, please," I beg.

Stark pushes me against the wall, pressing so his body is aline with mine. "You're safe, I'm right here with you. No one is going to hurt you."

I feel his lips on my neck as he places soft kisses along both sides.

"Last night I had to almost handcuff myself to my bed, to stop myself from going to your room. The whole night my dreams were filled with kissing you, holding you, and making sweet, slow love to you. I saw my life—my kids' lives—with you right by us, and it made me want you so much more."

When my breathing slows and my panic ebbs away, Stark grabs my hand. Together we walk up the stairs to Mrs. Wattles' room.

When we walk in, she looks at us in alarm. I'm taken back at how badly hurt she looks. "Hi, Mrs. Wattles, I just popped in to give you these and see how you are," I say softly, but the look in her eyes tells me she's scared of me.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," I say placing them down.

"Not, your ... f-f-fau-fault," she stutters and my eyes drop.

"Can I come back again in a few days?" I ask as I look back at her worried.

"Ye ... yes."

I drop my eyes again knowing Black has warned her about talking to me. I know Stark's people are here, but I will make sure she is okay.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I walk out using the stairs to get out of the hospital.

"That worthless, son-of-a-bitch," I say the second I'm completely outside away from other people. "Why did he have to go and hurt her like that? And, whatever he said to her, it's making it so she can't relax enough to even talk to me. We have to protect her, she needs a nice vacation."

Stark sighs and pulls me to him. "Hush, love, I've got you. I'm already making sure she is safe and taken care of."

I melt into his arms and stay there.

"I love having you here in my arms like this, but it's almost time for the kids to get out of school."

I nod at him and he leads us over to the car that's now parked where my truck was.

"Love, what happened in the elevator? It was almost as if you were having a panic attack?"

I look to him and shrug. "I hate hospitals, that one more than others, because it's the one I took my dad to when he died."

"You were okay when you were with Cassie though, right? I mean, you looked and seemed okay ... fuck," Stark says as he hits the wheel.

"I was okay, my mind was on Cassie and not where I was. I didn't feel off, until I was walking out."

Stark shakes his head at me. "I'm so sorry."

"Why, there's no need?"

"Because if you were like the way you were on the stairs, then yeah, I need to say I'm sorry. I was rude and dismissive of you, and all you did was look after my princess. I really can't tell you just how sorry I am about the way I spoke to you."

I unbuckle and move closer to him. "It was fine—you were fine—I understood. But, thank you for helping me today, really. It's been a long time since I've had a panic attack, especially one like that. I'm sure that it's just because of the stressful day," I say.

I link my hand with his as I place my head on his shoulder.

"I say we get the kids, get changed and head out for a nice meal or something?"

I nod at him with a smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a great plan."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there was a LOT of info in this chapter. We saw a softer side of Bella, and yet the protective side was there too. Bella admitted a lot in this chapter, and Edward has stepped up when it was needed. Jasper is now suspicious of Bella, but his job is to protect Edward. What are your thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here is a Saturday BONUS update! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter: Nineteen – Edward and the cooties  
EPOV**

Bella and I pick up the kids and we head home. It only takes us an hour to get changed and get the kids ready, before we are out of the door and in the car again.

"Where are we going to go?" Cassie asks as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Oh, can we go to the arcade?" Cullen asks with a smile.

"Yes, Daddy, can we, please?" I look at Bella who just waves at me to say it's my choice.

"Fine," I say with a roll of my eyes as I drive off. I look out my rearview mirror and sigh when I see Felix following in his car, who's being followed by Frank, and lastly Jasper is just behind him. No wonder Bella knew they were there. Jasper really needs to go home, but he's stubborn.

"They stick out like a sore thumb. They need to learn from me. I like to live my life by the code that my appearance should in no way be noteworthy, but then again, not be so insignificant that it causes me to be notable."

I just look at Bella as if to say what?

"David Mitchell, he's great and he does have a point. I don't want to be noticed, so I have to blend in, but at the same time not to overdo it so much that I become noticed. That's how spies were found out."

I chuckle, but nod at her.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, they could lose the men-in-black look."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"That's just Felix, the rest don't wear suits."

"Yeah, I know, they're all G.I. Joe and Rambo."

I pull into the parking lot for the mall, by the arcade entrance and smile at Bella. "Well, Miss Swan, maybe that's something you can help us with?"

I get out of my door and help Cullen out as Bella gets Cassie.

"Okay, rules are: no running around like headless chickens. Stay with Bella or with me. You each get a set amount. When the money is gone, it's gone. Don't ask for more. Daddy is not an ATM. No screaming, shooting at or fighting with each other. Do you understand the rules I've given you?" All three of them look at me and nod.

"Any questions?" I ask, and Cassie puts her hand up.

"Yes, Princess?"

"How can a chicken run around without its head?"

"It's a zombie chicken, Cassie," Cullen pipes off.

"Why would we run around like a dead chicken that turned into a zombie, Daddy?"

I close my eyes and rub my face. Sometimes my kids drive me to want to drink.

I open them and look at Bella who is holding back her laughter.

"Cassie, that's just something parents say to their kids. If you do something like a headless chicken, you do it very quickly and without thinking carefully about what you are doing," Bella manages to say without bursting into laughter.

"Oh, then why didn't he just say, running around like an uncareful chicken, then?"

"Because he's being super silly," Bella says with a big smile.

I glare playfully at Bella as Cullen and Cassie bob their heads as if to say they agree that I am silly.

"Okay, well this silly dad is going to go and get his mean kids and girlfriend some tokens." I hear them all gasp and I frown looking at the kids and then at Bella. The kids are both grinning ear-to-ear and Bella's looking at me in shock.

"What?" I say.

"Bella's your girlfriend!" Cassie shouts and claps her hands dancing in a circle.

I swallow as I replay my words in my head and realize that I did say girlfriend when I was talking about Bella.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something," Cullen says in a whisper.

I crouch down to him. "What is it?"

"I like Bella and really want her to stay, but Ben at school says girls have cooties, and if you kiss a girl, you get it and die. So keep her as you girlfriend, just don't kiss her, just in case he's right."

I smile and look up at Bella whose face is red, but thankfully she's now smiling.

"Don't be stupid, Cullen, all the Disney princesses kiss their princes and they're still alive."

"No, Cassie, Ben said that the Disney shows lie. He says that once a prince kisses the princess, he becomes her slave. He will always have to do what she says, and he has to turn in his man-card. Daddy, what's a man-card? Ben says it means he doesn't get to do any fun guy stuff anymore, and sometimes it makes them start carrying a purse." When Cullen says purse he makes a big yuck face, and Bella covers her mouth to not laugh.

"Cullen, you're being a fruit loop again, and Ben is a big dummy," Cassie says in a chuckle.

I stand up waving my hands at them. "Okay, let's stop this conversation for now. Does everyone remember the rules?"

They all nod at me again and I give them a smile.

"Okay, good, now as for Bella and me, we need to talk about what's between us, and once we do, we'll talk to you. And Cullen, buddy, I am not going anywhere."

We walk in and get our hands stamped with a special number and go to the counter. I go up and get a load of tokens and cups to carry them in. I pay and hand them each their own cup of fifty tokens.

"This is for you, Albatross," I say handing her a cup.

She frowns at me and I kiss my finger and place it on her lips. I feel her kiss the pad of my finger and I smile at her. "Are you ever going to let me pay for something?"

I shrug my shoulders. "We'll see, but today's on me."

Bella rolls her eyes as she takes Cassie's hand.

Bella and I follow the kids around as they move through the arcade.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" Cassie asks pointing to the dancing game.

"Sure," Bella says winking at me and taking Cassie's hand as she leads her to the game.

"Daddy, can we shoot some baskets?"

I chuckle taking my eyes from my girls and nod at my son. "Yep, let's go." I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder, and walk to the basket rings, where we have a little wait.

"Go Cullen!" I turn my head seeing Bella and Cassie standing behind the line cheering Cullen on.

"What, you're not cheering for me?" I ask and pout at the end. Bella winks at me and gives me a big smile.

"Hey, give me an S!"

"S," Cassie says loudly.

"Give me a T!"

"T," Cassie giggles.

"Now I need an A," Bella says with enthusiasm.

"A," Cassie sings out.

"Then an R," Bella asks for.

"R," Cassie cheers.

"Lastly, give me a K."

"K," Cassie replies.

"What does that spell?"

"Daddy," Cassie shouts.

"Stark," Bella says at the same time, as she claps.

Bella keeps singing the cheer as she does a dance with Cassie. The people behind them give them some applause. My girls being the hams that they clearly have decided they are hold hands and turn and bow to the crowd.

Afterward, they turn back to Cullen and me both smiling brightly.

"You're crazy, has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time, Stark," Bella replies coyly.

I finished shooting hoops with Cullen.

"Can we go on the bikes now?" Cullen points to the three bikes and I nod. Cullen and Cassie hold hands as they make their way to them.

Cassie goes on the one on the left and Cullen on the right, leaving the middle one open.

"Looks like we need to share," I say sitting on the bike and pat the space in front of me for her to sit.

As soon as she does, I move as close as I can to her. My arms straight out along each side of her and my hands cover her hands on the handles. My cock is already hard, and I'm pleased to be close to her. I know she can feel it tapping away at my zipper to get to her.

"That, my little Albatross, is my cock," I whisper in her ear.

"Oh, I know, Stark, but truth be told, I was more turned on by your gun," she murmurs back.

I grin at her sassiness and kiss her cheek.

"So?" I hum in her ear and she tilts her head looking at me. "Are you okay with me calling you my girlfriend?" I ask nervously in a low voice. I'm only worried, because I never know what she's going to say.

"It was fine," Bella utters as she looks at the screen.

"I won't hurt you," I assure her.

I see the flash of pain in her eyes, and I know she has been hurt a lot.

"I really like you. You make me—my family—complete. Just think about not writing me off just yet. I'll try to slow myself down."

Bella closes her eyes and I feel her body shake a little, and I know she's fighting hard to stay where she is.

"Don't run from me—from us—please?"

I kiss her neck softly.

"Careful, Stark, you're going to get cooties," she whispers.

I chuckle as I smile against the side of her head.

"When we go on our date, how about I take you out on my bike?"

I watch as she swallows and bites her lip.

"So, you have a thing for guns, bikes and you love my kids, could you be any more perfect?"

I'm not sure what happened, but Bella lets go of the handles.

"Sorry, I need the ladies room." She almost falls in her fight to get off the bike.

"Me, too, Bella," Cassie says quickly and runs to Bella.

Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you boys going to be all right without us?"

I nod at her, but Bella doesn't even look my way. Before I can say that I'm sorry, she's off walking with Cassie.

I walk up and down outside the bathroom as Cullen just looks at me.

"Dad, are you okay?"

I nod at him and give him a weak smile. "I'm fine, lil buddy."

"Stark, you're going to wear a hole in that carpet if you keep pacing." I turn seeing a smiling Bella with Cassie on her back. Fuck. I love my daughter, and her ability to get someone to smile.

"What do you say we go now and get supper?" They all agree and we head back out to my car.

"I'm sorry," Bella says as she stops before getting in the car.

I frown and look to her questioningly.

"For freaking out back there – just, I'm not perfect. You shouldn't think of me like that."

"You are to me," I say hoping she can hear the truth of my words and see it in my eyes.

Bella sighs and goes to talk, but I cover her mouth. "We'll talk later tonight, when we're in bed. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night out with the kids."

Bella nods and cautiously takes one step back, before moving forward and wrapping her arms around my middle.

I put my arms around her and kiss her head. She seems calm when she lets me go, and I open her door for her. She looks at me and I grin.

"A gentleman opens doors for a lady," I say.

She shakes her head and moves forward.

I slap her ass and have a quick feel as I lean in to speak in her ear. "Then he slaps her sexy ass as she passes him."

Bella lets out a healthy chuckle and closes her door. I move around the car and get in.

* * *

**Chapter: Nineteen – Bella's friend, IM  
BPOV**

I take some deep breaths as Edward walks around to his side of the car. Right after he gets in and buckles up, he takes my hand. Linking our fingers together, he pulls my hand to rest on his knee. This touching makes my heart race and long for more. I know part of it seems as if his touch automatically makes my heart race anyway. Then there is the fact that I feel as if he knows me so well that he can read me. It's like he knows how I feel without me speaking any words at all.

Both of these things combined just cause me to worry with what ifs. What if he can't deal with my past? What if he can't handle the small things I'm keeping from him? If he gets angry or upset over my past and the things I'm hiding. There's a good chance he'll never allow me to see Cassie and Cullen again, let alone be in charge of them.

"Never going to happen," he says lowly and strokes his thumb over the back of my hand he's still holding on his leg.

I turn and look at him with a frown, wondering how he does it.

"I know what you're thinking. You think I'll push you away, but I won't."

I give him a weak smile and he lifts my hand to his mouth, kissing it.

Edward pulls into the parking lot at Ruby Tuesdays and parks the car. We both get out and help the kids out. He again opens and holds the door, the kids go in first and then I pass him stopping and sticking my bum out a little. He grins as he slaps it, but his hand stays there.

After we get to the podium, Edward asks for a table for four. There isn't any wait and we are taken to a nice square table for four.

"Bella, sit next to me," Cullen says happily as he pats the seat he has pulled out. I move to it and sit down and he takes the seat next to me.

"My lady," Stark says and I look up to see he has pulled out Cassie's seat and then helped her on it.

"Stark, what are you teaching your kids?" I say with a giggle.

"They're never too young to learn this, and buddy you're doing a great job," he says with a wink to a beaming Cullen.

He just smiles at me and places Cassie's napkin in her lap. Cullen hurries up and over to me to mimic his father and puts my napkin on my lap. I chuckle as the hostess smiles at us, it's like we're the most adorable people she's ever seen.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," Stark says as he takes his seat and puts his napkin in his lap. I hold in my chuckle as Cullen rushes to copy his father again.

We're each given a menu, and the kids are given colors to decorate their placemat-menus.

It doesn't take too long for our waiter to come and take our orders. Our meals are quite enjoyable and while eating, the kids tell us about their day at school. After paying the check, Edward escorts us back out to the car.

"Who wants ice cream?" Stark asks and the kids yell that they do. "What about you, love?"

I nod at him. "Cold Stone Creamery sounds great, but no raisins," I say as I look at Cassie who sticks out her tongue making her yuck face.

After ice cream, we head home. Stark and I work together putting the kids to bed. When they're all tucked in and sleeping, he takes my hand and leads me to his room.

"Stark?" I ask as I look at him.

He throws a t-shirt at me. "I told you, we were talking in bed."

I watch as he wiggles his eyebrows and bites his lip. "You haven't even taken me out on a date yet. I don't sleep with a man until ..."

Before I can finish what I was saying, Stark has me pinned to the wall. "Have there been a lot of dates? Men? You know what—don't tell me, that way I can't have them killed. But please, Albatross, just spend the night with me? I promise to hold you the whole night, keeping you as close to me as I can."

"You said you'd go slowly?" I say in a whisper as he starts to kiss my neck.

"I am," he counters.

I raise my brow at him and involuntarily let out a moan as he starts to suck on my neck.

"You have any idea how you make me feel?" he pants in my ear. "Please stay, I can't even say just tonight, but I really want you here."

I shake my head at him and give him a coy look. "I thought a girl and a boy can only share a bed if they were old—okay you're old, but I am not—oh, and they had to be married?"

"I am not old, little girl, and if that's what it takes, I'll call Alice over to watch the kids and take you to Vegas, to the first chapel where I'll demand that they marry us."

I swallow looking in his eyes unsure if he means what he just said. "I'm not perfect, nor am I the victim you think I am. I may have been at one point, but not anymore. What happened—what I've seen—changed that. You told me that you have killed ..."

I swallow not wanting to say the next thing, but he has to see that I am not the Angel he sees me as. Edward pulls me to the bed making me sit as he kneels on the floor in front of me.

"I was sixteen, Miss Honey and Guido wanted me to stay with them after my father, but they knew that was not possible. So they sent me to stay with an unknown family member, Cher. She was older than my mother would've been, but younger than Miss Honey, but she lived off the grid. I had been there for just over four years. When we were in the bank and it was held up.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something I left out that Hawk had come to deliver gifts from Miss Honey and Guido for Christmas. So Hawk was with us, of course. We were just waiting in line when these men came in wearing masks."

I close my eyes as the events from that day flash in my mind.

"I have no idea what set them off, but they just started firing the guns in the air. Hawk tried to cover both Cher and me. There were so many people screaming. People begging for the bad guys to let them live. The leader moved his jacket to the side and showed off a bomb. He said he was making a stand. He pointed his gun at me and fired. I closed my eyes waiting on it to hit me, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, Cher was on the ground covered in blood."

I lick my lips as they begin to feel dry.

"I look around and watch as the other people were running out of the bank and Hawk was fighting the men. A gasp brought my eyes back to Cher and she just smiled at me before she died. Hawk had already gotten two of the four guys disarmed and he was on the third. I looked to see the fourth taking aim at a woman who was trying to run out with her daughter in her arms. I don't remember picking up the gun, but I did. I pointed it and fired it, killing him, before killing the one Hawk was fighting. I didn't even look, but Hawk later told me that I hit both of them right in their hearts.

"Hawk took the gun from me as he wrapped me in his arms. Guiding me away, before the police came. When we were in a safe place, he wiped the bank feed so they didn't see that I was there. It wasn't until then that I found that he had been hit a few times. But, he wouldn't take care of himself, until he checked me over. He found a bullet in my hip. I didn't even feel it. He fixed me up and then he allowed me to help him.

"The days passed and all I wanted to do was go home to Cher, but she was gone. I wasn't allowed to say good bye to anyone, Hawk said the risk was too great and Miss Honey and Guido agreed.

"Hawk was all set for taking me back to them, but I couldn't do it—it was just too much. I was in the car when my mom died, with my father when he was shot, and then Cher … I was the common link to their deaths."

Stark shakes his head at me, but I don't give him a chance to say anything.

"You are so right when you call me Albatross. I'm nothing but bad luck. You should keep yourself and your kids well away from me."

Again Stark shakes his head at me, but this time his fingers go over my mouth. "No chance in hell, you are ours. You're my Albatross," he smiles at me. "You seem to follow me wherever I go, and bring me good luck. I won't let you go, now or ever."

He gets up kisses my lips as he threads his hands in my hair gripping it hard to keep me right where I am. "Get changed for bed, love," he says after he pulls back.

I let out a breath and start to strip. As I do, I feel Stark's stare, but I don't care. I turn and look at him over my shoulder seeing that his back is to me, but he's facing a mirror. My eyes go to it and I can see him in it. His eyes move up, looking right back at me and he just shrugs his shoulders and gives me that cocky grin of his.

"Put the t-shirt on, so I can turn back around," he growls.

I take my bra off, keeping my own shirt on. Stark rolls his hand in a fist and I chuckle turning back around. Facing him, I pull off my shirt and put on the t-shirt he gave me.

"Can I ask some more questions, if I keep it light?" I ask not wanting to sleep at the moment.

"I would like that," he answers and I hear the full out honesty in his tone.

"What made you want to make weapons?"

He draws his eyebrows together as he thinks. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I've always liked guns, and as a kid, I enjoyed drawing and designing them. I like what I do, I like building things so I can safeguard the thr ... things I can't live without."

I watch as he stops talking and swallow, before he pushes my hair back.

"Cullen and Cassie?" I say and he nods at me.

"Take them out for me?" he says in a soft whisper.

"What?" I ask confused slightly.

"I want to see your real eyes," he replies.

I look to him unsure, this is not my place and his security is kind of shitty.

"Please, I swear you're safe here, no one will see."

"I'll have to wipe and change the feed, I know you trust your guys, but I don't."

He nods his acceptance at me and I roll onto my back taking them out and place them in the case from my purse. I put the case in the drawer by Stark's bed and turn back to him.

"Better, so much better," Stark says as he smiles looking at me.

He clears his throat and opens and closes his mouth twice. I see the look of resolve and I know he has decided to ask me whatever it is that's been battling him.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I loved my mother, father and Cher. I love Hawk, Miss Honey, Guido, Cassie and Cullen all very much, but I've never been in love. You?" I ask him, a little afraid of his answer.

"Same as you; I love my kids and my family, but no, I've never been in love."

"When was the last time you had sex?" I ask and Stark's eyes widen.

"Sex?"

I chuckle and nod at him. "Yes, Stark, sex. Whether it be with a woman, man, hand, toy or whatever. When's the last time you got off?"

He frowns at me. "I'm not gay, nor am I into men in any way. That's not something I would like or ..."

I chuckle cutting him off. "Wait a minute; have you ever been with a man?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how do you know that you wouldn't like it?"

Suddenly, Stark's on top of me. "Because, my Little Albatross. I crave the fine soft and delicate line of a woman's body. I love when she has hips that I can get a grip on." He grips my hips, and holds me up to him. His hands slide under me and he grabs my bottom and kneads it. "I desire the soft flesh for me to hold as she wraps her legs around me." He again moves us and my legs involuntarily wrap around his hips.

"I enjoy feeling her soft skin, not her bones," he says as his hands travel up the sides of my body. "I revere paying close attention to her breasts. These are the breasts that our baby will be fed from."

"I relish running my nose along her shoulder and neck all the way to her soft lips." He kisses my lips again and pulls back, placing a hand at either side of my head, and looks me in the eye.

"To answer your question, the last time I got off, it was self-induced this morning. I don't use toys, only my hand. The last woman I had sex with was four years ago."

I tilt my head looking at him.

"I have been real busy, and with two young kids, a business and a family business to look after, it keeps me pretty much occupied, and time just seems to slip by. Now, what about you?"

"Same question?"

Stark nods as he grins at me.

I blush a little. "Well, right now I have IM to keep me happily satisfied. The last time was when I slept at my condo."

Stark just looks at me and I can see his anger.

"Who is IM?"

I hold back my chuckle mainly, because he looks like he's ready to kill someone.

* * *

**A/N: Well who do you suppose IM is? Did you like the things you learned from this chapter. Hawk has always protected her, but has not always been beside her. What are your thoughts?**

**No new Nick-names, but here is a recap of the current nick names:**

**Edward - Stark - Iron Man**  
**Cassie - Princess - Her daddy calls her that**  
**Cullen - Little Buddy - His daddy calls him that**  
**Rose - Topspin - Transformers**  
**James - Spike - Buffy the vampire slayer**  
**Carlisle - Bones - The doctor on original Star Trek  
?*?*?*? - Guido - Cars (from the movie)**  
**?*?*?*? - Miss Honey - Teacher in Matilda  
Bella - Dolce Raggaza - Sweet Girl (nick name given to her by Miss Honey and Guido - ironically only a couple other people call her this).**  
**Bella - Skipper - Barbie's little sister - James given nick-name  
Bella - Albatross/Little Albatross/Sweet Albatross - Edward given nick-name - Defined as: a source of frustration or guilt; an encumbrance. (She sure does frustrate him, doesn't she?)  
Jessica - Donkey - Shrek (Nothing about Jessica really reminded me of Donkey from Shrek, but one of my favorite lines from the movie is used coming up when talking to Jessica, and that is how the nick-name fit her.)  
Jacob Black - Marmaduke - The cartoon character**  
**Sam Uley - Kato - Green Hornet's right hand man**  
**Banner - Rock - The Rock WWE wrestler/Duane Johnson's screen name (he is a guard from the Masen family)  
Felix - Hulk - Incredible Hulk (it kinda sticks after she compares him).  
****Mrs. Wattles - Ursula - Evil Sea Witch from Little Mermaid.  
**Jasper - Peabody - From Rocky and Bullwinkle   
**Alice - Betty - Betty Boop (short dark hair, cute, and we're sick of calling her a fairy or tinkerbelle)  
Bella - Stitch - Lilo & Stitch  
Angela – Candice – Phineas and Ferb's sister who loves to talk and talk and talk.**  
**Mike - Roscoe - Named after Roscoe P. Coletrane the confuzzled police officer on the Dukes of Hazzard.**  
**Edward – Cosa Nostra – Aro, his grandfather – this has many different meanings, however we used it under the terms of American Italian mob meaning: our thing.  
?*?*?*? - Dora - Dora the Explorer**  
**Esme - Molly - Harry Potter series**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate. This is the normal Sunday update, but there will be a little extra in everyone's Easter baskets, because there will be a DOUBLE posting today. Stay tuned, for the second chapter coming in just a short while.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty – Edward searches for IM**

"Who is IM?" I say way too harshly, but again she seems to smile at me.

"Not _who_, Stark, _what_."

I tilt my head at her.

"Stark, for smart guy, you are kind overthinking this. IM isn't a _who_, it's a _what_."

Oh, please say she's talking about a vibrator. I grin at her. "Isn't that usually called BOB—you know, battery-operated-boyfriend?"

"God no, he gets around," Bella says as she rolls her eyes. "Mine's called IM," she says with a sigh. "And, I just can't wait to whip it out, when I'm all alone tomorrow."

I swallow trying to stop the mental images of her getting herself off out of my head, and then it clicks—what she said. "You have it here?"

"No, but it should be in my room unless, Rock went and took it."

I jump up and immediately head to my bedroom door and walk out. I'm only a little way out, when I notice Bella's not with me. I turn around and head back to my room and throw her over my shoulder.

"I want to see this IM." I smile, when I hear her chuckling.

Soon as I get to the room I had her belongings put in, I place her back on to the ground and open the door for her.

"I'm not sure, Stark, it may hurt your feelings."

I shake my head then pout at her.

"Tell you what, you find it, I'll stay with you tonight, if not, I'll stay here," she says pointing to the room.

"No way; show me," I demand.

She shakes her head, and I raise my brows at her, picking up her bag and start to carefully take things out and put them away.

"Stark, it's going to take you all night at this rate."

I just chuckle and keep going, really happy that I'm unpacking her belongings. I'm almost done, and I'm a little put off that I haven't come across her toy yet. Then I spy a small bag that seems to be pushed under the pillow she has her back against.

"You're trying to be sneaky, aren't you, my Little Albatross?" I ask stalking toward her.

She shakes her head, but that cute blush is back. I lean close like I intend to kiss her, and reach out and pull the bag from behind her. I give her a big grin as I lean back and smile as I open the bag.

"Be careful, it may give you something to feel bad about—you know—size and all that," Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"Size is not important, love, as long as you know what to do," I say pulling out the toy.

My mouth instantly opens to an _O_ and I look at it and back to her several times. "You, um ... yeah, just where in the name of God did you find an Ironman vibrator? Hmmm, so tell me, do you like having some part of your own personal Ironman inside you, Albatross?"

She holds up her hand, using her thumb and finger to indicate a small bit.

"Oh, I think it's more than that. You do call me Stark, and Ironman is, of course, Anth ... Tony Stark."

"So you worked that out, huh?"

I grin bobbing my head. "Yeah, I see how you play. Oh, and just so we're clear, this has nothing on me, honey," I say throwing it back in on the bed. I move so that I'm hovering over the top of her. So, when was the last time you were with someone?"

She shakes her head at me. "A girl's got to have some secrets," she says as she looks in my eyes.

Those eyes of hers look like they hold the burdens of the world and thousands of lost souls. "Not with me. I want to know you, learn everything about you. Be there when you need me; watch you as you come by my hand, tongue, and cock. I'll even use your little IM on you, if you want me to."

She lets out a long moan as I kiss and nibble her neck.

"Come on, love, it's getting late and I hear you're having lunch with my mom tomorrow."

Bella groans and I pull her up.

"You'll be fine."

Bella rolls her eyes at me.

I lead her to bed and pull her to me, so that her head is on my chest. It seems to take her a little bit to fall asleep, and I know more than likely, it's because of our first talk. She doesn't see herself as a victim anymore; in some ways that's a good thing. What's not good is she thinks of herself as a bad luck charm or even a monster. I have the feeling that the small piece of her past that she's shared is just the tip of the iceberg. There's also something about that whole bank robbery and shooting that doesn't sit right with me. I'm thinking of calling my grandfather and asking him if Dora will look into it. It may take a bit as I only have a rough idea of when it happened and not a clue where.

I jump out of my inner thoughts, when I hear a whimper coming from Bella. I pull her closer to me and rub her back.

"I've got you now, my sweet Albatross. You make three for me—three things that I can't live without. I know this is fast and I'm probably scaring you. I know that you're feeling things for us, too. I know you have feelings for me, and my kids scare you, but I will not give you up. If you run, my sweet girl, I will find you. I will make you feel safe, and as long as I breathe, no one will hurt you again. Whoever is after you better watch their back, because I'm coming for them."

The next morning everything goes well. I kiss the three most important people to me, before walking out the front door and heading to my office.

"Morning, Boss," Randall says as he follows me in. "Here are your appointments for today."

I nod in his direction, so he knows I heard him and he walks back out.

I keep myself busy as I work away. It's just after lunch time when my office door opens.

"Boss," Jasper calls out and I look up as he walks in. "We just confirmed that _Jane _and Mike are working for the Blacks. They had a meeting with him yesterday. I don't think they have a clue who you really are. Dora got back to us with the missing feed from your home, too." Jasper passes an iPad to me, and I watch as Jessica uses several tools to get into my office."

"Was that the first time?" I ask a little alarmed that she was able to get in. "Yes, Dora has gone through everything else; there's no sign of her gaining access to your office before that day."

I rub my face. "Do we have any idea what she was looking for?" I ask putting the iPad down.

"Dora thinks that she was looking for the plans for your new weapon. Dora also believes that the Blacks were looking to steal them and take the credit for it. She was going to seduce you to get as much information as possible, even turn you to the Blacks' side and against the Masens'. Then you brought Bella home with you, and that threw a monkey wrench into the plans. When she realized she was going to be fired, she made the rash decision to go into your office."

"Bring her in and take her straight to the warehouse."

Jasper nods at me and then shuffles about his seat.

"What?" I ask harshly. I have a feeling what he says next will piss me off.

"He found out that Bella's eyes are not green, but brown, and she talks to herself quite a bit. There's a lot of feed he found where she's talking out loud to herself. He says that she's mainly saying or talking about the fact she's hiding a lot and worried about what will happen when you find out. He also said that her name's not really Bella, but you already knew that, just like you already knew about the eye color. He's trying to dig up her real name along with the information she's already given you."

I frown and rub my face. "Tell him ... tell him to make sure no one sees this, and you need to forget what you've learned. I want him to clean it all up, so it is untraceable by others."

"Boss?"

"Hey, don't question me, I promised her that no one would find out," I say letting out a long breath and pressing the button to Randall. "Get grandfather on the phone, I need to talk to him," I say and let go of the button. "I need a meeting with this Dora. There's something else that I want him to look into."

Within a few minutes, I hear my grandfather's voice.

"_Cosa Nostra_, what seems to be the problem?" I let out a sigh.

"I don't want him checking up on Bella anymore," I say as Jasper shakes his head at me.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Jasper seems to think we should dig even deeper?" I glare at Jasper and he looks away from me.

"Don't, she'll tell me when she's ready."

I hear him sigh.

"Please, I trust her in my gut. She's not a bad person or out to get my family. She told me a little bit of her past and that her father was killed. She said the information she got said that you organized it, and you had also put a hit on her."

Jasper's eyes just about pop out of his sockets.

"Hm, well that can't be. I don't put hits on children," grandfather says sounding upset and angry.

"I know and so does she. She said that she knew it was untrue."

"For what we have of the past information, I can honestly say I didn't put a hit out on her or her father."

I let out a breath happy to have it confirmed from him.

"She was hurt in a bank shoot out when she was sixteen, near Christmas time. Can you have Dora look into that and see what information he can find? There's something fishy about what happened in it."

"I'll have him look, but it may take a bit."

I nod and run my fingers through my hair, even though he can't see me.

"I think the family needs to get together soon ... hmm?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan, thank you, Grandfather."

"Talk to you soon, _Cosa Nostra_, take care."

I let out another breath and hang up.

"You're in love with, her aren't you?" I look at Jasper who has an angry, but worried look on his face.

"I think I am," I say quietly.

"Then I hope for your sake that she's as above board as what you believe."

"She is," I say right away without even thinking about it.

Jasper nods at me and stands up walking out of my office. I pull my cell out of my pocket and smile as I look at the picture I took of her sleeping last night.

"Boss?" I hear Randall say with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

I sigh and press my intercom. "Yes?"

"Jacob Black has just walked in with three others. He's demanding to see you."

"Okay, you, Mac, Jasper and Emmett, in here to get geared up now," I say putting my cell away and setting up my office for what could turn out to be a show down.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty – Bella's lunch date  
BPOV**

I drop the kids off at school and head back to the house. Once there, I do a few things needing to be done, before heading for a shower. Once I am dressed, I head to The Starlight Club. It's a nice bar and grill off of First Avenue, where Molly text me to meet her.

I let out one last breath, before putting a smile on my face as I walk through the doors. "Hi, I'm meeting some people. I'm not sure if they're here yet; the name is Platt?"

The host nods at me. "Yes, the party is here, please follow me." She picks up a menu and walks away. I quickly follow her as she leads me to a table quite a ways toward the back.

"Bella," Molly says standing up.

I give her a smile as the hostess starts to speak again. "There you go, ma'am, your waitress will be right out." She places my menu down and walks away. I pull out the chair, take my jacket off and sit on the seat.

"Where are Betty and Topspin?" I ask.

"They should be at work, I imagine. This lunch is just for you and me."

I let out a breath and nod at her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Daphne and I'll be your server for the afternoon. What would you like to drink?"

"Can of Pepsi, unopened for me, please," I say looking at Daphne.

"Make that two; thank you," Molly says only she's looking at me.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, and you?"

Molly chuckles a little. "I'm fine, thanks."

I look to the menu feeling a little on display the way Molly is looking at me.

"There you go, ma'am." Daphne sets down our drinks and gets her notepad out.

"Are you ready to order?"

I look to Molly who nods that she is. "Can I have the Starlighter basket, crisscross fries and a salad with ranch?

"I'll have the same, thank you," Molly says.

Daphne nods and picks up the two menus and walks away.

"How are things going with the kids?"

"Good; they're great," I say with a smile. I have no idea why the hell I'm so nervous around this woman. Hell, I'm great at acting, but why can't I do it with her?

"Edward says you worked at the library before helping him with the kids?"

"Yes, but my boss was a little crazy." I wipe the top of my Pepsi can with a napkin, pop the top and take a drink.

"Edward told us what happened."

I nod and we fall into an odd kind of silence. I look around to see who all is here, and of course, there is my babysitter and Esme's, who are both sitting at the same table. Everyone else seems to be normal paying customers. I look back to Molly who's still looking at me, only now she has a pained look on her face.

"Here are your meals, please enjoy," Daphne says setting the food down, before scampering away.

I pick up the salt, and put a lot on followed by some mayonnaise. I quickly take a bite and look up at Molly, who hasn't touched her meal yet. I don't think she's moved or even blinked her eyes. I raise my brow at her, wondering what her malfunction is.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you look so like her."

I frown as I look at her. "Like who?"

"Your mother, Renee."

I feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Remy, I didn't mean to scare you."

I drop my fork as I look at her. "MY name is Bella," I say harshly to her. "You are mistaken." I go to stand up, but her hand shoots out stopping me.

"The last time I saw you, you were seven. Your Miss Honey took you to the park. You were coming to meet me, it was your birthday and Charlie, your dad, was away and couldn't get back in time. We took you to see ..."

"Cats," I say for her.

"I ... um," I stop and just look at her trying hard to remember everything about her, "Molly?"

"Yeah, you even called me Molly then. That was one of the reasons I was so caught off guard yesterday. When I saw you standing there for a split second, I swore it was Renee. It made me think of you more. Then when you called me Molly, I was taken back. But, your eyes were wrong and your name. When you left, I couldn't shift it from my mind and I remembered your middle name was Isabella after Renee's mom. She used to call you her little Belle when she was pregnant, and even still when you were a baby. It just seemed to me that's where you picked Bella from."

I nod at her. "What are you going to do with what you know?" I ask sadly as I drop my eyes to my lap.

"Nothing at all."

I look up quickly at her.

"I understand," she stops and shakes her head. "I don't know everything, but I do know some. What you went through as I child ... no one should ever go through that. When Charlie had died, I wanted to take you in. You are my goddaughter after all. Carlisle and Edward didn't know much about Renee and Charlie, only that Renee was my childhood friend.

"Carlisle thought I should cut ties with her, when he learned about Charlie, and how he worked high up in the government. But, I couldn't do that. Renee was my best friend. So because of who we each married, we kept our friendship all hush-hush. I wanted her to be Edward's godmother, but Carlisle really flipped out, so I had to baptize Edward in the family."

I smile as Molly smiles.

"With his family baptism we had only Eleazar standing as his godfather. I refused any other person to be my son's godmother. Then the following week I had another quiet service, where it was Edward, Renee and I. When Renee had you, she was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She called me the day you were born and told me that I was your godmother. I left home and came to see you right away – you were so tiny.

"I still blame myself for her accident. I was upset with Carlisle, because Edward was with his grandfather learning to shoot. I kept saying he was too young; that he was only fifteen. Anyway, I needed to get away and I called Renee. She came, bringing you along with her. We spent the weekend sitting at the pool with you, talking shit about our husbands.

"I really couldn't believe how smart you were. Renee had often spoke on the phone about your intelligence, but it wasn't until I saw it, that it sunk in."

I look away as I wipe the tears from my eyes, and Molly moves closer to me.

"Anyway, Sunday came and it was time for us to go home. I still remember that call., I felt my heart break for the loss of my friend, but more because you lost your mother. I still remember the first time I saw you with Miss Honey. I couldn't believe it when you ran straight to my arms.

"I didn't get to see you often, but I got to see you some of the time. Most of the time, you didn't even know I was there. Miss Honey always kept me up-to-date about where you were and how you were doing. Then your dad died. I begged her to let me take you in. After all, I promised Renee I would, but they wouldn't tell me. Then they told me of how they promised Charlie that they would look after you and my life wasn't safe enough for you. I knew they were right, when I saw how alone and afraid you looked, even with Hawk."

I nod at her some more as tears drip down my cheeks.

"Even when I was sitting next to you, you were still so afraid. I still asked after you all the time. Miss Honey often said you were okay, but there was something in her eyes told me you weren't. After a little bit, I stopped asking, because seeing the worry in her eyes—not knowing if this time someone was still trying to kill you—hurt so much, because there was nothing I could do you help you."

I place my hand over Molly's and grip it.

"I'm sorry," I say weakly and she shakes her head at me.

"It is them who should be sorry! How could they do that to a child? That's what you were, a child. They thought they could control you by controlling your parents. When that didn't work, they killed them, and have been trying to find you since then."

"Will you tell Stark?"

Molly shakes her head at me. "I won't. I understand the little Miss Honey told me about. I know what you've been through, and that tells me you have every right to be wary. And, then there's the personal demon that has built over time, of not protecting you. He will understand when you tell him, he really will. I don't see you as a monster or someone to be afraid of. He is my son, and Cassie and Cullen are my grandchildren, but I know they are safe around you."

"I'm trying," I say and she gives me another smile.

"I know you are, dear. Oh, welcome to the family, and I really couldn't be happier that my son has seemed to pick you, not only to be the mother of his children, but the love of his life."

I gasp looking at her.

"I know my son, Bella, and he loves you."

I close my eyes and open them to see Molly has started eating. I follow her lead and eat, as we talk about other stuff. As soon as Molly drives away, I call to speak to Miss Honey. She backs up Molly's story, and tells me that I can trust Molly.

I take a deep breath and check the surveillance feed, and see that Molly picked the perfect spot to sit. There was no angle that was there that saw us clearly. Now, I just have to hope the babysitter didn't see us crying.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I totally flubbed again I forgot to add Hawk on the nick-name list so I will do that now so you know where the nick-name came from. What did you think of Bella's lunch date with Molly? So there is some family history between Bella and the Masen's. How deep do you think that history runs?**

**NICK-NAME UPDATE**

**?*?*?*? - Hawk - For Hawkeye from the Avengers  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Easter Bonus ... We hope your day is wonderful.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-One – Edward takes it to code one  
EPOV**

It didn't take long for my office to be set up. Emmett, Jasper and Mac had just sat down, when Randall buzzed.

"Mr. Platt, there's a Mr. Black here to see you," Randall says all business like.

"Thank you, Randall, show him in."

I look around at my men and see they're each on edge. "Code two, until I say otherwise."

They each nod at me in agreement to follow my orders. I look to the door as Jacob, Sam, Paul and Seth walk in. Yes, I knew each of them. Unlike the Blacks, I take my time to know each of their men, and make sure I have full knowledge of who they are and what they do best.

"Please, take a seat." I wave my hand to the empty seats.

"Thanks, Edward, nice to see that I can just arrive and get to see you any time," Jacob says overly cocky.

"I always make time for people who stop by. Now, Jacob, is there something I can help you with?"

Jacob glares at me as I start to talk. By the end he looks like he ate something that tasted bad.

"It's Mr. Black or Sir, Edward, show me the respect that I deserve."

I just raise my left eyebrow at him.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding between us."

I smirk at him, and give him my who-gives-two-shits look. "Yes, Jacob, that does seem to have happened," I deadpan.

This time Jacob just chuckles and shakes his head at me.

"Edward, I get it, really I do. You have this crappy business, and you need to look good in front of your workers and all. However, you ought to be really careful. I could kill you where you sit. Now, how about you stop wasting my time with your childish games? Let's get down to business. You will do what I requested, and you will also stay away from my girl."

"Your girl?"

"Yes, Eddy—my girl—Bella Swan. I know you have been sniffing around her, but she's not interested. She's my play-toy for the time being. Since you work for me, and after I am done with her and my pack of boys here are done with her, I'll give her to you."

I grip my seat to stop myself from lurching across the desk and taking the jerk out personally.

"Well, Jabba," Jacob narrows his eyes at me, but I keep talking. "I think you will find that she's my girl, and I intend to keep her. I don't share well at all."

Jacob chuckles as he tries to act like he has some control. "I have already done her four ways from Sunday. Then there's the whole gang bang we've had with her. I'll even send you a copy of the video." Jacob stands up and his men follow suit. "Well, Eddy, keep in mind that I want your company, your money, your unwavering and undying devotion to me. You will kneel at my feet and do as I desire. You will watch me do your mother and your little girlfriend if I want. I'll groom your daughter to become the perfect wife, if she's cute she could be one of mine, if not I'm sure I'll find someone willing to pay for her. You will do what you are told. This is your last warning."

I start to chuckle and Jacob tilts his head at me, before he can even blink, I have Seth knocked down, and I'm holding Jacob by the throat against the wall in my office. I know that my other men will deal with the others.

"You will go nowhere near my daughter, you stupid piece of shit. I should kill you where you stand for that remark, and I will if you so much as even think of my daughter, my girl or my mother like that again. You will never own me—you don't have enough power, money or balls you half-wit. Do not come back here again."

Without looking away from Jacob, who I defiantly took by complete surprise, I speak to Jasper. "Show them the door." I let Jacob go as more of my security comes in and walks out with them.

"Code one," I say as soon as Black's crew is out of my office.

I close my eyes trying to get my temper back down as Jasper sweeps my office. "Everything's clear, Boss, we're having them followed and working to get a man on the inside."

I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to hold off the headache I can feel knocking on my skull.

"I think it's time we had a word with Bill, and find out if he knows what his son is up to."

"This isn't the first time they have threatened us or family members."

I look at Jasper. "It's the second time he has threatened my daughter and that is two times too many."

Jasper holds up his hands. "Sorry, Boss, but I really think he's just trying to push your buttons."

"I know that," I say grinding my teeth together.

"What about what he said about Bella?" I take a deep breath trying hard to not go off and hit Jasper. "He was lying!"

"Are you sure? Because, he could be telling the truth?"

I shake my head at him. "We've been following her from when she took my kids to the park."

"Dora found some more information on her; it was just sent." Jasper hands me the file and I just look at him.

"I asked for it to be stopped."

"I know, but you need to see this."

I look down at the information and shrug.

"So, we already know she's in hiding; you've changed your looks and appearance when you were hiding out."

"She worked as an escort," Jasper says a little loudly.

"So?"

"Boss ..."

"No! I damn well said enough! I trust her, so this is a moot point, and the end of the discussion," I say throwing the pages down.

"She made Esme cry!"

I sigh and look at Jasper. "Alec said that Esme was crying during her lunch meeting with Bella."

"And that means what? Were you there listening? They could've been talking about a dumb, sappy-ass movie, you know my mother. If there was a reason to fear, my mother would face death to warn me. So, my mother tearing up and crying means jack shit, Jasper."

"Edward, for damn sake, I was raised to protect you. I know we never really hung together until you went off to college and I went with, but it is my job. The job I was born into. You've got to let me do my job!"

"I do, but not when comes to Bella. I'm heading out to see my mother. You keep your focus on getting Jane, and Mike at my warehouse as soon as possible. We're staying at code one until this Black shit's dealt with," I say walking out.

_Code one_ means all hands on deck. It also means we call our friends and associates in, just in case we need them and we have a lot of connections. But, this also means that Caius, his wife Anna, along with their daughters Kate, Irina and Sasha will be here. Sasha has this stalker-like fascination with me. For some reason, I really don't think Bella will be too happy with Sasha's attention toward me.

I pull up outside my parents' house and walk right in. "Mom," I yell out as I look for her.

"I'm in the kitchen," she yells back.

I walk in and see that she's cooking.

"Getting a head start?" I ask and she nods.

"Do you know how long _code one_ will last?"

I shake my head at her.

"Do I even want to know?"

I sigh and grip my hair. "Jacob Black came to my office and threatened you, Cassie and Bella."

My mom looks at me sadly, but there's a lot of anger there as well.

"I'll protect you all," I tell her, not wanting her to worry.

My mom's face softens and she cups my cheek. "And who will protect you?"

I grin at her, shake off the panic inside me. "I'll be fine, always am. But I came to ask what happened at lunch. I thought it was going to be light?"

My mom moves back from me and gets back to work at making up the meals for the incoming army we have on the way.

"It was light," she says.

I roll my eyes. "Then explain to me why there were tears shed?"

"They really need to stop reporting every little thing. I know you care about her and I really didn't mean to make her cry."

I frown and look at her. "Bella was crying?"

My mom stops what she's doing and looks at me.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Mom," I yell.

My mom hits me over the head with the rubber spatula she just took out of the drawer.

"That was for swearing," she then hits me again, "and that's for taking the Lord's name in vain."

I rub my head. "We're not particularly practicing churchgoers, or have you forgotten that?"

She gives me her look to say _don't mess with me_. "We were talking about her mom and dad and she became a little upset. She's fine, I really like her; she's great. When are you planning on taking her through what _code one_ means?"

"Later on tonight, after the kids go to bed. Oh, could you have Cassie and Cullen overnight one night this weekend? I'm planning on taking Bella out for a date. Besides, the kids will be safer here with everyone that's going to be here."

She gives me a smile and a wink to say that she will.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-One – Bella learns code one  
BPOV**

I arrive at the school and wait for the kids to get out. After chatting with Candice—who turns out to be an old chum of Edward's from high school—I get the kids in the car. Everything I found out about her seems to point to that fact that she's just a friendly person. She works with a lot of different charities throughout the week, and finds it easy to start up conversations with strangers. She sure loves to talk.

Soon as I leave the school, things get a little odd. In front of me appears to be two new guards, and then Hulk is behind me with Rock behind him. I pull into the driveway and up to the house. I see that Stark's car is in the drive already. I frown a little, because he's not supposed to be home until closer to six.

"Daddy's home," the kids yell together, before running inside the house. I manage to catch up with them just as they enter the door. There, in the hallway, is Stark talking as he pulls at his hair pacing back and forth.

"Daddy," the kids yell again as they run to him and give him a big hug.

"Hey," Stark says pulling the cell away from his mouth.

"Guess what happened at school?" Cassie starts all excited.

Stark smiles at her.

"Two seconds, Princess, I just need to finish talking to Caius."

"But, Daddy, I need to tell you," Cassie says in a stubborn manner as she starts to stick her tongue out at him.

"Cassie, you know the drill, get going upstairs and get changed," I say softly as I remove Cassie's little hand from Stark's shirt.

Cassie rolls her eyes at me as Cullen makes his way upstairs.

"No, I need to talk to Daddy, now."

"Cassie, look at me," I say as I kneel down in front of her. "Your dad is talking on his cell, so you have to wait. Go and get changed. When you're done, your father will be ready to listen to you about your day."

Cassie goes to argue, but I shake my head and place my finger on her lips. "I was not asking, now move it," I say pointing at the stairs.

Cassie glares at me for a second and then stomps up the stairs loudly. I sigh and stand up, and as I do, I feel Stark wrap his arms around my waist and he kisses my head.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon," Stark says and hangs up his cell. "Thanks for dealing with Cassie. She's not often like that but ..."

I shake my head at him. "It's what you pay me for—well not that you pay me—but it's my job."

Stark chuckles as he looks at me. "We haven't talked about pay, have we? We can discuss it; we need to talk anyway. We're all on a _code one_ at the moment, and I need to give you the run down on what that means."

I hear the sound of stomping feet, so I know Cassie and Cullen are on the way back down. "Later tonight," I ask.

Stark nods at me, before giving me a kiss on the lips. He grins letting me go, turning to face his kids.

"First off, Cassie that was rude. You know the rules about when I am on the phone. As for the look you gave Bella… that was VERY rude. Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry, Bella," Cassie say in huff.

"Cassie!" Stark says, but I move forward as I talk.

"Thank you for saying _sorry, _Cassie. I'll go in and start on dinner."

I walk away quickly. I work in the kitchen giving them some family time together. When dinner is ready, I set the table, and send them off to get washed up.

"Bella?" a soft voice comes from next to me and I look down and see a sad Cassie.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask as she climbs into my lap.

"I'm sorry I gave you a mean look and was rude to you."

I chuckle and kiss her head. "It's okay; you were upset and wanted to talk to your dad about your day. But, just remember if someone is on the phone, you have to let them end their call first."

She nods at me before laying her head on my chest.

"Were you rude to Miss Honey when you were my age?"

I chuckle and smile at her. "It was not often I misbehaved, but when I did, I swear Miss Honey and some of the other staff wanted to kill me."

"But they didn't, did they?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I'm still here all alive and kicking. They love me, but I did do a lot of things that were not very nice, especially when I was upset, angry or even mad at my dad."

"Were you mad at your dad often?"

I look to see that Stark seems to be looking at Cassie and me.

"Only when I knew he was leaving me. I got mad, because I would worry in case he didn't come back."

Cassie looks at me with a pout. "Why wouldn't he come back?"

I let out a breath. "My dad had a very dangerous job. He put a lot of bad guys away and some of them didn't like him. I was always worried that he wasn't coming back."

Cassie hugs me closer to her.

"Then one day he didn't?" she asks in a soft voice, and I shake my head.

"No, he always came back – always. I was with him when he died."

Cassie gasps and I wish to God that Stark would interrupt this talk.

"What happened to him?"

I scratch my head knowing I can't say he was gunned down in front of me.

"He was hurt, and the doctor that saw him couldn't help him. The way I see it, God must have needed a really good person up in heaven, and my dad said that he would do it. Now, he's up there and he watches out for me," I say hoping I haven't worried her or made her sad.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, you won't go with God, right? You'll stay here with us?"

Stark smiles and nods at his little girl. "Yes, Princess, I would stay here with you three."

His eyes go to mine and he just stares right into my soul. I turn away after only a few moments, knowing if I keep looking back at him, I'd start to cry.

"I think we should go and eat our dinner and then watch a good movie before bed."

The night seems to go by fast, with Cassie sticking to me like glue. Even when we take them to bed, she asks for me to lay with her, while Stark reads them their bedtime story.

Once it's finished, instead of going back downstairs, Stark just takes me to his bedroom again.

"Stark, this is becoming a habit."

He just chuckles at me and throws me a t-shirt.

"You know I should just sleep in my own bed; after all that's where my clothes are."

Stark moves to me and starts to strip me of my clothes.

"We could solve that by moving you and your clothes in here."

I look at him swallowing.

"Too fast?"

I nod a little.

"Fine, but you're staying in here, every night I can get you to."

I start shaking my head and Stark pulls the t-shirt over my head.

"Okay, what's _code one_?" I ask as soon as we are in bed facing each other.

"Code one means we're on full alert. You will have more than one babysitter. If you leave the house, you have to text me first. I'll need to know where you're going. When you get to the _said_ place, you'll text me to say you arrived. The same applies when you leave and arrive home. It also means we have some family and friends of the family coming here until we are out of code one."

"Okay," I say hastily. "What caused you to go to code one?"

"Jacob Black … he's just up to something and it put me on edge. He made a few comments about wanting my company and making me work for him."

I tilt my head a little, I know he's hiding something from me, but I am not a hypocrite. There's no way I'm calling him on this, when I'm still hiding stuff from him.

"What's does this mean for me?"

"Well, as I have already said, more bodyguards on you. You keeping me informed of where you're at, all the time. I'm going to be taking some time off this week to greet people, but when I go back to work, if you can't come with me, I'd like for you to keep in contact with me. And, there's some training I would like you to go through."

"Training?"

"Yes, Emmett will teach you how to fight."

I chuckle and smile at him. "I already know how to fight."

He shakes his head. "No, you'll need to know this stuff. These people can hurt you, they will not be like Jane."

"Jane?"

"Oh yeah, Jessica… turns out she is really Jane, Jessica's twin sister; we still haven't located the real Jessica."

"Donkey!" I say using her nickname.

"Fine, Donkey; they won't be like her and will not go down as easy."

I roll my eyes but Stark keeps talking.

"So, he'll teach you some moves; after a bit I hope to have Jasper teach you some as well, but we'll need you to build up to him, because he's good."

I close my eyes holding back a chuckle, he really has no idea what good is.

"Do you agree?"

I nod at him knowing that he needs agreement from me.

"I was thinking of you meeting Miss Honey and Guido," I say in an almost whisper, unsure of what the hell I'm doing, but hey, it could help him relax.

"I would really like that because they're important to you, but it'll need to be next week maybe ... I've just got a lot going on with everyone coming and the Blacks."

"Okay," I say before kissing his lips and giving him a slight nod.

"Okay," he says back to me and then he starts to kiss me again.

* * *

**A/N: Well things are getting a little stickier between Edward and Bella and now with the code one in place, what do you suppose will happen next? Who do you think will teach who things, when it comes to fighting? Jacob is quite cocky, isn't he? What are your thoughts? How do you think Bella will react to Sasha? Wonder what kind of nick-name Bella will give her? Things are about to be pretty interesting.**

Someone asked about up and coming stories we have so here is a short rundown of what we have coming SOON:

First we will be reposting Year of Hell, we are fixing a TON of the poor grammar it had, and straightening a few things within the storyline that really needed to be tweaked.

Bent Not Broken: Edward, fresh out of veterinary school moves to the small town his grandfather was from, after his sudden death. There he inherits his veterinary clinic and ranch. He finds himself intrigued by the young Isabella who tries to runaway with her brother several times. What will Edward do when he finds a journal his grandfather kept and he realizes that his own grandfather was trying to help her and her brother run away?

This started as a light comment about a multiple personality Bella, meets a biker Alice. It has turned into a story about a friend helping to save another and finding and exploring many things along the way. Me, Belle and Bella: Alice takes to the road when her home becomes unbearable. She meets and quickly befriends another lost soul. Together they run off and see what the world has to offer. There are a lot of demons to fight along the way, but maybe meeting a couple of hunky firemen will help keep the rage and voices burning through one of the girls at bay.

This will post in July for Jess2002's birthday. The Family Business: The Cullens have owned a family business for years, but had a investor. Lots of sudden changes and the death of the investor leave the Cullens in a bad place. Needing extra money to save his family business, Edward takes on the task of torturing the seemingly poor little rich girl into learning how to run a business. Will they survive the stereotypes surrounding their situation and what will happen when they find out there is more to meet the eye than some studying.

And Coming In June The Entry we wrote for Fandom Against Domestic Violence will post.  
Baker's Man: Bella, free from an abusive ex and his controlling family, takes her son and moves away from the life she knew. Opening a Bakery, she meets Edward, a fireman, when her partially deaf son runs off. Can Edward be the Baker's Man, and Irina's daddy too? What baggage does he have?


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonus Update.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Two – Edward gets a surprising release  
EPOV**

The days pass by quickly with me spending most of my time in my home office. I'm calling all our family and friends, making sure everyone is kept informed about what's happening. The good thing about the last few days was the fact, after we dropped the kids off at school, Bella would spend some time in the office with me.

It has been so great just to look up and see her sitting on my office sofa, and working away on whatever it was she was working on. It was a little strange to see her so focused. There were times when I spoke to her and she looked surprised like she forgot I was in the room with her.

I am so glad that it's finally Friday, and the kids are spending the night at my parents' home. This gives Bella and me time for our date. I'm looking forward to us having a night together uninterrupted. We have so much to talk about and work out. One thing I really want to know is what happened with her father. I know the story is going to hurt her to talk about, so having the kids away will give me the chance to be there for just her. I know she's trusting me more with each passing day. That was clear a few days ago, when she asked if I wanted to meet her Miss Honey and Guido. There's a part that wants to meet them right now. Then, there is another part that knows with everything going on right now it's not a good idea to bring them here and into it. Bella doesn't need to lose anyone else.

I take a deep breath and get dressed for our date. For the first time in several days, Bella's not in here with me. She's in the room that I first gave her to use, getting ready alone.

I pick up the flowers I got for her, and walk to the room that she's in and knock on the door. She opens the door and I see that she's in a really cute pink dress with ballet-type strappy shoes on. I can't help but chuckle at how small she is compared to me. As her eyebrow rises I hold my hand up.

"I'm just used to being a little taller than you, because of your heels, but you know what I think, I really like this," I say pushing her hair back.

"Hmm, what is it with tall men liking short girls?"

I smile at her and shrug. "This is the first time I have been attracted to a small girl."

I lean down and kiss her lips, and my arms go around her back pulling her closer to me. I lift her up into my arms, and as I do, her legs wrap around my waist. I pull back and smile at her.

"I really fucking like it," I say as I grin at her.

She drops her legs from me and I let her go once she's stable. I hand her the flowers, which are a little worse for wear, but still pretty.

Bella runs back into her room and places the flowers into the vase that's on the dresser. She then walks back to me after picking up her jacket.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," I say walking out of my home with her. As I start to drive, I hear her sigh a little, and I know it's because of our followers.

"If we weren't on code one, they wouldn't all be there. However, I will not risk your safety by being overly cocky at the moment."

"Stark, if someone is able to take me, those guys aren't going to be able to do jack shit, besides I can fight."

I look at her and hold back an eye roll I want to give her. I know she can fight, but she's not as trained as my guys are. And, she's wrong about another thing, no one's going to take her. Jasper is the second best fighter I've ever seen. Peter, Jasper's father, just happens to be the best. He trained me ever since I was a child. When Jasper came into the picture at first, I was a little pissed that I couldn't beat him. But then, after a while, I saw that he had to be better—like his father, it was needed if he was going to protect me, and that is why he was trained the way he is.

I met Jasper when he was younger, but spent time with him until it was time to go to college. The story has always been that we met at college, but we needed to keep the lines separated to protect my identity.

"Jasper is with us tonight. He's the second best fighter in our family."

Bella smiles at me. "Does that make you the best?"

I shake my head at her. "No, but I'm third. Peter is the best."

"Peter?" Bella questions and I nod at her.

"He is my grandfather Aro's head of security. He's a little over fifty, and he's still able to kick the shit out of a group of guys and walk away without a scratch. You'll meet him soon. He, along with Aro and my grandmother Elizabeth, will be staying with us."

Bella swallows as she looks at me. "You'll be fine. They'll love you. I just ... I need some of them to stay at my house, too, and I thought they would be the best choice. Unless you don't want them there? You did say you believed that Aro had nothing to do with your father's murder," I say a little panicked.

"He didn't and it's fine. If you want, I can just stay at my condo and come over each day for the kids?"

I pull into the parking lot, park the car and just look at her.

"No, please ... please stay with me ... I can't, it's too far ... I won't be able to do anything if I'm worrying about you."

Bella bobs her head at me.

"Stay there and I'll come and open your door."

I get out and walk around to her door and open it. I take her hand and help her out. We walk in and I ask the hostess for a table for two. We follow the hostess to a nice private table, and I pull out Bella's chair to help her to sit.

"How many dates have you brought here?"

I look at her shaking my head. "You're the first person outside of family or work I've brought here. The last date I had was over five years ago."

Bella frowns looking at me. "But you said you had sex four years ago?"

I chuckle and nod at her. "Yes, but that's all it was—sex. Fatherhood is hard, but I wanted it. When I got two for one—on my own—it was even harder. I was feeling a little blue, feeling really lonely. When my mom and dad took the kids overnight for the first time, I thought I'd relax and get shitfaced. When I woke up there was a girl lying naked next to me. I was naked, too, well apart from the condom that was still on my dick."

Bella's eyes pop a little, and I chuckle giving her a shrug. "At least I know even when I am under the influence, I'm still safe. The girl had a rather large fit, when I asked her to leave. As the years have passed, I've thought that maybe I'm too picky and that's why I had no mate. I was always grateful though, that I at least had my children. That was until you showed up," I say looking right at her.

"Hey, you banged into me."

I nod at her as I give her a big smile. The waitress comes out and takes our order.

"Worst job you've ever had?" I ask Bella after feeding her some bread dipped in olive oil and herbs.

"That's easy; it was the job I had before coming here. I worked in an office of an escort company. I was hired to make coffee, file and take notes. But, one of the clients took a liking to me. Anyway, it turns out he wanted to fuck me and it was okay with the boss, but he wanted to fuck me first. They had this big plan, the boss would fuck me in front of everyone, then the client would get his turn. They had it all set up to be an all-day fuck-marathon with whoever wanted some got some."

I struggle a little not to show any anger over what she's saying.

"Anyway, I didn't agree and the boss earned himself a big old kick in the balls, and hot coffee poured over his head. The rest of my jobs have gone a little smoother than that."

I nod at her biting my lip to not say something about wanting to kill them. "Do you have a best friend?" I ask after a few minutes, hoping a change of topic will do us well.

"No, I've been moving place to place from when I was sixteen. The most I've ever spent somewhere is three months, so there's not really been much time to make friends."

"What about when you were at school?" I ask hoping she doesn't lie to me.

She tilts her head at me. "You know I didn't go to school."

I nod grinning at her.

"I was home-schooled. The only people in my life after my mom died was my dad, Hawk, Miss Honey and Guido, until I was twelve. And, Cher after that, until I was sixteen. Hawk, Miss Honey and Guido are the three that know me, but there are things we've all rose-colored from Miss Honey."

I nod at her.

"How did you meet them?"

"Miss Honey was like my nanny and she home-schooled me. Guido kind of worked for my father, and he helped provide me with a bodyguard. Hawk has always watched over Guido, but he watched over me, too."

I nod at her again. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green, because Cassie and Cullen just have amazing eye color."

"It's the same color as mine are," I remind her, and she gives me a shy smile.

"Have you ever been with a man?" I find myself asking, but there's something telling me she hasn't.

"No," she says full of seriousness.

I grin as I look at her. "So, you're a virgin then?"

I frown feeling angry when she shakes her head; if someone hurt her in that way, I will rip them to shreds.

"Stark, I am twenty-one; I took care of that about four years ago."

I just look at her confused.

"What I mean is, it was good. I took myself out for dinner and even bought some flowers. When I got home I got IM out as I got myself ready. I paid attention to my areas and even my breasts, before fucking myself with IM. I really recommend it, because the whole first-time thing … well, for me it was really good."

I swallow a little as I look at her. "So, you were your own first? Nice! And it was with IM, so in a way, it was me," I say suggestively.

Bella chuckles a little and blushes slightly. "It may have been you who I pictured."

I look at her a little shocked.

"What? I mean… heck, I've seen you on TV with some new weapons. And the way you held those guns ... well, honestly, it made me wet."

"Are you wet right now?" I ask as I try to readjust my hard cock.

"Yes," Bella whispers out.

I move closer to her. "I'm trying so hard not to drag you home right now, and fuck you silly for the rest of the night and tomorrow, too. I want you so fucking bad, but I promised to go slow."

I hear her moan. "Fine by me; fuck me slow and then fast and hard, please just ..."

I kiss her lips hard, stopping her from talking anymore.

"I will tell you everything, anything, just please ... I need you even if it's just the one time."

I look at her and frown a little. "We do this, and that's it, Albatross, you're mine … forever. I can't let go and have it all, and then pull back and just be friends. You can't run from me. Promise me and I swear I will spend all night worshiping your body."

"I promise, Stark," she says nodding at me.

I stand up; throw down two hundreds on the table. As soon we reach the car, I press her against it and start kissing her. I feel like I'm about to bust. I pull back and open the door for her. After closing her door, I take deep breaths to calm down, before I get in. I drive straight home and kiss her as we make our way to the door. Pressing her against the door. I fumble with the door and moan into her mouth. I'm about to embarrass myself.

I pull back slightly dazed, but grin at Bella as I open the door. I hold it open for her and walk in behind her. Before I know it, a body flies at me and wraps the legs around me, kissing me. I groan loudly as my body inadvertently reacts to the grinding, and I push the girl off me.

"Eddie, baby I'm here. I knew you wanted me here with you like I always am. I'm sorry I haven't called, but I know you were just in shock that we made love. I know that your feelings for me are sometimes too overwhelming."

I'm brought out of my shock, when I hear the door close. I turn opening the door just in time to see Bella's truck drive off.

"Come on, Eddie, you need to get out of those pants," Sasha says as she goes to kiss me again.

I push her away. "What the hell, Sasha?" I yell.

"Come on, Eddie, you need a shower," Sasha says as she pulls on me.

"Sasha, first of all, who the hell let you in my home? I told you that you were not welcome here."

Sasha's lip wobbles, but I really don't give a crap.

"Eddie, I'm sorry that may of been a little over the top. But I know you're not one for one-night stands, and she kind of looked a little young for you."

"She's my girlfriend, Sasha!"

Sasha gasps at me, and it looks like I just broke her heart. "But ... Eddie, please don't do this to me. I have been holding out for you. I stopped calling and did everything you asked. Please, Edward, give me a chance?"

I shake my head and text Alex to come in the house. "Sasha, I've told you for over eight years now; I don't feel like that for you. I've told you to move on and not wait for me."

"When we had sex, you said you loved me."

I rub my face hating the fact that she's now crying, and all I want to do is to go after Bella.

"I don't remember telling you that; the last thing clear in my mind is walking you to the spare room. Then I looked in at my kids' room, because I was missing them. When I woke up naked in bed, having no clue how I got there or how you ended up there, it was all foggy."

Alex walks in and looks between Sasha and I.

"Take her to my parents' house, because she's not welcome to stay here."

He nods and Sasha walks up to me and slaps me before storming out.

I run up to my room get cleaned up and changed before driving to Bella's condo. I still can't believe I came in my pants. Fuck, I knew I had to see to myself, before starting anything with Bella. I'm ashamed and sickened that my body reacted to Sasha. I know her dry humping me when I was almost over the edge seconds before by my girl though, is what did it. I wish I could've pushed her off or got away from her and got to the bathroom first.

All I wanted to do was show Bella how I felt about her. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. If it led to full on sex great; if we just kept things PG-13 for a bit that would've been great, too. As long as I got to hold her as we slept. I arrive at Bella's and have to end up breaking in. The anger I get from Bella I expect, however, the hurt and pain I see in her eyes hurts me more than anything ever before.

This girl holds the power to break me, and it looks as if I hold that power over her as well.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Two – Bella is pissed  
BPOV**

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry," I chant as I sob each time I say it.

"This is exactly what you get; you should've backed off long ago! But no, you had to play! You played with fire and you got what you deserved—burned." I slam my truck door closed and head inside my condo. With each door I pass, I slam it closed.

"Why? I mean really – why? Why did she have to be there? I had such a great night, and for the first time in so long I felt normal and wanted. Is this all some sort of a punishment? Is this your way of reminding me of who I really am? Is this your way of saying he's not meant for me, and that he never was?" I crumble on my bedroom floor and sob for I don't know how long.

I move into a small ball, when I hear the banging on my door. I cover my ears to block it out. I remove them when my watch starts to vibrate, alerting me to the fact someone's breaking into my condo.

"Wrong fucking condo, asshole," I say getting up. "Chaos let them get in, and stand down and stay quiet unless there is a serious chance of my demise. Listen and follow my instructions, they picked the wrong fucking night."

I get up and make sure I know where my weapons are.

"Chaos, cut the lights," I say and the lights go off bringing my condo into darkness.

I edge my way carefully into the living room, making the person out as he comes in my door.

"Fucking Stark," I say quietly to myself as I look at him.

I shake my head, jump up and tackle him to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into my home? Shouldn't you be home fucking your other girl?"

Even in the dark I can clearly make out Stark's eyes and they look angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just insult your fucking whore?"

As the words come out of my mouth, Stark flips us so he is on top.

"She's not my anything," he sneers out at me.

"Really, well two seconds with her grinding on the real IM and he was spouting a different story for you!"

"I was already busting at the seams before she touched me. I have been rock freaking hard from when I first met you. Emmett could've jumped on me and grinded, and I would've had the same damn reaction."

I push him off and scoot away. "Turn the lights back on," I say out loud and they come on instantly.

"Whatever, I'm tired, you need to leave," I say opening my condo door.

"Then get a move on, my car is waiting."

I glare at him. "I'm staying here, so you and the skanky slut can have the house all to yourselves."

"Get in my fucking car," Stark yells. "I told you we are under code one and that means now, so move."

I just look at him and he sighs.

"Either you get in willingly, or I will pick you up and dump you in it."

I chuckle at his audacity. "Try it and see what you get," I warn.

Stark moves to me, when he reaches me he looks right in my eyes. "Fuck, Albatross, I'm so fucking sorry about what Sasha did. I swear to you that I don't want her."

I feel myself weakening, but shake my head. "You've had her before and clearly she still wants you."

"She can want all she likes, but she'll never have me. And the only way she got me to sleep with her in the first place was to get me blindingly drunk."

"So, if she wants you again, she just needs to get you drunk?"

Stark sighs and rubs his face. "No, not even close; besides I've got you now. Please come home, you promised me you wouldn't run. I get what happened when we got home was upsetting, but you're using it as a reason to run."

I shake my head at him. "I am not," I say even though the voices in my head are screaming liar at me.

"Please," Stark pleads again.

I look away from him not wanting him to see my tears. "I'll be back Sunday night."

Stark nods showing he acknowledges me as he walks to my front door. I'm even more pissed that he's not fighting with me to come home with him.

"There's no point," Stark says as if he just read my mind. He closes my door and then locks it. "And if you're staying here, then so am I." He takes off his jacket and starts to type out a text.

"Are you letting your hussy-ass trollop know that you're not coming home?" I ask, still hurt over what happened.

"No! I'm texting Jasper and I had Alec drive her to my parents' house. She knows that I have a girlfriend and nothing will ever happen between us, even if you aren't in the picture, but that isn't happening, because you are. And as much as I think the names revolving around her being a whore suits her, could you find another nickname for her?"

"Does it upset you when I call her out on being a harlot?"

Stark sighs and puts his cell down. "No. I only suggested it because I really don't want Cassie and Cullen hearing that kind of talk."

I swallow feeling a little guilty.

"I wouldn't ... not ever in front of them."

Stark gives me a weak smile.

"I'm going to bed," I say turning away from him. "On my own," I say loudly, when I feel Stark right behind me.

"Don't push me away because of a misunderstanding."

"You came in your pants while some floozy dry humped and kissed you; there's no misunderstanding about that!"

I walk into my room and slam the door shut. I cover my mouth to stop the sobs from coming out.

"Pull yourself together, for fuck's sake he's just a guy." I strip off my clothes and get into bed. It feels like a long time goes by before I fall asleep. I keep looking next to me for Stark.

_I feel myself shake as my dad rushes us around Miss Honey and Guido's home._

"_Charlie, tell us what happened," Guido says and my father picks me up with shaking hands._

"_I can't, just both of you watch your backs, trust no one. Once things have died down, I'm taking her out of the U.S., then and only then I will tell you everything."_

"_Daddy," I say worried that I'll never see my second family again._

"_Hush, Remy," my dad says._

"_Charlie, it's late at least stay the night?" Miss Honey pleads with open arms to take me._

"_No, I won't lose her like I lost Renee. I think ... oh God, I think it was them ... they wanted her."_

"_How? Who did they want?" Guido asks confused._

"_It doesn't matter. I need to go. I've got to find a place to lay low at," my dad says walking to the door._

"_We have somewhere no one knows about. Do you want to go there?" Guido says in a hurry._

I fight myself to wake, but I keep on with my memories and I feel myself get sucked back into the fear.

"_Daddy, can we please go outside?" I ask sick of being stuck in the small cabin"_

"_Remy, I have told you we have to lay low." _

_I frown. "Is Hawkie coming for us soon?"_

_My father lets out a long breath. "No, Remy, he is not."_

"_But he's always nearby, why can't he just come in and see us?"_

"_He's not here," my dad says._

"_When can I see Miss Honey and Guido?" I ask feeling angry that he's not talking to me and telling me what's going on._

"_Remy, enough, I'm not sure you'll be able to see them again," he yells and walks out the front door. _

_A little later he comes back. "I'm so sorry, Remy. Tomorrow I'll take you outside we can play a game or something, okay?" _

_I sob as I nod at him and he wipes my tears. _

"_I'm coming to find you," my dad says. _

_I peek out from behind the tree and see my dad coming towards me. I smile, but it drops when his body jerks and he falls to the ground. I see his body jerk again. _

Please, I really don't want to see this again, I wake up and scream at myself. It has no effect as yet again; I am looking down at my dead father.

_I steal a jacket and put it on as I head outside to the cold. I have nowhere to go. I take a deep breath and start walking the streets. I turn a corner and someone wraps their hand around my mouth._

I bolt upright and pant.

"It was just a dream, I've got you now," Stark says in my ear.

I wrap my arms around him, needing someone to hold me.

"Oh, baby, what have you been through?" Stark asks in my ear.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I say not removing my arms from around him.

"Hush, love, you can argue with me in the morning," Stark says pulling us both down on the bed keeping me close to him.

"You can bet on it," I say and I hear him chuckle a little.

"Looking forward to it," he murmurs and I feel his lips ghost across my temple.

Before I can stop myself I'm asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: When this posted on Facebook, the reaction to Edward and his reaction to Sasha was very intense. With that said, try not to hate him too much. So who do you think Chaos is? Did you pick up on that, or were you too angry at Stark?**

**?*?*?*? - Chaos - The Blue Winged Cat from Aladdin**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well you all have been so wonderful with your reviews, we figured we would give you one more tonight. There may be more tomorrow, but Thursday there will be an update for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Three – Edward lays it on the line  
EPOV**

I hadn't fallen asleep yet, my mind was too busy. I'm trying to come up with something—anything I could do to show her that I didn't mean what happened. It was out of my control. Bella is the only woman I have ever wanted. I know she's all I'll ever want as long as I live. I jump when I hear her yelling and screaming.

When I get to her room, she's thrashing around screaming out for someone called Hawkie, over and over again. I was momentarily hurt by the fact she was calling another man's name, but I pushed it aside and went to her.

As soon as she fully woke up, she clings to me. I lay her softly down on the bed and wrap her up in my arms. I hope I can heal some of the pain in her heart.

The light must be shining in on me through the window. I can feel the warmth and see the light behind my eyelids. I not only feel, but smell Bella. She hums and moves closer to me. Then she stiffens and I know she remembers the night before.

"I need the bathroom," she says, and I can tell she's clenching her jaw.

I let out a sigh as I loosen my grip. I watch her come back in the room and start getting dressed.

"Do you mind if I go and take a quick shower?"

"Sure, see you Sunday."

I let out a sigh. "I meant here, love."

Bella's head snaps around to face me.

I hold my hands up and sigh again. "Please?"

Bella waves her hand and I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. Once I feel a little cleaner, I walk back into the room and see fresh clothes and a piece of paper on the bed. I pick it up and all it says is, 'Thank you.' Thank you, well I hope to God this means that I still have a chance.

I get dressed and go to find Bella who seems not to be anywhere in sight. I pick up my cell.

"Banner, where's Bella?"

"She's in her residence, Boss."

I raise my brow at his words and head for the door and see that it's still locked from the inside.

"No, she's not!" I reply back.

"Boss, she was in the kitchen about five minutes ago and then walked into her bedroom. I walk quickly to her room not finding her.

"Banner, I swear to God, if the Blacks have her and you failed to see it, I'll ..." I start pulling at my hair.

"Relax and stop shouting at Rock."

I jump and spin around to see Bella is standing in the middle of what was a wall.

"What?" I gasp out.

"I told you that my security is way better than yours." I move to her and look over her shoulder and see a small room filled with computers. I take a few steps back and look at where Bella's standing. She walks to me and the wall closes and it looks just like any other wall.

I move to it, give a few knocks. I even run my hand over the whole thing, but to me it's just a wall.

Bella moves forward and stands beside me. "Show," she says, and I jump when the wall becomes see through.

"Wow," I say almost speechless.

"It's glass, strong glass—very strong, very smart glass—it has a built-in projector that is able to show any image I want."

Bella taps away on her tablet and I look to the wall, and now it looks like the ocean.

"Step forward," she tells me.

I do what she asks, but nothing happens.

"Now, watch what happens when I do." As soon as Bella takes a step to it, the door slides open.

"Hold still, Stark." I swallow but do what she asks, and I am scanned with a light.

"It's just so I can upload your full image."

I let out a, "huh," trying hard not to move.

"Okay, stand here," Bella says and we move away to where we were and the door slides closed.

"Move forward."

I do what she asks and this time the door slides open as I walk to it.

"Morning, Stark," a relaxed male voice says and I am stunned.

"How the fuck did you do this?"

"It all came to me in a dream—I don't know—I play around with stuff."

"Do you have any idea what you could make from selling this?"

"No," Bella yells, and I look to her. "It's mine; if everyone had one, then people could find a way to get around it. Then it would no longer be safe. If you're planning on keeping me at your place instead of here, I would like this in your home. Seriously, your security is really shitty, Stark."

I nod at her and sit down opening my arms for her, but she moves away from me.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"If we must," she grimaces.

I give her a weak smile. "We must," I deadpan.

Bella nods at me in acceptance. "Coffee?" she asks walking to the coffee pot.

I nod at her and she hands me a cup.

"Okay. Sasha's father is Caius, his wife is Anna. Anna is my grandfather's, brother's, sister-in-law's, daughter. Sasha is the oldest of three girls. She's thirty; she's had some kind of crush on me since we were teens. I've never returned any of her feelings, and have always turned her down as nice as I could. We never spent much time together, just mainly during school holidays.

"Anyway, nothing ever happened between us, until my birthday four years ago. The twins had just turned one the week before, and my mom wanted them for the weekend. She said I had them to myself for a year; I could give her the weekend. She also said I should enjoy the weekend before my birthday, and then spend my birthday with them.

"There was a large group of us and we went out Friday, and then we spent most of Saturday drinking at my home. Everyone went home or to bed, and I was just sitting at the kitchen table feeling alone. I really missed the kids. Sasha joined me and even made me a coffee. I ended up spilling my guts about how fucking lonely I was. When I was done, I walked her to the spare room and left her there.

"I know I walked to the kids' room and hugged close a few of the toys crying like a baby. I remember leaving their room, and heading for my room. I remember the fucking wet dream I had, but I don't remember anything about what happened between Sasha and me. She was just there, in my bed, and I had the condom still on. Up until last night, that was the night I'm most ashamed of throughout my entire life.

"I knew she had feelings for me, and I took advantage of her to have what, a one-night stand I still regret? Anyway, I told her she couldn't stay with me any longer when she came over. I even used my kids not being confused as to who she was as an excuse to not have her there. I haven't heard much from her since then.

"Last night was great—the best date ever—and every time I'm with you, my body reacts; it wants you ... I want you so much. I was horny for you; I'm not going to lie. Where I wanted to fuck you so fucking badly, at the same time I want to take my time with you. From the moment I woke up yesterday morning—smelling you, having you close—I was hard. Seeing you all dressed up for me—going out with you—only made me want you more.

"I knew that when we got home, I'd have to excuse myself to the bathroom and relieve some of the pent up sexual tension. I knew I'd have to jerk off, before anything happened between us. Not that I expected sex from you, I just didn't want to wrap my arms around you and cuddle you, and then explode all over your ass. Please give me another chance, please, because I can't live without ..."

Bella closes her eyes and I kneel down in front of her.

"Please, if I could've stopped it, I would have. It was not meant for her and never will be. You are mine—my one person. Please, I ..." I take a deep breath, "you mean so much to me. I'm not saying this next thing to twist your arm, I'm just letting you know—I'm in love with you. If you can't forgive me, I'll learn to deal with it, just don't leave my kids ... please don't. I'll stay away from you. I'll do whatever you need ... just stay in their lives, please. They love you so much, almost as much as I do."

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Three – Bella shares more of herself  
BPOV**

I feel my heart take off as Stark speaks. Hearing him say that he loves me makes me want to tell him that I think I love him, too. But it's too fucking much. Yes, I can fight—hell, I'll take on thousands guys in a fight—but when comes to this, I'm a chicken. I'm still pissed, really fucking pissed at that bitch, Sasha!

"Unidentified male is approaching the front door."

Stark jumps when Chaos starts to speak.

"Put it on the screen, Chaos," I say moving to my computer.

Within a few seconds Peabody comes up on my screen.

"Rock is still in the car; there is a new car behind his with three more men," Chaos carries on, as he puts up the picture of the car. Thankfully, it's just more of Stark's men.

"Thank you, Chaos, stand down, it's just Stark's men, configure their description putting them into your databank and watch them. Later on I'll give you names for each person."

"Yes ma'am," Chaos says.

"Wh ... at in the hell?" Stark starts off stuttering.

"My security is better than yours," I say and he frowns looking at me.

"Stark, tell your men to stand down? I would hate to have Chaos hurt them if they attempt to break in."

"Jasper, I'm fine. Stand down," Stark says into his radio.

"Boss, I need to see you."

"You will later. I'm spending some time with Bella I'll be out soon."

"Boss, there hasn't been any movement in that house for over ten minutes.

Stark pulls at his hair and he looks angry. "Jasper, I said that I'm fine, stand down, that's an order."

I watch my screen and I see that Jasper's unhappy, but makes his way back to the car.

"How the fuck did you do this?"

"It's not overly hard, and I just have a lot of this tech knowledge, and I'm pretty good at putting things together. I just had to adapt tools and things to do this. Don't get you panties in a twist. I'm already planning to put one in your home. Most of the stuff has been ordered, and paid for," I say looking at Stark. I know it will piss him off that I have paid for it.

I move again and start tapping at my computer screen.

"This is your home, obviously. I was thinking of putting a computer like Chaos here," I say pointing at the screen. This is what it should look like when I'm done.

I give a few more taps on the screen and I show him both the outside and inside. "This will be like a panic room for Cassie and Cullen, or whoever is at your home. The glass is reinforced, fire and bulletproof. The image on the outside would change if someone was to fire at it. If you give me the okay for it, you won't ever regret it. The computer I will install is like Chaos, but it will be your own.

"It will be able to hook up to Chaos at any time needed, but can stand alone. Chaos is ten times faster than any computer ever built before. It's also able to learn and will be able to inform you if your kids attempt to leave home without their GPS."

I give him a pointed look. "I will also need to change the blueprints for our home, these work well if no one knows about them, or suspects them. Having a room show on the blueprint that's not clear is nothing more than a dead giveaway." I watch him swallow and he bobs his head.

"File requested found, uploading now," Chaos says.

"So, will I have this, I mean the talking?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, and you are free to name him whatever you want."

"Him?"

"Yes, yours will have a male voice. The computer will also have both a male and female child's voice for the kids. You know what, I may just make them their own computer each and they can pick their own voice sounds. I'll have to think about that."

I can feel Stark's eyes on me, but I don't face him. "How smart are you?"

I swallow and shrug. "I'm not sure; Miss Honey thought that there was something unnatural about how smart I am. By the time I was eight, I had two accredited online college degrees and was working on my third and fourth. I have a photographic memory. At age ten, I completely aced all the college-based testing."

"What testing are you talking about?"

"I had perfect scores on my SAT, ACT, GRE, GMAT, LSAT and MCATs."

"What?" Stark says loudly, sounding alarmed.

"Edward—nothing and I do mean nothing—was or is difficult for me. Everything learning wise has always come to me so easy. That's why Miss Honey thought someone may have played around with my DNA."

Stark looks at me puzzled. "Your grandfather Aro was a scientist and he did a study about the brain. He was trying to help people who had brain damage or their brain didn't work right, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, he thought you could stimulate the brain cells making them heal."

"I know, and he worked on it throughout most of his younger life, and it was something the government became interested in. My mom also worked as a scientist for the government, which was on what she was doing her research. Miss Honey believes that my mom either willingly or without her knowledge had something similar injected into her during her pregnancy with me. And, whatever it had caused ... well, me. Guido said that I could just be super smart, but there's no way to rule it out as it leaves no traces."

I take a deep breath.

"Albatross," Stark says weakly.

"Shush, I am watching this," I say pointing to the screen that has Stark's pre-birthday party from four years ago.

"Why are you watching this?"

The pain is so clear in his voice, it almost makes me turn to him. "I want to see for myself," I say weakly.

"Okay, if that's what you want, but remember that—fuck—there is nothing I can say will make what I did okay. And saying that I wish it would've been you makes me sound like a creep."

I let out a breath and pull back my tears.

I watch everything unfold just like what Stark said. He does leave the bitch in her own room, and he does cry in the kids' room. The pain that I can see in his face is so clear.

Once he's in bed I get bored and start to fast forward it, and when morning arrives and there's no Sasha in sight, my heart starts to beat faster.

"You said you were drunk," I almost yell, when it gets close to nine in the morning on the tape.

"I was, I mean—what the hell—play ..."

I turn back to the screen, and rewind a little. Both Stark and I sit there open mouthed as Sasha staggers into Stark's room. She grins and watches him touching himself while still asleep. When he moves his hand away she rolls a condom on his morning wood. She straddles him, and just as she goes to impale herself Stark moans out the name _Penny_ waking himself up."

I swallow and look at him. "Who's Penny?" I can feel the jealousy rising up in me again.

"Er ... I'm not sure." Stark scratches his head. "Wait, I didn't fucking have sex with her?"

"Looked like she was about to molest you in your sleep."

"Fucking Sasha," he says with a sigh.

"You should head home," I say without looking at him. "I'll be back Sunday night, Boss."

"I LOVE YOU," Stark says.

I blink at him like he has no effect on me, because this is for the best.

"You're not running from me," he says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Nope, right now I'm sitting, and I said I'll see you on Sunday."

I jump up to see him out and before I can get the door open Stark turns me to face him and pins me against the door.

"Let go before I make you," I threaten.

Stark just moves closer to me. "You won't," he replies.

"Really?" I say raising my eyebrows at him.

"Because you want this and you love me. You're just scared."

I shake my head at him.

"Yes, you are. I know you love me, because I can see it in your eyes. You are so easy for me to read—I see you—the real you. You're using the shit Sasha pulled as a way to pull away and leave me. It isn't going to work. It was not my fault."

I take a deep breath and shake my head at him again. "No, it is your fault," I say back to him.

"I told you I didn't mean for it to happen. For fuck's sake, yes, I'm normally in control, and that would never normally happen. But, I was excited at being with YOU, knowing that we were moving up in OUR relationship. I love the fact I can be me—all of me—with you. And you were letting me in, finally. Everything just caught up with me, all our games. It will never happen with anyone but you again. Now, get your stuff, you're coming home, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

I glare at him. "Try it ..."

Before I can say anything else, Stark is kissing me harshly.

He lets my lips go and looks me in the eye. "I love you," he says looking at me. "Now, say it back to me, Albatross. Say it back to me, you know you love me. You'll feel better after you say it, I swear.

I shake my head.

"I love you, Albatross," Stark says again and he starts to place soft kisses on my neck as he keeps repeating it and telling me to say it back.

"I can't," I finally moan out.

"You can, I'm here to catch you and I'm never going to let you go again. Say it—say I love you."

"I ... love … you ... Stark. I do love you," I say holding back a sob.

The smile on Stark's face is so big, that I'm surprised it doesn't break his face.

Stark's kisses get more heated and his hands seem to be all over my body at once.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I try and say, but Stark cuts me off by kissing my lips more.

"Shush," Edward says as his hand travels down my body.

He grips my ass and pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist. When he pulls back looking at me, the desire that I see only feeds my own and I pull his mouth back to mine. Soon his kisses become more heated and he starts to remove my top.

"Chaos, open the fucking door," Edward pants and as soon as it opens he walks me to my bed and drops me on it and moves on top of me.

* * *

**A/N: Well they talked things over and she finally admitted her feelings. Sasha is clearly a very deceitful twit, and Stark didn't really do anything with her. Some of you really hated Stark and could not accept his excuse, like we expected. Hopefully things get better for you on the way you feel for him after this and the next few chapters. Chaos is a highly intelligent computer system, and I (Kasi) have never seen the IronMan movies so the whole Jarvis connection did not even click for me. Chaos is awesome and has many talents, personally Chaos becomes one of my (Kasi) favorite characters, quickly.**

**No new Nick-names, but here is a recap of the current nick names:**

**Edward - Stark - Iron Man**  
**Cassie - Princess - Her daddy calls her that**  
**Cullen - Little Buddy - His daddy calls him that**  
**Rose - Topspin - Transformers**  
**James - Spike - Buffy the vampire slayer**  
**Carlisle - Bones - The doctor on original Star Trek  
?*?*?*? - Guido - Cars (from the movie)**  
**?*?*?*? - Miss Honey - Teacher in Matilda  
Bella - Dolce Raggaza - Sweet Girl (nick name given to her by Miss Honey and Guido - ironically only a couple other people call her this).**  
**Bella - Skipper - Barbie's little sister - James given nick-name  
Bella - Albatross/Little Albatross/Sweet Albatross - Edward given nick-name - Defined as: a source of frustration or guilt; an encumbrance. (She sure does frustrate him, doesn't she?)  
Jessica - Donkey - Shrek (Nothing about Jessica really reminded me of Donkey from Shrek, but one of my favorite lines from the movie is used coming up when talking to Jessica, and that is how the nick-name fit her.)  
Jacob Black - Marmaduke - The cartoon character**  
**Sam Uley - Kato - Green Hornet's right hand man**  
**Banner - Rock - The Rock WWE wrestler/Duane Johnson's screen name (he is a guard from the Masen family)  
Felix - Hulk - Incredible Hulk (it kinda sticks after she compares him).  
****Mrs. Wattles - Ursula - Evil Sea Witch from Little Mermaid.  
**Jasper - Peabody - From Rocky and Bullwinkle   
**Alice - Betty - Betty Boop (short dark hair, cute, and we're sick of calling her a fairy or tinkerbelle)  
Bella - Stitch - Lilo & Stitch  
Angela – Candice – Phineas and Ferb's sister who loves to talk and talk and talk.**  
**Mike - Roscoe - Named after Roscoe P. Coletrane the confuzzled police officer on the Dukes of Hazzard.**  
**Edward – Cosa Nostra – Aro, his grandfather – this has many different meanings, however we used it under the terms of American Italian mob meaning: our thing.  
?*?*?*? - Dora - Dora the Explorer**  
**Esme - Molly - Harry Potter series**  
**?*?*?*? - Hawk - Avengers**  
**Bella's Computer - Chaos - Blue Winged Cat on Aladdin**


	24. Chapter 24

**All normal disclaimers apply. Normal Thursday update, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Four – Edward's blocked  
EPOV**

I start to kiss my way down Bella's body. Her flesh makes my lips tingle when they meet. Her scent is fresh, sensual and crisp; it's like sunshine, bright and shining after a misting rain in a wildflower meadow—God my mind is fucked.

"You smell fucking sexy," I say and she grips my hair pulling my head up. She crashes her lips to mine. Her hands leave my hair and I pout a little at the loss of contact. I kiss her and then I suddenly feel her hands on my back as she pulls my t-shirt up. I let her lips go and pull the t-shirt over my head and throw it aside. Then I crash my lips back to hers and moan as she rakes her short nails up my back.

"Fuck ... we need to slow down or I am going to come before I even get inside you," I mumble out.

"Yep, that does seem to be your thing," Bella chuckles.

I raise my left brow at her and grin. "Good job, Miss Snarky, nice comeback. Guess you should be happy that I have amazing skills at bouncing back for more quickly," I say kissing her neck lightly.

Feeling the need to mark her as mine, I suck deeply on her flesh.

"I will give you that answer after I've seen you in action, Stark."

"Oh, Albatross, you're going to see me in action," I say and start to kiss and knead her perfect breasts.

"Oh fuck, Stark," Bella moans.

"Stark, Peabody is approaching the front door again. This time he has lock picking tools out, should I unlock the door?"

I frown and look to Bella. Chaos really is something, I grab my radio.

"Jasper, I'm fucking busy, get the fuck back to the car," I yell into the radio.

"Boss, we have family to greet, your mom wants you there A.S.A.P."

I groan and wish karma would step off my timeline.

"Peabody is attempting to break in," Chaos says.

"Jasper, we'll be right out, stop picking the fucking locks, before you regret it."

"Boss?"

"Just wait in the fucking car and give me five fucking minutes, do not question my authority!"

"You have five minutes," he responds sounding upset.

I roll my eyes and start to kiss Bella again.

"You should get ready, Stark."

I shake my head at her. "I've got five," I say between licks and kisses.

Bella tilts her head at me. "You want our first time together to have a count down?"

"Bella, I can make you see stars and even God in five fucking minutes."

Bella chuckles as she shakes her head. "You really are horny, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you may try and run away again," I say kissing her.

"If you get dressed right now, I'll come with you."

I look at her and she grins at me.

"And, if you're really good, I'll even give you a blow job."

I wiggle my eyebrows and jump off her and throw my clothes back on.

"Unbelievable," Bella says as she laughs and I move to her drag her up.

"I'm a guy. We'll do almost anything, when our woman gives us her sexy smile."

"Oh, it was my sexy smile and not the offer of a blow job that got you going?"

"The offer for the blow job just added to my blue balls." I pull her to me and kiss her hard.

"Ma'am, Peabody is on his way back to the door, should I shock him?" Chaos asks.

"No," Bella yells. "Stark, we better go before you are one guard short today."

I look around the room and then to Bella's retreating form.

"Shock him?" I ask as I follow her.

"Yes, Stark, I told you, my security is better than yours. If I order it, Chaos could give Peabody an electric shock that would be the equivalent of being hit with a police issued Taser."

I swallow before shaking my head. "Fuck, baby, this is going to take some getting used to ... how smart you are, I mean."

Bella just looks at me over her shoulder and smirks. "You have no idea," she says opening the door to a crouching Jasper.

"Peabody," Bella deadpans with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey," Jasper says.

Bella crosses her arms and you can see that her stance is demanding him tell her what he was doing.

"It's been six minutes," Jasper says looking between both of us.

Bella lets out a sigh and shakes her head while rolling her eyes. "Chaos, lock up, and move to cell," she says as she walks past Jasper, who looks at me.

"Yes, ma'am," Chaos replies and Jasper looks around the room for who just spoke.

"What —"

I cut him off by slapping his head and then stick my finger in his face. "I should shoot you with your own gun for this," I say and walk out the door.

"Close the door, Peabody," Chaos says.

"Boss?"

"Just do what you were told to do, by Chaos, or do you really not understand a direct order. Oh, wait, that's right, you need some kind of reminder as to who's in charge!"

"Who told me to close the door ... wait, who the hell is Chaos?"

I carry on walking away smiling as I hear Jasper close the door. I take a look over my shoulder and see him jump and pull out his gun when the locks engage and the alarm beeps.

"Jasper, are you an idiot?"

"It just locked, I mean there was no one there, how the hell did the door just lock, and who is Chaos?"

"Jasper, put your gun away, before someone calls the cops."

Jasper looks at me and then moves to catch up. "Boss, I need to check out Chaos, so if you can give me their real name that would be great."

I smirk at him putting on my sunglasses and get in the car next to Bella. Once I am seated, I place my hand on her thigh and give her a smirk.

"Stitch, who is Chaos?" Jasper asks with a smile as he looks at Bella.

Bella tilts her head looking at me and I shake my head at her.

"Sorry, Peabody, Boss man doesn't want you to know."

"Boss, I'm your head of security. I need to know this?"

I just look at him and shake my head.

"This is all because I stopped you from getting laid?"

I glare at him for a second, before I give Bella's leg a squeeze. "No, for that, you may lose your position as my head of security."

Jasper rolls his eyes at me. "Tell me, who the hell it is, Edward, it could be dangerous."

I grin at him flashing my teeth at him, to show I am not telling him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll get Aro to get you to tell me."

I start to chuckle.

"Aren't you a little old to be telling tales, Peabody?" Bella asks.

Jasper just glares at both of us and sits back.

It doesn't take us too long to arrive at my parents' home. Where Bella seems to be back to her normal self, at the same time, I know she's hiding stuff yet. We may have told each other we love the other, but we still have a long way to go.

We walk into my parents' home and to the living room.

"Afternoon," I say and Cassie and Cullen run to Bella and I and wrap their arms around us.

"We missed you," they say looking at both of us.

"We missed you both, too," I say and then look around the room.

"Hello, everyone, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Caius, and his wife Anna."

Bella shakes both their hands, and Caius gives me a look to say _what_?

"This is their oldest daughter Sasha."

Sasha looks at me and forces a smile on her face.

"Hi, we met last night, well kind of, you ran out of the house before I could say hello," Sasha says griping Bella's hand.

I go to remove Sasha knowing that she has a strong grip, but stop, when Sasha pales and looks to be in pain. Once Bella lets her go she shakes it and begins rubbing it.

"This is their middle daughter, Irina."

Irina tries to hide a smile as she shakes Bella's hand.

She's more than aware of her sister's stalker attention of me.

"And lastly, the baby of the group, this is Kate," I say with a smile.

Kate is the youngest and at only sixteen, she really has always been the perfect baby, and I loved babysitting her when she was younger.

"Hi-ya, Eddie," she says hugging me. "Bella, oh, you're really pretty, I like your dress," she says happily. She lets me go and she wraps her arms around Bella and hugs her, too. "C'mon, Cassie and Cullen, we can go play."

I shake my head smiling as she walks away. The girl is very in tune with what's going on, and always seems to pick up on what others are thinking. No doubt she knew that we adults needed to have a talk.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Four – Bella doesn't break a sweat  
BPOV**

I watch as Kate leads the kids away, wishing I could go with them. "So where did you meet, Bella, was it?" Caius asks as he eyes me up.

"My car blew a couple of tires and I ran into her truck."

"Hmm, and Jasper, you've checked her out?" Caius asks as he looks at me.

"The fact you're looking at me, means you know I am here, so don't talk about me as if I weren't. To answer your question, yes, he has, not that he found out much as I am real good at wiping traces of myself away. But his grandfather," I say pointing at Stark, "has got Dora on it."

I smirk at the end as Caius' mouth drops open. He quickly closes it and raises and drops his eyebrows.

"Well, I know for a fact Dora is the best and has been for fifteen years now, you my girl may have met your match."

I roll my eyes at him. "We'll see," I say.

"I don't trust you."

I nod in acceptance at him. "That's quite frankly just fine, because I don't trust you or your _girls_—well, that's a lie—I trust Kate, she seems to be pretty straight forward. But those two, especially her there," I say pointing at the bitch-whore and then her sister, "no, I don't trust them. But, at the end of the day Stark trusts me, so does Molly and that's all I need."

Caius look confused. "Stark, Molly?"

I sigh, why can't these idiots keep up. "Stark," I say pointing to Stark, "Molly," I say as Molly smiles holding back a chuckle as she waves her hand.

"Esme, you trust her?"

Esme looks from me then to Caius. "Yes, with all of my heart, soul, and life."

I give her a nod of thanks.

"I do, too!"

I frown a little as I look at Caius' wife, who just said that.

"Come on, Molly, let's have that talk you wanted."

Molly stands up and gives me a wink, before following her out the door.

"Okay, well maybe we should start talking now?" Caius says looking away from me to Stark.

"Not just yet, I'd rather I only did it once. We'll wait until everyone is here."

Stark takes a deep breath as he takes a hold of my hand. "Emmett, I need you to come and help train Bella."

"Right now?" Hercules whines out.

"Yes, right now," Stark says in a firm voice, before yanking my arm to follow him.

"Oh, I need to watch this," the bitch says, and I turn my head and glare at her.

"We should spar Bi —" I stop mid-sentence, shit, Stark's right I need a new name, well, at least to say out loud.

"Little Bells, I'm a top fighter, hell I can almost beat Edward, isn't that right, honey?"

"Scorpia, who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Edward, of course."

I chuckle a little and shake my head at her. "Well, you'll find his name is Edward to everyone apart from his grandmother, mother, the kids upstairs and me. You don't call him Ed, Eddie or any other fake term of endearment that your feeble mind has eluded you to believe is okay. So back off, before I show you how well I can spar."

The bitch just laughs like I've just said the funniest joke in the world.

"Stark, if you are fond of the Scorpia being in one piece, you should shut her up or I'll hit her so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!"

Stark looks at me as he pulls me into a gym with a boxing ring.

"Don't start stuff with her. She is a good fighter, she could hurt you."

I tilt my head as I look at Stark trying hard not to laugh in his face.

"What, Albatross, she's a great fighter, she is as good as what she claims."

I roll my eyes at him. "You really have no idea, _honey, _how good I am,_"_ I say with a smirk.

"I think I should go and help Molly and Cinna out." I go to walk past Stark, but he pulls me back.

"Baby, get changed into this, please for me, will you do this?"

"Oh, so these guys that attacked me are going to let me get changed first?" I deadpan at him.

"It will be much easier to teach you, and more comfortable for you if you're wearing this stuff."

I let out a sigh and just look at him.

"I know you're mad, but you're not leaving this ring until you can get Emmett's ass on the ring floor."

"Fine, challenge accepted." I say with a nod and jump into the ring.

"Stark, you really should've listened to ..."

I start, but get cut off when Hercules starts to talk over me. "Rule one, little sis, don't take your eyes off of your…" as he talks he draws back his arms.

"Attacker?" I say bringing him toward me with a yank on his arm. I stop and twist it using his arm as leverage to kick my leg up and around his neck. Using my leverage, I drop him to the mat. Once he taps my leg, I let him go and move back out of the ring.

"Okay, wow, you're right. He's great at fighting, I learned so much. I'll see you later, bye-bye."

Stark just looks at me opened mouthed.

"Hey, I wasn't ready, I was keeping it light," Hercules whines.

I just give him a wave and walk out the door laughing my ass off.

I only get a little bit away, when I hear the bitch call my name.

I turn and look at her. "Look, _little sis, _Edward is mine. I have loved him for more than ten years. I've had to watch him have kids with another woman, parade all those other women in front of me. I have been good and waited. You're not taking him from me. I love him and it's my turn."

I feel a little bad for the bitch, but not that bad that I'll just go and lay down and take everything she throws at me.

"Sasha, I am sorry. I never knew you felt like that," Stark says.

The bitch and I turn and see Stark standing there.

"You're my family, my friend, but that's it. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way for you. And after finding out what you did four years ago, I will never trust you like I used to."

The bitch looks shocked to have been caught and called out.

"Edward, honey, I was still drunk, and after my mind cleared, I was embarrassed about what I'd done. Please, just give me a chance – one date."

Stark's eyes go to me, but I drop my eyes and go to leave only for him to pull me by my arm to him.

"Sasha, I love her, I want to be with Bella. You're going to have to deal with it. If you can't be here, I'll talk to Carmen and see if you can stay with her."

The bitch opens and closes her mouth and Stark moves his eyes from her and looks at me.

"Bella is in my life now, and I'm planning on keeping her there as my wife. No matter what, I will fight to have her. I will do everything so that she'll stay with me, forever."

His eyes look right into mine, and I can see the little sadness that he has in him. It's as if he has taken some of the sadness from me and he's now carrying it with me. I get lost looking into the green of his eyes, and it feels almost as if he sees right into my soul.

"I love you," he whispers to me.

"I love you, too," I reply.

He kisses my lips and grins at me as I pull back. "Sorry, S ..." I stop and look around to see that the bitch is no longer there.

"Now we're alone we need to talk."

I swallow and look at Stark, who has one eyebrow up as he tries to gain some control over me.

Oh, this talk is going to be fun!

* * *

**A/N: So what do you suppose they will need to talk about? How did you like Bella's sparring? How about Emmett and Sasha's nick-names? You will hear more from a few people soon, but are any of you shocked about Cauis' wife, Anna, immediately being a Bella fan? Hmm, seems our girl has more connections than anyone first thought. What did you think of Chaos? So tell me this: Dora seems to be well believed and appreciated by the men in Edward's family, so who do you think Dora is?**

**On a side note, someone asked why Edward never checked his own security tape to see what happened four years ago with Sasha. The best answer I can give for that is, if you were ashamed of what you believed happen and wanted to forget it happened, why would you ever subject yourself to seeing it? Why would you ask anyone else to view it? Wouldn't you rather just keep forgetting it? It is clear that he was ashamed to think he had done something with her in the first place and not having the daily visual to go with the shameful thoughts, is really a good thing. I was once in a very horrific car accident, and I only vaguely remember bits and pieces of that car wreck. I had the chance to see a security camera captured video of that crash, but I did not watch it because I was traumatized enough. I guess that is our justification for him never looking into it more before.**

**Nick-Name additions:**

**Emmett - Hercules - As in the Movie or written version strong man (for obvious reasons, it was just fitting.)**  
**Sasha - Scorpia - Female villain from Spiderman**  
**Anna - Cinna - Hunger Games (She's fashion forward and gives her alliance easily to who she trusts.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well I never got a chance to update Friday, so who knows, you may get just this one today, or you may get more. I will say this, we have 4 chapters ready to load and one of them is for tomorrow.**

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Five – Edward learns more.  
EPOV**

I take Bella's hand and lead her to my father's office. "So?" I say looking at her.

"So?" Bella deadpans back at me.

"You floored Emmett pretty easy and fast," I say with a smile and she shrugs.

"I was a cheerleader."

I tilt my head looking at her. "But you didn't go to school?"

"You can still be a cheerleader without attending school. Okay, so I was the only one, but still a cheerleader. Then about two years ago, I taught cheerleading when I volunteered at a youth center for young kids with disabilities."

I give her a nod.

"I still want Emmett to train you."

Knowing what happened could have just been a one-off as I warned Emmett to not go full bore on her, and she did catch him off guard.

"Tell you what, you give me four days to set up your security, and I'll let you meet Miss Honey, Guido and Hawk. After that, I will fight with Hawk. If you feel I need training after seeing that, then I will do whatever you ask of me."

I tip my chin up looking at her. "Why with Hawk?"

"He taught me, along with my father. He can't beat me, but he is only the best after me."

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "You sound as if you really like him?"

"I do, he doesn't know everything about me, but he has really never asked. He sees me and has put his life and his family's life on the line to save me. Cher was his family—in the bank—when they fired, he could've aimed to save her, but he didn't, he chose to save me over her." The pain in her voice tugs at my heart.

"I'm so sorry about that. I wish I knew you then. I could have protected you," I say holding her to me.

"It was a long time ago. Err, Miss Honey has films of me when I was younger. I'll get her to bring them with her."

I frown a little that she again seems to change the topic when things are getting too hard for her to talk about.

"You need to let this go, baby. Holding on to it is only hurting you."

"I've killed two people—I was sixteen and I killed two people."

I close my eyes hearing the pain.

"Yes, you did, but to save the life of a mother and a child."

"Does that make it right or okay? Will God say she's a sinner, but with a reason? Or will I just go to hell?"

I hold her tighter.

"The mother and child would never have been in jeopardy if it weren't for me. I can't prove it, but I am sure they were there for me, not to rob the bank. Why won't they leave me be? They're always there, always around somewhere."

I swallow. "Who has always been there? I know you say you don't know, but there must be someone who you believe is behind this?"

"I think it's the people my parents worked for—the government or at least members of it."

I hold her close to me.

"What was he in the government, what part? Was it like secret service?"

Bella chuckles and shakes her head. "I wish it was that simple. No, they both worked for The Volturi."

I frown a little. "I've never heard of that before."

"Neither has the President. They are the biggest well-kept secret the government has. You'll find no traces of them, but in your line of work—both lines—you more than likely have met some of them before. Don't fool yourself into thinking that they don't know the truth about who you are."

I look at her feeling my heart beating faster. "Are you a member?"

She shakes her head. "No, but your grandfather knows more about them. You should ask him when he arrives next week."

I think over everything Aro has ever said to me and not once can I remember The Volturi being mentioned. Though after everything she has just said, I wish it was the Blacks that were behind it. If they were it, not only would it give me reason to end them once and for all, but they sound as if they would be easier.

"Okay, what about Dora, how did you know he was checking you out? I'd also like to add that I asked them to stop and allow you to tell me about you, yourself?"

Bella raises her eyebrows at me. "You have seen Chaos, right?" I bob my head at her still finding this all surreal. "I set up a program that tells me if anyone is looking into me. Whether it be my real name, which is Remy Isabella, but please call me Bella—or any of the names I have used in the past. It also alerts me if a photo of me appears or is downloaded or searched for."

"Remy?" I say looking at her, "Bella suits you so much more."

"Good, because it's been a while and a lot of people have called me Bella from when I was young. It was my mom's nickname for me. Just please don't ever call me Remy. Remy died a long time ago."

I swallow and bob my head at her. "Have you met Dora before? From what I've learned he's like a fifty-year-old man, with white hair—wait does he work for The Volturi?"

"What– no, and who told you he was a fifty-year-old man with white hair?"

I sigh. "Eleazar told me that he saw or met him once quite a few years back, so do you know him?"

Bella grins and shakes her head as a bit of laughter bubbles up. "Well, you see—"

Bella gets cut off when the door opens. "Hey, Edward, Sasha said you were in here, sorry we're late," Eleazar says walking in.

His eyes go to Bella and he frowns.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward, I thought you were alone. You must be Bella? I've heard so much about you," Eleazar says putting out his hand to shake Bella's.

"Yes, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my uncle Eleazar, he is Alice, James and Randall's father."

I frown as I look back at Eleazar who is still staring at Bella.

"Have we met before? You look really familiar to me," Eleazar trails off holding the E sound.  
"Eleazar, I need to see you, like right now," my mom says as she walks in and takes a hold of Eleazar and drags him away with her.

"Well, that certainly was odd?" I say looking to Bella who has gone really pale.

"Bella, what's wrong—have you met Eleazar before?" she shakes her head, but I can see she's holding back tears.

"What's going on?"

"Bella, come on with us. We girls are making dinner together," Alice says skipping in.

"Alice we're talking."

Alice just rolls her eyes at me. "Well, you've had her all to yourself for weeks now, time to share. Let's go, Bella," I look back to Bella who has covered the look of shock from her face with one of her self- preserved, expressionless masks. She gives me a weak smile and follows Alice out of the room.

After a few minutes, I walk out looking for my mom and Eleazar. I find them both in a hush-hush talk along with Anna.

"Okay, just what in the hell is going on, what are you hiding?" All three look at me giving me big smiles.

"Nothing, we're just talking about old times." I roll my eyes.

All three of them went to high school together, the fact they all married into the same family only tightens their friendship and bond.

"What are you three up to and what are you hiding?" I ask again, because I'm not stupid.

"Nothing," they say together.

"Uh-huh, so tell me, why don't I believe you? And, Uncle Eleazar what was with you and Bella?"

Eleazar looks to Anna and my mom before swallowing and looking back at me. "She just reminded me of someone that I haven't seen for many years, that's all. I have never met the girl, but you are very lucky, she looks really sweet."

"Hmm," I say again. I look between the three of them and I know I will need to corner each of them when they are on their own to find out what they are really up to.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Five – Bella completes Dot Matrix  
BPOV**

Betty talks a mile a minute as we walk to the kitchen.

"Betty, slow down, I'm only getting every third word you say!"

Betty looks at me and chuckles. "Sorry, I tend to talk fast when I'm worried or nervous about something."

Betty blushes a little when she talks.

"It's just me, Betty, there's no need to be nervous."

"I kind of find it hard to make friends."

I frown a little as she talks, hearing the overwhelming sadness in her voice.

"I can be very OCD—oh, who am I kidding—I am very OCD when it comes to some things. Most people find me very pushy, especially when I'm not trying to be."

I nod at her. "Don't worry, Betty, I'll outright tell you when you step over the line. And for the record, no matter what, I'll still talk to you."

"I know, because we're going to be best friends," she replies.

I shake my head and grin at her as we walk into the kitchen.

"Okay, I need you to get to chopping up some of those vegetables?" Topspin says without looking at us. "And, I also need someone to get the meat ready to go on the grill."

I wash my hands and make a move to the vegetables. I'm quite skilled with a knife and Betty and knife in the same sentence makes me nervous.

"Emmett has left to pick up your truck. I thought since we are here for the day, I could work on it for a bit."

"Thanks," I say and continue working on the veggies.

"Oh, and don't mind Sasha, that girl really needs to get a clue—as for the other stuff, don't let her mislead you. You know with the whole I've-been-sitting-and-knitting waiting on Edward. Hell, she's fucked more guys than all the rest of us girls in this giant family put together."

I chuckle and nod at Topspin.

"So, I take it that you're both okay with me and Stark?" I ask cutting the carrots.

"Not that it's up to us, but yeah, of course we are."

"I've known Edward my whole life and I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before, well, except for when the twins were born."

I swallow and keep my head down.

"She's right, Bella, Edward really loves you," Topspin says giving me a wink before Molly walks in.

"Bella, dear, can you come with me for a minute?"

I give her a nod and walk to Molly who leads me out to the garden where Cinna and Yin are sitting.

"Eleazar and Anna were also friends of your mom's."

I look to Molly and frown.

"Bella, honey, they both knew from the second they saw you. It didn't register with Carlisle, because he didn't really spend any time with Renee, so that's why he doesn't see her in you. But, they spent every day with her from the age of five until she married Charlie." I give them a weak smile.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" I ask hoping they'll give me the few days I'll need to tell Stark.

"Well, we know that Edward—your Stark I believe Esme said you call him—will know more than us in a few days. So, we'll give you that before coming clean to him on his questions. Make no mistake, he knows something is up," Yin says.

"Why, you don't know me?"

"But we knew your mother, and she was a really great woman and a dear friend. Esme tells us not only do you look like her, but you have her heart, too, and that's enough for us," Cinna answers.

I let out a breath and bob my head in thanks.

~TTOO~

The next day flies by with Stark greeting and training his men. I have spent much of my time getting the safe room ready. Peabody has been watching me very closely and looks really confused about the amount of time I've been spending in Stark's library. He's been checking the cameras to see what I'm up to, but all he ever sees is a revolving loop of watching me type on my laptop and reading books. He just looked at me strangely when the glass was delivered.

Stark and I have been making sure we spend dinner with the kids and read them a story at bedtime together. As for us, Stark moved my belongings to his room, and we're now sharing his bedroom. Each night he tells me he loves me, and each morning he wakes me with a kiss and telling me yet again he loves me. We still haven't moved past kissing and touching, but I'm all right with that.

"Stark," I yell looking really pleased with the outcome.

"Love, I was in the next room, could you just come and get me?" I roll my eyes and point to the room.

"Wow, it looks like a row of books," he says softly touching them.

"Yeah, it does, it will confuse them a little. Okay, time to do your stuff. Ask it to open," I say tapping at the keypad in my hands.

"Open," Stark says and the door slides open.

"Welcome, Boss," a male voice says.

"This is really great, love," Stark says looking around.

"In here is the kids' safe room," I say pointing to the side room that I made sure is very child friendly.

Stark moves in and looks around. "They'll love this, it's not large, but it is like another more relaxing play area."

I nod vigorously at him with a big smile.

"The kids are already in the system, so the door will open for them. Here, this is attached to all of this and will inform you if they come in here and you're not home, or if any problems arise. We need a name for him, so there is no mistaking who you are giving orders to."

Stark looks around and then grins at me, "Dot Matrix."

"As in the movie, Spaceballs?"

He nods at me with a goofy grin.

"You're going to name a top of range computer after something from Spaceballs, and besides, this has a male voice not female?"

"Hey, it was a great film and very funny. Dot Matrix was a life-like computer, and I don't care if it is male or female."

"Whatever, it's lame-o," I say looking at him with a smirk.

He gives me his hungry glance and I tap on my device, as he stalks toward me.

Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! The siren from the safe room goes off.

"What the hell is that noise?"

I raise my brow at him and he grins at me.

"That was my virgin alarm. It's programmed to go off before you do!" I say unable to stop the small chuckle that comes out my mouth.

"You're a complete pain in my ass, Albatross."

"But you love me any way," I reply and give him an eye-roll.

"Yeah I do," he says pulling me into his arms and he starts to kiss me.

"I can't believe I have lived thirty-two years without you."

He moves to my neck and starts to suck on it. I let out a loud moan and I can feel his grin.

"Ah … there you go being all pleased with yourself. All because you got a young, hot girl, who's almost half your age to moan like a porn star."

"You're not half my age, and I grinned, because I got my hot, young girlfriend to moan as I marked her."

"Whatever … get off me, I need to finish this."

Stark shakes his head and sits down on the chair pulling me on his lap.

"Chaos, can you go online with Dot Matrix and send all files to him?"

"Yes, ma'am, connecting now," he replies.

"You have any idea how much your smartness turns me on?"

"You sure it's not my sexy body that's doing that?"

Stark grins even more. "Oh, no doubt about it, your body turns me on all right, but it's your mind and heart that really gets me going. You could have three eyes, no nose and a mouth that covers most of your face and I would still want you."

I pull back and just look at him. "You are really strange sometimes, just so you know."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe so, but you love me anyway, right?"

I nod my head at him.

"You know, I'm not going to hurt you, and I will do everything I can to protect you for the rest of our lives?"

I take a deep breath and go to move, but he pulls me closer to him.

"Please, baby, you're doing so well. Please, my love, just keep fighting the urge to run from me. You are safe here and loved. You have a family with me and the kids."

I let out the big breath I took and just look in his eyes.

"You're going to be pissed at me, really pissed when you meet Miss Honey and Guido."

He shakes his head at me. "I may be taken off guard by their identity, but there is something telling me I know them or have at least met them before."

I nod at him, but say nothing.

"It's going to be all right, Albatross. I'm still going to love you. You're still going to be mine."

"Ma'am, Donkey and Roscoe have shown up on the grid. I'm tracking them right now."

Stark and I pull apart.

"I need street view," I say as I can see Chaos has started hacking in to all CVT cameras. Within seconds I can see the car they're in.

"There they are," I point to the screen in front of us.

"Jasper, I've got a lock on Jane and Mike, meet me out front, now."

"Here," I say handing Edward a control panel.

"This will keep you locked on them with Dot Matrix, who is working with Chaos."

Stark takes it and kisses me, before walking out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we learned a few more things about Bella. What do you think about her past? Have you ever seen Spaceballs? I loved the VIRGIN alarm we had to add that. If you've seen it, what's your favorite line?**

**NICK-NAMES TO ADD:**

**Eleazar - Yin - Half of Yin and Yang**  
**Edward's Computer - Dot Matrix - Spaceballs**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah this is another update today ... YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Six – Edward sounds the alarms  
EPOV**

I walk out of the house seeing the cars already there.

"How many men do you want?" Jasper asks getting in the car and we start to move.

"Boss," Dot Matrix says making Jasper jump, "there seems to be a group of men following the family women who are shopping, Chaos says they are not your men."

"Can you show me?" I ask a little confused.

"Yes, Boss, bringing up the feed."

I look at the control panel Bella gave me. I see my mom along with some of the other girls shopping. It then moves to the scatter of men following them.

"Fuck," I say handing the feed to Jasper.

"It's a blank screen, Boss," Jasper says.

"Dot Matrix, can you show Jasper the feed?"

"Yes, Boss."

"How ... what?" Jasper stutters out sounding quite confused.

"Bella," I say with a sigh.

"What the hell are the Blacks up to? Call your men, tell them they're being followed and to end the shopping trip now. Get another six men out to them."

I think quickly who we have and how I can use them in the best spots.

"I want Felix, Banner, Frank and Randall here at the house; keep them with my girl and children."

Those are my top guys and all of them level with my shooting and fighting abilities.

"Get the next six best out to the women. The rest I want divided between the warehouse and the pickup."

Jasper nods giving me back the control panel.

"Boss, your Albatross, has left to pick up Lil Buddy and Princess, she's in the Guardian and Chaos is tracking her."

"We need to talk after this?" Jasper says with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, Dot Matrix."

"Boss," Jasper says when I fail to answer him.

"Jasper, later, for now let's just get them picked up, so I can get home. There is something about all of this, that's making me feel uneasy."

Jasper nods facing forward.

"Boss, the car holding Donkey and Roscoe is ten feet in front of you," Dot Matrix says.

"We have a visual," I respond.

We box in the car that Jane and Mike are in.

"Stark, I have taken control until you reach the warehouse. I have control of all feeds and am wiping them clean as we go along. You're safe to move in," Chaos says.

"Okay, all systems go," I say and we take Mike's car off the road. I draw my gun making my way to their car.

"Hello," I smirk pointing the gun at them.

"Boss, they have three weapons, one on each of their left sides, and an additional piece under the passenger seat," Chaos says and Mike and Jane's face drops.

"You heard it, now drop them."

Mike and Jane use their brains for once and disarm themselves.

"Jacob won't let you get away with this," Mike says.

I shrug my shoulders at them.

"Who cares, get out."

They're pulled out and put into the back of the van as we make our way to the warehouse.

"Stark, the shoppers have left the mall, but still have a tail. Do you wish me to take over traffic control?"

"Yes," I say, knowing this sounds like a good thing.

"I can also infiltrate myself into the police radio and have the cars pulled over. Do wish me to fake some tickets so they are detained?"

I shake my head and smirk. "Carry on, Chaos."

"Wow?" Jasper and the other two guys in my car say together.

"Bella made this?" I nod at Jasper and he blinks his eyes.

"She's really smart, huh?"

I nod at him again with my eyes wide so he knows it is not a joke. "You have no idea," I say in a whisper.

I know that I have no idea just how smart she is, so there's no way for him to know.

We arrive at my warehouse and both Jane and Mike are taken in and restrained, in order to be questioned. At this point, neither of them will be leaving here alive. I will be making sure of that.

"Your Albatross, Lil Buddy and Princess have arrived home," Chaos says.

"So, Jane," I say and she has the audacity to smile at me flirtingly. "What happened to Jessica?"

"That stupid little bitch is dead. I mean really, she thought she could turn me—ME—into the feds."

I shake my head at her. "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You're a sad little boy who's trying to play tough. You know, like it or not, he has more power than you. Do you honestly, really, think that Mr. Mob Boss Masen cares about you? You should've changed sides and worked for Jake. Now you're going to regret that choice."

I look at Mike. "Jake, huh? Sounds like Jake's fucking her to me."

Jane laughs. "Of course he is. I'm his number one girl."

"And you don't mind sharing her?" I ask Mike.

"No, we have an understanding. We're married to each other, but she gets Jake and you and I get any of the new girls that are in need of being broken in. I'm going to love breaking in Bella, her sweet ass is mine."

"You two are really sick," I say trying to get my mind around their weirdness.

"It's not weird, Jake has a thing for little girls and that's why he wants Bella. I just like taking their cherries. He gets my girl three nights a week and I'm supplied with a bountiful amount of young sweet things."

I swallow looking at him. "How many girls have you raped?"

He chuckles at me. "It's not rape. You've seen what they wear, and how they behave? It's not my fault they took it up the ass to get out of a ticket."

I pull my gun out and shoot him in the leg.

"You're one sick fucker. You abused your power, your uniform."

"Oh, I am going to fuck your whole family Platt."

I smirk and move over to him and lean close so I know he can hear me. "It's Masen you stupid fucker!" I shoot him again, just as his face pales.

Turning to Jane, I raise my brow. "What is Jacob up to? And what the fuck were you doing in my office and bedroom?"

Jane swallows and starts to look scared. "There's some new guy hanging around and he said he'd make Jacob the best and give him some great men, but he wanted and needed you first. He told Jacob not to underestimate you."

"Who is he?"

Jane shakes her head. "I don't know – he's in his late fifties, white hair, dressed like he was going fishing."

I nod at her.

"Are you going to kill us? I could be your number one girl. I swear I'm always ready to go, you don't even have to play with me. I'm wet the second you need me to be."

I try not look at her in disgust, but I can't much help it.

"I have a girl," I say.

"So does Jake, that doesn't stop him. It didn't stop my dad, or Mike or any man I know, so why is it stopping you?"

"Because I love her, that means I don't hurt her."

"She doesn't need to know."

"No, even in a short period of time, we've learned not to keep things from each other. Love to me means you're with the person and only that person. Love is not just sex. It's everything in both the waking and sleeping moments you spend with them. I love her, even if we never have sex, I will still love and crave her. I will not and would not, ever step out on her."

I move out of the room and take a few deep breaths.

"They both need to be dead you know that, right?" Jasper says and I nod.

"Yeah, this will just be the first woman ..."

I stop short and Jasper nods in understanding.

"Stark, I have more information on Donkey that may help."

I close my eyes and then reopen them. "Okay, Chaos, feed it to me."

I look over all the information and it's clear Jane is very dangerous. She was completely in charge of a sex slave trafficking ring up until last year.

"Call Tia in, she can do it," I say knowing that my men will kill Jane if I order it, but like me, most of them don't like hurting a woman.

Tia on the other, hand being a women and has killed before, I know this will be easier for her and she has killed women when my grandfather asked.

"Stark, there are two vans approaching your home, it looks as if an invasion is going to be attempted. This is a red light situation and I'm transferring to your Albatross' orders."

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Six – Bella falls to her knees  
BPOV**

I watch Stark drive away, before walking to the kitchen to start on dinner. I get a strange feeling in my gut and I know something is off.

"Chaos, keep an eye on Stark for me."

"Of course, ma'am," Chaos replies.

Once I have everything ready to go, I head out to pick up the kids.

"Chaos, keep me updated and track me. Dot Matrix, inform Stark of my leaving to get the kids. I'm taking the Guardian," I say as I close the door.

I spend some time talking with Candice, until the kids come out and then head home with them.

"Albatross, two females along with four males have arrived at the house. Rock has allowed four of them into the home," Dot Matrix says and I frown.

"Show me," I demand and let out a grunt seeing Scorpia, Sookie and what appear to be two guards inside and two more outside.

"Stark, you really need to talk to your men about letting that bitch into your home," I say to myself as I pull up outside the house.

"Rock," I yell and he looks my way, and I use my finger to tell him to come over.

"Kids wait by the garage door."

They smile and skip to the garage door we use.

"If you ever allow someone in the house without security clearance first, I'm going to ram your gun up your ass and fire it, you feeling me?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and he swallows.

"She's some sort of family," he says weakly.

"So, do you know the gentlemen with her?" he shakes his head at me.

"They haven't been cleared, his kids are here." Rock looks a little panicked.

"Keep an eye on them, until Stark and the others are home, don't give them free rein, understand?"

Rock nods his head.

I move over to my truck and open the floor trap.

"What the hell?" Rock says as my truck floor slides back and my weapons show.

"A girl can never be too safe when traveling. Here, take this and put it on your wrist and give these to the others. Stay alert, something isn't right." Rock gives me another head nod taking the wrist watches from me.

I take a few seconds to load up on things I need and close the flooring, before walking to the front door. The kids and I walk in and are met with a smiling Scorpia.

"Oh hey, you don't mind me being here, do you?" she chuckles.

"Why would I?"

I watch as she swallows. "Hey kids, Kate's in the playroom waiting on you to play with her."

They both turn looking at me.

"Get changed first."

They both nod at me and run off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the new guys going to follow.

"Hey, you," I say walking to him.

"You and your friend can wait outside."

He looks to me and then to Scorpia.

"He's my security, lighten up."

I turn taking a deep breath.

"I really don't care if he's Santa freaking Clause and the other one is the second coming of Christ, they're waiting outside until Stark is here, got it?

I hold up my panel taking a picture of both guys. "Chop-chop – get a move on."

The one closest to me chuckles, but he and the other one leave the house.

"Dox Matrix, run the pictures through every file Chaos has."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What the hell was that?" Scorpia says looking around the room with her eyebrows raised.

"That was my security, and none of your business."

She sighs and looks at me. "You know you're not going to last, right? You're too young, too pure for him. He sees you as someone to save; he needs a fighter. He needs someone tough and brassy, like me," she says.

"I'm sorry. I can see that you do love him. I can't imagine what it must have been like to watch him date or be with others," I reply.

"Well, you did, honey."

I shake my head at her. "I will say what happened hurt, but I know that he didn't want that with you. Even rape victims have had an involuntary response—that doesn't mean they wanted it. Because they _come_ from sexual contact, doesn't mean they asked for it. It was an involuntary response that happened, because he was at that stage because of me. He was hard because of me, came because, he at first, thought it was me.

I saw your face when I walked in and he closed the door. You took that spilt second to make your move. You knew if he turned to face full forward, he would've side-stepped you. You used his guilt against him. From where I come from, that isn't love. Are you not even a little ashamed about what you did, not to mention embarrassed that it may've been you that rubbed against his cock, but it was me he was truly giving that reaction to?"

"He wanted me here," Sasha sobs out a little.

"He wanted everyone here. Jacob Black threatened his kids: his daughter, his mother and me. You told me you're a great fighter, right?"

She nods at me.

"That's why he needs you here, to help protect what he can't live without."

She stands there looking at me.

"Ma'am, there are two vans approaching—five men in each ... Rock, Hulk and Dilbert have been taken down by Scorpia's guards."

"Fuck! Did you know they were rogue?"

Scorpia shakes her head and her eyes look honest.

"Chaos, I need you here now. Tell Stark we're on red alert and I need help now."

Both Scoripa and I turn as we hear the vans pull to a halt.

"Get the kids, I'll hold them off," she tells me.

I shake my head at her. "No, come with me, you'll be safer."

"They are going to come in, just get the kids to safety."

I let out sigh, because I don't have time to argue.

"Show me where Cassie and Cullen are," I say running upstairs as I watch them appear on my panel. Within a few seconds, I'm with them.

"Cassie, Cullen, be very quiet and come with me," I say softly to them.

"Where's Kate?"

"We were hiding, playing hide and go seek," Cullen whispers.

I swallow and nod at them both and walk them quickly to the safe room.

"Both of you stay in here, do not try to leave. Dot Matrix, keep an eye on them, show them the things they can do in here, but first show me where Sookie is."

"Will do, ma'am," Dot Matrix responds.

I look to the panel and see Sookie is trapped with three men all around her.

I make my way quickly to her and she looks really terrified.

"Bella, there are men in the house," she cries quietly as I slowly hug her to my side, needing her to calm down.

"I know sweetie, I need you to be very quiet, and I will save you."

I look out getting a good look at where the three men are.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes, trust me to protect you," I tell her as I take my gun out. I stand up, but keep my eyes on her. I single out and shoot and kill the three men, one at a time. She looks at me opened mouthed and then behind us to the guys.

"How?" she stops talking as we hear more men coming our way.

"Let's go," I say pulling her up. I look at the panel as I make my way back to the safe room.

"Shit," I say stopping where we can still be out of sight.

"What?" Sookie whispers.

"We've got two guys standing outside of the room I need to get you in. Stay right here, I'll be right back." I throw down two discs that send out a flash light to blind both men, as they cover and rub their eyes I move in, flooring both of them. I hear Sookie scream and I run back to her. There is a man with his hand around her neck choking her. I move to him snapping his neck and he drops along with Sookie to the floor. I pull Sookie up to her feet quickly and she looks down at him. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, let's go."

I drag her to the safe room.

"Sookie, you have to keep calm for them, they are just little kids," I whisper to her and she nods. "I am going to go get your sister."

Sookie just nods again pulling Cassie and Cullen to her as she sits with them. I force a smile on my face as Cassie and Cullen look at me with worry.

"I'm okay and I love you. I'll be back really soon, okay?"

The three of them nod and I run out heading to where I left Scoripa.

When I reach her, I'm shocked that she's been hurt and is tied up and surrounded by four men.

"Where are the kids?" one says and then he slaps her when she laughs.

"You're going to die for this," Scoripa says sounding pissed. "You prick, you got blood on my new shirt, I'm going to make sure it hurts," she says again and he chuckles in her face.

"You're all tied up and the guards are all sleeping; so tell me who is going to stop me from fucking shooting your ass?"

"I think you'd find that would be me," I say walking out.

The guys make a box around me, just like I hoped they would.

"This going to be fun," one of them says and I nod in agreement.

"You're right, it will be."

As they come at me, I am able to deflect them. It takes just under five minutes to have them all on the ground and restrained.

Scoripa looks at me stunned. "Fuck, there's no way I'm going to spar with you, like ever."

I roll my eyes at her, but quickly approach her.

"We need to get you to the safe room, there's still more guys, someplace."

A movement catches the corner of my eye, and I pull Scoripa, who's still tied to the chair, down. She hits her head against the floor and it knocks her out.

"Sorry, but it was that or a bullet," I say getting up as the two men come my way. Only this time, they match my movements and skills very well. I feel my heart beating faster knowing I'm not fighting Jacob's men any longer. Without a doubt at all, these two are members of the Volturi.

"Hmm, why are the Volturi helping the Blacks?" I ask out loud, and they both look at me like I pulled the carpet out from under them. I take the opportunity to knock the one closest to me out. As the second makes a move on me, he stops when he hears Stark's vehicle screech to a stop. Instead, he pulls a gun and opens fire. I cover Scoripa and he runs into the kitchen. I quickly jump up and follow him, but he's gone by the time I get there.

"Bella," Stark yells. I make my way back to him.

"The kids and Kate are in the safe room," I say and Stark and the other guards just look at me in shock.

"Chaos gave you a play-by-play I take it?" I say shaking a little.

It's bad enough Sookie's afraid of me, I can't deal with it if Stark is too.

"I had no choice," I sob out as I fall to my knees.

* * *

**A/N: Well Bella is really quite the all around package isn't she? What did you think of Jane and Mike's capture and the info they gave? Wonder who the white haired man is that dresses like he going fishing? What do you suppose Edward's reaction to what he saw will be? Think he will question her strength and abilities any longer? The next chapter will have a BUNCH of much asked for reveals, like who is Dora? Who is Miss Honey and Guido? Who is Hawk? I am working on chapters of Bent Not Broken, but if I get a couple of them done, I will post again today. There will be 40 for sure chapters to this story when complete. Nikky is also working on an out-take or two as well, so that is BONUS stuff.**

**NICK-NAME Additions - Almost the full list will be given after next chpater.**

**Kate - Sookie - Sookie Stackhouse**  
**Randall - Dilbert - comic character**


	27. Chapter 27

**Normal Sunday Update, ENJOY...**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Seven – Edward sees it all  
EPOV**

The whole ride back to the house, Chaos shows us what's happening. We have a three-panel view. One on the kids, one on Sasha and one following Bella's every movement. I feel the shock come over me seeing her move as easily as she fights each of the men. As soon as we arrive, I run to where she was at last, but don't see her. I yell her name and she comes out and just looks at me. The pain and the hurt I have seen so often is there on her face.

"I had no choice," she says falling to her knees.

I move to her pulling her quickly into my arms.

"I'm sorry, so fucking sorry, my love, I should've been here," I say to her as I try pulling her even closer to me.

I feel her start to shake.

"Boss, Banner and Felix are coming around, Randall is awake."

"Good," I say looking down at Bella knowing we won't be able to see the kids, until the blood is cleaned off her. "Chaos, Dot Matrix, I'm taking care of Albatross. I need Peabody to get the children."

"Yes, Sir," they reply together.

"Jasper, get the kids out of here—you'll find them in a safe room in the study—get everyone to my parents' house. Make certain the kids don't see any of this. Once you have left, get the cleaners in here pronto. I want a crew in here to get the guys who are restrained to the warehouse. I'll follow you as soon as I have calmed Bella down."

Jasper, for first time in weeks, does exactly what I ask without complaint. I pick Bella up and carry her into the bathroom. I turn on the pre-set water temp and I kick off my shoes. I wait until the bing sounds telling me the water is at the right temp and step into the shower, still holding her.

"I said I'll be right back. I need to go to Cassie and Cullen," Bella says shakily and I kiss her head.

"Love, I know, but you've got blood on you, let's get it off first."

"Let me say goodbye to them please," she begs me.

I swallow and slide down the wall to sit on the shower floor with her. I push her chin up so she's looking at me.

"You promised not to leave me, you promised," I say.

She looks at me and frowns a little. "You don't want me gone?"

I shake my head at her. "I love you," I say.

She just keeps looking at me and I know she's in shock, and not hearing what I'm telling her.

"I LOVE YOU, now it's your turn to say it back," I say. I keep repeating the same thing over and over again looking right at her.

"You're not afraid of me?"

I shake my head at her, "Nope, never. I'm only afraid _for_ you and afraid of losing you. I see your pain, and I feel it. I know you don't like to take lives. But you did it to save Kate; you saved her."

I see the flash in her eyes I know she's calling herself a monster.

"You're not a monster, they are. They were hurting an unarmed young girl. I will always love you, and I am sorry that I failed you by not being here, like I was supposed to be."

I take a hold of her hand and bring it to my beating heart.

"This, it belongs to you, and it always will. Please, love, snap out of this—we need you—the kids need you, I need you."

"I killed him in front of Kate," she cries out.

I swallow and acknowledge what she said with movement of my head.

"Yes, you did, but he was trying to kill her."

"She's afraid of me."

I shake my head at her. "No, she was scared about what happened. She was scared about what he was doing, and what was going on. Just give her time."

I hear the sob first then she is in my lap gripping me to her.

"I love you—I thought ... I thought, that I lost you—I can't lose you. I can't ... you can't leave me or give up on me."

"Never," I say.

"Swear it?"

I chuckle kissing her head and pushing her chin to make her look in my eyes again.

"I swear it, you're mine and I'm yours, forever," I state.

"I'm not enough."

"You are, and it is, our love is. I am all yours forever. How can I show you just what and how much you mean to me?"

"Marry me," she says.

I pull back and look at her full on. "What?"

"Marry me. I know your family has this thing about marriage, and I know that it means something. So, if you want to prove it, marry me?"

"You're not running away anymore?" I ask.

She shakes her head at me.

"I'll marry you," I say smiling at her.

"Really?" she says showing her surprise.

I chuckle and kiss her hard.

"I've been waiting until I knew you weren't going to run away before I asked you. I told you, you and our kids are my life."

She kisses me and I smile as I kiss her back.

"Stark?" Bella says pulling back.

"Yeah, love?"

"Why are we dressed in the shower?"

I chuckle and shrug. "You weren't fully with it and I know you needed a little cleaning."

Bella nods at me and stands up slowly taking her clothes off as she watches me. I follow her lead and remove my own clothing. I touch her entire body as I help her get washed up. I hear her take some deep breaths and I know today's events are still causing her pain.

"I'm here for you, just let it out," I say.

Once she's clean and more relaxed, I wrap a towel around my waist and one around her body. I pick her up and carry her to our room. We get dressed and then I take her hand, leading her to the Guardian and drive her to my parents' home.

When we arrive, I see that Marcus and his wife Debbie and their three sons, Laurent, Royce and Riley have arrived. That leaves only my grandparents, Peter and his wife yet to arrive.

"Daddy, Bella," the kids say loudly running to us. I kneel down and hug them both to me, knowing how close I came to losing them today.

"I love you both so much," I say kissing them. "Alice, can you take Cassie and Cullen upstairs for me and get them in their pajamas?"

"Yep," Alice says. "Come on double C's, let's go find some cool footies," she says and the kids giggle and skip off with Alice.

"What happened? How the hell did they manage to take down four of your top guards?" my mom asks once the kids are out of earshot.

"I have no clue," I say, letting out a sigh.

"Two of them are from the Volturi," Bella says and Marcus gasps and my head turns to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Bella nods that she is.

"Their fighting skills were clearly that of the Volturi."

"You're in more trouble than what we thought," Marcus says.

"Someone want to tell me who the fucking Volturi are?" Caius asks while glaring at Bella.

"Caius, please don't glare at my fiancée," I say and he looks at me.

"Edward, she's a child, there's no way she could've of taken these men on. Especially when Sasha and your guards had problems… she is the leak!"

I shake my head at him. "I watched her, the whole thing was recorded."

"You've known her only for a few weeks. Edward, please think with the head on your shoulders, not the one in your pants."

"Hey, everyone," I hear Jasper's mother call as she enters the room.

I look at Bella and she gives me a really strange smile.

"I was going to tell you," Bella says as Charlotte lets out a huge gasp.

"_Dolce Ragazza_," Charlotte says dropping her bags and hugging Bella to her after bypassing her own son she hasn't seen in months.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me my _Dolce Ragazza_ was here?"

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Seven – Bella's life revealed  
BPOV**

Daisy hugs me tighter to her.

"Miss Honey?" Stark asks slowly.

"Mom, what the hell, you know Bella?" Jasper asks at the same time.

I roll my eyes, push her off a little, the woman doesn't know when to let go.

"Peabody, maybe I should've changed your name to Sherlock! I mean really, what gave it way?"

He glares at me and I look to Stark.

"No, Stark, this here is Daisy."

I keep my eyes on Stark, but take my gun out and point it at Hawk who has his gun aimed at Stark.

"Dad," Peabody yells.

"Peter?" Stark questions at the same time.

"I'm going to shoot you right in the ball sack," Hawk says to Stark.

Stark's hand automatically covers his junk.

"No, he's not," I say standing in front of Stark. "Hawk, stop being an ass and put the gun away."

"He was naked, with you in the shower," Hawk says harshly glaring over my head the whole time.

I know his eyes are still locked with Stark's.

"She's just a kid," Hawk growls at Stark.

"Listen here, I'm twenty-one and I'm in the room."

"Twinkle toes, shut up and get to bed." I roll my eyes and hand my gun to Daisy and walk over to Hawk.

He turns my way and I take his gun from him which leads us quickly into a little sparring match.

"Not his face this time," Daisy yells.

"No one can take dad down," Peabody throws in.

I roll my eyes as I bite the arm of the hand that's pulling my hair. When his hand releases, I spin around and pull him to the wall hitting his head, and he lands on his ass.

"Bells, that hurt," Hawk says as he looks at me with a wounded-pride look.

"I've never seen that before," Stark and Peabody say together, like they're currently sharing a brain.

"You're acting like an idiot, Hawk, get yourself together. The Blacks have guards that have been trained by the Volturi."

Hawk pales as he looks at me and jumps up like he's about to run away with me.

"Then why aren't you running yet?"

"Because I CAN'T," I almost yell.

"You mean it's because of him? You're risking everything, your life, for him? I've spent fifteen years keeping your ass safe from them, safe from everyone. And you really think I'm going to let you stay here and get hurt because of some snotty-ass kid?"

"That snotty-ass kid is your boss!"

Hawk shakes his head at me.

"Not when it comes to you; there are no bosses, Guido said so long ago. You made me promise you that I would keep you safe—and I'll die doing so."

"I was twelve and just saw my dad get gunned down!"

"I know and I'm sorry, that was my fault, too. There were just too many of them, and ... if I was a split second faster he would've still been alive."

"Hawkie, I need to do this. I need to find out the answers and those kids up there, they mean everything to me. They wanted them, they tried to take them. I will not run and leave them here to be hurt. You know none of these guys are even a little trained to handle the Volturi guard, so help me train them!"

"If you die on me, I swear, I'm gonna come up there," he says pointing up, "and kick your ass!"

"Who says God will let you in?" I ask snarkily.

"You really think a bunch of rules will stop me?" Hawk says with a glare.

I glare back at him and a loud whistle makes us both jump.

We turn to see everyone in the room is looking our way, even Miss Honey and Guido. They're both holding back their laughter—having seen Hawk and I argue like this before.

I smile at Stark and his eyes meet mine. I watch as his mouth twitches a little, but he controls it and crosses his arms as if to say I am pissed.

"What… he was the one pointing a gun at you?" I say.

"He was naked in the shower with you," Hawk says.

"Not that again—Hawk, I'm twenty-one!"

"Twenty-one and still a virgin," Hawk retorts.

I snort which makes Hawk's eyes snap to mine.

"I going to kill him," he threatens.

"It wasn't him," I deadpan.

"Then who?" Hawk turns to me

"IM," I say which makes Daisy gasp and she takes a step back looking at everything, but Hawk.

"Who is, IM, Charlotte?"

"ENOUGH," Stark yells and we all face him again.

"You want to explain this?" he says waving his hand around.

"Err ... Edward, she's Dora, and you did know that, right?" Marcus asks in an amused tone and I glare at him.

"Thanks, Woody," I say and he holds up his hands and shrugs.

Edward just looks at me then to his grandparents, and I can see his mind working over time.

"You're Dora?" Peabody asks.

I give him a brief nod. "I'm still considering changing your name to Sherlock there bright one," I retort.

"Penny," Stark whispers.

I frown looking at him, but he's looking at Guido who nods _yes_ faintly at Stark.

Stark clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay, who knew about this, and about them," he says pointing to me then Miss Honey and Guido, "raise your hands."

At that, Hawk, Daisy, Miss Honey, Guido, Molly, Cinna, Yin and Woody all raise their hands.

"Mom," Stark yells.

"She knew my mom. They went to school together. And to be fair, I only found out at the lunch she took me to."

Stark looks back to me and I see the pain shooting across his face.

"Remy," he says rubbing his face like he is remembering something from long ago.

"Okay, all of you sit. The rest of you, goodnight," he says effectively dismissing everyone else.

"What? Come on, Edward, I want to see this, too?" Hercules says as he gives a little pout.

Stark just gives them a look, and they scatter out of the room.

"Let's start with you three," he says pointing to Molly, Cinna and Yin.

"She's Renee's daughter—your God mother's daughter. She was planning on telling you all of this. I was just allowing her the time," Molly says.

"You knew about them?" he asks, pointing at his grandparents, and she nods at him.

"Yes, they said they were keeping her safe. I would've taken her in, you know that."

Stark looks to the ground and bobs his head.

"I'm sorry, if ..."

Molly shakes her head at him. "It's okay," she says cutting him off.

"You three can go."

They nod at Stark and each give me a smile and hug before leaving the room.

"Marcus, how did you know she was—is—Dora?"

"It's a little obvious, don't you think? Besides, I saw her one time fixing a computer, and with her smarts, I put two and two together."

I nod at him. "You are free to go, and you, too, Charlotte since I know who IM is."

I look around the room and see that there is only Miss Honey, Guido, Hawk and I left. Hawk looks a little riled by Stark's comment about IM, but Stark's voice brings him out of it.

"Start talking," Stark says.

"She was my teacher," I say and Stark turns to me, giving me the shut-up look.

"I was meaning them, you were a child," he stops me from going on.

I swallow and flop down on the sofa and Hawk takes the seat next to me.

"I worked with Renee—her mom—for about a year," Guido says softly. "She was saying she needed a teacher for her daughter and I thought of Elizabeth. Liz had been on at me about getting a job. They met and thankfully hit it off. Elizabeth took to Bella quickly and she became the topic of our talks. When Renee passed away, Elizabeth took it hard and I looked into it. They said the other driver was drunk. I had no reason to question it.

"Elizabeth remained Bella's teacher and we moved on. It was about a year later, when Charlie arrived at my door. He had taken out all of my guards without making a sound. He was planning on killing us. He kept asking why I wanted Bella, and why I killed his wife. I had no clue what he was talking about. I do not put hits out on children!"

I get up from my seat and move to Guido and hold his hand.

"Elizabeth was afraid and so upset. Then, out of nowhere, Bella was in front of her begging Charlie to put the gun away and not to kill _her_ Miss Honey. Thankfully, he put the gun away and he told me he knew who I was. Bella started playing with a computer, within seconds she proved that what he found was fabricated. I was so surprised that this small five-year-old girl was doing this with such speed.

"During the search, we found that the accident that Renee had was really a kidnap attempt gone wrong. He asked me that night to work for him to help keep Bella safe. Knowing that my wife cared for her deeply, I agreed and Hawk became her protector. Now, when Elizabeth watched her, she came to our house, and we taught her everything, including fighting and shooting. She picks it up so fast, a lot faster than anyone I've ever seen before.

"The years passed with little odd things happening, but they didn't seem to be connected to each other. By time she was ten, she had been in seven shootouts, five car accidents and three bank hold-ups.

"It wasn't long after her twelfth birthday that Charlie dropped her off. He was upset and shaking, he looked afraid. He asked us to mind her and he'd be back soon. This was not the first time he had dropped her off with us when he had something to attend to, but there was something a little odd in how he was acting. Two weeks passed before he came back. He picked her up in the middle of the night. He had clearly been in a fight and looked hurt. We couldn't get him to stay, so I did the next best thing."

Guido stops and takes a deep breath.

"We sent them to the safest house we had—the cabin."

Stark closes his eyes and rubs his face before looking my way with a weak smile.

"That's why you don't go there anymore?" Guido nods in recognition to his question.

"Hawk tried, but as he said, he was out numbered five to one. By the time he got the last one, Bella and her father were gone. When she called me, I told Hawk where she was, he had just got there as she ran. A pimp had seen her and tried to take her, she was fighting him and three others. Hawk quickly took care of them, and brought her to us. We wanted to keep her, so did Hawk, and even your mother. But she—she needed to be free of this life—it was slowly killing the cheerful child she was. We sent her to Maria and it worked for four years—she was free. Then that day ..."

"I know what happed that day, she already told me," Stark says.

I close my eyes glad that I don't need to hear it again.

"She had enough, and she told me she was travailing so ..."

"And you let her?" Stark says angrily interrupting him.

"There was nothing we could do."

"Yes, there was, you could've made her stay. Tied her to a fucking bed, locked her in, told her you loved her and she was family. She was sixteen, out there on her fucking own, and now she's been trying to run from me!"

Stark starts to pull at his hair.

"Four years ago, when I saw her at your house, why didn't you tell me, why? I could have been protecting her from them."

Guido shakes his head, and I think back to what he's talking about and smile. I had used the name Penny, but he must have only seen me from behind!

"She didn't want to stay."

"She did; she does—she's just afraid that you or someone will get hurt—and you'll end up turning your back on her."

I feel my heart beating faster as Stark seems to be losing his cool.

"Stark, I'm here now. I'm not leaving you, ever, I swear I am not, but they couldn't keep me. I would've found a way out and I more than likely would've never spoken to them again if they tried to stop me."

Stark moves to me and places his head against mine so he's looking in my eyes.

"You have been in my life for so long, and I didn't know, I ..."

"Ma'am, there are men approaching your condo," Chaos interrupts.

* * *

**A/N: So some of you figured it out, but some of you should be a little surprised. What did you like best about this chapter? Oh and the next chapter will be highly edited for LEMONS at ffn, just saying, you know.**

**Here is the complete list of nick-names, some people you will meet in the next few chapters:**

**Bella – Dolce Ragazza – Miss Honey/Elizabeth and Guido/Aro**  
**Bella – Albatross – Edward given nickname**  
**Bella – Stitch – Jasper given nickname**  
**Bella – Skipper – James at the club**  
**Bella – Doll-Face – The gas station clerk/Harry**  
**Bella – Dora – The computer genius**  
**Bella – Twinkle Toes – Name Hawk calls Bella.**  
**Edward – Stark – Iron Man**  
**Edward – Boss – His men from the family**  
**Edward – Cosa Nostra – Miss Honey/Elizabeth and Guido/Aro**  
**Cassie – Princess – Edward**  
**Cullen – Lil Buddy – Edward**  
**Jasper – Peabody – Rocky & Bullwinkle Show**  
**Elizabeth – Miss Honey – Teacher on Matilda**  
**Aro – Guido – From Cars**  
**Mrs. Wattles – Ursula – Sea witch in little mermaid**  
**Jessica – Donkey – Shrek**  
**Rose – Topspin – Transformers**  
**Emmett – Hercules – Cartoon and movie**  
**Sam (Jakes right hand man) – Kato – Green Hornet**  
**Alice – Betty-(Boop) – famous cartoon character**  
**Carlisle – Bones – Star trek doctor**  
**Esme – Molly – Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter books**  
**Jake – Marmaduke – dumb big oaf of a dog**  
**James – Spike – Buffy the vampire slayer**  
**Randall – Dilbert – Comic scientist/engineer**  
**Billy Black – Snaptrap – Tuff Puppy**  
**Gas Station clerk – Harry – Gomer – tv show Gomer Pyle USMC**  
**Gas Station clerk – Harry – Mr. Creepy – because he was creepy**  
**Felix – Hulk – The incredible Hulk**  
**Banner – Rock – The wrestler**  
**Peter – Hawk – Jasper's dad/Aro's head of security – Avengers**  
**Cher – Maria – Jasper's mother's sister/Bella's caretaker arranged by Hawk from 12-16 – singer**  
**Charlotte – Daisy – Jasper's mother/Peter's Wife – Daisy Duck**  
**Eleazar – Yin – other half of Yang – Edward's Uncle/Parents of Alice, James and Randall**  
**Carmen – Yang – Other half of Yin – Edward's Aunt/Parents of Alice, James and Randall**  
**Irina – Whiplash – Marvel Comics bad girl from Iron Man**  
**Kate – Sookie – True Blood**  
**Sasha – Scorpia – Marvel Comics bad girl from Spiderman**  
**Mike – Roscoe – Dukes of Hazard**  
**Anna – Cinna – The Hunger Games**  
**Caius – Beaker – The Muppets**  
**Angela – Candice – Finneias and Ferb on Disney.**  
**Marcus – Woody – Woody Woodpecker**  
**Debbie – Bubbles – Powderpuff Girls**  
**Laurent – Yogi – Yogi the bear**  
**Royce – Sylvester – Tweety and Sylvester**  
**Garrett – Clark – Superman**  
**Riley – Underdog – Underdog cartoons**  
**Bella's Computer – Chaos – Aladdin (blue winged cat)**  
**Edward's Computer – Dot Matrix – Spaceballs**  
**Paul – Scooby – Scooby-Dooby-Doo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay this BONUS chapter is brought to you by this totally awesome review we just got within the last hour of this chapter posting. Not going to name the reviewer by name, but they should know who they are by these answers. No, there is no sequel planned, but there is still quite a few chapters to go so it's not ending yet. If you think this is like a roller coaster, then strap tight baby, because there are some loop-da-loops (as my son calls them)coming yet. We love you too, more and more with each kind word you share with us and for us when tell others about this. THANK YOU! Nikky's already off to bed in the UK, so wish her some sweet dreams and enjoy the bonus chapter.**

* * *

*****DON'T FORGET THIS CHAPTER WILL BE HIGHLY EDITED AT FFN FOR CONTENT, UNEDITED VERSION POSTING AT TWCS AND FICPAD***  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Eight – Edward learns his girl inside and out  
EPOV**

The whole time my grandfather spoke of Bella's past and her life experiences, my heart just beat faster and faster. She's been through so much. I know that I should've been more surprised about whom her Miss Honey and Guido were, but I think deep down I knew.

When I told her that I didn't know who Penny was, that was the only lie I've told her. Penny was a young woman I saw when I arrived unexpectedly at my grandparents' house several years ago. I had walked past a room and she was there, with her back to me. She was sitting on the floor working on something as she sang. Before I could talk to her my grandfather pulled me away.

I just had this pull to her. When I asked about her, all I was told was she was seventeen and her name was Penny. A week later, I had the wet dream about her. I've had those same dreams of her off and on since, until I met Bella. I asked my grandfather about her several times and all he'd say was his _Dolce Ragazza_ wasn't ready to meet his _Cosa Nostra_ yet.

"Show," Bella says bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

I turn Bella, bringing her back flush with my front. I hear a growl, but don't pay it much attention.

"Shit, it's the Volturi," Bella says with a sigh.

"Chaos, let them in then lock all doors and release the sleepy-time stuff," Bella says.

"What the hell is the sleepy-time stuff?" I ask.

"Oh, it's this awesome a mix I developed, it uses a few different sleeping gas chemicals like, dimethylheptylpyran and PAVA spray. But, I also mixed it with some heavily enhanced agent 15, which incapacitates someone almost instantly," Bella say's with a smile. "Ever heard of freeze ray, Stark?"

"What? Wow!" Caius says and I look to him seeing him standing at the door.

"Beaker, you didn't think you're the only accredited scientist around, did you? Hawk, let's go," Bella says picking up her gun from the table Charlotte left it on.

"Oh, where do think you're going?" I ask gripping her arm.

"There seems to be some rubbish in my condo that needs taken out."

"Fine, then I'm coming, too," I tell her and she stares at me.

"You're not invited," Peter says looking at me in disgust.

"Yes, I am, and watch your tone," I say standing toe to toe with Peter.

"Who's going to make me? Not you, you're still wet behind the ears and you are not good enough for my girl."

"Dad?" Jasper says walking in the room in time to hear his father's proclamation.

"She's my girl and I really don't care what you think, but she is mine end of ..." I stop when Bella cuts me off.

"Enough, both of you, and I am right here."

Peter looks at Bella and gives her a smile.

"Come on, let's all do this," Bella sighs.

"Edward, you Peabody, Hercules, Rock and Dilbert, get geared up and let's get this done," she orders and I nod at her.

As we move off, Peter tries to walk between Bella and I, but I just grip her hand tighter and glare at him.

"Once this over, I'm going enjoy kicking your ass from here to kingdom come," Peter says in my ear.

"Hawk, I love you, but if you hurt him, I'll have to hurt you."

Peter just grins and puts his arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Err, dad, what, I mean ... what about mom?" Jasper says as he eyes up his dad trying to be all possessive of Bella.

"They're not sleeping together, he thinks of her as a daughter. He's not sleeping with her," I reassure Jasper.

Peter's head snaps around to look at his son. "You think I would cheat on your mother? I've been with her thirty-five years!" Peter yells.

"Not a word out of anyone for the rest of this, or I swear I will knock you out in the most painful ways possible," Bella says coldly as she runs her hand through her hair.

I pull her closer to me and kiss her head. "I love you," I whisper and she smiles at me.

"Hawk, put your gun away and please stop trying to shoot my fiancé," Bella says to him, but keeps her eyes locked with mine.

"Chaos, give me an update."

"They are all asleep, ma'am."

"Keep tabs on us, keep the gas going until we are five minutes out, and then filter the room, so we're able to get in."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Chaos, back up all files and combine with Dot Matrix for now, until I get your base moved. Start to transfer all destruct information to Sulpicia."

I hear the sadness in Bella's voice, but before I can say anything Peter—who's really pissing me off—starts to talk.

"Honey, I'm sure you don't need to blow up your condo."

I swallow.

"Yes, I do. It has been compromised, so there is no other answer."

Hawk pulls her to him, and I let her go, because Bella opens her arms to him.

"I'm sorry twinkle toes," Peter says.

"This is freaking you out, too, right?" Jasper says in my ear and I nod at him. "I swear, I didn't know; he never spoke of her. I knew there was something odd about her, but not this."

"She's been protected by our family almost all her life. Your father was the one responsible for keeping her alive. It's a small world," I say letting out a sigh.

"Okay, we're here," Peter says and we're all going to enter fully armed just in case.

I watch as Peter and Bella work together quickly. It's very clear they have done this before. We enter and all of the guys are still sleeping. I watch as Bella injects something into each guy's arm.

"Okay, get them to the warehouse and I'll deal with packing. Guido will be here within an hour and half to pack up the glass. Take this and I'll meet you there."

Peter gives her a nod. "Let's go, Edward," he says.

"Hawk, he's staying with me, take Jasper with you. I really think that the both of you need to talk."

Peter turns and glares at Bella.

"Really, you want to argue now?" Bella retorts, even though Peter said nothing. "Fine by me; I'll tell you what, you get me on my ass, Edward goes with you and I stop seeing him."

Peter swallows shaking his head. "I don't like this and we will be talking," he snarls looking at me.

"Jasper, come on, son."

I let out a breath as they leave.

"Thank God, what's with the daggers he's giving me?" I ask kissing her neck.

"He's spent fifteen years protecting me, and some of that time, I had been hurt. He's just worried about me the same way that Jasper's been on your ass about me."

She stops what she's doing and looks at me.

"Maybe so, but he knows me. I mean, good God, we've met. He's known me since I was a newborn baby."

"I know, Stark, but this is what they live for. Jasper is to protect you at all costs. The only person outside of that is Alice, and I'm sure he's let her down more than once to cover you."

I nod at her, knowing that she's correct about that.

"He is supposed to protect you—all of you—even this," she places her hand over my heart, "it's all he's ever known. When it comes to me, all he knew was I have something big and bad in my past that I lied about. I lied about everything. He knew that I could've been misleading you and he had to stay on the outside. He had to keep that whole 'I'm not sure about her,' because if anything happened, he was keeping his head in the game."

"But, baby, Peter knows me; he's been there all my life."

She sighs and touches my face. "I know – he's just worried about me; watch the films Miss Honey has, it will become clearer."

I nod at her and bring her to me kissing her lips. My hands run down her body and I pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I walk us to the bedroom.

"How long do we have?" I pant out as I sit on the bed with her still straddling me.

"Enough time," Bella says as she removes her top throwing it aside.

My hands move to her body as I unclasp her bra.

"My love, I don't want to stop," I pant out after several minutes of feasting on her upper torso.

She grinds down hard on me.

"Then don't stop. I need you, Stark, make me yours, complete me."

I swallow gripping her hair and looking right at her.

"I won't let you go. I need you, and I want you. I deserve you, because I love every part of you. I will protect you every day for the rest of your life, and everyone can go to hell, because you asked me to marry you, and that's what I'm going to do. Chaos, is there anyone else in the condo besides me and Bella?"

"No, Stark."

"No one enters, lock the doors. Keep tabs on people and let us know if anyone is coming our way."

"Yes, Stark."

I don't let her talk and pull her head roughly to mine heating up our kiss. I stand us both up and make quick work on removing all of the clothes covering our bodies. Once we are both bare, I take a moment to just look in her eyes.

"There is something you need to know," I tell her, knowing I have to come clean about Penny.

"Tell me," she says huskily as she pushes me back to the bed and straddles my lap.

"Remember you asked me who Penny was?"

"Yeah," She says arching her brow.

"I know who Penny is now. Grandpa confirmed it for me earlier."

"And?"

"You, you're my Penny. I saw you when you were seventeen at my grandparents' house. Grandpa wouldn't let me talk to you, but I saw you. He said your name was Penny. Ask him; ask Guido. I begged him for a long time to introduce me to Penny."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I only stopped wanting her, after I met you. And you're her, but I want that deep brown hair back with those coppery highlights. And, before I make you mine," I say flipping us over, "I want to see your eyes."

She pulls the contacts from her eyes and I move down her body. I work my way back to her mouth and kiss her deeply, while getting lost in those deep pools of chocolate brown.

"How much time do we have beautiful?"

"Enough! Now make me yours."

"There's no going back from this," I say.

"There never was from the start," she replies.

"I love you, my little Albatross."

"Show me, Stark."

"Every day of forever," I say.

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Eight – Bella takes control  
BPOV**

Making love to Stark was exactly as I dreamed it would be. I've never before felt so complete. I could never want anyone besides him. I know he feels the same, because we both were kissing away the other's tears after we made love.

I can feel Stark's eyes on me as I pick up my clothes from around the room. As my hand reaches for my panties, Stark quickly snatches them and puts them in his pocket.

"If Hawk sees them in your pocket, he'll try and kill you."

Stark looks a little worried as he seems to think over what I've said.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't worry my big tough gangster guy, I'll save you."

He chuckles shaking his head. "You're really more skilled and a better fighter than him?"

"Yeah, I started beating him when I was fourteen."

I look down as I put on my pants. "I told you there's nothing—well, apart from this," I say waving my hand between us, "that I found hard to learn."

I flop down on the bed to put on my socks and shoes and then lay back with my arm over my eyes.

"I think Miss Honey's right, there's just something non-human about me."

I feel Stark close to me and I open my eyes to see him leaning over the top of me.

"You are human, no matter what, your mom, dad, or what they did to you—you are human. So what, you're super smart, got great skills, you still eat, sleep and breathe. From what I've seen, you use your abilities to help keep the people that matter to you safe. You're not out there hurting people, just because you can. I've watched you with my kids, they love you. You're so gentle and loving toward them. I love you, my mom loves you, hell, even Rose loves you, and she can be a real bitch most of the time."

I slap his arm and he chuckles.

"Thank you, just ..."

He covers my mouth and winks.

"I know, believe me, I know. I'm here to help you, to listen to you and to guide you."

He starts to kiss me and I can feel BIM tapping away at me.

"What're you grinning at?" he asks and I can feel his smile.

"You, you're acting like a teenaged boy who just lost his virginity."

Stark sits up and looks at me with a big smile on his face.

"You do realize it has been seven years?"

I swallow and open and close my mouth.

"Seven," I say finally and he nods.

"Yeah, and well, let's just say I can count on one hand the amount of times I've had sex after I turned twenty-five, and still have a finger left over."

Stark turns slightly and pulls me with him, so we keep eye contact.

"I wanted a family. Every time I looked at a woman, dated them, I was always thinking, would she make a good mom? Do I want to wake up with her for the rest of my life? The answer was always no, sometimes he," he says pointing to his groin, "would take over. But when I was twenty-five and looking into different ways to have a kid, I found I used this," he taps his head, "head more. Now that I know nothing happened with Sasha—the last time I had sex with a woman was when I was twenty-five."

"Sorry," I say weakly and he shakes his head.

"I'm not; it was my choice, Albatross. I don't regret or feel ashamed or even less of a man, because I've only had sex four times in ten years, with four different women. However, the fourth woman, I'm planning on marrying and loving for the rest of our lives together. She's perfect for me, and will be the perfect mother to our children."

"You have a way with words," I pull him down and straddle him.

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"Ma'am, Stark, Guido and the security team are approaching with the moving truck."

I groan and pout a little.

"We have the rest of our life for this. Come on, let's get this done."

I nod, letting out a shaky breath and collecting the bits and pieces I refuse to leave behind.

"Chaos, go mainlined with Dot Matrix and to internal power. Everything else make accessible to my cell," I say as I start to shut down my computers.

"You don't mind sharing your computer room with me, until I find somewhere to make Chaos' new home, do you?" I glance at Stark who's shaking his head at me.

"You're marrying me, that means we'll be living together, so there'll be no finding of anywhere needed. I'm sure Dot Matrix and Chaos can share, or we can even get a command center away from the house. This is your area of expertise, I'll go with whatever you recommend and choose."

I'm taken aback by the amount of faith and trust he has in my abilities.

"You trust me that much?"

"Yes, and I always have, Albatross."

He kisses my lips and pulls back just as Guido walks in.

"We'll get everything sorted and taken to _Cosa Nostra's_, your truck's outside."

I walk to Guido and hug him to me.

"Thank you, Guido," I say and kissing his cheek.

"Always my _Dolce Raggaza_, anything for you and _Cosa Nostra_."

I walk out to my truck with Stark on my heels. He just watches as I open my weapon supply area. His face pales as all of my different weapons appear.

"You have a rocket launcher? Why in the hell do you have rocket launcher?"

I roll my eyes at him, for a weapons maker you'd think he'd know the answer to that.

"You never know, and it's better to have it and not need it, then to not have it, but need it. Here," I say handing him some special wrist bands and watches.

I pull some more stuff out and then hide the weapons again.

"Okay, Stark, I've got what I need, let's go. Chaos, make sure you keep an eye on Guido, Rock and Hulk. Dot Matrix you need to keep tabs and follow Stark and I, including inside the warehouse."

"Yes ma'am" Chaos and Dot Matrix reply together as Stark and I get into the Guardian.

"I'm taking you to my parents' house, Bella. The warehouse is no place for you."

I roll my eyes at him.

"You need me there," I say.

"I agree that I would need your input, but that doesn't change the fact that I said I would protect you. You don't need to do this."

"Stark, I'll be fine, and trust me, I need to be there."

Stark lets out a sigh, and nods at me. It doesn't take us long to arrive and we walk in together. We're immediately greeted by Peabody and Hawk.

"Are they awake yet?" I ask.

"The men from Stark's house are, but the ones from your place are still napping."

"Let's start with Black's men then, since they're awake and ready to talk." Hawk nods at me in agreement.

"Ah, who put you in charge?" Peabody asks looking between Stark and me.

"Here," I say handing Peabody some of the wristbands I had Stark hold, not answering his question. "I need you to put one of those on each of the guys, left wrist."

He looks at me as I set up the laptop I brought from my safe room.

"You're giving them gifts?"

"No, this will tell us if they are answering our questions truthfully or not. It does more stuff, but I'll let that be a surprise for you."

Hawk chuckles knowing full well what the wristbands can do. Peabody looks to Hawk and shrugs his shoulders, before he walks away.

"I need a word with you, boy," Hawk says looking at Stark.

"Hawk," I warn.

"No, Bella, it's fine," Stark says as he talks through his teeth.

I widen my eyes as I keep doing what I started on the laptop. As I get on with my work, Hawk and Stark leave for their little pissing contest.

Ten minutes later, Hawk and Stark along with Peabody and the guys that work for the Blacks walk in.

"Hello," I say and everyone looks at me. Looking at the guys, I know who each of them are instantly. I decide to start questioning Scooby first.

"You," I say pointing at him, "are Paul."

I look right at him and give him a smirk to challenge him a little more.

"No, you must have the wrong guy," he says with a grin.

His wristband goes red and his body starts to shake, and everyone looks his way.

"Okay, Paul, that nifty thing on your wrist there is a lie detector. It's the best there is and to be completely truthful, it is infallible. If you lie, it will give you an electric shock, but here's the thing—if you lie five times, it moves up a level on its own. It kind of builds from there, so if you're going to lie, I sure hope you all have high pain tolerances."

Paul swallows as he looks at me.

"Let's try this again shall we? Your name is Paul, correct?"

He shakes his head and receives another shock. Once it stops he looks at me. "Yes, yes, my name is Paul."

I look to Stark and wave my hand saying that he can now question them anyway he likes.

"Those are some wristbands," Peabody says and I nod at him.

"You'd like these watches then, too," I say handing him over one.

"What do these do?" he asks and he almost sounds afraid.

"Well, this one would be made for you. It will allow you to know where your men are at, at any time. It will also tell you if they take off their own, or if someone else is wearing theirs. Each watch will have one owner, and it will get to know that owner. You'll always know if they're okay. Even in an undercover job, you'll still be able to tell if they are safe or not. This one will be Stark's, it's like yours. It will also be linked to your watch and if you press this," I press the little button, "it will give you a view of what his watch can pick up." I move Stark's watch around.

"Oh, wow this is amazing," he says and I grin nodding at him.

"I thought you would like it."

"Stitch, I'm sorry, not that I didn't ..."

I shake my head at him.

"I know your dad, I get it; really I do. You were looking out for him and he was not acting like himself."

Peabody looks down at the ground.

"I didn't need to be an ass; it's just he's never like that. At the back of my mind, I had to wonder what you were up to. Now my only worry is you breaking his heart."

"I'll try not to," I say honestly and Peabody grins at me.

"I know you love him very much, I can see that. But just so you know, if I get all anal, it's just a part of my job."

"You ready for the Volturi?" Hawk asks interrupting me and Peabody's talk.

From the doorway I see Stark looking over Hawk's shoulder at me and Peabody.

"Yes, let's go in and get this done," I say walking behind the guys who are leading the way.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry there wasn't a lot of bonus chapters this week, life has just been super busy. BUT we always do our best to post on schedule, so here is your normal Thursday chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Nine – Edward talks to Miss Honey  
EPOV**

I watch Bella carefully the whole time as Peter and Jasper bring in the Volturi. The last few hours have been odd. I don't think I'll ever get used to just how smart she is, but I wouldn't trade her for anything.

When we arrived at the warehouse, she asked Jasper to put some wristbands on Black's men. I was about to question her more, when Peter asked to see me immediately.

Having had enough of him, I agree to follow him out. "Remember who's in charge," I say and Peter glares at me. "I'm not saying you can't say your peace, just make sure you're respectful."

"I have kept her safe for fifteen years," he says again.

"I know you have and you haven't stopped saying it."

He shakes his head at me and my cocky replies, but I'm done playing his games.

"You know she has nightmares all the time?"

I frown a little, apart from that one time she's not had any when she's been with me.

"I would often run into the house thinking she's being attacked, only to find her shaking and crying in her sleep. I tried ... I tried so hard not to let her see to any of it. I tried to be the one that did the fighting, the one that killed. It didn't work out like that," he says with a chuckle.

"I failed her, when I let her dad get killed in front of her eyes. When I found her with those men, I lost it for the first time. I lost it and I killed them without a thought, until I heard her whimper. She still came to me willingly. I begged Aro to let me take her in. I have been working for him for years and did more for your family than anyone before, but he said _no,_ that his family was too dangerous for her. So I took her to Maria, I thought that it worked. I thought she was safe." He shakes his head.

"She's lost too much and as Aro says, your family is too dangerous for her. So, tell me why is it that you want her and you get to have her? What makes you so special? You're not good enough for her," he says pointing at me.

I look at Peter for a few moments before starting to speak. "I get her, because I'm unwilling to take no for an answer. If she runs, I will follow. If she is taken, I will fight. She is mine, just like I'm hers. I'm sorry for what happened and I know my grandfather did everything he thought was right. And the one thing that lets me have her is she wants me as much as I want her. She loves me and I love her, no one, not even you can change that. I will protect her like I protect my kids. Now you have said your peace, kindly stop glaring at me all the time. I only give a little leeway and I have given so much already—to a lot of my family, even more so to your son—I'm not sure how much further I can be pushed."

"I can take you out right now."

I shake my head at him. "That would only hurt Bella and my kids if you do that. Not to mention you'd be signing you own death warrant and you know it. Are you willing to hurt them all like that, because you want to make her choices for her?"

Peter swallows, but says nothing.

"This stops now," I say and walk away.

It takes a few minutes, before I can hear and see Peter coming up behind me.

When we came back in the room with the others, we question Black's men. I will say I love her wristbands, and I know they'll be a great accessory when questioning people in the future.

Peter and I finish with Black's men in time to have Dot Matrix tell us the other men were waking.

We went to get Bella, only to find her and Jasper talking away like the best of friends.

I follow Bella and frown when she starts to tie the men down more than my men already have them. I look to Jasper and he shrugs his shoulders as she turns up the heat in the room.

"Okay, men, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got stuff to do, so you're going to hang around for a bit. Hey, but don't worry, I'll be bringing your injections back with me when I come back. Bye for now," Bella says.

"Err ... are we not questioning them right now?"

"No," Bella says and I frown.

"I'll explain when we get back."

I nod at her and we start to walk out.

"Tell me when they go to stage three," Bella says.

"Yes, ma'am," Chaos says.

I look to Jasper who shrugs and then at Peter who grins away. I can tell he is happy she is keeping shit from me. Soon I'll have to put him in his place.

When we arrive back at my parents' house, everyone but Cassie, Cullen and Kate are up and waiting for us.

I move closer to Bella as Sasha gets up walking to her.

"Thank you," she says shaking Bella's hand.

Bella gives her a curt nod, but doesn't say anything back.

"I think it's about time we all talk about the Volturi," Bella says. "First of all, my real birth given name is, Remy Isabella Eclipse. My mom was called Renee. As many of you already know, she went to school with Esme, Anna and Eleazar. If I'm right, she dated you for a year?"

Eleazar nods at her confirming what she said.

"My mom was very smart and took an interest in the human brain after her father died from early Alzheimer's. My father, Charlie, was a soldier and infiltrated his way into the Volturi organization. The Volturi think they are above the law."

Bella scratches her head as if she's trying to think of a way to explain them.

"They're like the conspiracy theory gone wrong. They have their hands in everything that means anything. Their aim is to get the best of everything, from weapons, medications, cars, computers and people. They bring men like Stark into the group, so they have the best. Their men are soldiers. They are taught a combination of different arts and more than that—they get this," she places down a small blue bottle, "injected into them, every twenty-four hours. It's highly addictive and it makes them think faster and be stronger. They are hard to beat in a fight."

"You're saying this drug makes them super human?" James asks with a smile.

"You can call it that, yeah, but there is a downside of the super injection. After the first time, you're addicted to it and if you don't inject it again within a twenty-four hour period, you start to have withdrawals. Within six hours you're in pain and another twenty-four hours you're dead."

There a lot of gasps and everyone looks at Bella.

"I wouldn't recommend any of you taking this, but Beaker and Bones, maybe you should have a look."

My dad and Caius both nod at her in agreement.

"Why do they want you?" Sasha asks.

"I'm not sure, but as far as we've figured, it's all because I don't need this," Bella says holding up the bottle. "And even so, I'm faster and stronger than most of them. Or, they could want me because of my computers and computer skills, which I can say is better than theirs are tenfold."

"How do you know that?" Marcus asks.

"My dad had me hack in regularly when I was a child. He kept up their security, but it didn't work, it didn't stop me from getting in. I haven't hacked in for a few years, but I'm sure I can still do it."

Sasha nods at Bella, seemingly happy with what all she has said.

"What did their men say to you?"

"We've haven't questioned them yet," I answer. I'm met with frowns from almost everyone.

"These guys won't say anything to you right now. They have the ability to lie so well, even my wristbands couldn't pick up on all of them, some yes, but not all. Causing them pain to get information, won't work right now."

"What wristbands?" James asks.

"It's just a wonderful toy I designed, maybe I'll put one on you someday and we can play twenty questions."

Jasper, Hawk and I chuckle, and James looks slightly scared.

"Why haven't we just killed them?" Jasper asks out of the blue.

"Because ... in twenty-four hours, those four guys will tell you their life stories, all for this." She holds up the little bottle up. "As I said this changes a lot of things, we just need to hang tight for a few more hours."

"Won't someone have trackers on them to know where they are?" Jasper asks and I'm proud of him for asking, because it never crossed my mind.

"Remember the injections I gave each of them in my condo, before they were moved?"

"Yeah," Jasper and I both answer.

"That was a unique attack tracker that will disable any other trackers that have been implanted. It takes less than two full minutes to cycle, before it infiltrates and disarms any other tracker. Once it works, Chaos gets a green light. He would have never allowed transport if their trackers were operational. Now, I'm going to go and do a little work on my laptop. We have a little downtime."

I walk with Bella to my father's office. Dad and Caius come in to get a few things and the small vile Bella has to check it out. I chuckle when I see Guido following them, so he can tell them what to do.

"I'm going to check on the kiddos, and I'll meet you in our room upstairs in a bit, okay?"

"Yes, Stark, I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet Albatross."

Walking out, I go up and check on the kids. Dad gave Kate something to help her calm down earlier. She was very upset. Cassie and Cullen are so cute cuddled together. I kiss them both and cover them up. I cover Kate and leave the room. In the hall outside the door is my grandmother.

"Well, well, Miss Honey," I say with a smirk. My Nana Masen has always been one of my favorite ladies.

"_Cosa Nostra_, I'm so proud of you my boy. I always knew you were the right man for my sweet _Dolce Raggazza_. I have something you are needing now, no?"

"You know I need it, Grandma, she is the one—she's the only—my other half."

"It's right here, my sweet boy. It is sized for her and cleaned. New pictures are taken and the new stones are already added."

"You had that much faith?" I ask shocked, because only the jeweler's family who made the ring is allowed by tradition to work on it. This means the ring has made the trip to Italy to be altered.

"Of course, my boy, this was done the day after you met officially."

I shake my head at her as I take the old wooden box from her hands. I open the lid to see it with our stones added. I see the large square golden yellow diamond. I see the clear stones along each side that represent several generations of Masens before me. This ring has been in our family for over two hundred and fifty years. I will be the sixth head of the Masen family to pass on this ring. I see the six small stones on the sides, each a diamond with an initial on the side. The last two are an E for me and a B for Bella.

"Thank you, Grandma, for this ... for everything, but mainly for knowing my heart all along and protecting it."

* * *

**Chapter: Twenty-Nine – Bella gets a ring  
BPOV **

"Twinkle toes," I hear Hawk say.

I turn around to see him standing at the bedroom door looking at me.

I smile, walk over to him and hug him.

"How much do you like this kid?" I can hear the worry, even behind the harshness of his voice.

"I love him very much," I admit.

Hawk sighs and lets me go.

"Why him? You could have any guy. You're pretty, smart, kind, why him? He's eleven years older than you."

I nod at him and move to the bed patting it for him to sit next to me.

"I don't know. He just ... gets me. You know that I've always felt like a freak, like I was the odd one out. You're the only person that I could fight in front of without worrying that I'd scare you. You've seen me at my lowest."

Hawk nods in agreement with me.

"I'm the same with Stark. He sees me and he still loves me. At first I thought he was only seeing what he wanted—not seeing me, just the girl he wanted me to be, but he doesn't. He sees me and I love him."

Hawk groans and he rubs his forehead with the heel of his right hand.

"From the first month—the first month I was with you—all I've ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy."

"I am, or will be, once this done and over."

"If he hurts you I will have to fight with my son, because he will protect Edward. I'll make a move to kill the fucker. You know that, right? I love my son, make no mistake on that, but you ... you out of everyone I've ever met ... you should have that fairy tale happily-ever-after."

I tilt my head at him. "I just want to be happy and to have a home; a place I can call home. Hawk, I found that in Stark, Cullen and Cassie."

Hawk rolls his eyes a little.

"Dad?"

I wave my hand to tell Peabody to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mom's looking for you."

Hawk nods at his son and stands up.

"Are we starting the training tomorrow afternoon?"

I give him a nod and he grins at Peabody.

"Son, you should spend the night loving your wife, it may be a little time before you're able to do it again. She will kick your ass."

Peabody just looks between Hawk and I.

"She's really that good?"

Hawk nods happily, looking like the proud father.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? You've always been so open; why not about her?"

Hawk sighs, but before he can answer I cut in.

"He couldn't; just like I never asked about his family. I didn't know Stark was Guido's grandson, when he banged into me. I only learned that later. I knew of Edward Platt. Anyone with gun training and common sense has heard of him. It was always best I knew nothing, just in case I was ever taken.

"Where I am sure they have a lot of information, I didn't want to add to it. It's the same with Hawk. You are a lot closer to Stark. It would've been harder for you to keep me out of his view, out of the family view."

Peabody sighs exactly like his father, but nods in understanding.

"Well, I had better get to bed. I'm really looking forward to sparring with you," Peabody gives me his trademark half-smirky smile.

I grin at him. "And for the record, Peabody, I'm going to love kicking your ass for cock-blocking me."

"Good job, son," Hawk says.

I roll my eyes as Hawk pats Peabody on the back.

"Oh, yeah, Twinkle Toes, back to that ... who is IM?"

I cross my arms over my chest and look right back at him.

"He's her vibrator. It's an Iron Man one," Stark says with a grin as he walks in. "See, I should feel uneasy about coming to my bed and finding two men in the room along with my sexy woman, but I know she's mine. So who all is ready for bed?"

"Iron Man ... you've got ... hah, an Iron Man ... vibrator?" Peabody chuckles and gasps as he asks.

"Who in the sam hell got you that?" Hawk yells as I bite my lip.

"I would say Charlotte by the guilty look she had on her face earlier," Stark says still cheery.

"My mother bought you a vibrator? That just makes it a little grosser," Peabody whines.

I roll my eyes at Peabody.

"Yes, here we go again. I'm seriously thinking of changing your name to Sherlock. She got it along with the Hawkeye one she picked up for herself."

Peabody pales and Stark stands at the door with a stupid grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to go be sick or something," Peabody says, and I chuckle as he runs out of the room.

"Beating him will be easy, what a pansy," I deadpan.

"Goodnight, Peter," Stark says holding the door open.

"Yes, Edward, I'll walk you to your room."

Stark rolls his eyes.

"Okay," Edward says, "shall we?"

Hawk moves out of the room and Stark pushes the door shut as he goes.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," he says quickly slamming the door closed and locking it.

I chuckle as he looks at me.

"Edward?" Hawk yells as he bangs on the door.

"Goodnight, Hawk. Go see to your wife, before she sees to herself," I yell as Stark walks toward me.

I feel him starting to kiss me all over.

"You're going to really do this with him right outside the door?"

"I'm absolutely going to do this, and I will have you screaming my name. There will be no doubt about what we're doing."

I chuckle even more as he starts to remove my clothes.

"Stark," I pant out, as he touches, kisses and caresses my body, "they'll hear us."

"I don't give two shits. You're mine. It's about time this family remembers that I'm the head. What I say goes. You are the only one allowed to question me."

"She better have clothes on, Edward," Hawk yells.

"Nope, I've already taken them off and been sampling her fine body, now go away," Stark yells back.

"Goodnight, Bella and Edward," Charlotte yells and we hear her drag Hawk away.

"I knew I liked her for some reason," Stark says, before reattaching his mouth to my breast.

I nod in silent response and pull his mouth up to mine. I kiss the daylights out of him, as he sucks and licks and nibbles my lips. Suddenly, he pulls back and drops to one knee, kneeling on the floor before me.

"I have been lonely for so long. Then you came in with your quick wit, bright smile, astute intelligence and this amazingly ginormous heart. You light up my life. I don't feel alone anymore, not when you're next to me. Now, I only feel your absence when you're not with me. You asked me to marry you and now I'm asking you if you will become my wife, the mother of my children—of our future children. Will you spend the rest of your life by my side, and allow me to help to guide and support you?"

I feel my heart beating so fast at the way he's looking at me and the words he's using.

"Above all, will you wear this ring as a symbol of our love for each other?"

I look to his hands seeing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Miss Honey gave this to you for me?" I ask him, with a little sob.

"Ah, I take it you've seen this before then?"

I nod at him, because I am speechless right now.

"So, then you know the story behind the ring?"

"Yes, Miss Honey told me when she showed it to me."

I watch Stark as he smiles.

"Will you wear it?"

I let out a breath and look at him.

"Your family will be okay, Molly, Cinna?" I ask.

"Yes, she was still with us when they joined the family. The story or part you may not know, goes that this ring can only belong to one girl. This ring has been in the family a long time, and the only one who can wear it, is the woman who marries the head of the family, and that, my love, is you."

He slips it on my finger and it fits me perfectly.

"I love you," I say and he winks at me.

"I know and I love you, too. Now, some little birdie told me that after a good sparring with you, I won't be able to move for a few days. So, I think we'll need to get in some loving right now."

"I completely agree," I say as he kisses his way up my body. "In fact, I think I still owe you a little something special."

I pivot us and push him on the bed. I crawl over him, so I'm on top.

"So, dear fiancé of mine, lie back and enjoy."

Stark's eyes go wide as he puts his hands behind his head. Then he grins at me while wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

**A/N: Well we learned even more about Bella's past and about the Volturi this chapter. Bella may have proposed to Edward, but he did give her one hell of a ring, with more than just a little meaning behind it. I will have more chapters to post this week yet soon, so no worries you'll get some extras in here somewhere.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A chapter today, one for tomorrow and another bonus chapter will soon follow because the cliff is rather big.  
***EDITED FOR CONTENT VERSION, UNEDITED VERSIONS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD***  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty – Edward learns some more  
EPOV**

I wake finding a naked Bella laying half on me, half off. I smile and kiss her head.

"Hmm," she moans out and moves closer to me.

I run my hand up and down her back, loving the feel of her so close to me.

"I could get used to this?"

"I'm way ahead of you on that, my love. I'm already used to this, and I intend to have this same replay every morning. It should be a rule: all our mornings should start this way."

"Ma'am, the prisoners have entered stage three," Chaos says.

Bella swallows and moves from me.

"We need to head back to the warehouse," she says, and I can see her instant change in demeanor.

Even naked, she's not just the sexy woman that was in my arms moments ago. She is still herself, but right now, she is all business. I let out a sigh and nod at her as I get up.

"So what exactly is stage three?" I ask.

"Stage five is when they first enter withdrawals. They're okay, but a little edgier, yet still able to control themselves. Stage four they sweat more, start to become anxious and the pain starts. Stage three they're jumpier, become very paranoid. They will start to self-harm if not restrained."

I look at her in shock.

"Really?" I ask, almost dumbfounded by her descriptions.

"Yeah, that's why I tied them down with extra restraints. The pain which they're suffering with is very bad. By self-harming, it helps them focus on something else, if only for a few minutes. Stage two they won't be any good to us. They'll have hallucinations, become extremely violent, not only to themselves, but to anyone that gets close to them. It doesn't matter who that person is, even if someone they love is near they'll hurt or kill them. If they don't kill themselves, they'll enter stage one. In stage one their body will start to shut down. They will slowly lose blood from every possible exit and for about two or three hours. They will die a horrific and painful death."

I look at her and swallow, then pull her to me, hugging her close. I give her a kiss and look her in the eye.

"Have you seen this before?"

"Yes, I have. Charlie, my dad, he had enough and wanted free of them. I was eleven I think, when he stopped taking it. He had me pinned against the wall screaming at me. The words that he was saying made no sense. Hawk pulled him off me and they were fighting. My dad was a better fighter, but because of the withdrawals, he was moving slower. He managed to take Hawk down and throw a knife at me."

She moves her hair back pointing at the top of her head. I move to her and see a scar there in her hairline I never noticed before.

"Hawk tried again and I ... I really don't know what made me get the stuff, but I did, and I injected it into him. Within a few minutes he was completely fine. He just kept saying "sorry" over and over again. Later that day I hacked into their computers and looked up the injections.

"They had videos of tester people going through withdrawals. There were numbers on file on those who tried not taking it and what happened to them. Hawk was still awake, and he saw the videos, too. Between what my dad tried to do and what I showed him, he was a lot more careful with me, with anyone around me."

I swallow and nod at her. I understand a little more why Hawk is so hardcore into protecting her. However, he's going to have to get that she and I are together. Bella and I are both quiet as we finish getting dressed. The entire way to the warehouse, I watch her and Peter. I can see both of them seem to have turned off their emotions, like they are switched off and on autopilot.

We all walk in together and head straight to where we kept the men. As we reach the soundproof room, I feel my heart start to beat faster. I take a deep breath as the door opens. The screaming hits me almost right away.

"Good morning, gentlemen, I have this for you. All you have to do is answer our questions and then I will inject it in your arms," Bella says. Every set of eyes in the room go straight to the bottle in her hand.

"Please, I need it the most, give it to me," one man screams trying to get up.

"No, you'll answer my question first," Bella states.

I stand there with my mouth open as they all struggle with their bindings. I can see that they are bleeding, because of the force they're using while trying to move and get up.

My head turns to Bella as she steps forward. I'm too late to pull her back and she and Peter are moving closer to the men.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I say moving quickly to her.

"I need these straps on them."

I take the different straps from her.

"Where?" I ask, making it clear she is to stay back.

I hear her let out a sigh.

"Left leg, left arm and the little disk goes on the left side just under the ear."

I take everything from her and get to work at putting them on.

"Stand with Jasper," I say harshly just wanting her away from these men that look close to being insane.

Soon as both Peter and I are done, we stand close to where Bella and Jasper are. Bella makes a few taps on her tablet screen and the guys' bodies act like they are being electrocuted.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Bella asks in a very loud and booming voice.

They all nod seeming to be calmer.

"Why are you working for the Blacks?" I ask.

"Means to an end, and we needed them to get you," one says looking at me.

"Why?"

"Your weapons and the fact that your family, which we know you're in charge of, —are the largest and best of all the mafia families. We have been watching you and the Masen family for years. We had already tried to get you through Aro Masen, but that fell through when he left the government. But, our interest spiked, when you took over and started making weapons. We found that if we had you, we also had a lot of other strong people.

"With the knowledge of Aro, Carlisle, Randall and Caius—they'd be able to develop a better serum for us. Then there are the fighters in your family; it seemed like a reasonable course. But, we knew your family knew the Eclipse family. We knew getting you to side with us would be hard. So we went through the Blacks."

I swallow and move on. "How many are there of you working for them?"

"There are fifteen of us under Nahuel Quinn."

I feel a slight change in Bella and glance at Hawk who, too, seems to have reacted to the name.

"We're all sick of the Volturi and their desire to allow people the choice to work with us or not," he continues "They have failed for the past twenty-one years. They have allowed her to be alive and live free, when killing her could help cure us. Or making her help us could help us to move on from living under the thumb of the serum.

"They have been playing it nice and leaving her alone. Sixteen years ago, Nahuel had enough and set up his own group inside the Volturi. We have come close with each passing year to getting her, and now she's within our grasp. We will not fail again," the man spits angrily.

I have to fight with myself to stay where I am. I have the desire just to grab her and run. I jump when the gunshots ring out and I look to see all four men are dead.

"You are not getting your hands on her!" Peter screams, as he fires yet another round of shots into each man.

I move to Bella and pull her face to mine, so she looks at me not the men.

"They are not getting you and neither is anyone else," I say pulling her to me and out of the room.

"You two clean this shit up," I say as I keep walking with her. It takes about half hour, before I can feel her slowly coming back to me.

"Nahuel was my father's partner. I only saw him a few times and he always made me feel uneasy. He's dead—he's supposedly dead, I just don't ..." Bella says shaking her head.

"Do you think he was right that somewhere in me will give them the answer to free them?"

I shake my head at her.

"No, I think they're grasping at straws. Even if it did, they have no right to take your life or try to make you do anything."

Bella shrugs.

"One life versus many ..."

"From what he said, they had a choice. They made the wrong choice, and that is on them. And your life means everything to more than just one."

Bella nods at me a little.

"But, do you really think they were fully informed about what that stuff does or can do?"

I let out a sigh understanding where she is coming from.

"No, more than likely not, but that still doesn't give them the right to kill you, because you might hold some answer that may or may not help them. You're not their lab rat."

We fall to a complete silence for a few minutes.

"Are you still up to training today, or would you like for me to take you and the kids out? If you ... you're not up to having the kids around, then I'll be happy to spend some time with just us."

Bella smiles at me placing her forehead on mine.

"I miss our kids," she says and I feel a true happy smile take over my face.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty – Bella and Edward's family day  
BPOV**

After we are done at the warehouse, Stark and I agree that taking the kids for a picnic would be a good idea. Since we are still on code one, and now that we know there is an even bigger threat out there, we modify our plans. We come up with the plan to have a picnic in the garden, outside of Molly and Bones' house followed by us all cuddled in bed watching movies.

"I really like kissing your lips," Stark says as he removes my clothes.

"I like kissing your lips, too, but I need to get washed up, before I see the kids."

"Well, if you're going for a shower, I know of several ways to get you even dirtier," Stark say wiggling his eyebrows as he removes his clothes.

"I'll take it that means you'll be joining me in the shower?"

"I'll be joining you in more ways than one," he says picking me up.

I wrap my legs around him as he walks us into the warm shower. "We're getting married as soon as I can get a reverend here," Edward says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I want my baby in you, I want to see you carry our baby."

How the hell he can have a conversion like this right now, I'll never know.

"I love you," he says looking deep in my eyes.

"I meant every word I just said. As soon as this shit's over, we're getting married. When you're ready, I want to have a baby with you."

"It could be like me, you really—"

He cuts me off by kissing me hard.

"I love you, all of you and I so hope at least one of our kids take after you."

"What … good at being a smart ass?"

"Hell yeah, a smart ass that can fight. I'm all for it. Besides, that way if it's a girl, I'll know no little punk kid is going to get one over on her. I really like the idea of having a little Bella running around."

I can't hide my smile as we walk out to the garden.

"Daddy, Bella," Cassie and Cullen yell together and run up to us.

"Grandma said we're having a picnic, are we?" Cassie asks looking between us.

"We are and it's just going to be us four."

They both clap their hands jumping up and down.

"These are good," I hum eating one of the sandwiches.

"Which one are you eating?" Cassie asks looking at the one in my hand. "Yay, I made those. Cullen made the peanut butter and jelly ones," she says with a smile.

"They're really good, too. So you two, what have you been up to? I feel like it's been days since I last saw you!"

I can feel Stark's smile as he kisses me, before lying down on his side.

"Ben asked me out," Cassie says grinning all pleased.

"What?" Stark grits out and I look at him seeing he's trying hard to smile, but it comes off like he's sort of a psycho.

"He asked everyone to his party," Cullen says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but he only asked me if I would come and told me that he wanted me there."

Cassie crosses her arms and gives him the _'so there'_ look.

"He said that to me, too," Cullen deadpans.

"Only because you had to come over where we were and see what we were doing."

"That's my job, Dad said so."

I cover my mouth trying not to laugh at them.

"If Daddy said your job is to be a pain, then you're doing great."

"No, Cassie, my job is to keep boys away from you, isn't that right, Daddy?"

I look at Stark who has a faint blush on his face.

"Why are you keeping me from having friends that are boys? That's strange, because you're a boy and you're always near me. Daddy, why am I not allowed to play with the boys?"

I can't stop the laugh that comes out of my mouth.

"Because," Stark says.

"Because, why?" Cassie asks, arching her eyebrow.

She looks almost exactly like Stark does when he's in one of his sarcastic moods.

"Yes, because I said. Now, come on, eat up, so we can get some movies started," Stark says patting Cullen on the head.

Cassie gives her dad the evil eye as she eats. I lean a little against Stark as he starts to trail his hand up my arm.

"Well, if I can't play with the boys, then Cullen can't play with the girls, and, Daddy, you can't play with Bella no more."

Stark freezes and then his smirk returns.

"Well, Bella's not a girl," he replies.

I turn and give him the _'what'_ look.

"She's going to be my wife," he announces.

I swallow as everything goes quiet and the kids both start screaming and leap on top of me.

"This is so great, like the best news ever," Cassie says.

"Bella," Cullen says softly.

I look at him and see he's looking at Cassie who nods at him.

"When can we call you _Mom_?"

My eyes go between the both of them and I feel my heart starting to beat faster.

"Hmmm, I ... I ... uh ..."

"Kids, let's not overwhelm Bella."

They both pout a little and nod at their father.

"Fine, but just let us know when we can call you Mommy, okay?" Cassie says with half a smile.

"I love both of you, so much," I say finding my voice.

"We know silly, you're just scared. We heard grandma and great-granny talking."

I chuckle and mutter, "Great."

I look at Stark and he gives me a wink, before moving the talk on to other subjects.

Both of the kids hug into me on the bed and Stark pouts, before moving down and laying his head on my stomach. He wraps his arms around me as we watch the movies the kids picked out.

I watch Cassie and Cullen as they sleep.

"Are you okay?" Stark asks softly.

"Yeah, just… I don't want to ... I really would love to hear them call me Mom, but just ... I love them, I swear I do."

"I know you love them, my love. It's so clear in the way that you look at them. But it has only been two months since we first met, and so much has changed in that time—for us and for you. They were just letting you know they're ready whenever you are."

I let out another sigh.

"Thank you for today. I think I needed it," I say as I move and lie down next to him and let him pull me closer.

"I think all four of us needed this break today."

"Tomorrow's going to be fun."

I chuckle a little, knowing that Stark and I will be joining the training.

"I must admit, I'm looking forward to seeing you kick Jasper and Emmett's asses, but I don't want to spar with you," Stark says weakly.

I turn my head a little looking at him and he looks like he's in pain.

"It's not that I don't think you can fight, I know you can. I just ... I can't—I don't want to ever picture you as the enemy."

I turn to face him.

"We'll take it slow, but I want to teach you some stuff. I'll spar with Hawk first, just so you can see."

Stark nods at me, but it's clear he's far from happy about the thought of even practice fighting with me.

* * *

**A/N: Well some of the Volturi men went rogue, so it isn't the Volturi as a whole. What did you think of the kids and what they had to say? Did you like Edward's confession while they steamed up the bathroom? See you tomorrow with more.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Sunday Updates ... There will be another chapter posting tomorrow, and should be one a day until the ending epilogue which is chapter 40.**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-One – Edward and the guys get a lesson.  
EPOV**

I walk with Bella into the training room. I see half of the male guards we have sitting and chatting. We've decided to train the men first. Then we'll work on the woman in the family. Bella even said she would like to teach Cassie and Cullen stuff—keeping it light and fun—so they at least know something, just in case.

"Morning," I say and everyone shuts up and looks my way. "Most of you already know my girlfriend, Bella. She's going to be training us, as it appears the Blacks have been keeping new company."

There are a few snorts and most of the men have their eyebrows raised as they eye Bella up.

"Hawk, pick six men, make sure they're good," Bella says with a grin.

"Thanks," Hawk says sarcastically looking at the guys. "Jasper, Randall, James, Banner, Felix and Emmett."

I nod at Bella in agreement with Hawk's choices.

"You," Bella states, pointing at Garrett, "pick a time."

"Eight minutes?"

Bella nods.

"Okay, all of you fall in; you're taking me on. No half-ass bullshit, I expect you to treat me as if I am the worst threat you've ever encountered."

Bella takes a gun out and shows the guys it's loaded.

"If you fuck with me and don't give me your best, I will shoot you. Ask anyone who witnessed the takedown at Starks. I'm a crack shot. I'm not going to waste my time. If you think I can't teach you something, then show me you're better. In other words, put up or shut up. Make sure you see me as a threat, because you've never seen anything like me before," she snarls and a shiver runs down my spine.

They all swallow looking at me.

"What're you looking at him for? He isn't going to stop me, and trust me when I say he'll be learning a thing or two today, as well."

I take a deep breath and look at Peter who gives me a grin.

"You've heard her, now follow those orders. Take her down, if you can."

They all give me a curt nod and I know by the looks on their faces they will try their best to do this.

"Clark," Bella says looking back at Garrett who points to himself. "Yeah, you, time me eight minutes."

He nods, and then fiddles with his watch.

"Err, ready ... go," he says and looks up to see what happens.

I watch as they all box her in and within seconds they're all on her. Somehow, for whatever reason, she matches their movements so quickly it's almost as if she knows what they're going to do before they do it.

"Three minutes in," Garrett says and she already has Felix, James, Banner, and Randall down and out.

"Well, little sis, I have been waiting for pay ..." Emmett doesn't even get to finish what he was saying. She kicked Jasper in the head, punched Hawk and wrapped her leg around Emmett's neck in one movement. She cut off Emmett's oxygen and the next thing I know, Bella and he fall to the ground. Bella rolls and continues fighting Jasper and Peter from the ground.

I swallow watching her fight Jasper and Peter at the same time, I know they're good.

I wince as Peter cracks her good. He really hit hard and nailed her in the lip. She doesn't seem to stop and just keeps going. Jasper is the first to go down.

"Six and half minutes," Garrett says and Bella grins at Peter. He seems to up his fighting skills, not that it does any good as she knocks him on his ass.

"Shit, Twinkle toes," he says and Bella pulls back her fist hitting him in the face.

"That's for the lip," she says, and it is clear Peter is down.

"Seven minutes and fifteen seconds," Garrett says in a stunned tone.

"Anyone have any problems with me teaching them now? If so, come on up and state your problem."

All of my men take a step back shaking their heads with their hands up.

~TTOO~

I lay on the mat and Jasper crawls over to me.

"It has been three hours since she started beating us up; please put a stop to it."

I go to chuckle, but I'm in too much pain myself.

"Peabody, you get back up," Bella says sounding really far away.

"She hates me," Jasper says with a gasp.

"No, I don't hate you, but this is payback, for cock-blocking me, and let's not forget the whole trying-to-break-into-my place thing."

I chuckle, but it comes out like I'm wheezing.

"You're up in ten, Stark."

I try to move my hand to salute her, but give up seeing she's already dragging Jasper off.

I lift my head in time to see Jasper flying around the room. I grin loving, yet hating, that my girl has an evil streak.

"All right, Stark, you're up again."

I see her hand is out to help me up. I take hold of it and suddenly pull her to me.

"Love you," I say kissing her lips.

"We need to train," she replies.

I shake my head at her waving to the men saying they can leave. I can hear some faint, "thank God," comments from around the room, which makes me smile more.

"Edward," she calls and I can hear the irritation in her tone.

I pout hearing my name from her lips. This always means she's mad or trying to get one over one me.

"Please, Bella, it's been almost four hours.

"The Volturi ..."

I cut her off by kissing her.

"Love, we're getting there, but you can't get them up to your level in one day. Ever heard the saying, Rome wasn't built in a day?"

I hear her sigh, but I feel her body relax a little more.

"I need to protect the things I can't live without."

I smile hearing her say back the words I've said to her, just a few weeks ago.

"Me, too, my love, my soon-to-be wife."

I kiss her deeply, but it actually hurts to do so. I wince in pain, and she giggles pulling back.

"Fine, we'll take a break. I want to show you a new bullet I designed. We can do that now."

I try to kiss her again, but she pulls away from me and gets up. I go to pull her back to me, but something in her face tells me she let me pull her the last time.

"Oh my God, I have pain in places I didn't know I had muscles."

Bella chuckles as she starts to walk away seemingly fine.

"Even my cock's sore; it looks like you're out of luck, Albatross."

She stops and just looks at me.

"Wouldn't that be you who are out of luck?"

I shake my head at her.

"Nope, I've gone seven years without sex."

She shrugs and then nods at me.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. Guess it's a good thing I have IM."

I growl and she chuckles more.

"I want to have a safe room in this place, too. Do you think your parents would agree?"

"Yes, I think they would, and that is a good idea. Will they have their own computer?"

"Yes, but Chaos and Dot Matrix will be better, and will be able to link up with them. However, their computer will not be able to gain access to Chaos or Dot Matrix. Miss Honey and Guido already have one. Its name is Sulpicia. If you want anyone else to have one, we can talk about it later."

I nod at her and we walk into the weapons room and she gets a box out that she had taken from her truck earlier.

"Here you are," she says handing me a bullet which is the same, but clearly unlike any bullet I have seen before.

"What does this do, it looks like a regular bullet, but different?"

"Shouldn't you call the others back in here, so I don't have to repeat this?" she asks.

I nod at her handing the bullet back to her.

After the guys return to the room, and everyone is sitting, and a few even have ice packs, Bella shows them the bullet. She goes on to explain that she designed this bullet and where it can kill you; it was not made to be fired as a kill shot. "You fire it and hit a person in a non-kill zone area, and within seconds of being hit, they will be paralyzed. You can take down the largest person with one graze of a bullet.

"This bullet is designed to fire best out of the Platt 660 series weapons," she explains. She knows all of my guys mainly use this weapon and this is why she chose it. At the end of the show and tell session and after everyone asks their questions, she hands me some paperwork. I look down at it and it is a full waiver of rights for the design of this bullet.

I look up at her questioningly.

"It's your wedding present," she says with a smirk.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One – Bella, aka, momma bear**  
**BPOV **

Ten days have passed since the first real training day. I'm starting to feel a little trapped—not with Stark, Cassie and Cullen—but just over the fact there are so many people here in this one house. I'm grateful that Stark's parents have a large house and two pool houses. But even at that, I can't seem to move anywhere without someone else being right there by me, or interrupting me. I know that us all existing here together is a must with the Volturi being involved.

I have set up another safe room in Stark parents' house. After much talk, Stark said that he felt Chaos should remain with us, and give his parents Dot Matrix. I know he did this for me knowing that even if Chaos seems to be just a computer to me, it's a friend. Beaker and Woody both have spent time in the safe room, and I have shown them just a tip of what it can do. When they tried to get their computer expert to hack into Dot Matrix they failed, within seconds, the only thing they got from Dot Matrix was a fatal virus. The comments they have made on my design, make me believe they want their own.

Bones and Beaker have been busy working away on the serum. Aro has been working with Woody trying to get Snap-Trap, otherwise known as Marmaduke's father, Bill to meet with us. Hawk and I are still training the men in both fighting and with my weapons, and that's where I am right now.

"Come on, Stark, move your ass," I say as Hawk throws everything he has at him.

"Block him, Stark, c'mon, stop being mad and think."

I close my eyes as Hawk knocks him on his ass. The grin on Hawk's face tells me he's enjoying this a little too much.

"All right, enough," I sigh out nodding, telling Hawk to leave.

"Maybe you should leave this to me," I say as I walk to him with the first aid kit.

"No," Stark tries to say harshly, but it comes out with a wince as I touch his cuts.

"Stark!"

"Albatross, no, I said I would protect you. They are not getting their hands on you. Call Peter back in here now. I need to be ready."

I cup his face and look in his eyes.

"Let me train you," I beg.

He shakes his head at me.

"Please, I love you, and I don't want you to die. I can do this. We can do this. It could be fun, sexy," I say huskily.

I feel his chuckle as he kisses my neck.

"You try to get me to fight you by turning me on?"

I smile as he edges his hand slowly up my side.

"Depends upon if it's actually working or not."

"What do you think?" he asks pulling me to straddle his lap.

I grin as I feel BIM tapping at me.

He moves and rolls on top of me, but he winces again.

"Roll over and lie on your back," I say softly in his ear.

"Dot Matrix, block everyone out of this room to give Stark and I privacy. If anyone besides Cassie and Cullen come toward the door warn them to back off, if they proceed, take them out, we don't want any interruptions."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I really love your computers," Stark mumbles out, before attacking my lips.

I spend the next hour making Stark feel better, and with the smile on his face, I know he is quite content and feeling great.

"Stark, Albatross, Molly says to inform you that dinner is ready," Dot Matrix says on a lower volume.

**~TTOO~**

"Come on, Cassie, you'll love it at the pageants," Scorpia says as Stark and I walk hand in hand into the dining room. I notice that we are the last to arrive. Miss Honey smiles as we move to our seats.

"But, if this is a girlie thing, then why do I have to go?" Cullen asks with a look of distaste on his face.

"You don't and won't be as long as we're on code one," I say sitting down glaring at Scorpia. Since the home attack at Stark's, she has stayed out of my way.

"It's just a pageant and they've been cooped up in this house for days."

"That may be so, but Stark is their father and, therefore, you should have gone to him before talking to them about it."

"Well, Bella dear, Stark has allowed me to take Cassie to pageants before. Her first one was when she was a baby. I'm sure he'll have no problem in letting me take her again."

I grab my knife and Hawk covers my hand knowing I'm thirty seconds from throwing it at the bitch's head.

"Tomorrow, we need to start training the women, and Cassie and Cullen," I say to everyone, but keeping my eyes locked with the bitch who has paled a little.

"Are we getting showed some ninja moves?" Cullen asks excitingly.

"Yeah, your dad, Hawk and I, will show you some good moves."

I turn my head and smile at them.

"Yes!" Cassie says punching her fist in the air. "I'm so going to be the best fighter of the two of us, Cullen."

"No, you're not, I am. I'm the boy, so I'll be better than you," Cullen says, before making a face at his sister.

I chuckle lightly at the eye roll Cassie gives him.

"Edward," Scorpia screeches, "you're going to be teaching them and letting her teach them to fight?"

"Scorpia, you can fight, and you were ten when you learned."

"That's my point. I didn't have a choice, it was made for me. Why make them?"

"Did they or didn't they just say they were happy with this idea?" I interrupt, with a smug grin. "Unlike your pageant idea, I might add."

"They want to go to the pageants, don't you?" Scorpia says looking at Cullen who's shaking his head and Cassie is biting her lip. "Besides, as you said, it's up to EDDY."

I grip the knife again; only this time both Hawk and Stark cover my hand, using a lot of force to keep it on the table and not letting me fling it at her head.

"This was really good, Mom. Kids, come to our room as soon as you done," Stark says standing up. He pulls my arm to make me stand up walking me out of the room.

"Just because she has problems acting like a girl," Scorpia mutters out.

I turn around to deck the bitch, but Stark lifts me over his shoulder.

"Peter, Grandpa, maybe you should have a word with Sasha and Caius."

"Stark, put me down," I huff out.

"Nope," he says with a smirk that I can feel against my side.

"So, now you're back to protecting the whore?"

"Nope," he repeats, still enjoying this situation.

"Is that all you can say?" I deadpan.

"Nope," Stark says as he dumps me on our bed.

I give him the bitch brow and he only chuckles at me.

"You need to stop letting Sasha get to you."

I cross my arms over my chest, beyond aggravated at him right now.

"You mean the whore?" I sneer.

He sighs and leans over me.

"She was not trying to wind you up."

I tilt my head and again give him a pointed look.

"She wanted to be a pageant queen, but Caius wanted her to be able to protect herself. In some ways she's like you. She doesn't like to fight. Unlike you, she sees it as a man's job—like you she will fight for those who are important to her."

"Come on, Stark, pageants? Yuck, I can just see her on that horrid reality show _Toddlers and Tiaras_."

"How do you know about that show?" Stark asks hiding his grin.

"I don't watch television, but it doesn't mean I live under a rock!"

"So Cassie has to be in some big pageant," Stark gives a disapproving look, but I go on, "for her to live out her dreams?"

"No, I would never make Cassie or Cullen do something they didn't want to do."

"Uh-huh, you make them go to kindergarten," I respond.

"That's different," he says looking exasperated with me.

"No, it's not."

Stark goes to argue with me, but stops and smirks at me.

"Oh, you're so not getting me to do this," he chuckles, before looking deep in to my eyes. "This may be something Cassie would like. She loves dress up."

"I know," I murmur.

"She wants to call you Mom. She loves you. Sasha's not taking your place."

He softly kisses me again. A knock at the door makes us sit up.

"Come in," Stark says and Cassie and Cullen run in jumping on us.

"Oh, Mo ..." Cassie starts, but stops herself.

I take a deep breath and smile at them all.

"I'm ready," I say and she grins at me.

"Really?" Stark whispers and I nod at him.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," I whisper back. "So, what do you want to tell me, Cassie?"

"Alice and I are starting to arrange your and Daddy's wedding. It's going to be so great."

"No, we want to, not that we are..."

My head snaps up as I hear Betty's whispering voice coming from outside the room.

"Then why have we been looking at all those pretty dresses and flowers?" Cassie says from the bed.

"Betty, you want to come in?"

I watch Betty walk in biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"I swear, I was only looking, and I will do whatever you say, just it's—I have problems ..."

I look to Stark who nods at me.

"Okay, I'll get you a list of what Stark and I must have—and must be there. I already have a wedding dress in mind, but I may need help in making sure it fits."

Betty's eyes start to twinkle, and she leaps from where she is into my arms and hugs me.

"Thank you, if I turn into a psycho, don't hurt me just tell me. I might cry, but that's just because I have a problem, but I swear I will do a great job and this will be the wedding of your dreams," she says looking between Stark and I.

"It already is, because of who I get to marry, and who will be the mother of my kids," Stark says.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Betty says gushing.

"Yeah, that's Stark, sweet," I deadpan, hiding my own smile.

"Edward, I think you need to train Jasper in that, too."

She gives us a wave, before skipping out of the room.

I look at the kids as they laugh at Betty's display. Before we can talk to the kids, Aro's at the door.

"Bill will meet with us tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: Well they are going to see Bill Black and see what he knows. How do you suppose that meeting will go? Like we mentioned above, a chapter a day until it's all posting from here on out. We are excited to hear what you think and have to say.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**As promised an update today and there will be one tomorrow too. Can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Two – Edward visits Snap-Trap  
EPOV**

"Please, Albatross, let me deal with this?"

Bella smirks at me and turns around putting her gun into the back of her jeans.

"I have enough guards with me. I would rather you stayed here with the kids. Please," I whine out—yes whining—I've officially sunk to the bottom here. I'm the head of the family, but this girl has my nuts in her bag or holster, whatever.

"Stark, stop complaining. I'm coming with you—end of story. Besides, whining is not attractive from the kids and from you it's bordering on pathetic."

I sigh and pout my lip at her.

"Let's go," she says and I watch her walk out.

My eyes go to her ass. Oh, fuck, she's got a great ass in those skin tight, hugging- each-curve, jeans. Lord, help me, it looks even better than normal.

"Stark, get your head out of the gutter; eyes off my ass and move it."

I shake my head and follow her out.

"I still think you'd be better suited to be here with the kids."

"Dot Matrix will keep them safe."

"I know, I just hate that you're going to be close to my enemy."

"He can't hurt me."

I sigh pushing her hair out of her face.

"Everyone ready?" I say out loud to the room without taking my eyes from Bella's.

There are echoes of "yes," from around the room and I interlock my hand in Bella's as we walk out to the vans.

As soon as we drive off, Bella's on her laptop typing away quickly. She's so quick I can't keep up with what she's doing.

"Snap Trap has eight men with him, four are standing guard beside him, the other four have a snipers' nest. Hawk, you take these two on the east side," Bella says point them out. "Jasper, these two are yours. Randall, I need you to stay here and monitor things. Chaos will upload information as needed, and let us all know if anyone else shows up. Everyone, be sure to listen to any instructions given. Stark, Guido and I will deal with Snap-Trap."

"Bella, he's going to think it's strange if grandpa shows up with only one guard and a girl."

"That's the point, Stark. We'll be making him think he has the upper hand. The four guards that are with him, I can take out easily."

I look around the van and let out a sigh.

"Fine, follow what she said," I say and all of the men nod in agreement.

"Once all the guards have been dealt with, we get to question Snap-Trap on what he knows," Bella says.

Randall stops a little way from our meeting point and Hawk and Jasper get out. I give them the usual look, and nod to say make it quick, quiet and mostly be safe.

When Randall stops at the dock, my grandfather gets out, followed by me and then Bella. We walk to the meeting point. I find it hard not to look around like I would always do, but I know Bella already has it covered.

"Aro," Bill says and then looks between Bella and me. I know that he's confused, but he's hiding it fairly well.

"What's the meaning of this meeting? You said it was important to both of our families?"

"Does the name Charlie Eclipse mean anything to you?" Bella asks.

Bill tilts his head looking at her.

"Or how about the name Nahuel Quinn?"

Bill chuckles sarcastically, and looks at my grandfather.

"You're going to disrespect me and allow some woman to question me?"

Bella chuckles and steps forward. My hand rolls into a fist as Bill's men step forward. Within seconds and before they knew what happened, she has them out for the count.

"Looks like it's just us for now," Bella says looking at Bill with a grin.

His eyes waiver upward and Bella shakes her head at him.

"Nope, they have been taken care of. I'm just going to put these on you," Bella says holding up the wristbands, "then I'll ask my question again."

"I don't deal with the Volturi, they aren't trustworthy. They only think of what they can get," Bill says with a sneer.

"Well, someone should've told your son that, he's their new best friend."

Bill looks at Bella in shock.

"What, no, not after what they did to my friend—he wouldn't—I told him we don't deal with them," Bill looks between the three of us.

"Start talking," I say pulling Bella back to me. Feeling the need to touch her, I put my hand in hers.

"You've already said my friend's name, Charlie Eclipse. We were friends back in school. He didn't know about my family or what we were. We lost touch, when we went off to different colleges. I met him again about twenty-three years ago. He was married to a woman, Renee, the woman you worked with," he says looking at my grandfather.

"I tried to form a friendship with him again, but it was strange. He was different in some ways. His fighting skills for one were so much better, way better. He was often away and I thought he was working for you, but it didn't make sense. He never wanted anything, so I knew he wasn't a mole for you. Then there is the fact that if he was your guy, you'd never allow him to be near me as just a friend, even if it was only now and then. He still always stopped by to see me.

"Then the day came that he disappeared and I was sure you had finally taken my friend. The years passed and I was helping Jacob get used to running things. I should've paid more attention, I know that now. Jacob became friends with Nahuel Quinn. I didn't trust or like the man, more so when he would only meet with Jacob and ask him to keep his involvement quiet.

"He told Jacob that his ex-wife had run away with his daughter who was only four. He asked him if we would help bring her back to him. Jacob went along with it and even more so when he found his ex-wife was friends with your daughter-in-law. But it went wrong. Nahuel kept asking Jacob to help him get her. Each time—even if we sent in new men, they never got her—your guards always saved her.

"Things moved on and then nine years ago, Charlie showed up at my door. I have never seen him so broken, so angry. He told me the girl was not Nahuel's daughter, but his, and that I killed his wife and hurt his daughter."

Bill stops talking and clears his throat.

"I told him to bring her here that we would help keep her safe. He said he had enough help. He told me about the Volturi and what they did, and did to him. He walked away, and I found out a few months later that he was dead. My son was yet again a part of it.

"I wanted that man away from my family, but I was too late. He had given Jacob and some of our guards some sort of serum. If they stop taking it, they'll die. That serum has changed him so much. It took away the boy he used to be."

I grip Bella's hand pulling her close and kissing her head.

"So where is she, my friend's daughter? Please say she's safe, I'll help hide and take care of her."

"You're looking at her," Bella says harshly and Bill's eyes snap to Bella and her hand that's in mine.

"You're with them, him?"

"Yes, I am, unlike you, they have kept me safe. Your son is an idiot. You allowed him to make choices and do things that are unspeakable. And it's not just the things that involve Nahuel. It's the sex trade, the drugs. Your son is a complete slime ball. The serum will kill him if he stops taking it and it does change the person you are to an extent, but it doesn't make you evil, that comes from within."

Bill swallows and looks between us again. "What are you planning on doing now?"

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Two – Bella gets tough  
BPOV**

I roll my eyes at Snap Trap. I can't believe he really thinks I'm going to tell him our plan.

On the way home, we pick up Peabody and Hawk.

"Are you up for light Sparing?" I ask.

Hawk tilts his head and grins at me. "Mighty Cubs?" I bob my head giving him a big smile.

"It's been a few years, but yeah I'm game."

I clap my hands as Guido shakes his head.

"You taught her mighty cubs?" Peabody says with a chuckle.

"Of course," Hawk replies.

"What's mighty cubs?" Stark asks as Randall shakes his head and quirks his brow questioningly.

"It's the way Hawk taught me how to fight, but still kept it fun—well, for the first few years. You start as a cub, and move up until you get to be the king of the jungle."

"Oh, you were a little cub?" Stark snickers while looking at Peabody.

"Yeah, shut it or I will drop you on your ass."

Stark raises his eyebrows at him.

"Shut it or I'll have my woman drop you on yours," Stark counters.

"Oh, the big man using a little girl to defend him?"

"Oh, the big man, that gets beat up by the little girl," he counters.

Before another word is spoken Stark and Peabody are poking at each other.

Hawk gives me a sly look and I roll my eyes, but tap on my handheld computer, and give both Peabody and Stark a little zap.

"What the hell, love?" Stark asks as he flexes his hand.

"You didn't tell me the watches did that?"

"Well, if I told you, it would've taken away the surprise," I say in a duh voice.

"Oh, by the way, I made new wristbands, one for each of the kids," I add on as I remember that I still have to show him them.

"Will their wristbands zap them, too?"

I turn my head and frown at him.

"No," I declare.

I roll my eyes at him, like I would zap little kids—teens hell yeah, but not little kids.

"And your wristband will only zap you when you misbehave, AND it was only a little zap, really."

I mean, seriously, that was a tiny jolt, and he's making such a big deal out of it.

"As for the kids, we can incorporate some additional things as they get older, if we feel the need. Theirs are, however, more high tech than what I've done before. These are new, more of a prototype. I think you're going to like them though. I'll show them to you and the kids when we get back."

Stark gives me a nod, but is still rubbing at his hand. I lean right up against him, so I'm very close to being in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by being your personal slave in the bedroom."

He grins at me pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"That does sound really promising, my love, but how about taking the zap factor out of my watch?"

I chuckle and sit back from him.

As soon as we arrive home, I grab the kids' new bracelets and put them online with Chaos. When I'm done, I walk to where the kids and Stark are.

"Okay, I need you to wear this and then go and hide."

They look at me and I wink at them.

"You can go and hide anywhere you want, inside or outside. I'm going to send Hawk," I point to Hawk, "and he will come and take you to another place, just go with it this time."

I place the bands on them and they run off to hide.

"Hawk, you're playing the bad guy—the kidnapper—so off you go."

Hawk nods and walks away quickly.

"So say you're sitting at work feeling lonely and missing the kids, you just press this code."

I punch in the numbers and smile as the kids can be heard talking to each other.

"The bracelets will show you what's around them."

We watch for a few seconds, and see they are in the playroom their grandparents have for them. I switch it back off. "It has enough information to store the full day, and it is set to download daily to Chaos. The information gathered will never be lost. So no matter what, you'll be able to see and hear what has been said to them, in case it's not picked up on your normal surveillance—and yes—I'm talking about donkey and her threatening the kids," I say a little hasher than needed, but I'm still pissed about what she did.

"She's been taken care of," Stark says and I huff, wishing I was the one to put the bullet in her.

"Ma'am, Princess and Lil' Bud are in danger, they have been taken. I'm tracking now," Chaos says.

Okay, I start playing with the buttons.

"Here," I say showing Stark the tablet again; this time it's a map. "This will follow the kids the whole time. It'll show where they are. Press this again, you can see and hear them." Stark looks a little stunned, but nods at me.

"Now, I was thinking they're young and really freaking scared. More so, because they wouldn't know what's happening. This is the new thing I've added."

I press a few more buttons and smile as the light goes green.

"Talk to them," I say to Stark, he looks at me, but clears his throat.

"Hi," Stark says tentatively.

"Daddy, this is such fun!"

Stark shakes his head at the excitement in Cassie's voice.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy, we did what the light-up words told us."

"Okay, tell Hawk to bring you back now."

I touch the buttons and end the transmission.

"Lighted words?" Stark asks a little confused.

"I'll show you when they come back."

"Did we do a good job, Dad?" Cullen asks and Stark nods at his son and gives him a high five.

"You both did great," he reiterates and high fives Cassie, too.

"Okay, so this is what you missed."

I tap on my screen again and then on the floor the bracelet projects words.

"So they followed what the words said and put this," I show him the small disc that looks like a charm, "on the back of their ear. This allowed them to hear us and we are able to calm them down and let them know we know where they are."

"Albatross, this is amazing," Stark says taking a closer look. "Really amazing."

I grin pleased that he's happy with it. "Okay, let's start training them," I say.

Stark shakes his head at my excitement, but follows behind me.

We spent two hours carrying on with the kids. They both seem to pick up on the fighting very easily—even more easily than some of the adults—which troubles me a little. I brush it off and spend the rest of the night with _my_ family.

~TTOO~

I sigh looking at Stark who's sound asleep. My mind seems unwilling to switch off tonight. I keep replaying different moments that have happened since the night Stark banged into me. I sigh and hit my pillow and move around trying to get comfortable.

I let out yet another frustrated sigh and get up. I walk to the kitchen getting a coffee, then walk to the command center. I start to hack in to the different companies that the Blacks own and control. I send in the Dora package, and let it do its work.

I look at my watch seeing that it's a little after three in the morning. I twirl around in a circle on my seat, bored out of my mind and restless. "Fuck it," I say to the empty room. I start tapping away on my keyboard. "Jeez, and I thought Stark's security was shit! You really haven't learned anything, have you? Okay, let see what you have on Stark's family, shall we?"

I start looking through the files that Volturi has on the Masen family.

"What?" I say dragging up one of the files for a closer look. "Why are you linked with that file?"

I feel my face pale as I read the file.

"Please tell me that you did not do that?"

I feel my breath come faster as I try to hold back my anger. I know breath control doesn't really matter at this point. I'm about thirty seconds away from losing it.

"If this is true, I'm going to kill every single one of you," I shout.

I leap up out of my seat and get the stuff to do the tests.

I move around and get the things done I need and once I have collected everything I need, I put it into the computer. I will not trust their word; they are diabolical liars, so this may not be true. I have the fastest of equipment around and within an hour I'm waiting for the results to come up on the screen.

"Ma'am your heart rate is overly high, should I get Bones or Stark to check on you?"

"No, Chaos, no – I'm fine, because this can't be real, it just can't." I rub my head and start to pace the floor.

My computer beeps telling me that my answers are ready. I print them off and take a closer look at them. I start to look them over and drop to the floor as everything gets foggy around me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know the cliff-hanger is mean, but it gives you until tomorrow to try and figure out what it is that she has discovered. What do you think she found in the info online in the Volturi computers? What are your thoughts?  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well here is the chapter you've been waiting for, or rather one of them.**

*****This chapter is edited for content at FFN, unedited versions available at TWCS and FICPAD.*****

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Three – Edward earns respect  
EPOV**

"Stark," Bella moans out.

I smile as I run my hand up and down her leg, and she smiles seductively at me.

"Oh, Stark," she whimpers.

"Oh baby," I whisper in her ear.

"Stark," she sighs.

"Have some patience, love," I say. I move myself up and I give her the cocky grin she likes so much. Suddenly, my body starts to shake and my eyes spring open.

"Holy fuck," I yell falling from the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was unable to wake you. Albatross is in the security center and her heart rate is very high. She has started to freak out and I am unable to prevent her from harming herself."

I jump up and pull on my t-shirt and boxers. "Is she here in this house's safe room?"

"Yes, Sir, she is. Should I alert Bones, Guido and Hawk to respond, too?"

I feel torn between knowing they may have seen her like this before, and wanting to be the one that helps her. The safe room is in my sights.

"Yes, wake them," I say.

My mouth drops open as the door opens and Bella is repeatedly punching the wall in front of her.

"Love," I say cautiously.

She makes no movement to say that she sees or hears me. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her, only to end up on my ass with her on top of me.

"Baby, it's me," I say as she draws back her fist, but keeps it there.

"I love you, Albatross, now say it back," I keep repeating just like I have in the past.

I watch as she crumbles partially on top of me. The second the first teardrop falls, I pull her to me and hug her closely. I hold her for a while and when her breathing calms slightly, I know she is ready to talk. I let her lean back a little. She looks at me, and the expression on her face scares me.

"It's got to be wrong. My results have to be wrong," she says.

I hush her and I look up as Peter, dad and grandpa come in.

"What results, baby?"

"These ... they couldn't have really done this to them, I mean, it's like they tried to make them like me."

She sits up and grabs some papers and hands them to me. I look down at the three sheets of paper. I frown looking at them. I can see that these are DNA graphs and results. The way it reads, it looks as if two are full-blooded siblings and the third is half-sibling by the way of one same parent.

"What's this, love?"

"That one is mine," she says pointing to the third one, the half-sibling readout.

I frown knowing she's never mentioned any sort of idea of having a sibling before.

"Is this something the Volturi has done?" I ask and she nods at me.

"They tried to duplicate me; that's what it looks like. They tried using different parents—they even tried to make a few others—but no records exist showing they succeeded."

I look around the room to see that dad looks as if he wants to attend to Bella's wounds, but Hawk is keeping him back for now. My grandfather just looks heartbroken for Bella.

I look at the papers again and see that two are linked to Bella, meaning, Charlie must have fathered them before his death. I sigh knowing the Volturi must have her siblings with them.

"Do you know where they are? We'll help you break them free."

I close my eyes and wonder if Charlie even knew about them before his death.

Bella shakes her head.

"They're not Charlie's," she says, and I frown even more.

"Renee's ... but how is that possible?"

"Yes, my mother's," she says.

I look at my grandfather who looks confused.

"Are you absolutely sure, love?"

"I think so—I mean, she didn't carry them—they used her eggs."

I swallow and I nod knowing how that process goes.

"Well, we can save them, my love, I swear we will."

"They're safe. They are safe right now, but that's why they wanted them—why Black wanted them."

I frown as she pulls back and she takes the papers from my hand and points to them one at a time. "Cassie, Cullen," she says and draws in a breath.

I look at her, then at the papers.

"What?" I ask not understanding.

"They—the Volturi—when they found out what you were doing, they gave you ... they provided you with what you were looking for—a healthy, intelligent woman, who would willingly donate some eggs to be used in an IVO process. They gave you my mom's eggs.

"They've been trying to get to me through you. They thought if your kids started acting strange, doing things I did, Guido would call me in, he would bring me here. If not, they still would have your kids and their plan was to take them all along. The kids are already tagged."

"They have Cassie and Cullen tagged?" Guido asks, finally saying something and I just look at Bella.

"Yes, they tagged them after birth. It's like a small barcode aligned with their DNA. It means every test on their blood will loop to the Volturi data system. They'll have records instantly of their health. I should have no trouble creating something fast to counter it. They aren't using them! There is no fucking way I will allow it!"

When Bella starts to shake. I pull her back to me looking over her shoulder to my father, who nods his head saying that he's double checking her results, but first I need him to look her over.

He walks slowly to her and I turn her so her back is to me.

"Can I see your hands, sweetheart?"

Bella chuckles lightly.

"I'm fine, Bones, I'll be fine."

"Please, love," I say in her ear, and she turns her head enough to roll her eyes at me.

"Look," she says pushing her hair back, and I look at the faint scar she shows me. It is from the cut that the prick gave her the night outside the club. I frown a little taking a closer look. I can see it looks years old, and not weeks.

"I heal fast," she says with a fake chuckle. "Buffy's got nothing on me."

I kiss her head.

"I love you, Albatross."

"I love you, too, Stark."

She turns and allows my father to look her over. The whole time she's being taken care of, she's starting to show us what she's downloaded.

Grandpa takes the papers and starts to look them over, with my father and Peter reading over his shoulder. Then we go back to looking over more things she found in her researching. It's a few hours, before Mom brings us something to eat.

"Here," Peter says handing me my plate.

I nod at him taking the plate.

"I can see that you really do love her."

Peter looks over to where Bella is smiling with my mom. It's a little on the fake side, but I understand her turmoil.

"You are good for her. I get it, really, I do. How you were with her this morning brings it home, but I love her, too. She's like a daughter to me."

He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"You break her heart and all bets are off."

I chuckle and grin at him.

"I won't, no worries there at all."

The rest of the day goes by entirely too fast, but my father gets the same results that Bella did. In order to show us the tag, we had to draw blood from Cassie and Cullen. Neither of them was very happy with it, but Bella showed them that she, too, needed the test done, so they cooperated. After the blood was drawn, grandpa and Bella had my grandmother do an IQ test on them.

"Okay, see this here?"

I nod as I look at the cell Bella points out.

"See that small little loop?" As she talks, Bella brings it up clearer.

"That there is a tag. When they were due for their immunizations, they've made sure that the boosters come from a certain batch. They don't cause any harm, and there is nothing more about it except a sort of tracker. They use a tracker on their people, too. Remember how I injected each of the Volturi men, before we moved them from my place? It was to kill off the tracker they have implanted. This tracker in the kids is only to help weed out medical information."

I feel myself getting angrier that the Volturi had done this to my kids. Even if Bella says it doesn't cause them harm, it just means that no matter what, they will be under the eyes of the Volturi, until we can counter it. Even without what they've done to my children, I wanted to hurt them, but now it is tenfold.

My need to destroy the Volturi is raging inside of me. They have caused Bella many years of hurt and despair. They have fucked with our children. Right now, this anger is boiling over inside of me and I'm about to blow, but I calm, because I know what must be done. Bella needs me there to help her take the Volturi down, which will happen. Us needing to be completely ready, and have an iron clad plan in place, is the only thing stopping me from marching to whatever rock they're hiding under and killing as many of them as I can, before they get me.

Bella's computer beeps a few times bringing me out of my dark thoughts. I turn and look to her.

"I sent the Blacks the Dora package; this is it returning some information."

I kiss the side of her head knowing she's trying so hard to keep it together, and that I'll need to try harder to help her.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Three – Bella's secret hiding place  
BPOV**

Cassie and Cullen's IQ test showed they have above average intelligence. Unlike mine, theirs was not overly high, thank the lord. We have the injection to neutralize the tag all set. Everyone has been trained and is doing well. Currently, I'm back in the command center with Stark. I log in to my computer and I'm looking through everything the Dora package found.

"Want me to trigger the virus?" I don't look at Stark as I speak. I know he knows I'm speaking to him.

"Yes, and what does it do?"

I chuckle and turn and look at him.

"It will slowly destroy all files and hard drives within the company. Any computer they send messages to will also receive Dora. Dora is super smart. It will only take seconds to know if the person is important—like the higher up people or allies. It will take and collect any information that we need and then destroy that file and render the computer unusable and unrepairable. If the contact is just a worker—innocent of wrong doing—then it will leave their personal files and computer alone. Dora will eliminate and destroy the necessary files and hardware."

Stark nods at me, and I know it's because he's amazed I developed this as a child.

"This leaves nothing; there are no traces. They'll never find anything about the file, even if you have it backed up. The second you unload it onto a computer, it will again delete and set the virus loose. The virus will basically coat the personal information it learns and will have the ability to track it everywhere. The World Wide Web is huge, but Dora is the ultimate end all."

"We should do the physical takedown tomorrow, at noon."

I swallow and look at Stark and give him a nod.

"Nahuel is mine," I say making sure he understands.

Stark brushes my hair back away from my face.

"As long as Peter or I am nearby, that's fine, if that's what you need. Besides, I already have my sights set on Jacob Black. And you know you don't have to kill Nahuel, I could do it." He chuckles a little without humor. "I'm pretty sure Peter's eager to do it, too."

I take a deep breath and shake my head at him.

"No, this is one person that I need to put an end to, for my mom, dad and the kids."

He pulls me to him. I know even though he's been keeping it together, he's really pissed. He's angry about what that ass has done to all of us, and what he was trying to do to the kids.

Stark nods to the door and the others in the room get up and leave.

"I need to inject them soon," I say.

I hear him sigh as he moves us so we are both standing.

"I know, I just hate the idea," he says placing his hands on my waist, bringing my back flush with his front.

"Me, too," I say closing my eyes as Stark starts to place butterfly kisses on my neck. "We can't keep putting it off," I say with a moan.

I feel his chuckle on my neck, but he doesn't stop kissing me.

"It's been a few days since we've had any alone time."

He pushes me forward a little and unzips my dress.

"Lock us in, Dot Matrix, no one gets in," Stark says as my dress falls at my feet.

"Yes, Boss," Dot Matrix replies.

"There you go again, thinking you're all that," I say.

"I am all that, and only because I'm with you," he says.

~TTOO~

I look around and see that everyone seems to be even more on edge. Tomorrow is the Black takedown. Thankfully, the twin's injections went well, and they were only in a little pain from them. We checked this morning and everything already seems to be as it should.

Stark, Guido, Hawk and I surprised the family, when we revealed to them that we were moving. As we will need as many men with us for the takedown as possible; we felt this was the best action. As there are only two places here in Cedar Rapids that I know to be completely safe—one more so than the other—we are taking the family there to sit it out until we are done.

"Why are we in the woods?" Scorpia asks in a sulky voice.

I roll my eyes and keep walking, while holding Cassie's and Stark's hand. Cullen has Stark's other hand in his. It takes us little time to get to the bunker.

"This is a face of a cliff?" Molly asks questioningly.

"Hang on to your hat, Molly, you're about to see something really cool."

I wiggle my eyebrows at everyone.

"Chaos," I call out loud.

"Yes, ma'am," Chaos replies right away and I smile crouching down to the kids.

"Say the magic words to make it open."

They both look at me and smile, before facing the rock-face slab in front of us.

"Open says-me," they say together, making the bunker open.

"Oh wow, just like the cave in Aladdin," Cullen says with a smile.

"Let's go," I say to the stunned people behind us.

"Every time I start thinking there's nothing you can show me that will astonish me, you have to go and prove me wrong, Albatross."

"You're so easily flabbergasted, Stark, and this," I say waving my arms around, "is just the tip of what's in my mind."

"I love you," Stark says picking up the hurt I was trying to hide. "Don't ever hide from me," he whispers in my ear.

As we walk into the large room, the computers I have placed here all come on.

"Welcome, Ma'am, Stark family and company," Chaos says.

"Okay, I'll show everyone around."

I take them through each of the rooms leaving the fully-stocked kitchen for last.

"Now, this is what I call a kitchen," Molly says happily.

It takes us little time to get settled, and we're all sitting in the large living-type room.

"The only thing I don't get, is why do you have this?" Beaker asks waving his hands.

"Why not? This the safest place on earth. My mind works very fast and it designed this for all possible scenarios. All this has taken me eight months. Its construction was spread over five years, but a total of eight months."

Beaker nods and sits back drinking his coffee.

"Is there space for my family and me, if or when any of these scenarios happen?"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You all are here, aren't you?"

He nods grinning at me. "Yes ... yes we are," he stammers.

When it gets to be the kids' bedtime, Stark and I walk them to our family bedroom. Each family has their own room. There are enough rooms, with enough beds to house us all and an additional four more families if needed. Each family area has its own bathroom. Everyone was quite impressed with the sheer size of the area, but they should know by now I never do things on a small scale.

"So, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Mom, we didn't bring any books with us."

I smile hearing Cassie call me Mom. I really can't believe how quickly I've gotten used to it.

I chuckle holding up my tablet.

"Chaos has downloaded every single book you can think of on this. Some even have amazing pictures. So what would you like?"

"Can you read us Charlotte's Web?" Cullen asks. "My friend at school, in third grade, is reading it and says it's good."

I nod and pull it up. I read the first chapter and Stark reads the next, and we keep changing until we've both read three chapters.

"I think this is a great place to stop reading for the night. I love you both," I say kissing them, while I tuck them in.

"Goodnight, my loves," Edward says as he gives them each a kiss, too.

I go into our bathroom and get washed up and changed for bed. As I look in on the kids before heading to bed, Stark wraps his arms around me.

"I really love this place, and they are going to be all right here."

I nod a little and feel the buzz on my wrist alerting me to someone at the door. I push a button and our door slides open. Sookie walks in and hands us a piece of paper.

Stark opens it and reads it while I frown, tilting my head at him questioningly.

"Dad, grandpa and Caius want to see us."

"Can you stay here with the twins, in case they wake?" I ask Sookie.

She smiles and says, "of course," before hugging me and quietly thanking me. I'm so glad she no longer is in fear of me at all.

Stark and I walk down to the lab and see Guido, Bones and Beaker, sitting there looking pleased.

"We think we may be on to something. It's not been tested yet, but this should counter the serum. It should help with the withdrawals as well. We figure anyone taking it will be free in about three years."

I grin and look at what they have.

"This is really good, guys. Three years may be a long time, but at least it's a start."

"We tested your blood again," Guido says and I groan, but sit down on the seat across from them.

"There's just something about you—how quickly you heal," Beaker adds.

I roll my eyes. They all seem to be surprised the day after my melt down that the wounds I gave myself already look weeks old.

"Aro and Caius are right, there's nothing in your blood that tells us what makes you special. You're so smart, fast, awesome, at computers and so strong. Like with the twins, the serum and you, we found that your cells have a little extra in them. It's like it releases its own serum, but it's so far in your genealogy make-up, it hides as other things," Bones says.

I swallow and bite my lip before letting out a sigh and ask the question which I've wanted to know the answer to since I met Stark.

"If we have kids—if I have children with Stark—will ... they ... be like me?"

Bones, Guido and Beaker's eyes flick from me to Stark then back again to me.

"Yes, there's a possibility. I doubt they'll be as smart as you, but why would you think having one take after you is a bad thing?" Caius asks.

I chuckle a little. "You've not seen the films of me as a kid," I say dropping my head

"I have."

My head snaps back up looking at Bones.

"You were amazing, really. You're so caring even as a child, you had the need or want to protect people you cared about—my parents being two of them. Thank you for saving them."

I go to say _sorry_ for what my dad did, but Bones cuts me off.

"No, honey, your dad did what anyone would do when they think someone was out to harm their child. What you did, the faith you had in my family, outweighs my own. You're an amazing young woman, and I'm pleased that you'll soon become my daughter-in-law. I really wish I had listened to Esme all those years ago when she begged me to take you in."

Beaker nods in agreement.

"I agree, I don't think I ever met a woman more matched for Edward than what you are."

I tilt my head to the side and he rolls his eyes.

"Sasha doesn't count. I know she felt something for Edward, and I know she truly cares for him, but it's not love. True love is something that develops over time when you are with someone. She'll get over it and him. She, like we all told her, should've spoken to him years ago, but she allowed herself to live in a fantasy when she was near him. But, you my girl, light him up. You are the one who makes him complete."

I nod in thanks as Stark kisses my head.

"You two better get to bed. It's an early start tomorrow," Guido says, before kissing my head. "I love you, my sweet girl, my _Dolce Raggaza_."

"I love you, too, Guido," I say hugging him back.

Stark stands up and leads us back to our bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Well some of you guessed right, but some of you still thought it was Bella. Tanya was the woman who carried the twins, and she has no affiliation with the Volturi. So they take down the Blacks in the next chapter, how do you suppose that will go over?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Another chapter with lots of information. Hope you like the surprise, a few of you have already suggested this...**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Four – Edward takes down Black  
EPOV**

I turn, looking back at the cave where the non-fighting members of the family are, along with a few of my men. I have every faith in Chaos and Dot Matrix to know they are safe where they are. I just hate the fact that my kill record is about to increase. Killing people sometimes is the only answer, but I still don't like it.

My eyes scan the people that are with me. There is just a little over fifty of us. Royce, Randall, Riley, James, Laurent, are all together, talking a little to the left.

In front are Felix, Banner, Demetri, Alex and Tia. Bella and I are in the middle of everyone along with Emmett and Jasper. The rest of the group is all around.

"Okay, everyone group up, as we ordered earlier," Bella says in a commanding voice that has me a little turned on.

Bella's eyes snap to mine almost as if she could hear my inner thoughts.

"Eh, we all hear you, you were talking out loud, Boss," Emmett chuckles, and I look around seeing most of the guys are grinning at me.

"Listen, you all need to focus on what we're about to do. This will be done fast and as quietly as possible. Keep these on at all times," Bella says handing out the tiny, bug-like camera pins she showed us this morning.

The cameras will allow Dot Matrix to see everything going on.

"You all know your given nicknames. When Dot Matrix tells you to do something, take it as seriously as a direct order—as if Stark or I have spoken."

Everyone gives Bella a curt nod.

"You're up, Stark."

"Like Albatross just said, we're doing this quickly and quietly. You're all my friends as well as my workers and family. Be careful, watch your back and let's take the Blacks down for good."

I look back at Bella and she nods.

"Dot Matrix start BTD stage one," I say.

"Yes, Sir, starting BTD one in ten seconds."

Dot Matrix keeps counting down as we all get into our positions. I watch as the building in front of me goes to blackout, and when we get the green light, we enter the building from all possible entrances.

I enter the main door along with Bella. I move and take down the two men that come my way. I grin as it takes me half the time it used to. I look up at Bella who grins at me. It's then I see she took down ten other guys.

"Way to make a man feel good," I deadpan and she winks at me.

We carry out securing the ground floor until it's clear.

"Ground and top floors are clear," Dot Matrix says as we move to the second floor.

"I've located Khan and Marmaduke," Dot Matrix says, and I look at the view pad on my arm. I see that Khan, otherwise known as, Nahuel, is on the fourth floor with six guards. Jacob, sadly, is on the fifth floor with four guards.

"I will do floor two and three before making my move on Khan. You go to five now and take Marmaduke out right away."

I give her a nod and wave at Felix and Randall to come with me, leaving her with Jasper and Emmett.

"Dot Matrix, take it to stage two," I say before starting to walk away.

"Stark," I hear over Dot Matrix's confirmation, and I turn to see Bella running to me.

"I love you, be safe," she says.

"Always, I love you, too, and stay safe, baby."

I kiss her hard as the first explosion goes off.

I run up the stairs; just as I get to the fifth floor, Riley meets me with a few more men.

"Go and help Albatross clearing out two and three. Make sure you let me know before she goes for Nahuel on four."

He gives me a nod and looks to his panel, before he heads downstairs.

We make our way along the fifth floor taking out each of the soldiers. Bella's computer designs and ammo have really made this fast. I look to my panel seeing Bella is almost done with floor three, and all the top floors have been cleared. That leaves floor four and the last three rooms on this floor.

"You take that room," I motion to Randall, "you two, the one on the left. I'll take the last room."

I kick the door open just as another explosion goes off. I make quick work on the four guards that were still here with Jacob.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jacob sneers out as he goes for me. I don't hold back my smirk as he tries to hit me. I'm able to block each movement of his, like I can read his mind. He may be on the serum, but he hasn't been trained like I have to fight. Like Bella told us about Jacob, he uses his strength, but not his head. I floor him trying to get my hands wrapped around his neck.

"Platt, you fucking prick," he sneers out hitting me in the side.

"That's Masen, you stupid fucker," I say and he chuckles.

"Oh, I'm so going to fuck your little girlfriend, hard. I'll even let you watch as I show her what a real ..."

I cut him off by breaking his neck having heard more than enough of his bullshit.

"Fuck you," I say kicking him hard in the nuts, even though he's dead already.

"Bella is about to go after Khan," Dot Matrix says and I run out of the room heading to where she is.

I arrive at the room to see that Nahuel is already unconscious.

"Get him in the van ready for transport," I say as I pull her to me.

"Are you hurt?" Bella asks as she starts to look me over.

I chuckle shaking my head.

"No, I'm supposed to be the one asking you things like that, love."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Stage four is complete, waiting for the all clear to start the fifth and final stage."

I let out a sigh.

"Okay, everyone out," I say as I pull Bella by her hand out of the building.

I look back as we drive off seeing the building falling to the ground.

"The Blacks are now out of business—all of them. Snap-trap has also left the US. It looks like he's meeting up with his daughter in Cuba. I have wired them enough money to make sure they have a comfortable life."

I grin at Bella, kissing her head, proud of her for protecting her father's friend.

"There are only another four guards that weren't accounted for in the building. I'm having Chaos track them down now."

We stop a little up the road and everyone, but Peter, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and me gets out heading back to the hideout.

"So, where to now?" Emmett asks.

"My library," Bella says and I tilt my head looking at her.

"Um, Lil' Sis, it's Sunday, the library is closed, and we do have the unconscious man with us."

Bella chuckles and shakes a set of keys at Emmett.

"Just drive the van, Hercules."

We arrive at the library and Emmett carries Nahuel in over his shoulder. Bella picks up a long, black bag. I take it from her and frown when it doesn't feel very heavy.

I just watch as Bella goes to the middle of the library and takes a weird looking tool out, and puts it in a small hole in the floor. I jump back a little when the floor opens up showing stairs.

"What the hell?" Jasper says.

It's like he took the words I was thinking right out of my mind, but was able to verbalize them.

"What? This has been here for years, and I do mean years. I found out about it when I was ten in some lost files. Well, let's just say I erased all the files, so I could keep this place for myself."

"Let's go, and don't leave anything behind," Bella turns on a lantern that she took from the black bag and starts to walk down the stairs. I pick up another lantern and turn it on, giving it to Jasper. I light one more for myself.

We are only halfway down the stairs, when I hear a noise that makes me jump. I see the floor above us close.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving that way," I hear Bella say.

"She could've told us before that closed," Jasper says.

I can tell by the tone of his voice that it scared the crap out of him, too.

"Guy's, this fucker is heavy, can we do less of the chatting until we get to where we're going?" Emmett says a little out of breath. I nod and carry on going down the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Four – Bella gets shocking news  
BPOV**

I have Chaos power up the generator as I start my way down the steps. The lights that are hanging on the wall come on as I near them. I can hear the whispering talk between Stark, Hawk, Peabody and Hercules as they follow my lead.

"We're using this room," I say pushing the heavy door open.

"Shit, Albatross, will you let me do something?" Stark says, as he joins me helping to push the door open.

"Put him on the left over there," I say pointing at the far corner of the room. I pull the chains from the wall and cuff them to Kahn's wrists and ankles.

When I know he's secure, I inject him with a little something to help wake him up.

"What the hell?" he asks in a deep Korean accent.

His eyes quickly scan the room, but they land and stay on me.

"Miss Eclipse, so nice to see you," he sneers.

Stark steps forward and pulls my arm, almost as if he's planning to pull me behind him.

"I wish I could say the same," I deadpan back, but his eyes are going between Stark and I.

"Oh, this is such good news, you two together."

"For us," Stark says waving his finger between him and I, "it's great news, for you, not so much. Not only did you plan to use my kids, but also the love of my life. You've signed your own death warrant."

Nahuel just laughs, not in I'm-shitting-myself kind of way, more like I'm-trying-to-play-cool kind of way. Then suddenly he lets out a big, full belly laugh, and I'm honestly confused by his behavior.

"You won't kill me. You need me. Besides, because of me, you have two beautiful young children that will be able to pass off as her children, too."

"You were going to use them," Stark says, and I know that he's getting pissed really fast.

"She left us no choice," Nahuel yells looking to me.

"Charlie and Renee tried for a baby for years, nothing worked—nothing, and they tried it all. They told those that were close to them that they had given up. He never told me, we worked close together for years. I sat and listened to his heart break over the fact Renee couldn't have the one thing she wanted—a family. Then when it did happen, he didn't say a word. I found out by accident."

He makes it sound as if he had a right to know. I swallow and keep my face neutral as he starts to speak again.

"Then, apart from when you were just born, I was never able to see you. There was always some reason. I had to drop off a file unexpectedly once, and they didn't have time to hide you from me. You weren't even three yet. You were doing most things a twenty-year-old would find hard on a computer. I later found out you made the computer I saw you with out of several other computers. They laughed it off saying they had put you in a special program. But that just intrigued me further. I put up cameras all over the house, but you knew."

He tilted his head as he looks me up and down, within seconds Stark pulls me behind him.

"Keep your fucking eyes off her, and get on with it," Stark demands and Kahn chuckles a little.

"I cornered Charlie about it, which led us to fighting. After my broken bones healed, I knew I would have to take you. So I tried, but you hid. You were fucking four years old and walked away from a car crash like nothing happened. You walked to the nearest phone, called for help, stayed hidden until help arrived and then went back to your mom."

I shake my head not remembering that. I remember the car crash and feeling scared. I remember telling my mom that help was coming.

"I even staged my own death so I could put more time into getting you. But then, you had to go and hack into the Volturi computers and find that I was getting money from the sale of weapons to our enemies. Those files lead to other files; you gave him the files to out me. The Volturi knew it all. What I was doing, what I had done, hell they even knew where I was hiding. They didn't want to help me, but they didn't want to stop me either."

He stops for a few seconds and then he chuckles again.

"He beat the shit out of me. I barely made it out of there alive. The stupid fucker didn't even know I had placed a GPS tracker inside of him. Then the Volturi gave me a get-out-of-jail-free card. I hand him over then they let me be. They even gave me few good men to help me, but my work was that of my own, they wouldn't help me."

I swallow and frown a little.

"What did they get?"

"Charlie," he chuckles again.

"Unlike me, he kept you hidden from them, too. But you hacking into their files, to the files about me, struck their interest."

"But you didn't give them Charlie, you killed him," I grit out

"Did I?"

I move forward, but Stark pulls me back to him.

"Are you sure he was really dead that day in the hospital? Or did you see what I wanted you to believe? I know you, little girl. I knew everything you would do at the hospital. I knew every test you would do to your father, before you would believe that he was dead."

I feel my heart beating faster and Stark must have picked up on it, as he pulls me closer to him.

"One bullet was all that was needed—no shell, just highly frozen liquid shaped as a bullet—when projected into a person would melt, and then would stop a person's heart for up to twenty-four hours. Then a second injection would be needed to counter it—to wake them up. We don't use it often. It's not even in our records, due to the fact that ninety-five percent of the time, it doesn't work."

I close my eyes as I chant inside my head, "no," over and over again.

"But… I was sure his love for you would make it work and what do you know, I was right. All I needed was for you, and him," he says looking at Hawk, "to be distracted and what a distraction I gave you."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Stark yells as he hits him over and over again. Kahn just laughs at him.

"You kill me, and you'll never find out where Charlie is," Kahn laughs evilly.

"We will, because she is the smartest person I know, and there's nowhere they can hide him. If we have to take each of the Volturi out one by one to find him, we will. Hell, I will even expose them if that's what it takes."

"You can't—they are this country's only hope."

Stark is the one to chuckle this time.

"No, they're not. Now, why me, why did you use me with Renee's eggs?"

"You were like Charlie, a smart boy. Since Charlie made it impossible to have any more kids, you were the closest match to him in intelligence, physically, hell even in the same blood group."

His eyes go between us again.

"Your children are smart, but I have a feeling your children will be even smarter. I should've used her, and I do bet even at fourteen you ..."

I close my eyes as he gets cut off by a gun being fired.

* * *

**A/N: So Charlie is alive. Guess they have no choice now but to go head to head with the Volturi. What do you suppose the Volturi really want?  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Only four more regular chapters to go, and then the epilogue. **

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Five – Edward takes care of Albatross.  
EPOV**

You can still hear the echo from the bullet Hawk fired. My eyes drop to Bella just as her breathing becomes shallower. Before my hand can touch her, she bolts from the room. Without even looking at the others, I run after her.

I feel my heart beating faster and faster. The pinch in my side is becoming painful, but as Bella's still in front of me showing no signs of stopping, I am not stopping either. I groan as I hear the thundering sound just as the heavens open up and pour down on us.

"Albatross," I gasp out as loud as I can.

I hope she can hear me, but she shows no sign of it as she keeps going.

"Please, let me get her," I scream out as I push myself faster than before. I'm running hard and gritting my teeth together. I'm pushing harder and harder with each second.

When I know I'm close enough, I pounce on her, bringing her to me, and down to the ground.

"Let me go," she pants as she struggles, but only a little.

"Are you planning on running all the way to Alaska?"

"He was dead. I swear. I checked. I CHECKED!" she screams out as I stroke her face gently.

"Oh, love, I know you did, this is not your fault. If they have him, we will get him out."

She shakes her head at me.

"I can't risk losing you ..."

I frown at her a little.

"You don't want to get him?" I question.

"I do, but you're not coming with when I do."

I glare at her right away and start shaking my head.

"No way ... not in this lifetime—not in any lifetime. Where you go, I will follow. That's us—we're a package deal."

She shakes her head at me and I clasp it in my hands.

"I will not allow you to go there without me," I say in the most domineering voice I can muster.

"Who put you in charge of me?"

The tone in her voice tells me she's only being a little harsh, and her resistance is wearing thin.

"You—when you said you would marry me. That means you have to listen to me, too."

"I ain't saying that I'll obey you."

I chuckle and nod at her with a big cheesy grin.

"Oh … but you will, Albatross, and you know it. No matter how hard you try to show differently, this is what you need and want. You want someone—me—to make the choices for you that you hate making. You want someone to say you aren't doing that or allowed to do that, and I will do and be that person. You know it, and that's why you love me. You know that I will allow you so much, but when it comes to things like this, you have no choice."

"Oh, but I do."

"No, you don't, Albatross. You have no choice and you know it!"

"I can't—I will not lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. So we'll just have each other's back and take these fuckers out, or better yet, we can give them a little incentive. A trade of sorts; we give them the serum, some weapons—nothing big—in trade for your dad?"

I watch her eyes move a little as she thinks over what I said.

"That could work. I'm sure we could give them a package of stuff, but nothing that will allow them to make a super human race. I can't allow that."

I give her a curt nod, before placing my lips on hers. Right away she kisses me back as she flips us around.

"Just the way I like it, you on top," I chuckle out and she groans.

"Can't you go more than an hour without thinking about sex?"

"Sex with you, hell no! I can't even go five minutes without thinking about what I'd like to do to you. You know things like teasing you, tasting you, touching you, watching you come while moaning my name. You have a little mark right here," I say rubbing my thumb at the area below her breast, "you can only see it when you come. It's the most beautiful mark I've ever seen—fitting for you—the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I watch a weak smile come across her face.

"I swear, he was dead," she sobs out this time and I pull her down to me, holding her in an iron grip.

"I've got you, love, let it out—let it all out—I've got you."

We move lying on the ground in the middle of the woods hugging each other as the rain falls down on us. The whole time Bella sobs; I rub her back hating the fucker who broke her so much.

"Sir," Chaos says.

"Yes, Chaos," I say softly, as I can feel that Bella's breathing has evened out and she's sleeping.

"Hawk and Peabody are five minutes away from where you are. They have blankets, water and food with them."

I let out a sigh and smile a little.

"Thank you, Chaos, tell them Bella's sleeping and to be quiet. I don't want her to wake up."

"Yes, Sir."

I move Bella's hair out of her face and look down at her sweet face.

"Just so you know, I will say obey, too, because you are the only one that can overrule me and order me around. To tell you the truth, I love it. It's kind of a turn-me-on—just as much as when I get you to do what I want."

I turn my head a little seeing them as they come out of the clearing.

"Is she okay?" Hawk asks right away.

"No, but she will be."

He goes to take her and I look at him.

"I want her back as soon as I'm on my feet."

He sighs and then nods knowing I'm not giving her up unless he agrees. He slowly wraps a blanket around her. As he picks her up and she lets out a small whimper. I jump to my feet taking her back right away.

"Hush, love, I'm right here," I say kissing her head.

"How far are we?"

Hawk looks between Bella and me shaking his head a little.

"You two ran just over twenty miles."

I stop and look at him like he's full of shit.

"Twenty-one point six-four miles to be exact," Chaos adds.

"Shit, no wonder I am so sore," I say feeling the pain in my legs.

"How much longer until we get to the van?" I ask hoping it's soon. I don't want to drop Bella, but at the same time I don't want to hand her over to anyone else.

"We're almost there, three minutes tops," Emmett says sadly. I turn my head to him and see that he looks as if he has been crying. I frown looking at Hawk and Jasper who looks equally as sad.

"What's going on, have I missed something?"

"We saw your watch—we just were making sure you were okay. We heard what you said, what she said, we are hurting, because the both of you—especially her—are, is she okay?"

I swallow a little and just give them a curt nod.

"We turned it off when she was crying. We decided only to turn back on if she or you were on the move again."

I let out a breath and see the van just in front of us. We all get in and drive back to the hideout. Bella's still out for the count and I carry her straight to our family room ignoring the rest of our family.

When I get to the room, I see the kids hugged together on our bed. I smile placing Bella on one of their beds. I make quick work at changing her and then myself for bed. I pick her back up and I carry her to our bed, placing her just behind the kids and I crawl in next to her. I wrap my arm around my family and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Five – Bella lays down a threat  
BPOV**

I yawn and go to rub my eye, only to find my arms are trapped. I peek one of my eyes open to see I'm back in the Stark family room in the bunker. My right arm is being held tightly by Cassie with Cullen's hand in mine. My left arm and whole body has Stark's arm over it and our hands are interlocked.

"Morning, love," he says huskily in my ear.

I move my eyes toward him and see his face is close to my neck, but his eyes are still closed.

"Morning, Stark," I say, along with another small yawn.

I frown as the events from yesterday come slowly back to me, and I can feel my heart starting to race.

"It's going to be okay, baby, I swear it will be okay. We're going to rest today and talk to everyone. We'll make our move tomorrow."

Stark makes sure his words are soft and almost whispered in to my ear.

"I love you," he says, and he gently kisses my neck, cheek, and chin, before taking my lips.

"How do you always know how to calm me?" I ask, after pulling back lightly. "You make me feel better, even if it's just for a few seconds." I chuckle lightly.

"Because you love me, that's part of the package. Having that one person you truly love, they're able to calm the storm inside of you. You calm me in the same way, love. You make me happy. With you, I feel loved, protected and safe. I want to be that for you, and you're basically telling me I'm that for you, right?"

"Absolutely," I say leaning a little closer to him. "Thank you," I say, and turn my head, looking over at Cassie and Cullen. "They have my mom's nose and mouth."

"No, they have your mouth and nose," Stark counters. "I know your mom loved you and was a good person, and didn't deserve what they did, but to me, you will always be their mom. In a way I'm relieved to know that you have a DNA link to them.

"Will you—will we—ever tell them?"

I can feel Stark's sigh as he lets out a big breath.

"At some point I would like to tell them about their amazing grandmother, and how she was my mom's best friend and my godmother. I may lie a little, saying she chose to donate her eggs for people who found it hard to have babies. So then they'll know they share her with you. But, you will always be their mom, always. And whatever happens, we will face it together, as a couple and as a family."

I can feel his smile on my neck.

"Now, they'll be asleep for a little longer, why don't you come and help me wash up in the shower?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, making him chuckle more.

"Wait, you don't understand, I really mean help me wash up. Because after our almost marathon of a run yesterday, I'm not sure I can walk well, and I'm a little sore, aren't you?"

I shake my head and start to feel a little guilty that he's in pain because of me.

"Love, as the song goes: _'I will walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man that walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door'._"

I chuckle as I gently move away from the kids.

"You're so cheesy at times."

"I like to call it being a romantic, loving, soon-to-be-married-to-the-woman-of-his-dreams, man."

I hold out my hand and help him up, before we walk into the bathroom. I spend some time washing Stark and even give him a little massage. After lunch, Stark calls a meeting for everyone, but Sookie, and the twins to attend. He also leaves Clark with Sookie to help keep the kids busy, knowing this will be a long meeting.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying to you?" Guido asks, looking between Stark and me.

"I'm not sure, but my gut tells me he was telling the truth. Something about the look in his eyes, it was almost like he wanted Bella to want and need his help. I really don't think he banked on Hawk shooting him," Stark says as he holds my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles.

"So, what's the plan?" Spike asks sounding bored.

Stark just tilts his head at him and gives him a look like he's out of line.

"What? Look, Boss, I like Skipper, I told you way back in the beginning. Lately, I've grown to like her even more. I don't need to know the what, when, why or how. They hurt Skipper and quite frankly that's enough for me. Truth be told, I think it's enough for most of us. She's family and we just need to know what the plan is. Oh, and on a side note, Skipper, do you think you could zap me? I really want to know what it feels like."

I watch as Stark rolls his eyes at Spike's odd request.

"Spike, there's still stuff we need to get downloaded and things we need to know—and sure I'll zap you, after the meeting," I say.

"Boss, I'll have to agree with James, well, not on the wanting to be zapped, but just tell us what the plan is. We'll all agree with whatever you want to do, well, whatever the Boss' wife comes up with," Peabody says with a grin looking at me.

"Boss' wife? That's what you're calling me now?"

They all nod grinning.

"What the hell happened to Stich?"

"Boss' wife was fitting, you do carry around his nuts in your holster," Hercules pipes up.

I look at Stark who is also grinning away.

"I think that's one of my favorite nicknames for you so far."

I roll my eyes a little.

"I personally kind of like, Love and Albatross, better."

"Oh, me, too, but those are mine. Boss' wife is one that other people can call you; besides, it makes me feel like they all know you're mine."

"Really, Stark, I think this kind of gives the game away," I say waving my left hand.

"Yeah, but they understand you're mine; them saying Boss' wife makes it clear to me that they understand."

I smile as he leans over to me. Just as his lips touch mine, he pulls me on his lap.

Stark and I jump, as there is a collection of throats being cleared at the same time. I turn and see that we're still in the meeting, and everyone is looking at us with a smile.

"Damn, why did you all have to do that, we were close to a show people," Spike says with a frown.

"I told you before, Spike, I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you."

Stark lets out a little growl and I pat his leg.

"I know, but most girls change their minds, and when are you coming back to the club, by the way? The girls are missing you, and so are a few of the clients. A few have asked about you."

"Oh, which ones—wait, let me guess, old Murray?"

Spike smiles and nods at me.

"Enough," Stark yells, "she's not working there, and you'll wish you were dead if you talk about her taking her clothes off for you again!"

We spend a little time going through everything that will happen tomorrow, and who will be doing what. When we are done, everyone gets up and begins to walk out. Spike winks at me as he passes, and just as he does, his body begins to shake and he falls to the ground. I turn and tilt my head at Stark, who gives me the 'what' look.

"Wow," Spike says with a grin, "that's really something, and it turns me on a little."

I chuckle as Stark slaps his hand over his face.

"I really can't believe we're related," he mumbles out with his hand still over his face.

"I know, I got the good looks, the best 'hummer' material, the way with women, the kinky side, and you were left with the smarts."

"You think? Well, smart ass, I got her," Stark says pointing at me, "and she has no complaints about my 'hummer' material."

"Yeah, she's kind of crazy, so that explains that."

Stark just glares at him.

"Spike, you better leave before Stark kills you."

Spike chuckles and waves as he leaves.

"I need to talk to my dad and grandpa," Stark whispers against my neck.

"I'll go and spend time with the kids."

I feel him nod as he kisses my neck.

I walk away and head to where Sookie, Clark, and the kids are. As I walk into the room, my mouth drops open. I see Clark with his tongue down Sookie's throat.

"Hey," I say and they spring apart.

Sookie looks worried and scared, as her eyes go from mine to Clark's.

"This explains why you always want to stay near her."

"Please, Bella," Sookie says.

I cross my arms over my chest, but say nothing.

"Mom," Cullen and Cassie shout together, as they come running into the room and over to me.

"Hey, sweethearts, can you go and find grandma, and ask her to help get everything out to make cookies, and I'll be right there."

"Yeah," Cassie fist pumps and Cullen high fives her.

Once they have run off to find Molly, I look back to Clark and Sookie.

"Start talking and make sure it counts. I don't deal well with bullshit, and you both know it."

"We're in love, Bella. Garrett's older, but he only just turned nineteen last month, and I'll be seventeen in December. We've just grown really close over the years. Please, don't say anything, not yet," Sookie pleads with me.

"Fine, I won't say anything, because of what all is happening tomorrow, but you have to tell them the day after that."

Sookie hugs me tightly to her.

"Thank you, so much."

I roll my eyes, but hug her back, because she is a great kid.

"Go to the kitchen, Sookie, I'll be right there."

She bites her lip and looks between Clark and I, and then runs off. I glare at Clark.

"You better keep that," I say pointing to his hummer material, "in your pants, until she's eighteen. I don't care what the law says, understood?"

Clark swallows while covering his dick and nods at me.

"One more thing, you hurt her in any way, there will be no place for you to hide from me."

He gives me another curt nod.

"Bella, I love her, and I have never been with anyone before. She'll be my first and my only."

I narrow my eyes at him, even if I know he's telling the truth, I have to drive my point home.

"Just make sure she is, or else. You can go now, but remember, you guys have until the day after tomorrow."

He doesn't stay around to have me say it twice, and I chuckle as I make my way to the kitchen to make cookies.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you asked if they would ever tell the kids, and hopefully this chapter answered that. So tomorrow they face the Volturi, any thoughts about that? I don't know about any of you, but this has been my favorite James to write ever. Hope your all still enjoying this, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow, after this only three normal chapters left and then the epilogue.**

* * *

**Thirty-Six – Edward is cool and calm  
EPOV**

I swallow as I look at the Volturi building in front of us. I grab hold of Bella's hand.

"Stark, you're cutting off the blood supply to my hand."

I ease off a little and take a deep breath to help shake off the nerves I have.

"You sure this is the best way?"

"Yes, they're not going to expect us to walk in the front door unarmed."

I close my eyes, and take another deep breath and kiss her hand.

"You're right, baby, let's do this," I say, and pull her a little as I walk quickly to the front door of the building.

Bella winks at me as she rings the bell, and then begins to look at her fingernails as we wait for the door to open.

"Miss Eclipse, Mr. Masen," a man says as he opens the door with a smirk, "come in, we've been expecting you."

I look at Bella from the corner of my eye, as I hold back the eye roll I so want to give this cocky bastard. We walk in; see the room's filled with over twenty armed men.

"Hold your hands up; we need to search you."

Bella does it and I follow her lead.

"No weapons found," the guard says out loud.

"This way," another one says and begins to walk.

I grab a hold of Bella's hand again and start to follow.

He leads us to a large room, where there are several men in suits.

"It is so good to see you both," the one at the head of the table says. "You both mean so much to us ..."

"Cut the shit and tell me where my father is?" Bella says harshly, and the men just laugh at her.

"He's in jail, of course."

"Why?"

"He became a threat to our country, so we had to neutralize him."

Bella narrows her eyes at them, and I squeeze her hand to remind her to stay calm.

"You're who we have been trying to get for decades, the ultimate soldier. Your intelligence is off the scale and you only get smarter as you age. You have the ability to heal fast, and you're never sick. Your fighting skills are the best we have ever seen without chemical enhancements. They used our testing and information from our failed attempts to create you."

I cut him off not understanding something.

"Why—why would they do it—as far as we know, Renee just wanted to be a mother."

His eyes go to mine and he tilts his head to the side.

"Ah ... that may be ... in the beginning anyway."

He stops and lets out a little chuckle.

"Renee was one of the children—a test pilot of sorts—she was given a special vaccine. There were special chemical enhancements we injected her and few others with. But, she along with the other children started to show signs of a reaction to it when they hit their teens.

"In women, it seemed to attack the embryos after they implanted, so carrying a child was out of the question. She found this out, while doing research for your grandfather, Aro Masen. She found more of our different vaccines that we were developing to help people become pregnant—these were prototypes and had never been tried out.

"She started taking them, if one failed, then she'd try another. She even tried to have a child via in vitro fertilization. When this process was done, the drugs they gave her to produce extra eggs, resulted in a plethora of eggs. Due to the drugs she took of ours, mixed with the others they gave her, created some sort of enhanced eggs.

"The last time, when she tried the in vitro—when she fell pregnant with you—it worked. We didn't know anything about you, until you were twelve, and then by God, did you spike our interest. But, it also upset us that one of our higher up men—one that we trusted—kept this huge secret from us.

"Of course by then, Renee had been dead for years. So there was no way to find what drugs she used to create you. Nahuel stole the eggs that were still stored, and gave a third of them to you," he says looking at me.

"The remaining twelve were spread across four women, but none of them took. Only two of the six you were given created a live birth. Yet, the twins they produced are not like her, so we know we had missed something."

"We hoped that Charlie could tell us, but he's not cooperating with us. Maybe now that we have you, he will."

"You don't have her," I say raising my eyebrow.

"But we do; you're both here, all alone, with no weapons."

"But we have this?" I say putting down a small vial that was in my pocket.

"And that is?"

"This is their—" I say pointing to the guards around the room—"answer to the serum. This is their ability to be free of all of the horrible things the serum does to them."

He swallows, and I can see a slight shift in his eyes, as he tries to keep them on me and not on the other men in the room.

"We only have your word on that," he responds with a halfhearted laugh.

"I have no reason to lie. This is their answer. Oh, and we do also have this."

I look up as if I am looking at the ceiling, yet never taking my eyes from the leaders.

"Chaos, are you here?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes, Sir, and as requested, I have complete control," Chaos responds. "Sir, Charlie is in this building, and is being kept six floors down on the left, in a room locked by a magnetic locking system."

I watch as the men in suits' faces drop.

"That's good work, Chaos. Please open his door and let him out."

"Yes, Sir, should I allow the other prisoners out, too?"

"Yes, unless they are violent or a danger to society. Start the countdown at five, for five minutes and then start to wipe everything they have," I order as Bella and I rehearsed.

"T-minus 299 seconds and counting," Chaos responds.

"You can't do this," the mouthpiece for the group yells standing up. I watch as they frantically try to gain control of their computers.

"I think I just did," I say as I pull a seat out and sit down pulling Bella on my lap.

"Charlie and the prisoners are out. I'm directing them to you," Chaos says.

"There are four explosives that have been triggered to start detonating. I suggest you start deciding what is best for you, if you want to go on, that is."

I smirk at their shocked faces.

"Why are you doing this? We are the world's only hope. We are what allow you to sleep at night in peace, and we need her. She holds the answer to make a super race, a race that is designed to protect our country—to save us. With her, we can stop sending out our love ones. We can use her and ones like her," he says yelling as he points at Bella.

"T-minus 200 seconds," Chaos announces.

"Stop this, and we'll let you go. You, your family and kids will be safe," the man offers.

"She's my family, my wife-to-be," I counter.

He rubs his face.

"You can't do this," he argues.

"You say that a lot, but we are doing it," I say smugly.

He pulls out a gun and points it at us.

"Killing me, her or anyone else, won't help or stop this," I say waving my hand around in the air, as if I have no doubt or concern at all.

I watch as he starts to shake.

"What do you want?"

"My father-to-be safe and not sought out, and for us—our family—to be left alone," Bella says, speaking for the first time since entering this room.

"And what do we get?" he snarls and I chuckle.

"WE ... won't kill you?"

I watch his eyes go between Bella and me.

"Not if I kill you first."

I smirk as the room goes dark, as we planned. When the lights come on a few seconds later, most of the men are down, and I have a gun to his head.

"Wiping all files. Charlie and the guards will be with you in three, two ..."

"You should have been more cooperative," I sneer into his ear.

A few of the other guards come in and point their weapons between Bella and me.

"Drop it," a harsh voice says.

"Dad?" Bella asks, and I can hear the faint sob in her voice.

"Bella, baby girl?" the man I now know is Charlie says.

"All files are dissected and destroyed, sending Dora around the world to all bases," Chaos confirms.

"Whoever wants to join me, you are free to do so. We'll guarantee you're safety and we have a counter drug for the serum," I say to the group of guards and prisoners. "We have a serum that can counter the one they've been giving you. It may take up to three years for you to be free, but I promise you, that you will be, and we will keep working on improving that time frame."

"We'll leave this for you," I say placing the small vial back down. "Bye," I say grabbing Bella's hand and we start to walk out of the building with Charlie and the other prisoners on our heels.

We don't slow our quick walk, and we're just over a mile from the place, when Emmett and the bus are in our sights. We all get on and I count the men that followed us. I see in the end, including Charlie, we got twenty extra men.

"All files from around the world have been infiltrated and destroyed," Chaos says, and I smile a little.

"Okay, now that we're in the clear; you want to explain this?" Charlie says waving his hand between Bella and me.

"That's going to take some time, so if you could wait until we get to the place we'll be staying at and get looked over, that would be best."

He nods at me, and Emmett stops the bus, letting my dad and Peter on board. As soon as they're on board, we get to work on deactivating any and all GPS they have on or in them. A few hours later, Bella and Hawk question them, making sure the men who are with us really want to be here. Once they all passed, my dad injected them each with the new serum, and we walk them to the bunker.

It's in the early hours and Charlie has just been cleared, and he walks to where Bella and I are.

"Well?" he stands looking at us, as if he is ready to rip off my head.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Six – Bella sets Charlie straight  
BPOV**

Stark sighs a little and stands up.

"I am ..."

My dad cuts him off almost right away.

"Edward Masen, son of Carlisle and Esme—yes, I know who you are."

Edward gives his normal half smile as his shakes his hand.

"Okay, if you'll have a seat, we'll get you up to date," Stark carries on again.

"Daddy, Mommy," Cassie yells as she runs in the room and jumps into my arms, with Cullen right behind her jumping to me as well.

"Hey, you two, I missed you guys so much," I say kissing the top of their heads. I instantly feel a little on edge, and I see my father's hands are balled up in fists, and the rage is clear on his face.

"Kids, go find Hawk – tell him I need him right away, and then you go find grandma Esme. Hurry now – go quick, fast as you can."

They both nod, almost as if they, too, can feel the tension coming off my dad. They run out and my father leaps up out of his seat and charges at Stark.

I jump between them and Stark tries to move me out the way.

"You son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to kill you," my dad yells.

"You'll have to kill me first, and for the record, it's not what you're thinking, so slow your roll."

"He took advantage of you—you must have been, what, fourteen at best!" my dad yells moving closer.

"Albatross, move out the way," Stark says through gritted teeth.

"What the hell's going on in here," Hawk asks as he and Peabody run in.

"The kids called me Mom, and now he thinks they're mine—like as in I gave birth to them."

My dad tilts his head a little as I explain.

"What?" the rest of them yell jointly.

"Fuck you, Charlie, I would've put a bullet in him if that were true, and you know it. Get off your fucking high horse, because you'll lose her forever if you hurt him. She's forgiven you for so much, but if you hurt him or try to, the odds of her forgiving you are well, hell _no_." Hawk growls at my father.

I keep my eyes locked with my dad, and I let out a little sigh as he moves back to the seat he was in.

"What do you mean?"

I let out a breath and go through everything I have been through. I did not hold back anything at all. I told him everything – each and every step of my life since he's been gone. The whole time Stark held my hand, giving me the strength I needed to do it.

"So, they are Renee's kids and you're their sister-come-step-mom?"

"No," Stark says harshly.

"She's their mom—no step or any other word you want put in front of it—she is the only mom they will ever know—end of story."

My dad shakes his head and I see a faint tear running down his cheek.

"She always wanted a big family – always. She loved you, you know that, right? No matter what you did when you were younger, she loved you so much."

I nod at him, unable to speak out loud as he wipes his face.

"I—they wouldn't tell me about you—I prayed every day. I prayed that you were okay."

I move to him, kneeling in front of him.

"I am."

He shakes his head.

"This was not the life we wanted you to have. Aro was supposed to keep you safe."

"He did, Dad, it wasn't easy, but he did."

"I am so sorry that ..."

I move closer to him and hug him, cutting off his words. It takes him a few moments, before he's hugging me back.

"I have only just gotten you back, and now I find you belong to another."

I chuckle lightly and move back from him.

"I love him, Dad, and you're a grandpa to two of the best kids."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to hang around?"

The way he says it, makes me think he thought we'd send him away.

"Charlie, of course you're welcome here, you are her father, and therefore, you're – like it or not – a part of the Masen family."

My dad looks back at Stark for the first time since he was glaring daggers at him. This time I see his eyes are not holding anger, and he holds out his hand.

"You hurt her; I swear I'll find a way to make you pay."

Stark gives him a smirk and nod, while he shakes his hand.

"If you'd like to join us, come meet the family and your grandchildren," Edward offers.

We walk him out and Guido walks right to him.

"It has been a long time my friend, I've missed you, Charlie."

Cassie and Cullen walk slowly back over to Stark and me.

"And this is Cassie and Cullen. Cassie and Cullen, this is my dad Charlie."

They frown a little.

"Hi, are you a zombie?" Cassie asks as she looks him up and down.

"Eh ... no?" my dad says carefully.

"Huh, well – it's just my mom said you were dead, and now you're not, and in films that means you're a zombie," Cassie says still trying to work it out.

"Or maybe like God did it with Jesus?" Cullen says tapping his sister's arm.

"Cullen, you're so smart, it's almost Christmas, so that makes sense," Cassie agrees.

"Oh, okay, how about this: I was given some medicine to make it look like I was dead, when I was not really dead? And since your grandpa Carlisle was not my doctor, no one noticed."

Cassie and Cullen seem to silently ponder over what my dad said, and then they shrug their shoulders.

"Yeah, that could be it, too, but kind of like the idea of you being a gift from God better. Can we call you Grandpa Charlie?" Cullen asks matter-of-factly.

My dad chuckles as he looks at us. Seeing my agreeing smile, he nods at the kids. "Yes, if that's okay with your dad," he says looking to Stark, who smiles, but gives the kids a nod to say they can.

The rest of the night goes by with my dad getting to know the family, some new, some reacquainted. Thankfully, they all seem to take to him very easily. We also plan to enjoy tonight—not only are we off code one—tomorrow the family will all be going home – to their own homes.

Beaker, Cinna, Yin and Yang and their families are all planning on coming back for Stark's and my wedding in a few weeks. The only one that seems sad is Sookie, and I know this is because Garrett is one of Stark's men, and she lives more than three hours from us.

We say our goodnights, when the kids get tired and head to our room to read them more of Charlotte's Web.

"Mom?" Cullen says with a yawn.

"Yeah?" I ask rubbing his head.

"There's only one thing I don't understand."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Why are your eyes brown now?"

Stark looks at me with a smile, since we've taken down the Volturi—and my whereabouts were known—I knew there was no need to use my contacts, much to the happiness of Stark.

"This brown is my real eye color. I was wearing green-colored contacts before."

"Oh," Cullen says, but gets cut off with a yawn.

"I liked your green eyes, but these are better," he says touching my face gently.

"You're so much like your father," I whisper as Cullen's eyes fall closed in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well Charlie is safe, the Volturi are taken down, Stark has gained a few men and the family is off of Code One. Coming up, we have some more family times and a little more time with Stark and family. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**WOW ... seems like it is closing fast, but here we go two more regular chapters and then the epilogue.  
All normal disclaimers still apply. Thanks to all the ladies we've mentioned who have helped to keep us readable. Special thanks to the few who have given us correct advice, and helped us.**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Seven – Edward agrees to abstain  
EPOV**

I let out a long sigh as I walk into my home, so happy to be home. As much as I love my extended family, I'm glad it's just the four of us again.

I kick the door closed and frown when I don't hear it slam.

"Edward, you could hurt someone," Alice says walking in.

"Okay, Bella, you and Cassie need to come with me, it's time to find a dress," she says in a cheerful yell as she bounces and claps her hands.

"Alice, I was wanting some family time, alone," I say and Alice's head turns very slowly to me.

"You'll have that when you're married," she says rolling her eyes as she drags Bella and Cassie out of the house.

"Jasper and Emmett will be here in five to take you and Cullen to get your suits."

Before another word is spoken, she drives off, and I let out another sigh as I wait for Jasper to come.

The black Suburban pulls up and I see that my father, grandfather, Bella's father, Peter, Emmett, as well as Jasper are all there.

They all look my way, as I help Cullen get in and I take the seat next to him. "It takes all of you to help us get our suits?"

"Well, as I will be conducting the wedding, I will need something to stand out," my grandfather says with a smile.

I nod at him, already aware of my family's tradition, that the oldest male conducts the wedding service.

"Well, since we will be giving Bella away…"

I turn my head to Charlie who points between himself and Peter.

"…we will need a little something special."

"You both are giving her away?" I ask.

"Yes, it was Alice's idea. She pointed out that Bella and Hawk have a special relationship, and he has been there for her," Charlie trails off.

"And Charlie is her father. This way we both get to walk her—but hush—it's a surprise for her."

I smile and nod at them, agreeing it is a great surprise.

"And you two?" I ask pointing to Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, we're your best men, along with lil' bub."

I chuckle shaking my head at them.

"Me, I'm just here for the ride, and to keep an eye on you all."

I raise my eyebrow at my father.

"In other words, Alice has sent you along to make sure we pick the right suits?"

He smiles and chuckles a little saying nothing.

"Alice is Betty, right?" Charlie asks with a little frown.

I nod at him with a grin.

"Yes, she is."

"Do any of you have a list?" I chuckle, and all of us hand him a piece of paper with our list on it.

"So, Big C, is there a reason she does this?" Emmett asks.

"She's always done it. Even more after she met Aro and he started to call her _Dolce Raggaza_. I think it was just something for her brain to do. Also, she always used the nicknames on her computers, so it would be hard for people who weren't around all the time to know who it was that she was talking about. You need to memorize these and then destroy any and all lists you have."

We arrive at the tailor and walk in, then start to look at the mounting number of suits. As we try each of them on, my dad takes a picture sending it to Alice to get her thoughts on them, too.

In the end, my grandfather gets an old-fashioned suit that is a brown-gold color with sliver embroidery, and a white ascot with the Masen pin on it.

We all get the same style of suit, but Jasper and Emmett have a light, sliver-gray suit, with a dark-gray ascot. Peter and Charlie have the dark gray with a sliver-gray ascot. Finally, Cullen and I have black and the red ascot to match the dresses Rose and Alice will wear.

We all have the Masen pin with our own initial in it, even Charlie has one, turns out, my grandfather gave it to him years ago.

"So, Edward, what are we doing for your bachelor party?"

I roll my eyes at Emmett.

"Don't say no," Emmett whines, "we gotta have a party," he drags out the 'e' sound.

"Bachelor parties are for those who are sad about losing their single life, and I'm not sad. I'm happy that I have found the love of my life, and she wants to marry me."

Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Well, we can have a party for that then—the-all-time-romantic guy has found his other half at long last—party."

"Daddy, can we have one of these bachelor parties? I haven't been to a man party yet," Cullen says with a grin.

I rub my hand through Cullen's hair and ruffle it a little.

"We'll see," I say and he pouts at me.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Yeah, please, Daddy," the rest of them join in and pout at me and I sigh.

"Fine, but no S-T-R-I-P-P-E-R-S's," I say with a glare at the chuckling Emmett.

"What's a strippers, Dad?"

I look down at him, as the others laugh even more.

"Its ... well, it's a job some women do and well, they ..." I stutter out, much to the enjoyment of the others.

"I'll take you to go see the strippers when you're eighteen," Emmett says and gets slapped by Peter, Charlie, and my dad all at the same time.

"Hey, be nice, I'll let you all come, too," Emmett says and I laugh when Jasper punches him in the leg.

~TTOO~

I smile, when Bella and my princess arrive home smiling happily at me. "You look like you had a good time?"

"Yeah, we did."

I grin and lean forward kissing her lips.

"Come on you two, it's time for bed," I say and wink at Bella, as I lead the sleepy kids up to bed.

I'm glad that we all went out to eat tonight; the kids are so tired. We don't even get through the second page of the chapter we're on, when Cullen and Cassie are fast asleep.

I take a hold of Bella's hand, and lead her back to our bedroom.

"I was thinking," she says as I kiss and undress her.

"About what, my love?"

"I think we should abstain 'til the wedding night."

I pull back and narrow my eyes at her.

"Well, you know the whole don't-have-sex-until-the-wedding-night. You've gone seven years before, so two weeks will be nothing – a cake walk, right?"

I open and close my mouth a few times, and I'm sure I look like a fish. At the end, I just pout at her.

"If that's what you want, love," I say kissing her along her neck as I push her to our bed.

"Did you find a dress?" I ask moving the covers down and getting into bed.

"Yes, I really couldn't believe it," she says with a large smile on her face.

"It was my mom's dress, well, the one she wore. It has a long history, but I'm going to wait to tell you all about it."

I grin a little, thinking back on how Alice seemed so pleased, when the suits we chose were a little more old fashioned.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" I ask, knowing that people either love or hate her, and sadly, most people tend to hate her, and think she's pushy.

"Yeah, she gets a little strange and OCD on some things, but we worked it out. We came to a compromise on the things I felt were important, and the ones I really could care less about, I let her choose. You know, like what the flowers were or what was on the damn tables, design of the dinner plates, that kind of stuff. I got my way on the things that meant the most and the rest I let her have her way."

I nod and kiss her lips.

"You know she means well. I think Alice tends to get the short-end-of-the-stick at times. She's always been so overly protected. Being a female of the Masen line can do that to you. It's easy for her to use throwing herself into projects to live out her dreams of being wild and free."

Bella gives me a nod.

"I know and she's fine. I really like her and she's organizing a party for me on the day before the wedding. She said it's more to help us girls relax and get pampered. Cassie's coming, too, and she told me the boys will be here with you."

"Yes, Emmett said something about that," I say with a groan.

"I love you, Stark," she says chuckling at my sad face.

"Love you, too, Albatross."

I pull her to me, hugging her as close as I can, before falling asleep horny, but content.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Seven – Bella wears the dress  
BPOV**

The morning goes by with Stark and I having breakfast, and then dropping the kids off at school. When we arrive at the office, I'm surprised to see my father standing at the door.

"Hey, baby girl, I thought with him being back at work, and the kiddos at school, we could spend the day together?"

I can hear the faint plead in his voice. I look away from him to Stark, who winks and grins at me.

"Spend the day with your dad, Albatross, and I'll see you at dinner."

He gropes my ass slyly, as he gives my father a head nod.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask as my father looks at Stark's back.

"Dad?" I say, when he doesn't reply to me.

"Oh, I think you're a little old for hide and seek? So, how about we just stroll along the Cedar River Park and talk?"

I nod at him and we hop into the waiting car and drive the short distance. We walk for a few minutes along the walkway, before I hear him clear his throat.

"So ..." he trails off a little, "you're getting married," he says with a chuckle.

"That's the plan."

"Is he ... is he good to you? I mean, I spent some time with him—I knew him a little when he was younger—but is he good to you?"

"Yeah, he is, really," I say looking right at my dad.

"He knows me—almost as if he can read my mind—he knows when I'm feeling down. He knows what to say to make me feel better and feel safe. I don't feel like I'm a freak or I have to hide a part of me from him. When he touches my hand, it sends tingles all over me. He never lets a day go by without telling me he loves me, and how important to him I am."

"Ah, so you're really, really in love then. Darn, I was all set to help you run away."

I tilt my head and he just chuckles shrugging his shoulders at me.

"You know what's strange?" he asks.

I shake my head and he sits down on a bench that looks over the Cedar River.

"When you were—what, like three or four—not sure which; anyway, your mom and Esme had a secret-not-so-secret-get-together. I always knew she was meeting up with Esme, and I didn't mind; just worried for her safety. Anyway, Edward was there and when she came home that day, she started to say how she just knew you two would get married in the future. I rolled my eyes at her and reminded her that you were three almost four and he was eleven years older at fifteen. She just laughed at me, telling me she just knew it, because you two were so perfect together."

"Really?" I ask a little stunned and he nods at me.

"I think she just wanted to be a part of the Masen family, she loved Esme dearly. She would be so proud of you, and you're such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you, I love you, Dad. I have missed you so much," I say hugging him to me.

"I love you, too, baby girl, and we've got the rest of our lives to make up for those missing years. Come on, there's a small festival going on in Czech Village, let's go and have some fun."

I chuckle at him, when he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

My dad and I spend the morning and some of the afternoon going store-to-store and walking around the different booths. When it's time for school to let out, the driver takes us to pick up the kids from school.

I see Candice and she's as talkative as always, and she surprises me with a hug of congratulations on the upcoming wedding. My dad gives me a funny look, and I assure him I've checked Candice out and she's good. The kids come running out and we take them for non-raisin-filled ice cream, before heading home. At home, my father helps me and the kids start to make his favorite supper.

"Wow, that's amazing, Grandpa Charlie," the kids say as my dad spins the pizza crust dough on his finger.

"Hey, love," Stark says kissing my cheek and then kissing the kids each on their head.

"Sir," he says with a smile to my dad.

"Kid, you're going to be marrying my daughter, I think you can call me Charlie or Dad," he says. It almost came out as a resigned sigh, but I could tell he meant it.

"Okay, Dad it is then," Stark says happily and he places his hand on the base of my back, edging it down to my bottom.

"Well, Son," Charlie deadpans back and raises his right eyebrow, "karma is a B, please remember that."

Stark looks to me and frowns, and I roll my eyes at him and stand on my tip-toes to speak in his ear.

"I think he's saying to stop touching my ass in front of him, and remember that you, too, have a daughter, and you could very well find yourself in his shoes someday."

Stark moves his hand quickly back up and does a curt nod at my dad.

"Well-played, Dad."

My dad grins as he turns to the kids. "Okay, kiddos, let's get this banana and chocolate pizza made, so we can get it in the oven."

"Banana and chocolate pizza?" Stark questions.

"Wait until you see the one already in the oven," I whisper back.

~TTOO~

I smile as I look in the mirror seeing myself in my mother's wedding dress, which was also Molly's wedding dress. The dress has been in Molly's family for years, but she let my mother wear it, so my mom could have her close to her during her wedding. This dress has been altered, so that it fits me as if it was made for me. It's white and fitted to meet each and every curve of my body. The back is completely lace, with a long line of small pearl buttons that start at the base of my neck and go all the way to the base of my spine. The dress has been hand-stitched and has many beads, pearls and lace appliqués all over the fluted bottom. The arms on the dress are all lace and have their own stitching and details to match the bottom. "You look amazing," I hear Molly gasp from behind me.

"Thanks, Molly," I say turning to her.

"You know you can call me Mom, right?" she whispers in my ear, as she hugs me, "but Molly's good, too."

She winks, before she helps me fix the back of my dress.

I clear my throat and take a deep breath.

"Thanks, for everything, Mm-mom." Molly quickly put her fingers to my eyes stopping the tears before they can fall. She gives me a quick hug and I look around the room.

Topspin and Betty, my bridesmaids, are both in stunning red dresses that fit their bodies like a second skin. The dresses are both low cut, and the backs of them are a red lace like the back of my dress.

Cassie is in a white, princess dress that has a puffed-out skirt full of red rose petals. She looks adorable with her princess tiara on her head.

"I really love all of you guys, you know that, right?" I say to the room of females that have become my friends and my family over the last few months.

"Oh God, don't you go and make us all start crying before we get out there," Topspin says as she jumps up giving me a hug. We are soon joined by the rest of the family.

"Right, girls, no more crying, suck it up, as they say, and let's get this party started," Cinna says from the doorway.

I watch as Peabody and Betty wave to me, before walking into the room where my Stark is waiting for me. Next to walk into the other room is Topspin and Hercules. Then I watch as Cullen and Cassie go through the door after giving me a smile. The doors close and I let out a breath and move to them and wait for them to open when it's time for me.

"There's still time, if you want to leave, Twinkle Toes."

I look to my left seeing Hawk standing there with his arm out for me to take.

"He's right, baby girl, we could take on Stark's men while you run, no problem," my dad says from my right side with his arm out.

"What?" They both chuckle at my stunned face.

"Your last gift from Alice was to have us both walk you down the aisle, but we could run away instead," my father says.

I shake my head taking both their arms, understanding now why Betty insisted I needed to not carry a bouquet – just two simple white roses rimmed in red.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of anything, not even marriage, besides, I kind of love him."

They both chuckle and give me a kiss on the cheek at their side.

"We were afraid that you'd say that," they say together as the door opens.

I smile as I look up and take my first step toward my future.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is the wedding. What are your thoughts?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well here is the wedding and honeymoon. This chapter is highly edited for content at FFN, unedited versions available at TWCS and FicPad. Also because of Mother's day, Jess2002 was unable to go over this chapter, so hopefully all is well within it. Thanks to all of the ladies who keep us readable.**

**Happy Mother's Day to all who celebrate it.**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Eight – Edward yells I do  
EPOV**

I watch as Cullen and Cassie walk toward me. I smile and kneel down, giving Cassie a big hug. I really missed her last night.

"You look so beautiful, my sweet princess."

"Mommy looks like a princess, too," she replies.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and send her over to Rose and Alice. I grin when Cullen comes to stands right next to me.

"Cassie's right, Dad, Mom looks amazing."

The door opens again and I move to the center to watch Bella as she walks toward me. My eyes stay locked on hers the whole time. When she reaches me, Charlie takes the roses from her hands and puts her hand in mine.

"Take care of her," he says quietly in my ear. I give him a nod and look at Peter, who raises brow at me. Charlie turns and gives each my mother and grandmother one of the roses that Bella carried down the aisle, before turning back to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here today, to join these two people. Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"We do," Peter and Charlie say together.

"Bella, Edward, please step forward."

I take Bella's hand and help her with her dress, as we go up the steps to the stage-like platform.

"Marriage is about a lot of things; one of the main things being love. When I look at you both, I can see clearly the love you have for your family and friends, but more so for each other. You both may have only just met and fallen in love, but it is astounding. To be one of the ones to witness your love from the start, I can truly say you both have a magical kind of love, one that is mostly seen in fairy tales.

"You are able to give and take, lead and follow, trust and obey. You have helped each other through tough times and not only come out on top, but grown from your experiences. Keep talking, loving, and guiding each other and you will have a love that will be written in the stars."

My grandfather takes a deep breath and bows his head.

"Let us say a prayer."

As I close my eyes, I place a kiss on Bella's hand, which is still clasped in mine.

"Heavenly Father, we are about to bind these two people together in holy matrimony. We ask that you keep guiding them as you have been. Keep shining the light, so they know which way to go. We ask this in the name of your son, Jesus Christ. Amen."

There's an echo of people saying Amen.

"Now, for the vows."

"Do you, Remy Isabella Eclipse take Edward Anthony Platt Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bella says as she looks at me.

"I, Albatross, take you, Stark, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, until death us do part. With this ring, I pledge to you my eternal faithfulness." Bella carefully slides my wedding band on my finger.

I smirk at her giving her a wink as my grandfather speaks again.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Platt Masen, take Remy Isabella Eclipse, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"Yes, I do," I yell and I can hear the chuckle from some of the guests.

"I, Stark, take you, Albatross, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, until death us do part. With this ring, I pledge to you my eternal faithfulness."

I put on her wedding ring, and kiss her hand when I am done.

"Is there any person here who knows for any reason why these two people should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold you peace."

A throat clears, and Bella and I turn to see Sasha standing there just looking at me.

"Look, I'm in love with you, Edward, please see that. I have known you all my life and what I feel for you is not just some crush," she says before looking at Kate. "We're meant to be together. I know you love me. I've seen the looks you give me, when she's not looking. We can do this together, Edward, at least I know your name and don't call you something stupid! You don't have to be afraid of her."

The whole time Sasha is speaking, my mouth hangs open.

"Sasha, I really think you need help. I love Bella, she is where my heart belongs; it found its home with her. As for her nickname for me, I kind of like it," I say looking at Bella, who looks pissed. "Now, if you can sit back down, so I can get to the end of this and kiss my wife, I'd appreciate that."

I turn back around and face my grandfather, who's still shaking his head at Sasha.

"Well, since there are no plausible objections. By the power vested in me by the great state of Iowa, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God and family have brought together, let no man—or woman—put asunder. You may now kiss your bride."

I give him a smirk, pull Bella to me, and kiss her hard and full. I dip her back and kiss her more as everyone around us is clapping and cheering.

"Love you, wife," I say as I stand her back upright.

"Love you, too, hubby."

I shake my head, letting her go in time for the kids to jump into our arms. Alice hands a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Bella and Bella thanks her quietly.

My mom and grandmother spend a lot of time taking pictures, before we head to the reception. The Top of the Five is nicely decorated for our reception. Everything is wonderful and there is no drama at all. Mainly, because Sasha was sent home, which was more for her safety, than for the stunt she pulled.

"Can the women gather for the throwing of the flowers?" the DJ calls out, and I smirk, seeing that all the women run to the corner of the room. The flowers are thrown and I raise my brow, when they land on Kate's lap. Bella just shrugs and Kate blushes.

"Oh, looks like we have a few years if she's next. She's still a kid and not even seeing anyone."

Bella narrows her eyes at Kate, as if she knows something I don't.

"Bella, is there something I should know?"

"Yeah, it's time for you to throw the garter."

"I don't have one, love," I say with a chuckle.

"I do and you're going to have to remove it first," she says wiggling her eyebrows at me.

She puts her foot on a chair and slowly lifts her dress up her leg. I lick my lips as I see the creamy skin of her inner thigh. I drop to my knees and pull the dress over my head and slowly remove the garter with my teeth. I make sure to kiss and lick my way down her leg, all the while hearing the cat calls from around the room.

I remove the garter from her foot and stand up. I move to where the men are and throw it at them, and again it lands on someone who was not taking part in the catching—Garrett.

"That was strange, right?" I say to Bella, who just shrugs her shoulders at me.

I spend some time dancing with Cullen and my girls, before it's time for Bella and me to leave for our honeymoon.

"Why can't we go?" Cassie asks and I chuckle lightly.

"It's only for six nights, princess. We'll be back before you know it, and we're taking you and Cullen on a special vacation this summer."

"But this vacation sounds fun. I want a honeymoon, too," she says.

"Cassie, Daddy and I will bring you back something very special from the secret place I'm taking Daddy, okay?"

I smile at how smart she is, but still see Cassie pouting.

"I swear we'll be back soon, and we love you," I say looking at Bella, who's holding back tears. I know she's one step away from giving Cassie what she wants.

"And Grandma's looking forward to spending time with you."

My mom quickly steps forward taking Cassie and Cullen's hands.

I quickly guide Bella to our waiting car and help her inside, and then get in myself.

"They'll be fine, Bella," I say as we drive off and she looks back to where they're waving at us. "It's only six nights."

She sighs and nods at me. She directs me to the airport, where we board a private plane. She wanted to go to another one of her hideouts, so I have no idea where we are going. We board the plane and take our seats.

"The pilot has the flight plan, and is ready to take off in five minutes, Ma'am," Chaos says, and I look at Bella with a raised brow.

"What?"

"Nothing, love, nothing," I say sitting in my seat and pulling her down beside me.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Eight – Bella's island hideaway  
BPOV**

We arrive at the harbor off the Florida coastline, and I get us on to the boat taking us to the small Island I own.

"Wow, Albatross, this beautiful."

I bob my head at him, while walking toward the house.

"It will only take you two hours to walk all the way around the island; it's very small," I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Chaos, let us in," I say and the front door opens with a beep.

"Tomorrow, I would like to take you to the waterfall in the center of the Island."

Stark nods at me, before quickly picking me up and carrying me over the threshold.

"That sounds good, love, but it may be well into tomorrow before you can move."

Stark swings me around, so my legs go around his waist just as he pushes me against the wall.

"Because I plan to have you right here," he growls out as he starts to work on removing our clothing.

As soon as I feel his lips on my skin, I start to moan. I grip the hair on the back of his head and pull his mouth closer. Wearing only a small, lightweight sundress has advantages. The top is pulled down, the bottom is hiked up. I'm unsure if it's been minutes or hours, but I feel complete. The last thing I think before sleeping is how much my husband loves me.

~TTOO~

My eyes slowly open and it takes a few seconds to see that I'm laying on one of the beds inside the beach house. I look to my side not finding Stark. I look over my shoulder at the doorway and see Stark grinning at me holding a tray.

I raise my eyebrow at him, as he makes his way over to me.

I smile when he sits and we start eating the breakfast he made. We cuddle close together after our bellies are full and I drift back off to sleep.

It's well into the afternoon, before I take Stark on the trail to where the waterfall is. This is really the best time to go. To get to the waterfall, you have to go up a hill in the middle of a meadow. In the afternoon, the sun hits the meadow perfectly, making it look even more beautiful as the light reflects off the wild flowers.

I hold his hand as he looks around in awe. I guide him to the center and point down. "Wow, that's what – ten feet?"

"Eleven," I counter. "The best way in, is to jump from here; it's safe."

Stark looks at me in shock, then down to the water. He shakes his head.

"It's not that bad, I promise. Want me to go first?"

"Jump on, Albatross," he says turning his back to me, "we'll go together."

I grin at him and jump on. He turns his head smirking at me and kisses my lips.

"Ready?" I nod as he leaps off and we fall into the water below.

"Wow!" he says as we come to the surface. "It's warm—the water is warm."

"I know" I smirk at him.

"I take it you know the reason why it's warm, but aren't going to tell me."

"I can't. I took a pledge not to tell a soul, and the Island is allowing us to stay, so it's best not to upset it," I joke.

Stark shakes his head, and pulls me to him and starts kissing me. He pulls back and I look at him to say I need more than that.

"Ever made love in a waterfall?"

I give him a bitch brow. He knows who I've been with and we've not been to a waterfall before now.

"Me neither, want to?" he laughs giving me his playful face.

I wrap my legs around him and he pulls me over to the rocks, where there is a small stream of water pouring over us.

~TTOO~

"Albatross, how do we get back up?" Stark asks when it starts to get dark.

"We climb," I say holding back my laugh.

"What—that's like—twelve feet, Bella, and we have no rope."

"It's eleven," I say with an eye roll.

"Still ... no rope; I'm not good at rock climbing with gear, never mind doing it freestyle."

I pout at him and he looks two steps from a full-blown panic attack, which just makes me laugh. I give in, not wanting him to freak out completely.

"Fine – next time we'll climb, but we'll take the path tonight," I say walking over to the foliage-hidden path. "It's not overly wide and we'll need to go single file, but it goes all the way up."

"You could've told me that, before my almost melt down, and me telling you about my inability to climb rocks."

I chuckle making my way up the path.

Within a few seconds, Stark is catching up to me, and we tease each other and play the whole way back to the house.

~TTOO~

The days and nights go by fast, and I was both sad and happy about leaving our little island. We have decided that in the summer, we'll bring the kids and spend a week or longer here.

As soon as we arrived home, the kids jump into our arms and tell us what we had missed while we were gone. Jasper and my dad were next and they told us how the Volturi guards had all settled, and had already been finding the new serum much better.

Tomorrow is my dad's first day working for and with Stark, in his company.

"You sure tomorrow's going to be okay?" I ask, kissing Stark's neck as I sit in his lap in the command room.

"It'll be fine, love, and he'll do great. Your father has years of experience at handling weapons. Much more than the people I have doing the job right now. He'll be a huge asset to the business."

I nod at him and moan as he sucks on my neck.

"Do you want me to come in after I drop the kids at school?"

I can feel his smile.

"Yeah, maybe this time I'll be able to finish what I started yesterday."

I chuckle as I remember him having me spread over his desk and Spike walked in stopping us. This was lucky, because just as I had fixed myself, my father and Hawk walked in.

"You need a lock on your office door that no one has a key for."

"I'm way ahead of you, love, put it on today and Chaos is linked as well."

I grin feeling his hand move up my leg.

"Sir, I think Ma'am needs to see Bones immediately," Chaos says.

I frown and look away from Stark.

"What's the problem, Chaos?"

"I have detected an unknown parasite inside of you. You gained this on the island and it acted like a common virus. However, over the last twenty-four hours it has multiplied."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know another little cliffhanger, but you'll get your answers tomorrow. What do you think is going on?  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**So this is the last regular chapter. The Epilogue will take place ten years down the road from this chapter. Hope you all love it as much as we have enjoyed writing and bring it to you all.**

**As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. As all of the various nick-names used, belong to the different companies, and characters from various tv shows, comics and other books. No copyright infringement is intended in our use of these different names and or characters traits.**

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Nine – Edward figures it out  
EPOV**

I feel my heart start to race, as Chaos' words replay in my head. I push Bella into the chair next to me. I place my hand on her forehead to see if she feels warm.

"Stark, I ..."

I cut Bella off as I start to talk to Chaos.

"Chaos, run a full check on her – you can do that, right? I want to know her heart rate, oxygen levels, um, yeah all of that?"

"Yes, Sir, do you want a scan of her, too?"

"Yes, that is a great idea. I want to see this thing."

I pick up my cell, calling my dad.

"Son?" he says sleepily.

"I need you right away – Bella's sick – Chaos found something wrong with her."

"What's wrong with her son?" I can hear movement and I let out a sigh knowing he must be getting up and dressed.

I look to Bella who has her eyebrow raised as she looks between me and her watch.

"Chaos said that he detected an unknown parasite inside of Bella. He said she gained it when we were on the island. First, he thought it was only a virus, but over the last twenty-four hours, it has multiplied. Chaos is running a full body scan on her now, so that I can see the parasite and its location. I will tell you the info as I get it, just get here, fast."

My dad goes silent and I start pull at my hair.

"Scan complete bringing it up now on monitor one."

I watch monitor one as Bella's image comes up on the screen.

"Zeroing in on the parasite," Chaos says.

I watch as the screen focuses in on her lower abdomen as the image increases. I see that there's a small sack with a small blob in the area of her womb.

Holy shit, no way ... my thoughts trail off as I just look at the image in front of me.

"He's been catatonic for like five minutes, Bones," I jump hearing the panic in Bella's voice.

I look at her and see she now has my cell and is talking to my father.

"Oh, wait, thank God he looks like he's coming out of the shock ... yes, okay. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Bella hangs up and walks slowly back to me.

"Are you okay now?"

"You ... we're … going to have a baby?" I ask making sure that is what I saw.

Bella bites her lip nodding at me.

"Yeah, it looks that way, but I'm very early on."

I feel myself grin as I move to her.

"We are having a baby – together – for real?"

She rolls her eyes as she nods again.

I pick her up spinning her around.

"I fucking love you," I say kissing her. "Oh, shit, I could've just hurt the baby."

I place her carefully back to the ground.

"What do we do? You need a doctor, right? I know you need to have special vitamins and ... what else?"

I pull my hair as I try to think of everything Tanya said to me when she was pregnant with the twins.

"Stark," Bella yells.

I look to Bella and frown, wondering why she's yelling.

"I'm fine, it's only been days, stop panicking. I don't need a doctor for about six more weeks. Besides, I'm going to talk with Bones in the morning. Bones and Guido will give Chaos the information he needs to help us."

I sigh and move back to her.

"Shit, are you ... I mean, well, are you okay with this?" I say placing my hand to where our baby roughly is.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

I frown a little, instantly worried that she regrets making a child with me.

"No, Stark, I'm happy, really happy that we're having a baby. But, how are the twins going to take this? What if something goes wrong? What if ..."

I cut her off, knowing now she's just as worried as I am.

"We'll get everything done and it will all be fine," I say knowing in my heart that this baby is meant to be.

"Chaos," I say with a smile and wink at Bella.

"Yes, Sir?"

"That is not a parasite inside of Albatross – that is our unborn child. It's going to be a baby in several months. Until it is ready to be born, it will be inside of Albatross. Bones and Guido will explain more and get you the needed information downloaded about this, and you can continue to monitor Albatross and help keep our baby safe."

I smile at Bella the whole time I talk.

"Sir, it doesn't look like a baby; are you sure your diagnosis is correct?"

I grin and shake my head. "Yes, I'm sure. Albatross will see Bones tomorrow morning, and he will confirm this then. We'll get you the info you need as well. Goodnight, Chaos, make sure everything's locked up for us."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go to bed, love," I say leading her out of the control room and off to our bedroom.

~TTOO~

The months that followed that night flew by fast. My dad and grandfather gave Chaos all the information that was needed for him to know what changes would happen inside of Bella. I knew the information was working well, when Chaos woke us in the middle of the night to tell us that the babies—yes, we have two babies—heartbeat had developed and was now able to be heard. Several nights we have sat and listened to the babies' hearts beating away. Cullen and Cassie have really enjoyed hearing it, too.

My father was even more stunned about the level of the scan Chaos was able to do on Bella, and how much more information he was getting about what happens inside a woman when she's pregnant.

Bella agreed with him, and they both started working on a new scanning program that would help doctors detect any problems earlier on. Last month he brought the finished prototype into the hospital to try out. It has been a hit, and so far it can be attributed to saving the lives of three babies.

It's even able to pick up on certain defects, which were mainly only found by doing an amniocentesis, the biggest difference being this is totally safe. Things are being found without needing to draw blood or any other tests to be done. We already know that it's one hundred percent accurate, but my dad had to give it a rating of ninety-five, as he doesn't have anything to back it up.

Bella is now heavily pregnant, and it's Cassie and Cullen's sixth birthday. The whole family is here, sadly that includes Sasha.

I hear the knock on the door, and smile when I see Tanya standing there.

"What's this, I hear you got married?" she says tilting her head and pressing her lips together.

"It's true. I'm married with another set of twins on the way."

"And my invite to the wedding, what – got lost in the mail I take it?"

I chuckle and rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, must be; you know the post office is so shockingly horrid."

Tanya rolls her eyes and hugs me.

"No matter, but congratulations anyway."

I walk her to where Bella is, but turn a little when she sighs.

"Oh, Eddy, you must be working out?" Tanya says in a totally unusual tone as she touches my arm and I frown a little.

"Love, this is Tanya, Tanya, this is my wife, Bella."

Bella holds back a smirk as she shakes Tanya's hand.

"You're so lucky and he's so good looking. He was so hands-on with me, when I was pregnant. The whole time he just had to touch my belly," Tanya gushes frankly, and I wonder what the hell twilight zone I've slipped into.

Bella nods and seems to be excited to hear what Tanya says, and I hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh, Sarah," Tanya says, like she's stupid, all while grinning hugely.

"It's Sasha, and really, Edward, you're letting her touch you when your wife's right there?"

Before I can talk, Bella is already speaking.

"Well, Scorpia, Kanga here did carry the twins for us; that does give her some special rights."

Sasha lets out a huff and walks away muttering to herself.

"I can tell you this, winding that snatch up never gets old," Tanya deadpans. "I think I come here more for that, than the cake, and Esme makes damn good cake."

I roll my eyes at Tanya, and she drops her hand from me as she and Bella high five each other.

"Hey, Bella, it's good to put a voice to the face. Come on, I'll give you some more information on what I have done to the twit before," Tanya cackles, and Bella holds her belly laughing with her.

I shake my head as the knock on the door goes again and I head to answer it. By the end of the day, the twins have been spoiled rotten, and I had to force Bella to let me clean up by myself. I made her lay with the kids, while I did the picking up. When I arrive at the kids' bedroom, I find her fast asleep and I carry her to our bed.

~TTOO~

"Sir, Ma'am has gone in to labor – I have called the hospital to inform them. Bones and Molly are on the way to your house."

I feel my heart starting to race.

"Tell her I'll be right there, Chaos, and keep an eye on her the whole time. You remember what to watch out for, right?"

"Yes, Sir, blood pressure is fine as is all heartbeats. She is five minutes apart with contractions, and her waters are still intact."

As Chaos talks, I make my way down to the car park. I find Emmett, Charlie, Peter and Jasper all standing there waiting for me.

I jump into the car and Emmett starts to laugh and we all look at him.

"What?" he says and we still look at him. "I just think it's funny—this time—well, in four hours it will be a year from when you banged into her on the side of the road."

I smile, knowing he's right. It's been a whole year.

"Meant to be, if you ask me," he says with a little chuckle and a big grin.

"I couldn't agree more," I whisper.

* * *

**Chapter: Thirty-Nine – Bella gives birth  
BPOV**

I walk about the house with my hand on my back, feeling the pain as it hits me.

"Ma'am, you need to start your breathing. Do you need reminding of how to do it?" Chaos asks and I close my eyes trying not to yell.

"Is it time for me to call Stark?"

I groan, knowing that he'll be pissed if I leave it much longer.

"Call Bones first, he'll have drugs for me, and Molly needs to be here for the kids."

I start to pant the way I was told, as Chaos gets busy calling everyone.

"Ma'am, all parties have been called and are on their way to you. Rock is just outside, should I let him in?"

I groan again nodding.

"Sure, it'll give me someone to yell at," I growl out.

"Mrs. Boss?" Rock says walking over to me. "Shit, you're in labor; you're having the babies right now?"

I turn my head and glare at him.

"Really, you think? This may be why I'm in pain? Thank God, you were here to tell me!"

Rock just smirks at me shaking his head.

"Oh, sounds like you are already well into labor. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Her contractions are at four minutes, twelve seconds apart. Her next one is starting now," Chaos says.

I narrow my eyes and he put his arm around me helping me walk.

"Bella," Bones yells as he walks in.

"How are you doing?" he asks walking to me, with Molly smiling behind him.

"She's doing great, still quick with her remarks, but being a bit harsh, so I'm thinking she needs to head to hospital."

I let out a sigh and look at Rock.

"I think he was asking me, and you can go now," I groan as another contraction hits me, "while you still are able to," I grit out.

"Well, that's my cue. Good luck, Mrs. Boss," Rock says and walks away quickly.

I take the knife out from my boot and fire it beside his head and it hits the wall and sticks in it.

"Love, why are you throwing knives at people?"

I roll my eyes at Stark.

"I threw it at the wall, if I wanted to hit Rock, I would've."

Stark just gives me a hum in response, and now I want to throw a knife again and maybe not at a wall this time.

"Stark, I love you, but I'm in pain, can someone, please, for the love of God, give me something?" I say.

I hate, but love, that I'm getting this pain. I was unsure how labor would feel, because of how high my pain threshold is.

"Dad?" Stark says.

"I'll check her over, but she looks very close to the end stages of labor. When did the pains start?"

"One hundred and ten minutes ago," Chaos answers for me.

My dad just shakes his head and begins to walk toward the front door.

"I need to grab her bag, Dad," Stark says, kissing my head.

"I have it here, son, and I'll get the kids, so don't worry."

I smile at Molly and she hugs me.

"I'll see you soon as you're done bringing my new grandbabies into this world."

I kiss her on her cheek.

"See you then, Mom."

It's been almost ten months that I've been calling her Mom, yet she still smiles at me like it's the first time she heard me say it.

The drive to the hospital is quick. Bones takes us to a room, getting me ready to deliver. This is his second set of twin grandchildren to be in charge of delivering. Neither Stark, nor I, trust any other doctor to be the one to deliver and care for our children. I know I don't trust anyone else, even the nurses have gone through extensive screenings.

"Bella, honey, I have good news and bad news for you. Bad news is I can't give you anything for the pain, but the good news is you're crowning and the babies are ready to come."

I pout a little, but stop when I feel the need to push take over every other thought.

My labor lasted a whole three hours, that's from when I first felt a pain, until both my babies were born. First came our screaming son, Caden; he weighs five pounds five ounces. Then came our quiet daughter, Cagney; she weighs five pounds even. They both scored eight and ten on the Apgar, and Bones proclaimed them healthy as can be.

"They are so beautiful," Stark says as he holds our daughter, looking down at me and our son. "I love you, and really can't wait until we have more."

I chuckle at him. "Well, as long as you're the one carrying them, and pushing them out, that's cool. I'm sure I could come up with a prototype of some sort to make it possible." I say thinking about it.

"Hell no, that's a woman's place, besides, if it were left to us men, then there would be no babies. You know how it is. We're not so good at dealing with the pain."

I chuckle shaking my head at him.

"Switch?" he asks eyeing up our boy.

I nod at him, and with some juggling, we switch babies.

"But really, Albatross, I would like more ... would you?"

I look down at Cagney and nod, knowing she's not going to be this little for long.

"Yes, I would; we can have a whole house full, if you want."

Stark moves to the bed and I slide over letting him on the bed. I'm so glad that this is a private room and Stark has made sure we got a big bed, so we could do this.

"Mommy, Daddy," the twins call out from the door.

I smile, seeing Cassie and Cullen waiting there to be told to come in.

"Come on you two, get in here, but keep quiet the babies are sleeping," Stark says walking to them.

"Oh, they are so small," Cullen says as he looks at them.

"Yeah, but they're perfect," Cassie adds on. "Hello, little babies, we're your big brother and sister, and we're twins just like you. Don't worry, we'll share our toys and keep you safe, because that's the Masen way," Cassie says

I look at Stark, whose eyes go to mine, clearly showing how proud he is of our kids.

"Mommy, we brought this for you," Cullen hands me flowers, "and this, too," he says handing me two of his and Cassie's soft toys. "These are to keep you company, until you get to come back home."

"Thank you, so much," I say smelling the plush toys.

"They smell just like you two," I say, and I pat the bed for them to sit up here with us.

The early evening goes by with just the six of us together. Cassie, Cullen, Stark and I enjoy the afternoon and early evening, laughing and talking together. The late evening brings the rest of the family, who all take time to see the new babies, but make sure to include Cassie and Cullen.

"They're so perfect, baby girl," my dad says with a little sob.

Stark carefully hands the babies to him one at a time.

"He looks like Renee," he says with a little laugh about Caden. "You two are really going to have your hands full."

I watch my dad with the babies and smile happily that he's back in my life, and he's doing so much better now. He's free of the serum, and free of the Volturi. My eyes wander to everyone in the room, and I just know we're all going to be fine.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Stark asks in my ear.

"Just how much my life has changed; how I don't need to hide anymore. I have a family, I have you and I'm happy," I say, and he pulls me to him, hugging me close.

"I've got you, too. My life is so different than I thought it ever would be. I never thought my life would be different because of a rabbit, but it is. I'm so grateful to the rabbit, or whatever made it run out in front of me. It caused my flat tires and made me bang right into the love of my life," he says on a chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think of Tanya? We love that Bella calls her Kanga, what a great nick-name for her. We love that Tanya is such a laid back awesome kind of woman in this story, instead of a raging fool like she is in most stories. So up next is the Epilogue, see you tomorrow with that. Let us know what you think.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, all nick-names involved within this story belong to several other characters within several different genres of television, comic books and novels. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline belongs to us.**

**Special thanks to a great group of people who helped out with this story along the way: AWayWithWords, Savannavansmutsmut, Jess2002, Tonya, Michelle, Belynda for keeping us readable and thanks to two people who read and always let us know when there is a huge mistake, so we can fix it – you know who you are. Thanks to all of the great girls and guys who read this first back on Facebook – thank you for EVERYTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter: Forty – Edward's Epilogue  
EPOV  
Ten years later**

It's been ten years since we had our twins—Caden and Cagney. They were two years old, when we got pregnant again, this time there was only one baby. A girl, and we named her Catherine. When Catherine was two years old, we again were expecting. We ended up getting identical twin boys – Cabe and Cain. It's a lot of work having two nearly sixteen-year-olds, two ten-year-olds, one seven-year-old, and the two almost four-year-olds in the one house. We get by, but just barely sometimes.

All the kids are a mix of both Bella and I, and where they are all smart, none of them have Bella's smarts. The Volturi guards that came with us have all been free from the drugs they were taking for eight years now. The Volturi themselves have been in and out of our lives, but nothing on a grand scale. They know that, undoubtedly, we have, and always will have, the upper hand. They hold no threat to us.

Bill Black is still alive and spending his time being a grandfather. Charlie had gone to see him a few years back, and they were able to clear the air. Now they spend one month out of the year on a fishing trip together.

The Masen family is now, not only the largest Mafia family in the US, but all over the world. However, due to our ways, we are also highly respected, too. My business has taken off even more now; mainly, thanks to Bella and the amazing ideas that she comes up with all of the time.

I walk into my building and head to the elevator, still looking at the papers I have in my hand. I stop reading, when my body starts to react. I spin around seeing a young woman grinning at me. I smirk and tilt my head acknowledging her. The elevator stops and everyone but her and I get off.

I can sense her stare, and I only move my eyes to see that she is indeed staring at me. I key in a few numbers and the elevator comes to a complete stop. I drop my papers and push her against the wall.

"You smell sexy," I say sniffing her.

My eyes scan her quickly. I see she has a short skirt on and a suit jacket.

"Aren't you married," she moans out as I start to kiss her neck.

"I am, but my wife thinks she's sly and tries to catch me and my security messing up all the time."

I chuckle, when she moans loudly as I nibble her neck.

"It's been a few weeks since the last time I took you roughly, Albatross." I flick open her jacket, and grin seeing that she's not wearing anything underneath it.

She nods at me, as I run my hand up her leg.

"I can't hear you… do yo ... huh! No panties!" I chuckle.

"Yes, Stark, now, please."

"Then you know what I want first," I say looking into her blue eyes and she sighs.

I wait as she removes the contacts and wig.

"Much better," I say.

Soon we're in a heap on the floor. I roll to the side and pull her to me.

"Not that I don't love these surprise visits …"

Bella makes surprise visits at least twice every six months, to test my security at work. She dresses in different disguises and sees how far and what she is able to do, before someone sees her or questions her.

"Just checking and I think I need to do it when you're not here. You seem to find me quicker each time."

I chuckle kissing her. "I can't help it if I have Bella radar."

I watch her roll her eyes a little.

"Your company scored an eight anyway; you're getting better."

I fist pump that we are now scoring eight out of twelve. It's pretty good, because we were at two when I first met her.

I jump up and quickly get dressed, but watch Bella put her clothes on. I grin widely when I see the mark I've just given her.

"Oh, you are so easily pleased."

I smack her ass and start the elevator again.

"Remember, we have to talk to Betty about Cassie and Cullen's party; the final things that need to be decided."

I pout at her, not really wanting my kids to be sixteen yet.

"And Cassie wants us to officially meet Ben." I snort.

"Yes, but, Stark, we know him – he's been in her class since kindergarten. You know his mother—you and Candice went to school together." Bella turns putting her hand on her hips and gives me her scary arched brow.

"Yes, and Angela is a great person, but back then, Ben was only her friend, not her boyfriend."

I put my hand at the base of Bella's back, walking her out of the elevator.

"I still can't believe you said it was okay for her to have a boyfriend."

"Why exactly is that? Cullen has had a girlfriend since he first turned fifteen?"

"That's different," I protest.

Bella just glares at me with her evil eye.

"Albatross, if you were a man and had a daughter, you would understand. And I'm still pissed that you kept it from me for two days."

I watch Bella roll her eyes.

"It was two days and she wanted to tell you herself."

"You mean like Kate?"

Bella stops and looks at me.

"They're married now, and I told them to tell you."

"But they didn't. They kept it a secret until she was eighteen, and they ran away and got married."

"It's worked out; they're happy and perfect together."

"Just because you said you would kill anyone who tried to hurt Garrett."

"Someone needed to protect him, can't fault him for loving her as much as he does. I mean, he worked in the club, around naked women all the time. He abstained and remained a virgin for his one true love."

"Yeah, but she is Caius' baby girl."

"Sookie was eighteen before Clark took her away and made an honest woman of her. Is that what your deal is with Ben? You do know that Cassie's still going to be your baby girl, you're not losing her?"

I kiss Bella's head.

"But she'll grow up, and then she'll never come to me anymore. Soon it'll be only Ben who understands her. I know how this goes."

"Sorry, but she's growing up—as a daughter, I still need my father—yet, I will always need you," Bella says wiggling her brows at me.

"I like that," I tell her as we walk into my office.

Bella and I spend the next few hours going through everything, so I can take the next few weeks off from work.

When we get home, I put on my best fake smile as I greet Ben as my daughter's boyfriend. I know deep down he's a good kid, it's just now he's dating my daughter. After he leaves, Cassie and Cullen sit with Alice, Bella, and me, as we make the last decisions on their sweet sixteen birthday party.

~TTOO~

I place my hand on Bella's fine ass, as she hangs up the picture board of Cassie and Cullen through the years. Soon, the balloons and banners are all in place. We help my mom and grandmother put out all the food and drinks.

It doesn't take too long for the party to be in full swing with over a hundred kids, and another thirty or so family members being here.

"Oh, it's so hard to believe it has been sixteen years since I carried them," I look to my side seeing Tanya sob little.

"Me, too," I say and wrap my arm around her shoulders as she wipes her face.

"Edward?" Tanya and I groan together, when we hear Sasha's voice.

Sasha broke up with her boyfriend a few months back, and even more sadly, she is back to wanting me. I look around for Bella and see she's talking with Charlie. As I stare at Bella, Tanya pushes me on a chair and sits on my lap and sobs gently again, only this time I know it's all fake.

"Edward, what ... I mean what?" Sasha stutters out.

"Oh, don't mind me," Tanya sobs and she puts her head on my shoulder and starts to play with the buttons on my shirt. "We're just talking about when the twins were in here."

At that Tanya rubs her tummy and then sobs again against my shoulder.

I grin, because I'm on to what Tanya's doing.

"Sorry, Sasha, could you give us some alone time."

I smile as she huffs and walks away.

"That girl is like a dog with a bone, and I know just what bone she wants to play with."

I chuckle a little and give Tanya a nod.

"Hi," Bella says.

I look up seeing my wife and Charlie looking down at Tanya and me. Tanya moves a little on my lap, but doesn't get off, and I shake my head when Bella sits on my lap, too.

"So, how is life with my dad, can I call you Mommy yet?"

Bella grins at Tanya, who frowns a little.

"If you must," Tanya deadpans.

Bella and Tanya became quick friends, while planning the kids' sixth birthday. Several years ago, when Tanya's husband died, Charlie became a supportive friend. They spent a lot of time together and along the way, they fell in love. They were married just last year, and they are great for each other. I'm brought out of my thoughts by them talking as if I'm not here.

"I'm glad, sweetie, he's so good to me. As much as I loved my Mark—he was great—the love I have with your dad is so much more. It's like he can read my thoughts, before I can even think them."

"I know what you mean, that's how things are for Stark and me."

"And the bedroom stuff – that's good, too."

I look to see Bella blush a little and look at Charlie, who's holding back a laugh at the fact they're sitting on my lap talking this way.

"That's good to know, but how about we leave that in the less-you-tell-the-better category?" Bella says and I clear my throat at them.

"Oh, God, you look like a pimp, all you need is a girl between your legs and one on your shoulder," Sasha sneers at us.

I put my arm around both of them and smirk.

"No worries, Kate and Rose will be here soon," I say.

Sasha's face turns red and she stomps away.

"Can I please deal with her?" Bella pleads pouting at me, and I kiss her nose and smile at her.

"I'll have one more talk with her, if that doesn't work, she's all yours."

Tanya and Bella high five each other and jump off my lap.

"Come on, it's time for cake," my wife says with a big smile.

* * *

**Chapter: Forty – Bella's Epilogue  
BPOV**

"Cassie, Cullen, Caden, Cagney, Catherine, Cabe, Cain – breakfast," I yell loudly. I wait a few minutes and then I can hear the thunder of their feet as they all run toward the kitchen.

I set down the plates with the pancakes and another with bacon, and lastly, one with toast. Within seconds, all three plates are empty.

"Cassie, you do the juices, Cullen, you're on syrup duty."

Cassie and Cullen really are a great help to me. They both help Caden, Cagney, and Catherine with homework, while I work with Cabe and Cain. They also do well as older siblings, playing with the younger ones while I clean and make dinner.

"Any food left for me?" Stark asks as he walks in and takes his seat.

"Yes, of course I saved you some," I say putting his plate down and kissing his lips at the same time.

"There are kids at the table, and you are getting to old to do that."

Stark narrows his eyes at Cullen.

"What? People past the age of twenty-five should not be allowed to be doing all this ... PDA, ugh."

"Oh, so I shouldn't do this then," Stark says pulling me on his lap, and the kids all groan as his lips crush down on mine.

I get up and smirk at Stark and turn to the kids.

"You do know grandpa and grandma still kiss, and you're staying with them for a few days?" I say, and this time Stark groans.

"No, now they're too old for PDA."

I slap his chest and he rubs it as he looks at me.

"So who's going where?"

I sigh and sit back on Stark's lap, so I can see all the kids.

"Cassie, Cullen, and Catherine, you're going to grandma and grandpa Platts, the rest of you are going to grandpa and grandma Swans. After four days you switch over."

They all nod at us in understanding.

"We're going to miss you," Cassie says and the rest of them pout at us.

"We'll miss you, too, but you all went away with school trips, and we had a very long time away during the summer. This is something for Mom's and my birthday."

They all nod again, but still pout.

We spend the rest of the day as a family, having a family day. The next morning, the kids are all sent off to their designated grandparents where they'll stay, while Stark and I head to our Island.

I chuckle, when Stark picks me up and carries me toward the house.

"I love that I'm back here with you," he says, and I shake my head.

"We come every year, for three weeks, Stark."

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, but this is the first time we've been back here alone since our honeymoon."

"Not my fault you kept knocking me up."

I can see the grin on his face, and the glint of accomplishment sparkle in his eyes.

"My family is my greatest achievement, Albatross. It's the only thing I can't and will not live without. You and our kids are my life, and one by one they're going to leave us to make their own lives."

I play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Open the door, Chaos," Stark says, then carries me into the house.

"Cassie and Cullen still have a few years before they are off to college, and they're always going to need us—need you."

I know, it's just they all grow up so fast. I wish I could freeze time, well, not when they've misbehaved—that can be muted or fast-forwarded through.

I nod at him in agreement knowing when they start misbehaving it can be like hell on earth.

Stark and I get settled by putting our clothes away. I turn and grin at him.

"Stark, I have a surprise for you."

He raises his eyebrow at me in question.

"Spike was saying how you didn't get a stripper for your birthday or your bachelor party, so I thought that maybe I could strip for you."

Stark tilts his head at me.

"It's my birthday gift for the man who has everything. I'll give him a special dance and then be his for twenty-four hours."

Stark's eyes start dancing. "Really?"

I nod at him and tilt my head toward a door, we walk through, and it's done up like a strip club.

"How?" Stark asks.

"Spike helped, he was here getting it all done for us last week."

"He hasn't seen you strip, has he?"

I chuckle, but shake my head. "No, regardless of how much he begged."

Stark looks a little pissed and I roll my eyes.

"Get comfortable, I'm going to change. Be right back."

It doesn't take me too long to get ready, and I walk out switching on the music. I move to the pole, and start working on the routine I came up with using the club choreographer. I'm only halfway done, when I can see Stark's trying hard to keep himself on the seat. I move to him, and sit on the floor in front of him, and spread my legs so he can see that I have no panties on. I move close to him and hook my legs up over his shoulders. Stark yanks my hips toward him.

"Stark, my dance isn't done yet."

"You said you were mine, so therefore, I say it's over now."

He releases me and moves my legs down. I get tingles down my spine, when I see his dark, hooded eyes.

"Get on your knees," he smirks and I drop to my knees in front of him.

I look up at him and he mouths that he loves me and I wink to say I love him, too.

Stark and I spend the night in each other's arms, before sitting in the moonlight. The next day is spent in bed and in a warm bath filled with soft and gentle touches. After that, days are spent between the waterfall, playing games and swimming in the ocean.

On our last night we walk around the whole island and then lie down on the beach one last time on this trip.

We're both feeling fresher, when we arrive back home to our family. All the kids run to us like it's been months, and not ten days, since they've last seen us.

Two days later, which is my birthday, we head out for a family meal and movie. I feel overly tired by the end of it and just want to head to bed. Before I can go to bed, we have a few people that we need to check out. Once the kids are all in bed, I head to the command center.

I lay my head to the desk and soon I can feel Stark kissing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you go to bed, love, I can do this."

I yawn and shake my head.

"No, I'm awake, besides, you know how I am about this, I like to double and triple check stuff," I say sitting up.

"I just think I may've overdone it with you at the island," Stark says lowly, pushing my hair out the way.

I go to roll my eyes at him, but stop, feeling too tired to do it.

"Ma'am, Stark," Chaos says and Stark kisses my head.

"Yes?" I say in response.

"Thought you would like to know, Masen number eight is on board and things are looking good."

I sit up and my hand goes to my belly, and I look to see a giant grin on Stark's face.

Oh God, here we go again!

* * *

**A/N: Well the time has come to close the story for Stark and family. Nikky and I have started discussing a few out-takes, but it will be later this year before those are done and or will be posted. We will add them to this down the road, but for now this is marked as complete.  
Thank you, all of you, for not only reading and reviewing, but for showing your support to our addiction of writing.  
Nikky and I will have a new story posting, hopefully tomorrow. As soon as the banner for, Bent Not Broken, is done, it will start posting. The update schedule will be Wednesdays and Sundays – until it's completely written anyway.  
We will also be reposting within the next month, Year of Hell, which is undergoing some massive work. Quite frankly we never feel as if our stuff is perfect but it was in need of help.  
Sometime in the first week of June, we will be posting, Baker's Man, which is a rather lengthy one-shot we wrote for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence.  
We hope to hear more from you about the end of this story, and look forward to you reading our new stuff too. Thank you all, you taking your time to read our words mean more to us than you know. Nikky, and Kasi – WeeKittyAndTAT**


End file.
